Lo que de verdad importa
by Folk23
Summary: Después de un terrible accidente que deja profundamente marcada a Elena, está se marcha a otra ciudad con su tía para empezar de 0. Para ayudarla a recuperarse, Jenna insiste en que acuda a una consulta, lo que traerá consecuencias que ninguna imagina. ¿Será Elena capaz de salir a flote o volverá a hundirse en su infierno particular? AU, todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues este es el primer fic que escribí, hace más de un año y pico. Lo tenía subido en otro sitio y lo he borrado recientemente, gente que no lo había leído me ha pedido que lo resubiera, así que aquí os lo traigo. ;)**

**Autor**: Folk23

**Situación**: Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Género**: Romance

**Pairing**: Delena (fundamentalmente), Stelena, y puede que alguna más.

**Rating**: +17 años

**Status**: Finalizado

**Resumen:** Después de un terrible accidente que deja profundamente marcada a Elena, está se marcha a otra ciudad con su tía para empezar de 0. Para ayudarla a recuperarse, Jenna insiste en que acuda a una consulta, lo que traerá consecuencias que ninguna imagina. ¿Será Elena capaz de salir a flote o volverá a hundirse en su infierno particular?

**Capítulo 1**

- ¿Jenna en serio tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó una adolescente castaña, a la mujer rubia que conducía el coche en el que iban.  
- Elena. – dijo la conductora con tono cansado. – Ya lo hemos hablado. Las dos quedamos en que era necesario.  
- Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo. ¡Ya estoy mejor! – protestó Elena cruzándose de brazos.

Con un hondo suspiro, Jenna paró el coche y se volvió hacia la chica, obligándola a que la mirase a los ojos. Y prácticamente suplicándola la pidió:

- Por favor Elena, no lo hagas más difícil. Lo que has pasado es algo muy duro, ya sé que estás mejor, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a hundir… no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo otra vez.

La voz de Jenna prácticamente se quebró en esa última palabra. Elena saltó como un resorte y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Tranquila tía Jenna. Te prometo que no me rendiré nunca, por ti.

Las dos permanecieron abrazadas unos minutos más, hasta que coche que venía detrás y no podía pasar, empezó a pitarlas. Algo menos tensas, ambas se separaron y Jenna continuó conduciendo.

Aparcaron en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, delante de un edificio de dos plantas de aspecto algo antiguo. En silencio, Elena salió del coche y se quedó observando la fachada. No pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña placa colocada en el lado derecho de la puerta, algo por encima de la altura de sus ojos. "Alaric Saltzman, doctor especialista en psicología con una amplia y exitosa trayectoria profesional" leyó. Jenna se colocó a su lado y la cogió de la mano, dándola un firme apretón.

- ¿Preparada?  
- Sí. – contestó Elena, armándose de valor y llamó al timbre.

Un joven moreno, demasiado joven para ser el doctor Saltzman, no tardó en abrir la puerta, visiblemente sorprendido por su visita. Elena no pudo evitar contener la respiración por unos segundos, el chico era realmente guapo con unos ojazos azules que destacaban sobre la ropa negra que llevaba.

- Soy Jenna Sommers, y ella es Elena, tenemos una cita con el señor Saltzman. – explicó Jenna rápidamente.  
- Claro, pasad. – el chico les sonrió alegremente mientras se apartaba para dejarles el paso.

Las guió rápidamente por la planta baja, hasta una pequeña habitación con varias sillas.

- Esperad un momento. – les pidió él, y antes de que tuviesen tiempo de contestar, desapareció por una puerta lateral que ninguna de las dos había visto. Ambas se sentaron y esperaron, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Pero en esta ocasión, el chico iba acompañado por un hombre rubio de apariencia seria, sin lugar a dudas este era el doctor Saltzman. Las chicas se levantaron al verlos aparecer.

- Gracias Damon. Te veo mañana. – se despidió el mayor con una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.  
- Nos vemos Ric. – Y volviéndose hacia las dos chicas, se despidió con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. – Buenas noches. – Damon salió rápidamente de la habitación dejándoles a los tres solos.  
- Soy Alaric Saltzman, pero por favor llámenme Alaric. – se presentó él, tendiéndoles una mano a ambas por turnos.  
- Jenna. – ella fue la primera en estrechar la mano de Alaric, y después señalo a Elena, quien repitió el gesto de su tía. – Y ella es Elena, mi sobrina.  
- Encantado Elena. – retuvo su mano y bajo su mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de la chica. – Antes de nada, aunque estoy seguro de que estar harta de oírlo, quiero que sepas que siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar.

Elena se sintió incapaz de mantener la mirada, ya que sentía como los ojos de Alaric la atravesaban y leían a través de ella.

- Sentaos. – les invitó él, y dando ejemplo, tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de ellas.

Hablaron durante un par de horas. Al principio el ambiente era algo tenso, pero rápidamente se relajó. Alaric llevó el peso de la conversación, dirigiéndola hacia otros temas cuando el ambiente se volvía demasiado triste. Se reveló como un hombre amable y comprensivo, con quien resultaba fácil hablar, que enseguida se ganó la confianza de las dos jóvenes, superando incluso las reticencias iniciales de Elena.

Alaric las acompañó hasta la entrada, y allí se despidieron con la promesa de que Jenna traería a Elena al día siguiente para empezar con la terapia.  
Durante la vuelta a casa, ambas comentaron sus impresiones y Jenna quedó sorprendida cuando Elena reconoció que creía esto iba a ser algo bueno y le dio las gracias por traerla. Ya en casa, prepararon una cena ligera y se acostaron pronto, ya que el día siguiente Jenna tenía que volver a su trabajo y Elena tenía clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Elena estaba muy nerviosa, mientras esperaba a que terminasen de completar sus papeles en la secretaría. Hoy era su primer día de clases desde el accidente y no podía evitar que los recuerdos de sus padres o su hermano volviesen a su mente.

- Ya está cariño, aquí tienes los documentos y tu horario de clases. – dijo la secretaria interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Elena asintió y guardó los documentos en su mochila.

Sintiéndose algo perdida, salió de allí y se unió a la marea de estudiantes. Miró su horario y vio que su primera clase era Ciencias en el aula 107. Sin saber muy bien donde iba, se dejó llevar por la gente mientras buscaba los números de las aulas. Tan absorta estaba que chocó con una chica rubia. Los libros que ambas llevaban cayeron al suelo, aunque por suerte, sin hacer mucho libro. Rápidamente Elena se agachó a recogerlos, mientras murmuraba una disculpa.

- Perdona, no miraba por donde iba. – Le tendió los libros a la otra chica, quien se había quedado mirando su horario.  
- Oh no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Eres nueva? – Elena solo pudo asentir antes de que siguiera hablando mientras leía el horario. – Yo también tengo esta clase ahora, ¿sabes dónde es?  
- La verdad es que no, estaba buscando la clase. – Elena sonrió, intentando ser simpática.  
- Lo imaginaba ya que vas en la dirección contraria. Ven, te acompañaré – la chica empezó a andar, pero cuando notó que Elena no se movía, se volvió hacia ella. - ¿Vienes o no? Vamos a llegar tarde como no te decidas.  
- Si si. – Elena, aún algo desconcertada, aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su altura.  
- Por cierto, soy Caroline. – se presentó mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sin disminuir la velocidad.  
- Elena. – ella sonrió a su vez.

Consiguieron llegar a la clase unos segundos antes de que sonase el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Caroline fue directamente a sentarse mientras que Elena se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la rubia, con un gesto, le señaló un asiento libre a su lado. Agradecida, Elena se sentó allí.

La clase transcurrió rápido, el profesor apenas dio importancia a la llegada de Elena, cosa que ella agradeció porque no quería llamar la atención, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros si se habían dado cuenta y cuchicheaban entre ellos, en vez de atender. Cuando la clase acabó, Caroline le hizo gestos para que se diera prisa y ambas salieron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena extrañada por las prisas.  
- Eres la nueva. – contestó como si fuera obvio, al ver la mirada extrañada de Elena continuó su explicación. – El curso empezó hace dos meses, es raro que se incorpore alguien a estas alturas. Todos irán a hablar contigo y a intentar averiguar cosas de ti. Me he fijado en la cara que has puesto cuando el señor Tanner apenas si ha hecho un par de alusiones a ti y a tu llegada, agradecida de que no le diera importancia. – terminó la frase haciendo un gesto con las manos. - ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?  
- Historia. – contestó revisando el papel, y anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta. – Y después Matemáticas.  
- Genial, como yo. ¿Vienes?  
- Claro, te sigo.

Elena no tuvo tanta suerte en la siguiente clase, ya que la profesora le hizo salir a presentarse delante de todos, pero al menos, no fue tan terrible como esperaba. Con sorpresa, descubrió que compartía la mayoría de las clases con Caroline, por lo que pasaron el día juntas. Cuando las clases finalizaron, las dos chicas fueron juntas hasta el aparcamiento ya que Caroline se había ofrecido a llevar a Elena a casa. Durante el viaje ambas, o mejor dicho Caroline, habló sobre la escuela.

- Gira aquí, esa es mi casa. – le señaló Elena. – Gracias Caroline. – añadió después de pensarlo un poco.  
- No es nada, me pilla de camino a casa …  
- No por esto. – la cortó esta vez Elena, la miró y sonrió. – Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho hoy.  
- No me las des, me gusta ayudar. – esta vez, Caroline le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Nos vemos mañana? Puedo pasar a por ti si quieres.  
- Eso sería genial. – aceptó ella. – ¡Nos vemos!  
- ¡Hasta mañana!

Elena se encontró con su tía en la cocina, donde estaba dando los últimos toques a la comida.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Y el instituto? Me tienes que contar todo. – Jenna la acribilló a preguntas en cuanto la vió.  
- Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta he hecho una amiga. – le contó sonriendo, el entusiasmo de Jenna era contagioso.

Entre las dos pusieron la mesa y durante la comida Elena le hizo un completo resumen del día. También hablaron sobre el nuevo trabajo de Jenna como reportera, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se les echó encima la hora de la terapia.

Animadas, Elena por haber sido capaz de superar los recuerdos de su familia y no haberse derrumbado el primer día, y Jenna por la felicidad de su sobrina, se dirigieron de nuevo a la consulta.

Esta vez Jenna se quedó en el coche viendo como Alaric recibía a Elena y ambos entraban en el edificio, después arrancó el motor y se marchó a casa para trabajar en su primer artículo, aún tenía un par de horas antes de volver a recoger a Elena. Elena seguía a Alaric, mientras éste le comentaba como iban a empezar la sesión, ella no pudo evitar pensar que era una lástima que no hubiera abierto la puerta el chico de ayer. Alaric viendo que Elena estaba en otro mundo, suspiró y simplemente la llevó hasta una habitación, más grande que la que la chica ya conocía, en la que ya había una decena de personas sentadas en corro.

- Elena. – antes de entrar, Alaric se paró y cogió a la chica por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos intentando transmitirle seguridad. – Primero vamos a empezar con una sesión en grupo, no quiero que te sientas presionada. Si te sientes incómoda, o simplemente no aguantas más, puedes levantarte e irte cuando quieras. Pero personalmente creo que las terapias grupales dan resultados más rápidos, si aprendes a abrirte aquí a un grupo de personas, te será mucho más fácil hacerlo en tu vida. Por eso me gustaría que lo intentarás primero, ¿vale?  
- Lo intentaré. – contestó ella con firmeza.

Alaric asintió a su vez, complacido por la fuerza que él veía en Elena, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo como gesto de ánimo, y ambos entraron en la sala. Elena se sintió un poco intimidada por verse rodeada de tantos extraños, pero el firme agarre de Alaric la obligó a seguir avanzando con él hasta el centro del círculo. Allí, Elena pudo observar al grupo, estaba compuesto por gente de distintas edades y sexos, al darse cuenta de que era la más joven, su nerviosismo aumentó. Alaric la presentó ante el grupo, aunque sin dar detalles de porque estaba allí. La invitó a sentarse entre ellos, a lo que ella obedeció sentándose entre un hombre algo mayor y una mujer negra obesa. Alaric también tomó asiento en el círculo y empezó la sesión hablando sobre la fortaleza y la voluntad, y la influencia que tenían en la recuperación de una persona. Todos, incluida Elena, escuchaban atentamente sus palabras, asimilándolas. Después de su pequeño discurso, Alaric les invitó a que pensaran en situaciones en las que pudieran aplicar lo que les acababa de contar. Les dejó varios minutos para pensar, mientras observaba uno a uno sus rostros, comprobando las reacciones de cada uno.

Elena observó que la mayoría cerraban los ojos para concentrarse mejor, así que decidió imitarlos. Empezó con la fortaleza, evocó en su mente la figura de un castillo, "fortaleza significa seguridad" pensó. Siguiendo con el ejercicio, pensó en algo que representase seguridad e inmediatamente, sin poder evitarlo, a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos, recuerdos que llevaba todo el día bloqueando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de superar el dolor que acompañó a las imágenes, pero fue inútil. Empezó a sentirse desbordada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y sin poder evitarlo, notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Al abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Alaric, que se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la chica. Durante unos segundos, se miraron sin decir nada, ella intentando contener las lágrimas y él pensativo, finalmente Alaric le señaló la puerta con la cabeza y Elena agradecida, salió de allí prácticamente corriendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Luchando por contener las lágrimas, lo que menos le apetecía ahora era encontrarse con alguien, quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba estar sola. Salió directamente a un pasillo que conectaba con varias habitaciones, probó con todas pero sin conseguir abrir ninguna. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta se fijó en una puerta que aún no había probado. Casi sin esperanzas, apoyó la mano en el pomo y lo presionó. Cuando notó que la puerta se abría, no lo pensó dos veces, entró y volvió a cerrar lo más rápidamente que pudo. Miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño estudio vacío, no pudo contenerse más. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo, agarrándose las piernas y escondiendo la cara contra sus rodillas, se perdió sus recuerdos y rompió a llorar. Se vio a sí misma en una fiesta con su mejor amiga, jugando con su hermano de pequeños, su madre trenzándole el pelo, su padre hablando orgulloso de ella, su familia disfrutando las vacaciones… Cada recuerdo feliz dolía como una puñalada, le recordaba lo sola que estaba y todo lo que había perdido: su familia y su vida.

A pesar de lo hundida que estaba notó como unos brazos la rodeaban, abrazándola con delicadeza. La sorpresa la paralizó, congelando incluso sus lágrimas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, esos ojos inconfundibles que la miraban preocupados, y nuevamente rompió a llorar, pero esta vez él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo intentando consolarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_*Unos minutos antes._

_Damon leía en la pequeña terraza del estudio, sentando con las piernas apoyadas en la barandilla, de espaldas a la habitación. El ambiente era muy tranquilo y eso le ayudaba a concentrase. Un portazo le sobresaltó, haciendo que se volviera a mirar algo asustado. El asombro le paralizó por unos momentos, solo podía mirar a la chica, a la que no conocía de nada, que acababa de entrar, quien echó un rápido vistazo sin reparar en él. Aún más asombrado, la vio acurrucarse y empezar a llorar. Al verla así no pudo reprimir el impulso de consolarla, se levantó y se dejó caer a su lado, abrazando sus hombros con un brazo. Ella dejó de llorar y le miró, con los ojos llorosos, y casi pudo ver como algo se rompía en su interior, por lo que cuando ella volvió a llorar, aún con más fuerza que antes, la abrazó con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí._

_*En el momento actual._

Permanecieron así abrazados un rato, él rodeándola con sus brazos y ella con la cara enterrada en su pecho, llorando. Cuando Damon notó que ella se había tranquilizado, deshizo el abrazo y la cogió suavemente de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó él.  
- Sí, supongo que solo necesitaba desahogarme. – Elena separó la mirada y se frotó los ojos con las manos, intentando borrar los restos de lágrimas. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, empezaba a sentir como la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Se levantó rápidamente mientras empezaba a disculparse. – Yo… Pensé que no había nadie. Siento haber interrumpido. Ya me voy.

Sin saber que más decir se giró para salir de allí, pero esta vez él fue más rápido. Bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

- Todos tenemos fantasmas. No debes avergonzarte por ello. – dijo mirándola muy serio. – No permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. – al ver que ella le miraba extrañada, cambió su gesto y se apartó de la puerta. – Ric aún tardará en salir, hasta que no acabe la sesión. Puedo llevarte a la sala de espera si quieres.

Elena, indecisa, negó con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Aún avergonzada por su arrebato, no quería encontrarse con nadie, pero esperar no se sabe cuánto tiempo sin hacer nada no le parecía buena idea, no quería seguir pensando.

- También puedes esperar aquí si quieres. – Damon le ofreció otra opción al ver que ella seguía sin moverse.  
- No quiero molestar. – volvió a repetir ella sin mirarle, pero aún así no se movió.  
- No lo haces. – Damon volvió a cogerla de la barbilla para que le mirase, esta vez su expresión era preocupada. Con un gesto la invitó a entrar de nuevo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor del escritorio, sin saber que decir, sumidos en un tranquilo silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – esta vez Elena le miró directamente al preguntar. Damon levantó la mirada extrañado, y de nuevo Elena repitió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Bueno… supongo que tengo debilidad por las chicas guapas. No las puedo ver llorar. – Terminó la frase guiándola un ojo, sabía que la excusa era muy mala, pero solo intentaba animarla, ya que ni él sabía porque la había abrazado.  
- Claro, por eso apareces en plan superhéroe, eso seguro que te hace ganar muchos puntos. – dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. Antes de que Damon pudiese contestar nada, ella volvió a hablar. – Es broma, gracias. De verdad, gracias.  
- En mi defensa, solo puedo decir que ya estaba aquí. – se defendió él, señalando la terraza. Solo entonces Elena, se fijó en la puerta corredera medio abierta situada en una esquina de la habitación. Tras unos instantes de silencio volvió a hablar. – Déjame adivinar, ¿primera sesión grupal?  
- Sí. – Elena, entre sorprendida porque lo hubiese adivinado y avergonzada por haber salido huyendo, desvió la mirada.  
- Eh. – Damon llamó su atención, viendo que ella parecía haber vuelto a hundirse, la miró con firmeza. . Llevaba ya casi dos años ayudando a Ric, y no era la primera vez que veía a la gente salir huyendo de las reuniones grupales, ni que se encontraba con algunos de ellos. Aunque sí que era la primera vez que se colaban en su estudio, o que intercambiaba más de dos frases con alguno de ellos. Aún así, no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba, una de las cosas que más le repetía Ric era que no tenía que involucrarse con los pacientes. Él siempre lo había cumplido a rajatabla, pero también era cierto que nunca había estado en una situación como esta, y se sentía algo superado por las circunstancias. – No te preocupes por haberte ido de allí. Según mis cálculos, el 60% de las personas que vienen aquí, también se fueron de esa reunión.

- Hubiera preferido pertenecer al otro 40%. – contestó ella con tristeza, aunque esta vez no apartó la mirada.  
- ¿Seguro? Ese 40% son los que se niegan a participar en la sesión en grupo. Por eso, yo estaría orgulloso de ser de los que huyen, al menos, en este caso.  
- Espera, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Estás diciendo que todos los que entran ahí por primera vez, no acaban la sesión?  
- Eso mismo.  
- Bueno, aún así me habría gustado aguantar toda la sesión. – la voz de Elena volvía a ser triste.  
- Si lo hubieses conseguido, no necesitarías haber venido aquí. Entraste y te enfrentaste a tus miedos, eso es lo que importa. Eso es algo que requiere mucho valor, aunque ahora no te des cuenta, no todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo. Yo no lo fui… – la última frase la dijo susurrándola para sí mismo, pero estaban tan cerca que Elena la oyó perfectamente. - Ahora que sabes exactamente lo que temes, el resto será más fácil. Tendrás sesiones individuales hasta que estés preparada para abrirte a los demás. Un consejo, hazle caso a Ric, sabe lo que hace. Y… hazte la sorprendida cuando te cuente esto, se supone que no puedes saberlo. – Volvió a guiñarle el ojo, como confirmando que quería que quedará entre ellos.  
- ¿Estás en…? – no sabía cómo preguntarle, así que finalmente soltó. – Pensaba que trabajabas aquí.  
- Trabajo aquí, solo eso. Bueno técnicamente no lo hago, pero realmente llevo tiempo ayudando a Ric.

- Entonces habrás visto muchas cosas. – dijo ella triste, pensando que todo el interés que mostraba era solo por su trabajo.  
- Para nada, solo me encargo del papeleo, llevar a la gente con Ric, y poca cosa más. Yo no sé nada de esto, Ric es el único experto. – explicó él.  
- Hablas de él… como si le admirases. – dijo ella sorprendida.  
- Nunca me había planteado eso. – confesó él, y Elena pudo ver como sus ojos se ensombrecían a medida que hablaba. – Él me ayudó cuando nadie lo hacía, en mi peor momento… - se cortó de golpe a mitad de frase sorprendido, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Instintivamente se alejó de ella. – No tiene importancia. Ric es como un padre para mí. – concluyó Damon, visiblemente incómodo por el giro que había dado la conversación.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Elena sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad del otro, estaba tan intrigada que los recuerdos que la atormentaban se habían ido.  
- No creo que sea buena idea, no es una historia agradable. – no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada más, pero ella le seguía insistiendo.  
- Supongo que ninguna de los que estamos aquí lo es. – al decir esto, se dio cuenta de lo tensos que estaban ambos, y decidió dejar el tema. "Vaya manera que tienes de agradecerle su ayuda, solo le estas incomodando Elena" se dijo mentalmente.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de reojo. Damon se dio cuenta de que ella tenía otra vez un aspecto triste. No fue capaz de contener el impulso de consolarla, intentó justificarse pensando que Ric le mataría si la veía así por algo que él hubiese dicho.

- ¿Y tu historia? ¿Puedes contármela? – preguntó suavemente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.  
- Yo ...- sorprendida por la pregunta, Elena no sabía que responder. No era capaz de contársela, no se la había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Jenna, ni a la policía, recordó tristemente. – No puedo.

Él asintió, como si esa fuese la respuesta que esperaba.

- Hagamos un trato, cuando puedas contarme tu historia, te contaré yo la mía. Cuando sea, si es que en ese momento aún quieres escucharme. – dijo él, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Solo intentaba que ella se relajase y se animará un poco.  
- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así? – ahora solo estaba sorprendida por la extraña propuesta de Damon.  
- No lo sé.- él se encogió de hombros. – Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú. En cuanto a lo primero, soy Damon. – se presentó sonriendo de medio lado, y tendiéndola una mano, añadió. - ¿Y tú eres …?  
- Elena. – susurró ella, permaneció dudando unos instantes, pero finalmente le estrechó la mano que le tendía.

Aún tenían las manos unidas cuando unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a los dos, haciendo que se soltaran de golpe y se separaran.

- ¿Estás ahí Damon? – escucharon la voz de Alaric seguida de un par de golpes más.  
- Voy Ric. – dijo el aludido y rápidamente fue a abrir. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y se colocó en el hueco, tapando con su cuerpo la visión del cuarto. - ¿Qué pasa Ric?  
- Necesito que me ayudes, no encuentro a alguien. – Alaric habló en voz baja, visiblemente nervioso, después de la salida de Elena se imaginaba que estaría bastante mal, y había salido unos minutos antes para buscarla y tener una charla con ella. Pero esos minutos los había pasado buscándola en balde por el edificio.  
- Déjame adivinar, una chica joven, castaña de pelo largo, ojos marrones, delgada, de aspecto muy triste. – dijo Damon también en voz baja, haciéndose el misterioso.  
- Damon. – le regañó sin ganas Alaric, no estaba de humor para juegos. - ¿Dónde la has visto?

El chico no contestó, en su lugar, le hizo un gesto señalando el interior del cuarto. Salió al pasillo, dejando la puerta cerrada para que Elena no pudiera escuchar nada. Alaric lo comprendió rápidamente, y continuaron hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Pero cómo…?  
- No lo sé Alaric. Entró y se puso a llorar. No podía dejarla ahí y no hacer nada. – explicó Damon. – No sabía qué hacer, solo he intentado animarla.  
- Damon. – ahora Alaric le miraba serio. – Ten cuidado con lo que haces, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que dices o haces aquí. Tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué te lo digo.  
- Lo sé Ric, tranquilo. Solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, ahora parece estar mejor.  
- Sé que lo haces con buena intención. Recuerda que solo me preocupo por ti. – Alaric le apretó el brazo en un gesto cariñoso, al que Damon correspondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa a su amigo.  
- No podría olvidarlo nunca. Ve a la sala con los demás, te la llevaré.

Alaric asintió y se dio media vuelta. Damon se quedó unos segundos apoyado en la puerta, pensando. Menos mal que Ric no se había enterado del loco trato que la había propuesto, y menos mal, que ella no había aceptado. Intentando mantenerse seguro, volvió a entrar. Elena le esperaba sentada en el mismo sitio, al ver que entraba, le miró interrogante.

- Creo que has asustado a Alaric. – comentó sin darle importancia. – Ven, me han dicho que ya vienen a buscarte.

Ella asintió en silencio, recorrieron el pasillo de vuelta y antes de entrar en la sala, Damon se paró.

- Es aquí.  
- ¿No entras?  
- No, esto ya es terreno de Ric. – bromeó él, dándose media vuelta para marcharse.  
- Gracias Damon. – le sonrió levemente, con algo de tristeza, lo que provocó que él la mirase. Armándose de valor, se acercó a él, y poniéndose de puntillas le susurró al oído. – Trato. – avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se alejó rápidamente y entró en la sala, donde la esperaban Ric y Jenna, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Damon se quedó plantado sin moverse, alucinado por lo que acaba de pasar. Había estado seguro de que no iba a aceptar su oferta, pero ahora que ella había dicho que sí, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no acababa de cometer un gran error. "Una cosa era segura" - pensó mientras volvía al estudio, a recoger sus cosas mientras esperaba a Ric para irse. – "Como Ric se entere de esto, me va a matar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rápidamente la rutina volvió a la vida de Elena. Iba al instituto por la mañana y la mayoría de las tardes se pasaba, al menos durante una hora, por la consulta de Alaric. Siempre había sido una chica inteligente, y no le costó mucho ponerse al día en el instituto. Su amistad con Caroline se había hecho más fuerte y se veían siempre que podían. A pesar de eso, Elena aún no había sido capaz de contarle nada sobre su pasado, en esas situaciones solo era capaz de mirar a otro lado y negar con la cabeza, intentando no llorar mientras contenía sus recuerdos. Caroline se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo ocurría, y en esas situaciones lo único que podía hacer era consolar a su amiga, por lo que decidió evitar el tema hasta que fuera Elena la que decidiera hablar de ello.

Por otro lado, la terapia avanzaba rápidamente. Elena tenía sesiones individuales con Alaric, y aunque al principio salía mucho más destrozada de lo que llegaba, poco a poco empezó a controlar su situación. La dinámica era siempre la misma, se sentaban frente a frente en su despacho y Alaric siempre empezaba preguntándole si quería contarle el accidente, a lo que ella siempre se negaba. Después hablaban de su día a día, y finalmente, Alaric le pedía que le contase alguna anécdota de su vida pasada, lo que fuera, para después acabar con una pequeña charla relacionada con ello.

Esas charlas conseguían que Elena se replantease siempre su punto de vista, y eran las que estaban consiguiendo vencer sus barreras. Cada día, los recuerdos que le contaba a Alaric eran más largos y más personales. Jenna, quien siempre la llevaba y traía, solía dedicar 5 minutos a comentar con Alaric la evolución de la chica, mientras ella esperaba en la sala o a veces en el coche.

Era inevitable que al pasar tanto tiempo allí, Damon y Elena se acabasen cruzando. Apenas intercambiaban un par de frases de saludo o despedida, según fuera el caso, al cruzarse. Pero para Elena, más que lo que se decían, era mucho más importante los gestos. En el rato que pasó con él había notado que, cuando se encontraba cómodo, al hablar hacía un montón de gestos, que podían darle a sus palabras un significado distinto. Por eso valoraba mucho la media sonrisa con la que solía saludarla, o el cómplice guiño de ojos que solía hacerla cuando la veía salir del despacho de Alaric. Ella a su vez, esbozaba una tímida sonrisa cada vez que él le hacía uno de sus gestos.

Alaric había pillado ya un par de estos intercambios de gestos entre ambos y tenía que reconocer que no le hacían mucha gracia. Había intentado que Elena la contase que había ocurrido con Damon esa tarde, fingiendo interés profesional cuando en realidad era interés personal. Pero ella solo le había dicho que Damon se portó muy bien con ella, la había dejado desahogarse y había intentado animarla, a pesar de que la chica parecía sincera cuando se lo dijo, no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más. Como aparte de ese par de gestos que había visto, Damon actuaba como siempre y Alaric no podía reprocharle nada, decidió dejarlo pasar al ver que a medida que pasaban los días no cambiaba la actitud de ninguno de los dos.

Esperaba que mientras las cosas se quedasen así no hubiera problemas, el miedo de Alaric no era como Damon suponía por temas de ética profesional, sino porque tanto Elena como Damon, tenían historias demasiado parecidas y ninguno de los dos estaba aún recuperado. Quería a Damon como a un hijo, y en estos días había aprendido a apreciar a Elena, lo que menos quería era ver a alguno de los dos herido.

Después de casi dos semanas de terapia, Elena se levantó pensando en la decisión que había tomado. Llevaba ya varios días pensándolo, pero siempre que lo tenía delante no era capaz de decírselo. Ese día se prometió a sí misma que lo haría, hablaría con Damon y le diría que estaba preparada. Apretó los puños reafirmando su decisión, y con ese pensamiento comenzó su rutina habitual.

Como siempre, Caroline y Elena se dirigían al aparcamiento para volver a casa después de las clases, cuando en un pasillo vieron a un montón de gente de su clase formando un corro alrededor de uno de los corchos. Intrigadas, ambas se acercaron.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Regalan algo? – preguntó Caroline en broma a un chico castaño de pelo corto, que llevaba una mochila colgada de un hombro.  
- Son las listas de los grupos de Literatura. Las acaban de colgar. – contestó este, volviéndose a mirarlas.  
- Voy a mirar, espérame aquí. – le dijo Caroline a Elena, y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, se metió en el corro y se abrió paso. Unos minutos después, volvía con cara de mala ostia. – No me puedo creer que me haya tocado con el estúpido de Tyler, genial. – explotó en cuanto llegó hasta Elena. – Me van a tocar los trabajos a mí sola, como si lo estuviera viendo.  
- ¿Has visto con quien me toca a mí? – preguntó Elena con timidez, interrumpiendo las protestas de su amiga.  
- Sí, eh… un tal Stefan. – contestó ella pensativa. – No me suena de nada.

Al oír esto, el chico con el que habían hablado antes se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¿Eres Elena Gilbert? – le preguntó a Caroline, quien negó y señaló con la cabeza a su amiga. – Soy Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, tu compañero de trabajo. – dijo algo nervioso, esta vez dirigiéndose a Elena.  
- Elena. – se presentó ella a su vez. – Encantada.  
- Te espero fuera Elena. – dijo Caroline al ver que el chico la ignoraba.  
- También está colgado el primer trabajo, ¿quieres que lo vayamos empezando? – propuso el chico, cada vez más nervioso. – Así tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.  
- Claro. – aceptó Elena. – Cuando quieras, ¿qué libro es?  
- El conde de Montecristo, de Dumas. – leyó de un papel que sacó de su bolsillo. – Yo no tengo problemas para quedar, me da igual.  
- Yo entre semana no puedo. ¿El fin de semana?  
- ¿El sábado por la tarde?  
- Vale. ¿En la biblioteca?  
- Sí. – aceptó Stefan, aunque él hubiera preferido quedar en otro sitio. – Espera, apúntate mi móvil por si acaso.

Ambos intercambiaron sus números y se despidieron. Stefan se quedó mirándola mientras Elena se iba. Caroline la esperaba en el coche, Elena no conocía al tal Tyler, pero durante el viaje se enteró de gran parte de su vida. Cuando finalmente ambas se despidieron, Caroline estaba ya más tranquila y le agradeció a Elena el haberla aguantado. Ésta se sonrojó y solo abrazó a su amiga, avergonzada por tener secretos con ella. Interiormente decidió que pronto le contaría todo, pero había otra persona quien sería la primera en conocer la historia completa.

Esa misma tarde, en la terapia Alaric la notó más animada de lo habitual.

- ¿Estás bien Elena? – preguntó él. – Hoy te notó… distinta. – al ver la cara de susto de la chica, rápidamente aclaró. – No, no tranquila. No es nada malo. Es solo, que te veo como más segura de ti misma. Eso es bueno. – la sonrió cálidamente.  
- Es cierto. – dijo ella después de pensarlo un poco. – Tengo confianza en mí misma de nuevo. – repitió esta vez, de forma más alegre.  
- Me alegra verte así Elena, es un paso. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – cuando la chica asintió continuó hablando. – Significa que lo vas superando.  
- Lo sé Alaric. Y es todo gracias a ti. – dijo sonriendo.  
- De eso nada, yo solo te he ayudado, soy como un guía por así decirlo. Eres tú la que ha recorrido el camino, no te quites mérito. – Alaric le devolvió la sonrisa, la alegría de ella era contagiosa.

Continuaron hablando un poco más antes de salir a encontrarse con Jenna, mientras ellos hablaban, Elena se disculpó un momento diciendo que iba al baño. Pero en realidad iba a buscar a Damon, ese día no le había visto y por un momento, sus miedos vinieron y estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta al pensar que no estaba allí. Armándose de valor buscó el despacho donde habían hablado la última vez. Al igual que entonces, encontró la puerta cerrada, pero esta vez llamó suavemente a la puerta. Nadie contestó y no oía ningún ruido, decidió volver a intentarlo y golpeó la puerta algo más fuerte. Esperó unos segundos, nada, todo estaba igual, ningún ruido. Claramente decepcionada se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Elena? – escuchó una voz sorprendida a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se giró ilusionada, intentando ocultarle sus emociones. La puerta estaba totalmente abierta, y Damon se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras la miraba sorprendido, con una mano sujetaba el libro que estaba leyendo, marcando así la página por la que iba. Elena se mordió levemente el labio antes de responder.

- Damon… yo… - la timidez y la vergüenza la dominaban. Al ver que él la seguía mirando curioso, respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo. – Solo quería decirte algo.  
- Dime. – con seguridad se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a ella, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Al principio Elena se quedó muda, pero finalmente logró hablar.

- Quería que supieras, que… estoy preparada. – al decir esto último le miró a los ojos, viendo su sorpresa reflejada en ellos, durante un segundo también vio algo que no supo cómo interpretar, alivio o puede que miedo, pensó.  
- Aquí no Elena. – susurró él, para evitar que alguien los oyese. – Preferiría un sitio más… tranquilo. – aunque en realidad quería decir solitario, donde nadie les pudiera interrumpir en ese momento.  
- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – preguntó ella en el mismo tono de voz.  
- ¿Conoces el antiguo merendero? – propuso él después de pensar unos instantes, al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza, siguió diciendo sitios obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta. - ¿Pero conoces algo de esta ciudad? – dijo incrédulo.  
- No he salido mucho de casa. – reconoció ella con tristeza desviando la mirada. De inmediato Damon se sintió mal al verla así, él sabía cómo debía de sentirse ella y sus palabras no habían sido las más oportunas.  
- Perdona, no pensé lo que decía. – se acercó aún más, y poniendo una mano en su barbilla la obligó a mirarle, para que viera que era sincero. – No te preocupes, yo te los enseñaré. Hay sitios de esta ciudad que poca gente conoce y a los que realmente merece la pena ir.  
- ¿Cuándo…? – Elena ya más tranquila empezó la pregunta. Pero Damon la cortó.  
- ¿Sábado por la tarde? Ric no abre el fin de semana.  
- Hecho. – asintió ella. – Nos vemos entonces. – y contenta se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos, cuando notó como una mano en su brazo que la detenía y la obligaba a girarse. Se encontró, de nuevo, frente a frente, con Damon quien sonreía divertido.

- Espera Elena, no me has dicho dónde quieres que te recoja. –dijo él divertido, mientras hacía un gesto con los ojos.  
- Eh… - Elena se quedó en blanco, Jenna no sabía nada, así que no podía verle por lo que no podía decirle que fuera a casa. El instituto y la consulta, no le parecían muy apropiados. Sin saber que decirle bajó la mirada, y vio que él aún llevaba el libro en la mano, lo que le dio la solución.  
- ¿En la puerta de la biblioteca? – sugirió ella.  
- Claro, donde me digas. – aceptó él sonriendo. – Te espero allí a las cinco, que sino luego hace mucho calor. Lleva ropa cómoda.  
- ¿Adónde vamos a ir? – preguntó ella, curiosa.  
- Ya lo verás. – contestó dándose un aire misterioso con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez que la guiñaba un ojo. – Nos vemos Elena.

Y dándose media vuelta volvió a entrar en su estudio, cerrando la puerta. Elena no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara, mientras volvía a la sala.

- Vamos Elena, que ya es hora de irnos. Nos hemos vuelto a quedar los últimos. – rió su tía al verla aparecer.  
- Sí, aún me pierdo un poco por estos pasillos. – se disculpó ella.  
- Adiós Alaric, nos vemos mañana. – se despidieron ambas alegremente.

De camino a casa, Elena aprovechó para decirle a su tía que el sábado pasaría por la biblioteca, porque necesitaba un libro para un trabajo del instituto. Al decir esto, se acordó de que también había quedado con ese chico del instituto. "Bueno" – pensó. – "Le llamaré y le diré que me ha surgido algo. Ya haremos el trabajo otro día."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó el sábado. Elena estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía decir si por haber quedado con Damon, por la charla que iban a tener, por ir a contar por primera vez su historia o por una combinación de todo. Sin saber que hacer llamó a Caroline, y quedaron en verse un rato en casa de Elena. Cuando Caroline llegó, Elena le presentó a su tía y ambas subieron a su habitación. Sentadas en la cama, pasaron un buen rato bromeando y hablando, hasta que Caroline preguntó curiosa:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a contar?  
- ¿El qué? – contestó evasiva Elena, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga.  
- Lo que pasa. Le dijiste a ese chico, Stefan, que no podíais quedar este fin de semana porque tu tía estaba enferma y no podías dejarla sola. Estaba delante cuando se lo dijiste Elena. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Yo la he visto perfectamente antes. Y el codazo que me has dado, te lo podías haber ahorrado, que no iba a decir nada. – soltó Caroline de carrerilla.  
- Respira Caroline, que te vas a ahogar. – rió Elena.  
- Déjame adivinar, hay un chico. – Elena se puso roja al oir esto, y ahora fue el turno de Caroline para reírse. – Venga, cuéntame de él. ¿Es guapo? –

Caroline se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a su amiga.

- Muy guapo. – confirmó Elena quien seguía roja. – Y tiene unos ojos azules increíbles.  
- Eso suena bien. Sigue. – la animó la rubia.  
- No te he llamado para que me hicieras el tercer grado. – sonrió Elena, intentando desviar la atención. – Necesito tu ayuda con otra cosa.  
- Vale, pero… una cosa más. – imploró Caroline, haciendo un gesto suplicante. – Su nombre. O al menos la inicial, para que le pueda llamar de alguna manera.  
- Ni una palabra a mi tía de esto. – dijo Elena, al ver que su amiga asentía, dijo notando como se ponía roja de nuevo. – D.

Poco antes de la hora acordada, Elena salía de casa:

- ¡Jenna me voy!  
- ¡Adiós Elena, que os vaya bien el trabajo!

Eran casi las 5 cuando Elena llegó a la biblioteca, no vio a Damon por ningún sitio, por lo que entró al edificio, ya que estaba allí aprovecharía para llevarse el libro que necesitaba para el instituto.

Cuando salió, varios minutos después con el libro guardado en su mochila, pudo ver a Damon esperándola, con la espalda apoyada en una farola y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Como siempre vestía ropa oscura, a pesar del calor, unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta, también negra, ceñida al cuerpo de la que llevaba colgadas unas Rayban. Él se volvió al oír la puerta cerrarse y Elena creyó ver una chispa en sus ojos cuando la vio. Había aceptado los consejos de Caroline y se había vestido de forma sencilla y cómoda, con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta verde con un pequeño escote en forma de pico.

- ¡Hola! – le saludó ella con una sonrisa, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con él.  
- ¡Hola! – saludó con una media sonrisa, al ver que ella no se acercaba preguntó acercándose a ella. - ¿No me das un beso? ¿No me tendrás miedo verdad?  
- Sí, quiero decir, ¡no¡ - Elena notó como se sonrojaba, pudo ver la mirada divertida de Damon mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas.  
- Eso está mejor. – siguió bromeando él, Elena podía ver el brillo divertido de su mirada. - ¿Nos vamos?  
- Tú guías.  
- Vale, primero tomaremos la calle principal para salir del pueblo, después subiremos por el paseo que hay al lado de la carretera…- se interrumpió al ver la cara de asombro con la que lo miraba Elena, no pudo evitar que se le escapará la risa. – Es broma, vamos al coche.

Él la guió hasta su Camaro descapotable, que tenía aparcado a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Sonrió de nuevo al notar la admiración de la chica. Cogió el asa de la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro y tiró suavemente, Elena le dejó que se la quitase.

- Siéntate, la puerta está abierta. – dijo Damon mientras abría el maletero y dejaba allí la mochila.

Cerró el maletero y al montarse en el coche, aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda mientras se ponía el cinturón, se quedó observándola por un segundo. Desvió la mirada antes de que ella se volviese.

- Lista. – confirmó ella, recostándose en el asiento.  
- Nos vamos entonces. – arrancó el motor mientras hablaba. – Puedes poner música si te apetece. – sugirió para que se relajara.

Elena aceptó su sugerencia y encendió la radio, movía el dial mientras observaba la calle, mirando a Damon de reojo. Sorprendida, notó como ponía su mano sobre la suya, impidiendo que siguiera cambiando de emisora.

- Me gusta esta canción. – explicó mientras la miraba de reojo, sin dejar de vigilar la carretera.  
- ¿En serio, Bon Jovi? – dijo ella, después de escuchar atentamente la canción. Damon solo la miró, y se encogió de hombros. – No te pega nada. – bromeó ella, y los dos rieron.

En silencio, Damon condujo a través de las calles desiertas y tomando un desvío medio oculto salió del pueblo. La carretera, desierta y sin muchas señales de uso, les llevaba hasta una zona boscosa, Elena miraba encantada el paisaje aunque pronto tuvo que utilizar una mano como visera para protegerse del sol.

- Sabía que te gustaría. – sonrió él, al ver como contemplaba la zona. – Toma. – cogió sus gafas de la camiseta y se las puso en la mano.  
- No, tú vas conduciendo. – intentó devolvérselas.  
- No me molesta.- dijo negándose a cogerlas. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando Elena se rindió y se las puso.

Elena sonreía mientras miraba por el lateral. Estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de Damon, era tan distinto a ese día, pero no podía negar que así le gustaba más. Empezaba a sentirse cómoda con él.

Poco después cogieron un nuevo desvió lateral que les llevó a una antigua zona de estacionamiento, donde Damon paró.

- El resto es andando. – comentó despreocupadamente, mientras se quitaba el cinturón. Elena apagó la radio y le imitó.  
- ¿Qué es este sitio Damon? – Elena preguntó curiosa, mientras se colocaba a su lado.  
- Era una zona de barbacoas, merenderos, columpios para los niños,… ya sabes. Tenía mucho éxito, los fines de semana esto estaba lleno de gente. – Elena asintió, entendiendo a que se refería, esperando que siguiera hablando. – Hace ya bastantes años, hubo un incendio por aquí y al quemarse la zona, la gente dejó de venir. Ahora está todo bastante recuperado, pero ya nadie se acuerda de este lugar.  
- Es una pena, es todo tan bonito. – Elena despistada, miraba a su alrededor, tropezó con una piedra y Damon tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera. Avergonzada, notó como volvía a ponerse roja. Damon lo notó y no pudo evitar reírse. – ¡No te rías! – dijo ella, dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo con el que la sujetaba. Él se limitó a alzar la otra mano en un gesto de paz, pero no dejó de sostenerla ni de sonreír. - ¿Siempre eres así? - preguntó ella, esta vez con curiosidad.  
- ¿Así cómo? – Damon se hizo el misterioso y aprovechó para acompañar sus palabras con un gesto de sus ojos.  
- Así. – afirmó Elena con rotundidad, siguiéndole la broma.  
- Solo con la gente que me cae bien. – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sus siguientes palabras se las guardó para él: "Y creo que te gusta". Sonriendo, tiró suavemente de ella para que le siguiera. – Ven, tienes que ver esto.

Elena se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo y le siguió hasta un pequeño merendero, que tenía una especie de balconcito con unas vistas preciosas de toda la zona. Ambos se asomaron y pasaron unos minutos contemplando el paisaje, Damon con algo de melancolía y Elena totalmente fascinada por las vistas. Finalmente ella se retiró y sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los bancos, pero mirando directamente el paisaje, y a Damon.

- Es precioso, no sabía que había un sitio así por aquí. Habría venido mucho antes de haberlo sabido. Gracias.  
- Ya te dije que conozco sitios que merecen la pena visitar. – respondió sin darle importancia Damon. Se sentó justo enfrente de ella, apoyándose en otro banco, con una pierna estirada y doblando la otra, en la que apoyo un brazo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, era el momento que más temía de la tarde, por eso había planeado la salida allí, para que pasase lo que pasase al menos la chica tuviese un buen recuerdo de esa tarde. Le sonrió para darla ánimos.

Elena solo suspiró, y sin saber cómo empezar, se quitó sus gafas, que aún llevaba puestas y se las tendió. Damon las volvió a colgar del cuello de su camiseta y se colocó en la misma postura, simplemente esperando. Por fin Elena se decidió y empezó a hablar.

- Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto. Y también quiero pedirte que… me dejes terminar, aunque me veas mal, ¿vale? – la mirada que le dirigió era triste.  
- Sin presiones Elena.  
- No. – le cortó ella. – Déjame terminar. Tengo que hacerlo, no, realmente quiero hacerlo.

Damon, quien entendía como se sentía, solo asintió y la escuchó hablar. La hora de desenterrar los fantasmas había llegado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Hace tres meses… – empezó Elena, con la mirada perdida, miraba a Damon pero no le veía a él sino que se hallaba perdida en los recuerdos de ese funesto día. –… vivía en Gallway, un pueblo a unos 200 kilómetros de aquí, con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño, solo nos llevábamos un año y estábamos muy unidos. Una semana antes de empezar las clases es tradición hacer una fiesta en el instituto, como una pre-inauguración del curso, era tradición que todos los del instituto fuésemos. Yo tenía grandes planes para esa noche, llevaba toda la semana planeándola con Bonnie, mi mejor amiga, y sé que Jeremy, mi hermano, también los tenía. Pero esa tarde, aún no sé cómo, nuestros padres descubrieron las botellas de alcohol que teníamos escondidas para la fiesta. La charla que nos cayó fue impresionante, y por supuesto, el castigo no se quedó atrás, empezando por no ir a la fiesta de esa noche. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácilmente, no necesité esforzarme mucho para convencer a Jeremy de que nos escapásemos a la fiesta. Nos fuimos pronto a la cama y fingimos dormir cuando nuestros padres se acostaron. En cuanto se durmieron, nos levantamos y con la ropa en la mano, bajamos en silencio para vestirnos abajo, yo en la cocina y Jeremy en el salón. Antes de irnos, dejamos escondidos los pijamas en el armario de la entrada, para cuando volviésemos. – en este punto Elena se interrumpió, desviando la mirada, recordaba lo alegres que estaban ella y Jeremy en ese momento, la emoción de hacer lo prohibido, las expectativas de la fiesta… Sorprendida notó algunas lágrimas caer en sus mejillas, no era consciente de estar llorando. Agachó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con las manos, al levantarla, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Damon, quien, tenso, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que hacer. Elena movió negativamente la cabeza, para que la dejará seguir y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, continuó hablando. – Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos y sin que me diera cuenta, Jeremy se perdió con su novia. Pasamos una noche genial, había un montón de gente y mucha bebida también. Bonnie y yo estuvimos juntas casi todo el rato, incluso ligamos juntas con dos chicos que no eran del pueblo, pero pasaban las vacaciones allí. – esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordarlo. – Íbamos bastante borrachas y no nos dimos cuenta de que algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase, que iban mucho peor que nosotras, habían decidido que era una buena idea retar a los novatos. Al principio eran las típicas novatadas, pero rápidamente fueron subiendo de nivel, y empezaron a mandarlos a coger cosas de las casas cercanas y luego a retarles a que las devolvieran a su lugar. Supongo que alguno de los vecinos se mosquearía y llamaría a la policía. Otro de los vecinos era uno de nuestros profesores, este fue más allá y empezó a llamar a los padres de los alumnos que reconocía. Uno de ellos fue Jeremy, por lo que llamó a nuestros padres. Ahí fue cuando todo se estropeó.

Nuevamente Elena hizo otra pausa, totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Damon no sabía lo que hacer, era evidente que aún no habían llegado a la peor parte, pero al verla así tan triste, cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía aún más de su estúpida propuesta. Se moría de ganas de levantarse y consolarla, como hizo la otra vez, pero ella le había pedido que la dejase acabar y sabía, que si la consolaba solo iba a conseguir que se desmoronase y fuese aún más duro para ella hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía qué hacer, en ese momento deseó tener la formación de Ric para poder ayudarla. Pero esto no le ayudó, ya que al pensar en Ric se sintió aún más culpable, debería ser Ric y no él, quien tendría que estar escuchando a Elena. Antes de que pudiera continuar con estos pensamientos, Elena volvió a hablar:

- Bonnie y yo bromeábamos con los chicos cuando escuché una voz conocida. Era mi padre, echándole a Jeremy la bronca de vida. Le llevaba agarrado de un brazo mientras hablaba sobre confianza, y lo decepcionado que estaba por lo que había hecho. En ese momento, mi padre me miró, se sorprendió tanto al verme que soltó a Jeremy de golpe. Enfadado fue hacia nosotras. "Nunca me habría esperado esto de ti Elena", me dijo. "Al coche, las dos", nos ordeno secamente. Bonnie y yo no nos atrevimos a desobecerle, y de mala gana, los seguimos. Montamos en el coche en silencio, mi madre nos esperaba en dentro y se mostró aún más sorprendida que mi padre al vernos llegar. Yo iba atrás, entre Bonnie y Jeremy. El ambiente era muy tenso, nadie decía ni una palabra, pero todos sentíamos el enfado de mis padres. A esas horas, de madrugada, la carretera estaba desierta, por lo que nos extrañó ver un coche parado en un lateral, en dirección contraria a la nuestra, con el capó abierto, uno de los ocupantes estaba fuera y cuando vio que parábamos para ayudar, nos hizo gestos de que siguiéramos y nos gritó que la grúa estaba a punto de llegar, mi padre le hizo un gesto con la mano y continuamos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que pocos metros delante, justo en el final de la calle, había una mancha de aceite, sin duda procedente del coche averiado. Pasamos justo sobre ella y perdimos el control del coche, fueron solo unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes. – en este punto, Elena no podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer, y sin parar de llorar, continuó con su relato. - Nuestro coche chocó con mucha fuerza con un poste y salí despedida por el impacto. Mi último recuerdo es el coche, incrustado en el poste, justo por la zona del conductor. No era capaz de moverme, pero desde donde estaba podía verlos a todos, ensangrentados e inconscientes, esto último me lo dijeron después los médicos, también vi como corría hacia ellos el hombre de antes pidiendo una ambulancia a gritos por su móvil. Un segundo después, todo estalló y me desmayé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el hospital, Jenna estaba conmigo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, nada más verla supe lo que les había pasado a los demás. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos llorando juntas. Después entró un médico que se dedicó a revisar los goteros y mis vendajes, para terminar diciendo que todo estaba bien. Sólo tenía heridas sin importancia: cortes por el cristal, un montón de contusiones y varias luxaciones y fisuras menores; pero nada importante teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, un milagro médico dijo. – ahora la voz de Elena se volvió más dura, pronunciando las palabras con rabia. – Un milagro médico, ¡la única razón por la que no estoy muerta como el resto de mi familia es porque iba tan borracha que no fui capaz de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad!

Sin poder aguantar más Elena rompió a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Damon tampoco se contuvo e instintivamente se movió hacia ella, abrazándola protectoramente. Entendía perfectamente cómo se debía de sentir ella en ese instante, él había pasado por ese mismo problema y solo fue capaz de seguir adelante gracias a Ric. Al pensar en Ric entendió también su preocupación el día que los encontró juntos. Las palabras de Elena le sorprendieron, aún no había terminado:

- Los médicos me dijeron que quedaron inconscientes por la fuerza del choque, mis padres por los airbags que saltaron tarde, Bonnie y Jeremy tampoco llevaban el cinturón, pero chocaron contra los asientos de delante. Luego la explosión, primero del motor y después del depósito, los mató al instante, no me enteré muy bien de esto, al parecer la presión del golpe provocó la autoinflamación de parte del gasóleo y después una reacción en cadena en el resto del combustible. Al ir en medio, yo salí despedida a través del cristal, por eso me salvé. – la tristeza en su voz era evidente y sus palabras eran algo entrecortadas, pero aún así seguía hablando. – Pronto salí del hospital y me vine aquí, con Jenna, ella es la única familia que me queda. Los primeros días no quería ni salir de la cama, no tenía ganas de nada, pero Jenna no me dejó. Con peleas y discusiones consiguió que al menos me moviera por casa, no sé cómo lo hizo pero también consiguió un permiso para el instituto, y bueno, su último intento ya le conoces. – Damon asintió en silencio entendiendo que se refería a Alaric. – A veces no puedo evitar pensar que ella lo pasó incluso peor que yo, a fin de cuentas, también perdió a su familia, y me odió por ello. Pero ella no lo entiende, intenté hablarlo una vez con ella, la primera semana que pasé aquí. Lo peor no es la pérdida, eso puedo superarlo con el tiempo, lo peor es que a cada momento no podía evitar pensar que era culpa mía. Si no hubiera insistido a mi hermano de ir, nuestros padres no habrían ido y no habría pasado nada; si no hubiera estado tan borracha, habría llevado el cinturón y habría muerto con ellos; si hubiera escondido mejor las botellas, no nos habrían castigado ni nos habríamos escapado;… La lista es interminable, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Apenas comía porque vomitaba en cuanto acababa, no podía dormir porque siempre tenía pesadillas, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo el hecho de ver a Jenna tan mal consiguió hacerme reaccionar, y poco a poco, mejore algo, pero no fue suficiente ya que Jenna decidió mandarme a un psicólogo. Todo se reducía a esa maldita sensación de la que no podía olvidarme ni un segundo…

- Como si algo te estuviera comiendo por dentro. Esa sensación de culpa que, hagas lo que hagas no te la puedes quitar de encima, lo único que consigues es empeorarlo. Y cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior. – Damon la interrumpió, continuando la frase como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Elena. Elena, aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, le miró sorprendida de que lo hubiese reflejado de forma tan exacta.

Al notar su mirada, Damon esbozó una triste sonrisa y relajó el abrazo con el que sujetaba a Elena, soltándola. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, repitiendo esto varias veces. Elena, intuyendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era nada fácil para él, permaneció en silencio aunque no apartó la mirada. Encogió las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, se secó los restos de lágrimas con la mano y después la apoyó en su brazo, cerca de su muñeca, intentando darle ánimos.

Interiormente Damon, quien no se movió al notar su contacto, agradeció profundamente ese gesto, volvió a mirarla una vez más antes de empezar a hablar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y desvió la mirada, no quería ver cómo le miraba, no podría soportar que ella también lo mirase con pena.

- Mi hermano pequeño y yo estudiábamos en un internado de una ciudad cercana aquí. Nuestra madre murió cuando él nació y nuestro padre no se volvió a casar. Él vivía aquí y nosotros pasábamos siempre las fiestas y vacaciones con él. Era mi último año de instituto y como aprobé en la primera convocatoria, tenía tres semanas de vacaciones hasta la graduación y fin de curso. Vine a pasarlas a casa con mi padre, pero mi hermano se quedó allí ya que todavía tenía clases. Como tenía tiempo libre, estaba sacándome el carnet de conducir, solía estudiar por la mañana y por la tarde estaba con mi padre, le ayuda en su trabajo o cuando podía, salimos juntos. Una de las cosas que solíamos hacer era dar largos paseos por el coche, varias veces, insistía en que yo me pusiera al volante y me daba pequeñas clases. Siempre eran sitios por los que no pasaba nadie, no había peligro. – Damon pronunció la última palabra con dureza, y Elena sintió como su brazo se tensaba, intentando relajarlo, al igual que él había hecho con ella, movió la mano acariciándole suavemente el brazo. Al sentirlo, Damon se relajó un poco, aunque continuó sin mirarla. – Ese día, yo no tenía muchas ganas de salir, había recibido un mensaje que no podía quitarme de la cabeza, un amigo me acababa de contar que había visto a Rebekah, mi novia, liándose con otro. Me dijo que no sabía quién era el otro chico, pero tenía la sensación de que me mentía. Me pasé todo la mañana dándole vueltas, al principio me negué a coger el coche, pero vi a mi padre tan ilusionado que dejé que me convenciera. Como siempre, nos cambiamos de sitio al salir de la ciudad. Yo conducía, aunque mi mente no estaba completamente allí, tampoco me ayudaba el hecho de que mi móvil no parase de sonar. Sabía quién era, Rebekah llevaba llamándome todo el día, pero estaba decidido a no cogerlo, al menos hasta que supiese lo que de verdad pasaba. Hartó del sonido, me distraje un momento para ponerlo en silencio, solo fueron unos segundos pero no vi al animal que se nos cruzó. Mi padre sí, reaccionó rápido, se quitó el cinturón y se lanzó al volante, girándolo bruscamente para evitar el choque. No atropellamos al animal, pero nos fuimos derechos a un árbol. Asustados, los dos nos miramos, como estaba agachado en el momento del choque, me di un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó bastante conmocionado, pero aparte de eso y algunos cortes, no notaba nada raro. Mi padre estaba mejor que yo, y llamó inmediatamente a Emergencias, contó lo que nos había pasado y le dijeron que en poco tiempo estaría allí la ambulancia. Como parecía que no tenía ningún hueso roto y solo eran efectos del golpe y el susto, me ayudó a cambiarme al asiento del copiloto. Recuerdo haber protestado, pero él insistió, diciendo que como yo no tenía carnet llevaría la mancha de esta tontería para siempre en el expediente, como no tenía muchas fuerzas no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión, después se sentó en el asiento del conductor a esperar. La ambulancia llegó enseguida, y mi padre les insistió en que me atendieran a mi primero, que él estaba bien y la verdad es que lo parecía. Mis siguientes recuerdos son borrosos debidos al golpe, recuerdo la ambulancia y el hospital, también recuerdo ver a mi padre caer al suelo, sin explicación aparente. – en este punto Elena notó que algo caía sobre su mano, y al mirar, pudo ver que aunque Damon tenía los ojos cerrados, se le escapan las lágrimas. - Supongo que me debieron de sedar, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo, es al médico comunicándome que no habían podía hacer nada por mi padre. El golpe con el volante le había destrozado el bazo y le había provocado una hemorragia interna, habían intentado operarle pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me quedé en shock, incapaz de decir nada o de reaccionar de alguna forma. Y ahí vuelven a desaparecer mis recuerdos, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo después de eso, es que Ric estaba conmigo en el hospital. Ric era el hijo de unos amigos de la infancia de mi padre, era menor que él pero eran muy buenos amigos y la relación con nuestra familia era muy buena, mi padre le había llamado desde el hospital poco antes de desmayarse. No me acuerdo de nada de lo que me dijera Ric, solo recuerdo lo que le dije, las primeras palabras que dije después de la muerte de mi padre. "Es mi culpa" le dije. No recuerdo la conversación, pero supongo que Ric intentó por todos los medios que olvidase aquella idea. Un par de días después salí del hospital, acompañado por Ric, quien no me dejó solo en ningún momento. No me sentía capaz de volver a mi casa, por lo que Ric me acogió, gracias a él conseguí no hundirme en una depresión, aunque no podía dejar de lado la sensación de que había sido culpa mía. Me negué a salir de casa y a contestar llamadas, la única excepción era mi hermano, pero él era demasiado pequeño como para contarle mis problemas, solo tenía 13 años. Ric me convenció para volver al instituto, a la graduación. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de ir, pero él me insistió, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba mi padre de mí y lo que le habría gustado verme. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo, iría pero después del diploma volveríamos. Desde el principio supe que era una mala idea, todo el mundo se paraba y me daba el pésame. Lo único bueno fue ver a mi hermano, que como estaba con exámenes, no había podido salir nada más que para el funeral. Le dejé hablando con Ric y me fui a dar una vuelta, necesitaba estar un rato a solas, entonces los vi.

Elena estaba alucinando, su historia era realmente dura, a pesar del largo rato que llevaban hablando, intuía que aún le quedaba mucho por saber. Aprovechando que Damon seguía sin mirarla, aprovechó para mirarle con ternura, era muy joven y había sufrido tanto, Elena no pudo contener el impulso de volver a acariciarle el brazo. Como Damon no le decía nada, repitió el gesto y esta vez sí obtuvo una respuesta. Damon se volvió y la sonrió levemente con tristeza, como agradeciéndole su gesto, pero en todo momento él evitó que sus ojos se cruzaran. Esto le pareció raro a Elena, ya que no era típico de él, desde la primera vez que se vieron Damon siempre la había mirado a los ojos, normalmente era ella quien rehuía su mirada. A pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de que seguía llorando, aunque no paró de hablar.

- Su pelo rubio y su figura eran inconfundibles. Allí estaba, tal y como me habían advertido. Al principio no reconocí al chico, porque solo la miraba a ella, pero luego le miré. En ese momento la rabia me dominó y cogí una piedra del suelo, necesité de todo mi autocontrol para lanzarla contra la ventana y no a ellos. Se asustaron al oír la ventana romperse, entonces él me vio y al susurrar mi nombre, Rebekah también se volvió. Me sentía fatal, y cuanto más lo pienso, más creo que debería haberme ido en ese momento, pero no lo hice, como un idiota solo pregunté por qué. Por qué me engañaba con Klaus, mi mejor amigo. Su respuesta terminó de hundirme, "Me sentía tan sola Damon, es tu culpa, por haberte ido dejándome aquí sola" fue lo que me dijo, Klaus se dedicó a mirar para otro lado, era obvio que ninguno de los dos esperaba verme allí. Incapaz de seguir contemplándolos ni un segundo más, me marché de allí corriendo. A duras penas, conseguí contener mi rabia y la frustración, y si lo hice fue solo por mi hermano, no quería que me viera así. Volví con ellos y aguanté allí sin inmutarme el resto de la ceremonia. En cuanto obtuve mi diploma, le recordé a Alaric su promesa y los tres nos marchamos de allí. Antes de que me fuera, Klaus me paró, intentó hablar conmigo pero no le escuché, cuando me asegure de que mi hermano no podía verme, le pegué un puñetazo, creo que le partí la nariz, y le dije que no quería saber nunca nada más de él. Después me fui de allí, ignorando los gritos de Rebekah.

Damon hizo otra pausa y con la mano que tenía libre, intentó secarse los ojos para después acabar revolviéndose el pelo, pensativo. Dudaba entre contar o no la siguiente parte, pero ya que había empezado decidió terminar, aunque pensaba resumirla, no quería que Elena sintiera lástima de él. La sentía a su lado, muy cerca aunque sin apenas tocarse, la verdad es que la forma en que le acariciaba el brazo le reconfortaba más de lo que había supuesto. A pesar de todo, seguía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi hermano y yo volvimos a casa durante el verano, Ric pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. En realidad lo pasaba conmigo, mi hermano era muy pequeño y se pasaba gran parte del día en la calle. Cuando mi hermano estaba en casa, me pasaba el tiempo disimulando lo mejor que podía, no quería preocuparle. Pero Ric era otra historia, intenté engañarle también a él, pero se dio cuenta enseguida. Fingió creérselo mientras mi hermano estuvo allí, pero cuando empezó el curso y él volvió al colegio, Ric se propuso abrirme los ojos. Me preguntaste si admiraba a Ric, lo cierto es que sin Ric no hubiese salido del abismo en el que estaba. Me ayudó con el papeleo de los asuntos de mi padre, consiguió la custodia de mi hermano, se encargó de todo el tema legal, yo no he podido hacerlo hasta hace poco, cuando cumplí los 21. Pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Una vez que me quedé solo en casa, no tuve que disimular y me dejé llevar por la culpa y los remordimientos. Todo me daba igual y no me preocupaba por nada, empecé a beber y salía hasta muy tarde prácticamente todas las noches, me metí con gente que no debería, …Me sentía fatal, me consideraba el culpable de lo que había pasado, y como no era capaz de afrontarlo, me autodestruía intentando olvidar. Al principio discutía constantemente con Ric, él intentaba obligarme a que me sometería a su terapia y yo siempre me negaba, diciendo que estaba perfectamente. Casi un año después, un día que Ric consideró que había ido demasiado lejos y casi a la fuerza, me trajo aquí. Me contó que mi padre y él solían venir a este lugar cuando él era un niño, me contó la historia y empezó a contarme un montón de anécdotas de mi padre, hasta que no lo pude soportar más y me derrumbé, Ric y yo tuvimos una larga charla que me hizo pensar mucho. A partir de ese día, la cosa cambió, delante de mi hermano seguí fingiendo igual. Ric siguió viniendo a vernos, pero apenas me hablaba, solo lo mínimo imprescindible. Cuando pasó el verano y volví a quedarme solo, Ric dejó de venir. Esto me lo dijo después, lo que buscaba era que yo diera el primer paso, que reconociera que tenía problemas, sin que tuviera que obligarme aunque pensaba hacerlo si era necesario. Consciente de mis problemas y de que Ric tenía razón, me presenté en su consulta cuando iba a cerrar y le pedí que me ayudase. A pesar de haberlo reconocido, seguramente seré el caso más difícil de Ric. Me negué a contar mi historia delante de nadie, solo confiaba en Ric. Poco a poco consiguió que le contará todo y en cuanto comprendió que realmente mi problema era que me sentía culpable de todo, las cosas fueron mejorando, al principio sin que yo me diera cuenta. Para distraerme, me propuso que le ayudara en la consulta, gracias a lo que conseguí dejar de sentirme culpable las 24 horas del día. Cuando acababa, solíamos venir aquí y hablábamos durante bastante tiempo, muchas veces nos íbamos de aquí cuando ya era noche cerrada, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Con el tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de Ric, conseguí olvidar realmente la culpa, aceptando lo que sabía era cierto. Fue un accidente, un trágico y estúpido accidente, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó. Me costó asimilarlo, y aún ahora, hay veces que siento de nuevo esa sensación, pero gracias a Ric sé cómo enfrentarme a ella.

Damon paró de hablar, sintiéndose más tranquilo, ahora que lo había contando todo. Mientras le escuchaba, Elena había olvidado su propia culpa, después de escuchar eso se sentía aún más intimidada por Damon, le gustaría abrazarle igual que él había hecho pero no se atrevía. En su lugar, tomó su mano, a lo que él respondió enredando sus dedos en los suyos. Aliviada al ver que Damon no la rechazaba, le apretó la mano, en gesto de ánimo. Damon sonrió imperceptiblemente al notarlo, la verdad es que Elena le sorprendía: primero al aceptar su propuesta, al acudir allí, por cómo estaba reaccionando.

La verdad es que había sido más duro de lo que esperaba, pero en cierto modo, contárselo también había sido algo reconfortante, poder hablar tan sinceramente con alguien que no fuese Ric, era algo que necesitaba. Los pensamientos de Elena eran parecidos, relatar todo por primera vez había sido muy duro, mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho, ahora que lo había dejado salir, estaba haciendo lo que Damon había dicho, empezaba a asimilar la verdad, había sido un trágico y estúpido accidente, para nada había sido culpa de ella. Ahora entendía porque Damon había sabido consolarla tan bien la primera vez, porque comprendía perfectamente lo que la pasaba.

Con algo de miedo, Damon la miró y dejo que sus ojos se cruzaran, nuevamente Elena volvió a sorprenderlo, en sus ojos no pudo ver más que comprensión, al darse cuenta se sintió aliviado y se relajó. Elena vio la chispa en sus ojos cuando la miró, como si estuviera aliviado por algo, se mordió el labio inferior y recordando su conversación con Caroline, decidió hacer caso a los consejos de su amiga y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Damon, como respuesta, él solo apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Pasaron un rato sentados así, en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como parte de ellos se iba recomponiendo. Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, Damon reaccionó:

- Creo que es hora de volver. – Elena solo asintió, y juntos, sin soltarse las manos emprendieron el camino de regreso.  
- Espera, tengo que avisar a mi tía. – le pidió Elena antes de que pusiera el coche en marcha. - ¿Cuánto se tarda, más o menos?  
- 25 minutos o así. – contestó él después de pensarlo un poco.

Elena asintió, y llevándose un dedo a los labios le pidió a Damon que guardara silencio, éste le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

- ¡Jenna! – saludó Elena. – Sí, nos hemos liado con el trabajo, pero ya estamos acabándolo. En cuanto termine voy para casa. – Elena hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba. – Sí, en media hora como muy tarde estoy allí. ¡Nos vemos!  
- ¿Así que un trabajo? – dijo Damon a mitad de recorrido. – Al final voy a acabar pensando que me tenías miedo. – bromeó él.

Elena se limitó a sonreír y mirar para otro lado, lo cierto es que al principio sí que había tenido algo de miedo. Continuaron en silencio hasta que entraron al pueblo.

- ¿Dónde te llevo? – le preguntó Damon.  
- A casa. – dijo ella sorprendida por su pregunta.  
- Eso lo sé, lo que no sé es dónde está tu casa. – respondió él divertido.

Elena le indicó hasta su calle, allí le pidió que le dejará en la esquina, para que Jenna no pudiese verlos. Damon asintió, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, uno de los coches estacionados en la calle llamó su atención y paró de golpe.

- ¿Vives en esa blanca del medio?  
- ¿Cómo lo has…? – empezó a preguntar Elena, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta salió y dos figuras salieron al porche, se quedó boquiabierta al reconocerlos. Inmediatamente Damon dio marcha atrás, metiéndose en la calle perpendicular por la que habían venido.

Elena seguía asombrada, mientras a su lado, Damon no paraba de reír. Después de todas las charlas que le había dado y resulta que Ric se estaba viendo con la tía de Elena. Como todo estaba en silencio, pudieron oír el ruido del motor del coche al marcharse y la puerta de la casa al cerrarse.

- Gracias Damon, por todo. – dijo ella, sin saber muy bien que decirle. Nerviosa, se dio media vuelta.  
- Elena espera. – la detuvo él, saliendo del coche detrás de ella. - ¿No te olvidas algo? – dijo con aire misterioso, refiriéndose a la mochila que seguía guardada en el maletero. Lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de ella.

Elena solo sonrió, y de nuevo, recordando a Caroline y sus consejos, se acercó a él y le besó. O lo intentó, porque en el último segundo Damon giró la cara, y los labios de Elena se encontraron con su mejilla en lugar de sus labios. Avergonzaba, sin saber que decir, intentó salir corriendo pero Damon la detuvo y la obligó a mirarla.

- Yo… lo siento… no está bien. – empezó a decir ella apunto de llorar, pero Damon la interrumpió, congelando sus lágrimas.  
- No Elena, sí que lo está. Solo que no es el momento. – con una mano se detuvo a acariciar su mejilla. – No quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti, cuando eras vulnerable.

Y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, se despidió, olvidando cualquier otra cosa:

- Buenas noches.


	7. Chapter 7

**Como habréis visto, he actualizado la portada de este fic, cortesía de la posiblemente mayor fan del mismo, gracias Syl! :)**

**Capítulo 7**

Damon condujo hasta su casa sin parar de pensar en Elena, aparcó el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante pensativo. Pasó los dedos por su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el beso de Elena. Lo había costado mucho más girar la cabeza en ese momento que contarle su pasado, pensó con tristeza, pero no quería que nadie, y por nadie pensaba principalmente en Elena, pudiera echarle en cara que se había aprovechado de la chica porque estuviera deprimida. Al abrir el maletero para coger su cazadora, vio la mochila de Elena, que se había quedado allí olvidada por todos.

Sonriendo, se la colgó del hombro mientras llevaba la cazadora colgada del otro, y subió a su habitación. "Al menos, así tendré una excusa para volver a hablar con ella", pensó. La guardó en su armario, dejando la cazadora y la camiseta que llevaba tiradas en la cama. Comprobó la batería de su móvil y lo dejó cargando mientras bajaba a picar algo de cena. Subió rápidamente y después de comprobar que no tenía ninguna llamada, conectó el móvil al cargador y se tumbó en la cama, sonrió mirando al techo mientras pensaba "Espero que a Elena le guste mi sorpresa". Estaba tan agotado que no tardó en dormirse.

Mientras Elena cenaba con su tía, enfrascadas en una conversación sobre el artículo que Jenna estaba escribiendo. Desde que había llegado, Jenna no podía evitar pensar que veía a Elena distinta, como más… madura, sí, esa era la palabra. Sonrió alegremente al pensar que esa Elena se parecía más a la que ella recordaba, le alegraba inmensamente pensar que su sobrina por fin estaba superando el accidente, "Tengo que agradecérselo a Ric la próxima vez que le vea" se recordó a sí misma. Menos mal que Elena había llamado antes de llegar, lo estaba pasando tan bien con Ric que se olvidó de la hora que era, si Elena les hubiese pillado, bueno… no quería pensarlo.

El sonido de un móvil las interrumpió.

- Es el mío. – gritó Elena, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

Con la mirada buscó rápidamente por la habitación sin ver el móvil, pero el sonido la guió hasta la cama, donde estaba la cazadora que había llevado durante la tarde. Al sacar el móvil del bolsillo algo se cayó al suelo. "Caroline llamando" leyó mientras se agachaba buscando lo que se había caído.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Dónde habéis ido? Tienes que contarme todo. – Caroline no la dejó ni hablar, la ametralló a preguntas en cuanto Elena cogió la llamada.  
- Despacio Caroline. – rió Elena, agachada mirando debajo de la cama.  
- Estás contenta, eso solo puede significar una cosa. Dime, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué tal besa? – preguntó curiosa Caroline.  
- No lo sé, no me dejó que le besará. – dijo triste Elena al recordarlo, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño sobre blanco.  
- Oh, lo siento Elena. – se solarizó enseguida Caroline. – Seguro que es un capullo. – Elena sonreía en silencio al pensar en lo equivocada que estaba Caroline, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al sobrecito que solo tenía una gran D escrita.  
- Para nada, salí corriendo y fue detrás de mí. Él lo quería tanto como yo, Caroline.  
- Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿por qué se quitó?  
- Verás, es que hay algo que no te he contado. – la voz de Elena volvió a ser triste. – Es algo importante, sobre mí, en cuanto lo sepas lo entenderás todo.  
- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras Elena.  
- No quiero hablar de ello por teléfono, ¿quedamos mañana? – sugirió Elena, después de haberlo sacado todo fuera por primera vez se notaba distinta. El dolor seguía ahí, pero era menos intenso, mientras que gran parte de la culpa había desaparecido. Y todo gracias a Damon, sonrió al pensar en él, aún podía sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. En un gesto inconsciente, se acarició la mejilla, justo donde él la había besado al despedirse, sintiendo de nuevo sus labios sobre la piel.  
- Sí. – aceptó Caroline, intrigada. Iba a volver a hablar pero Elena se le adelantó.  
- ¡No puedo creerlo!  
- ¿El qué? – al otro lado de la línea solo escuchaba la risa de Elena. - ¿Qué pasa Elena? – repitió preocupada.  
- No te lo vas a creer. – respondió Elena, sentada en la cama, por fin se había decidido a abrir el sobrecito, dentro había una pequeña tarjeta escrita. Solo era una frase, pero no podía parar de releerla ni borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Ponía: "¿Me llamarás?" escrito entre una carita suplicante y otra carita pícara que guiñaba un ojo; debajo estaba escrito un número de teléfono, no necesitaba ver la inicial con que había firmado para saber que era de Damon. – Acabo de encontrar en mi bolsillo una tarjeta con su número pidiéndole que le llame, mañana te cuento. – resumió para su amiga. – La ha escondido ahí sin que me diera cuenta.

Poco después las dos amigas colgaron, después de quedar para el día siguiente. Elena, cansada por el día, se acostó pronto. Antes de dormirse, miró la mesilla comprobando con una sonrisa que la tarjeta de Damon estaba allí, encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

Al día siguiente, las dos amigas paseaban por el parque. Caroline aún estaba impactada por todo lo que le había contado Elena, nunca se habría imaginado lo que escondía la chica. A pesar de todo la alegraba que hubiera decidido confiar en ella. Elena le había contado su pasado, y un resumen de cómo había conocido a Damon, aunque omitiendo bastante información como sus momentos de bajón y todo lo que él le había contado. Al principio habían pasado un mal rato, las dos llorando, pero Caroline había conseguido animarla, al dirigir la conversación hacia otros temas. A pesar de que al principio había sido duro, aunque no tan duro como el día anterior, Elena se sentía mejor consigo misma. Ambas reían alegres, Elena le estaba enseñando a su amiga la tarjetita de Damon, cuando alguien las interrumpió:

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Stefan, acercándose a ellas.

Ellas le devolvieron el saludo, Elena se apresuró a esconder la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero.

- ¿Qué tal está tu tía?  
- Bien, está mejor. – dijo Elena, recordando a tiempo la mentira. – He salido a despejarme un poco. – improvisó.  
- Me alegro. – dijo él, sonriendo.  
- Gracias. – contestó Elena algo incómoda, Caroline, claramente ignorada por el chico, solo puso los ojos en blancos sin que los otros la vieran. - ¿Qué tal llevas el libro? – preguntó Elena sin saber muy bien que decirle.  
- Bien, ya estoy con él. – respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.  
- Elena, se hace tarde. – les cortó Caroline, harta por la situación.  
- Sí, mi tía nos espera. – improvisó Elena, agradecida a su amiga. – Adiós Stefan.

Las dos se separaron con la intención de irse, pero Stefan las detuvo agarrando a Elena por un brazo.

- Espera, yo… quería preguntarte… ¿si querrías salir alguna vez? – lo dijo con miedo, apartando la mirada de ellas. Elena se quedó sin palabras, no quería pero no sabía cómo decirle que no, nunca le había gustado lastimar a la gente, miró a Caroline sin saber qué hacer. La rubia leyó perfectamente la mirada de su amiga e improvisó para salir del paso.  
- ¡Claro, saldremos los cuatro cuando acabemos los trabajos! ¡Vosotros dos, Tyler y yo, salida de equipos! – Elena asintió, como afirmando las palabras de su amiga.

Stefan aceptó, visiblemente decepcionado, estaba claro que no era lo que quería, pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, al menos no había sido un no, aún podía tener esperanzas. Los tres despidieron y las chicas se marcharon rápidamente en la dirección contraria.

- Me debes una, Elena. – susurró Caroline cuando se alejaban. – Una muy gorda.  
- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres genial?  
- No lo suficiente. – y ambas rieron. – Venga, volvamos a lo importante. ¿Le has llamado ya? - Elena negó avergonzada. – Y a qué esperas Elena, ese chico quiere que le llames.  
- Es que después de lo que pasó, me da algo de vergüenza. – reconoció Elena, notando como se ponía roja, sacó la tarjeta y la miró.  
- Mira Elena, te voy a ser sincera. – dijo Caroline, parándose a su lado y mirándola seriamente. – O lo llamas tú o lo llamó yo. – y dicho esto le quitó a Elena la tarjeta.  
- Vale, vale, le llamaré. – aceptó Elena, intentando recuperar la tarjeta, pero Caroline la escondió.  
- Ahora o no te la doy.

Elena se mordió levemente el labio inferior antes de ceder y coger la tarjeta. Mientras Elena, nerviosa, marcaba el número, se dirigieron a un banco. Caroline se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando a su amiga, mientras que Elena esperaba nerviosa a que Damon contestase.

- ¿Sí? – contestó él enseguida. Elena se quedó callada sin saber que decirle, pudo escuchar su risa cuando dedujo, correctamente, con quien hablaba. – Empezaba a pensar que no me llamarías Elena.  
- Bueno, no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo, ya sabes, por si no era el momento. – las palabras salieron por boca de Elena sin que le diera tiempo a pensarlas, inmediatamente se puso roja al escuchar como Damon se reía de nuevo.  
- No te voy a engañar, habría sido mejor hace un rato… pero ahora también me vale. – le siguió la broma, Elena podía imaginárselo perfectamente haciéndole gestos mientras hablaba, rió al pensarlo.  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó intrigada.  
- Fue fácil. – siguió bromeando él. – Solo tuve que dejarlo en el bolsillo, sabía que tarde o temprano lo verías.  
- Pero, cuando… No me di cuenta, ¿fue antes del…?  
- No, fue después. No estaba seguro de si debía dártela, pero cuando… - "cuando evité que me besarás" pensó arrepentido. - Entonces me decidí.  
- ¿Por qué? – susurró ella.  
- Porque me gustan los pequeños detalles Elena, creo que dicen mucho de las personas. – contestó con sinceridad. - ¿Me has llamado solo para hacerme el tercer grado? – ahora su voz tenía un tono divertido.  
- ¡Claro que no! – protestó Elena, de nuevo escuchaba su risa a través del teléfono. – Eres un payaso. – dijo suspirando.  
- Lo sé. – reconoció Damon, y nuevamente pensó "y te encanta". – Venga Elena, dímelo. Dime para que me has llamado. – le suplicó.  
- Quería escuchar tu voz. – reconoció Elena, poniéndose aún más roja, miró a Caroline de reojo, quien no paraba de reírse silenciosamente a su lado. - ¿Contento?  
- Ni te lo imaginas. – de nuevo Elena pudo ver en su mente como la guiñaba el ojo. – Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero he quedado con Ric en media hora. – esta vez Elena pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz. – Lo de antes iba en serio, si me hubieses llamado antes no habría quedado con él, me quedaría contigo.  
- No te preocupes, la próxima vez te llamaré antes, a las 10. O mejor aún a las 8.  
- Tampoco te pases. – Damon sonreía, al pensar en lo que esas palabras implicaban. – ¿Te veo mañana donde Ric?  
- Supongo que sí. – dijo ella pensando en sus encuentros por los pasillos.  
- Me refiero, ¿vendrás a verme antes de irte? – le pidió él.  
- Claro. – la alegría de Elena era inmensa.  
- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. - Adiós Elena, pasa un buen día.  
- Nos vemos. – colgó con una gran sonrisa.

Caroline seguía riéndose sin hacer ruido cuando Elena colgó. Elena se limitó a hacer un gesto de resignación ante su mirada. Las dos se levantaron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Pasaron la tarde estudiando juntas, en casa de Elena.

La mañana siguiente pasó muy rápido, y cuando Elena se quiso dar cuenta dar cuenta estaba en el coche con Jenna de camino a la consulta. Se despidió de su tía, quien como siempre se fue durante la sesión, y llamó a la puerta, encontrándose con esos ojos y la pícara sonrisa que tanto la gustaban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar, apareció Alaric por detrás.

- Hola Elena, pasa, te estaba esperando. Puedes irte Damon. – saludó Alaric mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Damon, quien se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Damon se fue al estudio mientras Alaric y Elena se encerraban en su despacho. Alaric no paraba de mirar a Elena, notaba algo distinto en ella desde la última vez que la había visto. No pudo evitar pensar en Damon, también había algo distinto en su comportamiento ese día, bueno, realmente ayer también estaba distinto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Damon tan bien, reconoció para sí mismo. A Alaric no se le habían escapado las miradas que los dos jóvenes se habían echado al encontrarse en la puerta, por eso les había interrumpido, llevándose a Elena. Tenía que averiguar más de lo que estaba pasando antes de tomar una decisión. Con un suspiro, centró sus pensamientos en Elena, y con la pregunta de rigor, empezó la sesión:

- ¿Quieres hablar del accidente Elena?  
- Sí.  
- No te preocupes que no pasa nada, ¿qué tal el fin de…?. – respondió del tirón Alaric sin escuchar realmente la respuesta de la chica. – Espera, ¿has dicho que sí? – Alaric estaba asombrado, aún era muy pronto para que Elena hubiera decidido dar ese paso. Por toda respuesta ella volvió a sentir. – Está bien, te escucho. – Alaric movió su silla para encontrarse justo enfrente de ella y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, preparado para escucharla.

No perdió detalle durante toda la narración, fijándose tanto en las palabras como en los gestos y reacciones de Elena. En realidad, él ya conocía gran parte de la historia, por parte de Jenna y por haber leído los informes policiales, pero escucharla de primera mano por alguien que lo había vivido, sobre todo los detalles previos, era algo que le puso los pelos de punta, por lo duro de la situación. Elena lloró durante gran parte del relato, pero para sorpresa de Alaric no parecía desesperada, que era lo que le había advertido Jenna al hablarle por primera vez de la situación de Elena, sino simplemente triste por todo lo que había perdido. Aún le extrañó mucho más la frase con la que ella terminó de hablar:

- Sé que no tuve la culpa de nada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Pero lo estoy asimilando y enfrentándome a ello, de verdad, me estoy esforzando para hacerlo. Y creo que está funcionando.

Alaric frunció los labios en un gesto reflejo preocupado, reconocía esas palabras, sabía exactamente quien se las había dicho, ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso porque Damon hubiera sido capaz de manejar la situación pero, a partes iguales con ese orgullo, también se sentía decepcionado de que Damon hubiera pasado por encima de él de aquella manera, ignorando lo que tantas veces le había repetido. Tendría que haber con él cuanto antes.

Elena y Alaric continuaron hablando un rato más, sobre los sentimientos de la chica y como se sentía ahora principalmente. Alaric tenía que reconocer que Elena había avanzado mucho, y el paso que había dado era muy importante. Necesitaba pensar sobre los siguientes pasos que darían, así que aunque fuera algo antes de la hora, decidió terminar con la sesión.

- Creo que por hoy hemos terminado Elena. Sé que no es la hora, pero hemos avanzado tanto que ya no sé más decirte. – reconoció él. - ¿A no ser que quieras comentarme algo? – Elena negó, por lo que Alaric siguió hablando. – Quiero hablar con tu tía antes de que os vayáis, ¿te importa esperar por aquí hasta que venga? Creo que hay revistas en la sala de espera.  
- No te preocupes Alaric, no me importa esperar, iré a despejarme un poco dando una vuelta. Si cuando acabéis no estoy por aquí, dile a Jenna que me llame. – dijo ella, sonriéndole. Alaric le devolvió el gesto con cariño. – Nos vemos mañana.

Elena salió, dejando a Alaric sumido en sus pensamientos por un tiempo, y después de comprobar que no había nadie, fue en busca de Damon. Antes de llamar empujó la puerta, encontrándola abierta. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, decepcionada vio que no había nadie. Entonces se acordó de la primera vez que hablaron y buscó la terraza de la que Damon había hablado entonces. Encontró la puerta detrás de una cortina, se asomó a mirar y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Damon estaba allí, de espaldas a ella, recostado en la silla y con las piernas semiflexionadas apoyando los pies en la barandilla. Parecía estar completamente abstraído por el libro que leía, pero aún así Elena estaba segura de haber hecho varios ruidos, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado? ¿O estaba fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta para ver que hacía ella? Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, corrió la puerta, sin que Damon se inmutase y se acercó a él de puntillas. Mientras hacía esto, vio los cascos que llevaba el chico. Riéndose en silencio, se acercó un poco más y, con un movimiento rápido, le quitó un casco y se lo puso ella. Damon reaccionó bruscamente, asustado, instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante, bajando las piernas rápidamente y llevándose una mano a la cara y otra al pecho. Elena se reía sin parar de mirarle.

- ¡Joder, qué susto Elena! – dijo Damon, aún respirando entrecortadamente, bajó la mano de su pecho a la rodilla, masajeándose la zona donde se había golpeado con la barandilla. Elena seguía riéndose mientras cogía de nuevo el auricular que el brusco movimiento de Damon le había quitado. – A mí no me hace gracia. – dijo él algo molesto mientras la miraba de reojo.  
- Anda, si solo era una broma. – se justificó Elena, sentándose en el suelo, tiró ligeramente del cable invitándole a que se sentara con ella, algo asustada porque se hubiera enfadado con ella.  
- ¿No ves cómo me rió? – Damon seguía mirándola serio mientras se sentaba a su lado, cuando Elena agachó la cabeza arrepentida, se permitió sonreír levemente sin que ella le viera.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella mirando al suelo. – No te enfades. – añadió en un susurro.  
- Tendrás que compensarme. – ahora la sonrisa de Damon era más amplia, en un gesto pícaro. - ¿Qué puedo pedirte? – dijo como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla en un gesto reflexivo.  
- Lo que quieras. – dijo Elena sin pensar lo que acaba de decir, en cuanto se dio cuenta se puso roja, al darse cuenta de lo que Damon podía pensar.  
- Que tentador suena eso… - Elena ni se atrevía a mirar a Damon de la vergüenza que sentía. – Pero seré bueno, no te pediré nada que no quieras hacer. – Damon se volvió hacia ella y suavemente, la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase. – Sal conmigo el sábado. – le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Elena tragó saliva antes de responder, la intensidad de la mirada de Damon era demasiado para ella.

- Claro.  
- ¡Genial! – exclamó victorioso Damon, relajando la postura.

Elena le miró, extrañada por su cambio de actitud tan repentino, entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, mientras que Damon la miraba divertido.

- ¡Me has engañado! ¿No estabas enfadado, verdad?  
- Culpable. – confesó Damon sin una pizca de vergüenza, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, divertido. Elena abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación, al darse cuenta de que no servía de nada, solo sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.  
- Tú también tendrás que compensarme entonces.  
- Lo que quieras. – la provocó Damon con un gesto.  
- Me lo guardaré para más adelante. – Elena le siguió el juego.  
- Cuando quieras, no caduco. – contestó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Elena no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por la provocación. Damon rió al ver su gesto.

- En serio, ¿Bon Jovi? – preguntó Elena, cambiando de tema, al prestar atención a lo que sonaba por el auricular.  
- Me gusta. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?  
- No te pega. – dijo Elena, mirándole con ojo crítico. En respuesta Damon se encogió de hombros.  
- Si te sirve, ahora no le hacía mucho caso. Estaba leyendo. – Damon recogió el libro de donde había caído y lo levantó para que lo viera.  
- El conde de Montecristo – leyó Elena en alto. – Anda yo tengo que hacer un trabajo de…- se interrumpió al fijarse mejor en el libro, se lo quitó de las manos para comprobar que acertaba. – ¡Este libro es mío! ¿Cómo lo has…? – entonces cayó en la cuenta. – Mi mochila, la olvidé totalmente.

A su lado, Damon se reía ocultando la cara entre las manos.

- Eres un caso. – dijo Elena resignada, dándole un codazo para que la mirase. – Me debes otra compensación, por cotilla, que lo sepas. Y me llevo el libro.  
- No importa, estaba a punto de terminarlo. – ahora fue Elena la que se sorprendió. – Ya le había leído, es uno de mis favoritos. – explicó Damon.  
- Menuda velocidad. – murmuró Elena.  
- ¿Cómo es que viniste tan pronto? – preguntó curioso Damon. – ¿No te pienses que me molesta eh? – agregó haciendo un gesto de sus ojos.  
- Acabamos antes hoy. Supongo que dejé a Alaric sin ideas.  
- ¿Se lo contaste? – preguntó Damon entendiendo a que se refería la chica.  
- Sí. Se portó muy bien, apoyándome en todo momento, sin presionarme, dándome tiempo.  
- Ric es así. Sabe cómo tratar a los demás. Por eso es tan bueno en su trabajo.

Elena le miró, sabiendo perfectamente que ese comentario iba por ambos. Damon sonrió al notar su mirada. Nuevamente Elena se perdió en sus ojos, intentando leer su mirada. Inconscientemente se fueron acercando, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando el móvil de Elena empezó a sonar, rompiendo el momento.

- Sí Jenna, ya voy. Estaba dando una vuelta por aquí. – Elena hizo una pausa, escuchando a su tía. Mientras Damon miró el reloj, asombrado por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. – Ahora te veo en el coche.  
- Tengo que irme, mi tía me espera. – dijo Elena, levantándose rápidamente, sin saber cómo despedirse.  
- No te preocupes. Acuérdate de reservarme el sábado. – le dijo Damon, con su media sonrisa, sin moverse de donde estaba.  
- No podría olvidarlo. Nos vemos Damon. – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa. No era como quería despedirse, pero no se atrevía por si él la rechazaba otra vez.  
- Adiós Elena. – le escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Con paso rápido salió del estudio yendo hacia la entrada. A su espalda escuchó unos pasos, pero no les prestó atención, pensando que sería Alaric. Los brazos de Damon la tomaron por sorpresa, cuando él la alcanzó y la giró hacia su cuerpo. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Damon la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dijo, prácticamente susurrando:

- No puedo dejarte ir así, Elena.

Y entonces la besó, tiernamente al principio, hasta que Elena reaccionó y le correspondió el beso, profundizándolo. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso por unos instantes, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios y la lucha de sus lenguas. Pero este mágico instante fue interrumpido, por una voz furiosa, que les obligó a separarse:

- ¡Damon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Elena, vete – dijo Alaric, mientras se acercaba a ambos, mirando con enfado a Damon.

Elena se apretó aún más contra Damon, en un gesto protector. Sabía que lo que venía ahora no iba a ser agradable, y no quería dejar solo a Damon con la charla de Alaric. Pero Damon, que conocía bien a Alaric y sabía que no debía cabrearle más, le susurró:

- Hazle caso Elena, vete. Ya es suficiente con que uno de los dos se lleve la bronca.

Aún a regañadientes, se separó del chico, le miró un par de segundos, intentando transmitirle su apoyo con la mirada, antes de marcharse. Alaric agarró a Damon por el brazo, impidiendo que fuese tras Elena, hasta que vieron como la puerta se cerraba tras la chica.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Damon? – preguntó Alaric, arrastrándole hasta su despacho, donde le soltó el brazo. Se sentó esperando su respuesta.  
- No es lo que piensas Ric. – intentó defenderse él, imitó a su amigo y se sentó enfrente.  
- No vayas por ahí Damon, no sabes lo que pienso. No estoy ciego, sé perfectamente como miras a Elena, y he visto como ella te mira a ti, lo que sea que haya entre vosotros, es mutuo. – Alaric levantó una mano, pidiéndole a Damon que le dejará continuar. – Sé que os habéis visto, no sé ni cuándo ni dónde, ni cuantas veces. Y no quiero saberlo, no es asunto mío. No te equivoques, no te estoy echando en cara nada de eso. Por eso te repito, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?  
- No lo entiendo entonces, ¿si dices que no es asunto tuyo, por qué te enfadas? – ahora Damon estaba desconcertado, no entendía a lo que se refería Ric.  
- Damon. – suspiró Alaric. – Elena es una paciente. Tú trabajas aquí. Me da igual lo que haya entre vosotros. No puedes hacer lo que estás haciendo, no puedo dejar que lo hagas, no aquí. ¡Esto es una consulta, Damon! – explotó Alaric por fin.  
- Espera, ¿esto es porque nos has visto besarnos?– Damon comprendió el arrebato de Ric. Lo que le había molestado no era la relación que tenía con Elena, sino que la hubiera besado en medio de la consulta. - Pero si no había nadie más Ric.  
- Ahora. Esta vez. Pero Elena aún no ha acabado su tratamiento, tiene que seguir viniendo. ¿Y si la próxima vez quien os pilla no soy yo? ¿Te has parado a pensar lo que significa eso? No respondas, no hace falta, sé que no lo has pensado. Piénsalo ahora, qué crees que pensaría la gente si os viesen, no como os veo yo, como dos jóvenes a los que aprecio y quiero ver felices, sino como lo que sois aquí: una paciente traumatizada por la pérdida de su familia y el ayudante del psicólogo que la trata. Piénsalo Damon, y dime si me equivoco. – le pidió Ric. Damon no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza. – Perderíamos credibilidad, no solo yo como psicólogo y toda la gente que me necesita ahora mismo, ¿quién iba a recurrir a mí para buscar ayuda sino puedo controlar a la gente que trabaja conmigo?, sino tú mismo, nadie confiaría en ti, pensarían que te aprovechas de Elena. E incluso Elena se vería afectada, la gente la trataría con pena y condescendencia. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – en la voz de Ric ya no había furia, hablaba en un tono normal, que a Damon le parecía aún peor que su furia inicial, ya que sentía como había decepcionado a Ric.

- No. Claro que no Ric. Yo… - Damon, confundido, no sabía que decir, Ric llevaba razón. No había pensado en las consecuencias. - No puedo evitarlo, no puedo alejarme de Elena. – contestó sinceramente, esperando que Ric lo entendiera, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de verla. – Pero te prometo, que no me estoy aprovechando Ric, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo he intentado ayudarla.  
- Y lo has hecho Damon. Tú la has ayudado mucho mejor de lo que habría hecho yo. Y eso es solo mérito tuyo. – Damon le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba ese tipo de comentario. – No sé como lo has hecho ni que le has dicho, y no quiero saberlo, prefiero estar en la ignorancia, al menos mientras siga tratando a Elena. Pero esto no se puede repetir.  
- No puedo dejar de verla, no puedes pedirme eso Ric. –dijo Damon con la voz rota, le dolía solo el hecho de pensarlo.  
- No te lo estoy pidiendo. En ningún momento te he dicho eso. Una cosa así no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado con lo que haces aquí, si quieres estar aquí cuando venga Elena, tendrás que mantenerte a distancia, como has hecho siempre. Lo que hagáis fuera de aquí, me da igual, ahí no tengo derecho a meterme, eso es cosa vuestra. – explicó Ric. - No pretendo separaros, aunque ahora no lo creas. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, estos dos últimos días estás distinto, mucho más cerca de tu verdadero yo que en estos últimos cuatro años.

- Estoy bien Ric. – contestó Damon, desviando la mirada hacia abajo.  
- No, creías estar bien. – Alaric se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Damon, apoyando las manos en las rodillas del joven, captando así su mirada - Es ahora cuando estás volviendo a ser tú. Todo este tiempo lo que has hecho ha sido protegerte de los demás, alejándote de la gente que podría hacerte daño. Desde lo de Rebekah solo has tenido relaciones de una noche, hace años que no tienes nada serio con nadie, solo hablas regularmente con tu hermano y conmigo, y solo sales conmigo. Elena lo está cambiando todo, y créeme Damon, lo último que quiero es que salgáis heridos. Elena es buena para ti, de la misma forma que tú eres bueno para ella.

Alaric terminó de hablar, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Damon pensando en lo que Ric le había dicho, y Alaric observando la reacción de Damon. Pasado un rato, Alaric le recordó a Damon que era hora de irse, y salieron juntos, con Alaric rodeando los hombros de Damon con un brazo.

Esa noche, Damon estaba tumbado en la cama, vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba el techo pensativo, cuando un pitido le sobresaltó. Su móvil vibraba, estiró un brazo para cogerlo, acababa de recibir un mensaje, sonrió mientras lo leía. Era Elena:

"¿Ha sido muy duro Alaric?"

Dudó antes de responder, pero al final escribió:

"Un poco."

La respuesta le llegó enseguida:

"No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa."

Damon se recostó, colocándose la almohada detrás de la espalda para acomodarse, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver que Elena se preocupaba por él.

"No los tengo."  
"Pero, ¿y Ric? No quiero dejar de verte."  
"Eso no va a pasar Elena."  
"No debería haberme ido."

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin escribir nada más. En esos momentos era cuando Damon echaba de menos tener más smyles, los pocos que venían con el móvil no le bastaban para lo que realmente quería decir. Unos minutos ahí, Damon recibió un nuevo mensaje.

"Damon, ¿sigues ahí?  
"Sí."  
"Buenas noches Damon."  
"Buenas noches Elena ;)."

Elena sonrió al leer ese último mensaje, dejó el móvil en la mesilla y se tumbó, apagando las luces. Antes de dormirse, recordó el rato que había pasado con Damon ese día, se tocó los labios recordando como la había besado, y así, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Elena y Caroline hablaban a la hora de la comida en el instituto, cuando Stefan se les acercó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó, sentándose con ellas, al lado de Elena. - ¿Os importa si me siento?  
- Para nada. – dijo Caroline poniendo levemente los ojos en blanco.  
- Te estaba buscando Elena. – Stefan se giró hacia ella, ignorando a Caroline. – ¿Quedamos este fin de semana, el sábado? – Al ver la cara de Elena se apresuró a añadir. – Para hacer el trabajo.  
- No puedo… - se mordió ligeramente el labio e improvisó una excusa. - Caroline me ha pedido que la ayude con el examen de Historia del lunes, ¿a qué si Caroline?  
- Sí, es que soy nula en Historia. – contestó Caroline, al recibir un codazo de Elena por debajo de la mesa.  
- Bueno… - el chico parecía decepcionado. – Tenemos que empezar ya con él, que al final se nos va a hacer tarde.  
- Si quieres podemos quedar un rato por las tardes e ir empezándolo. Lo único que habría que quedar pronto porque yo me tendría que ir.  
- Vale, por mí no hay problema.  
- ¿A las 5 en la biblioteca? – propuso Elena.  
- Sí. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde? – la actitud de Stefan había cambiado, ahora estaba mucho más animado.  
- Vale. – aceptó ella, fingiendo algo de entusiasmo.  
- ¡Hasta luego Elena! – se despidió él alegremente, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Elena antes de irse.  
- No le soporto. – dijo Caroline, cuando Stefan se hubo marchado. – No aguanto a la gente que me ignora cuando estoy justo delante.  
- Es raro. – coincidió Elena. – La verdad es que me agobia un poco.  
- Eso es porque es un pesado. – rió Caroline, y con una mirada pícara, le dio un codazo a su amiga. – Venga Elena cuéntame, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes el sábado? – al ver como su amiga se ponía roja lo supo, y afirmó entre risas. – Has quedado con él. Si quieres que te siga cubriendo, estas cosas me las tienes que contar, que si no nos acabarán pillando.

Elena se ahorró tener que pensar una respuesta al sonar el timbre que las mandaba de nuevo a clases. Después llamó a Jenna, para decirle que no iba a casa, porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con un compañero y se iba a quedar en la biblioteca. Ambas quedaron en que Jenna se pasaría a buscarla por allí, para llevarla a la consulta de Ric.

Estuvo en la biblioteca un par de horas, trabajando con Stefan. Le alegró comprobar que al menos el chico parecía trabajador y se implicaba en el trabajo.

De camino a la consulta, en el coche, no pudo evitar pensar en Alaric y en cómo iba a reaccionar hoy con ella, le daba algo de miedo su reacción. Estos pensamientos, inevitablemente le llevaron a pensar en Damon, sonriendo levemente. Jenna se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió para sí misma.

Damon le abrió la puerta antes de que llamara, saludándola con una media sonrisa.

- Ric está en el despacho. – y le indicó el camino con un gesto.

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa, y tragando saliva, fue al encuentro de Alaric. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Alaric no dijo ni una palabra sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Dedicaron toda la sesión a hablar y explorar los sentimientos de Elena, ahora que había empezado a aceptar lo que había pasado. En todo momento, Alaric se mostró igual de atento y amable que siempre con ella, por lo que pasado un rato, Elena se relajó.

La semana pasó rápido, Elena esperaba el sábado con ilusión. Apenas podía hablar con Damon, ya que éste, como habría hablado con Alaric, se mantenía apartado en la consulta. Aunque siempre que se cruzaban, siempre que ella llegaba y muchas veces cuando se iba, las sonrisas o guiños que él le dedicaba, le alegraban el día. Además intercambiaban mensajes todas las noches, porque al estar Jenna pared con pared podía escuchar todo lo que Elena dijera. Pronto Elena se acostumbró a dormirse solo después de que él le diera las buenas noches, aunque fuera solo con mensaje.

Por otro lado, el trabajo de Literatura avanzaba rápidamente. En apenas una semana lo tenían casi terminado. Ese tiempo les sirvió también para conocerse un poco más, la mayoría de los recelos de Elena desaparecieron al darse cuenta de que Stefan solo era un chico tímido y solitario, al que le costaba abrirse con la gente. Aunque seguía poniéndose nerviosa, cada vez que él intentaba conseguir una cita con ella o simplemente tonteaba con ella. A Elena no le interesaba, solo pensaba en Damon aunque no sabía muy bien cómo definir lo que había entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin hacerle daño, por lo que siempre le respondía con bromas y evasivas a sus intentos. Decidió que tenía que hablar con Caroline, antes de hacer algo al respecto, a veces la situación era un poco incómoda.

El viernes por la tarde, Elena salió de la sesión buscando a Damon con la mirada, como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Un poco decepcionada por no encontrarle, dejó a Alaric y a Jenna hablando, mientras ella iba a esperar en el coche. Salió del edificio sin prestar mucha atención, pero el sonido de una risa conocida llamó su atención. Se giró, viendo a Damon, sentando en el primer escalón, con la espalda apoyada en el lateral de la pared, las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, reír mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

- Casi me pasas por encima y ni me habías visto. ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso? – bromeó aún riéndose, se movió para sentarse mirando al frente, con la mano la hizo un gesto para que se sentará. – Te estaba esperando, Elena.  
Algo avergonzada, aceptó su invitación y se sentó a su lado. Se mordió levemente el labio al contemplarle de reojo.  
- ¿Y Alaric?  
- Sólo estamos hablando. – contestó él despreocupadamente. – Me debes algo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo provocativamente, girándose a mirarla.  
- Y tú a mí. – le provocó ella a su vez.  
- Sí, pero yo voy antes. – terminó la frase guiñándola un ojo, consiguiendo que Elena se riera. – ¿Cuándo quieres que te recoja?  
- Pues… - Elena se quedó pensando. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Eso… es una sorpresa. – contestó Damon haciéndose el misterioso.  
- ¿Otra más? – protestó en broma ella.  
- Creía que te gustaban mis sorpresas. – se encogió de hombros. – Si no quieres, propón tú algo.  
- Me arriesgaré con la sorpresa. – la respuesta de Elena provocó que Damon sonriera.  
- No te arrepentirás. – dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una media sonrisa provocativa. Elena no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos que tanto la gustaban durante unos segundos, Damon solo sonrió al notarlo.  
- Dame una pista al menos, para saber cómo vestirme. – le pidió ella.  
- Déjame pensar. – Damon fingió reflexionar antes de seguir hablando. – Casual, pero guapa, sencilla pero deslumbrante, como siempre. – sonrió al verla sonrojarse.  
- Damon… - empezó a decir ella, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios para impedir que dijera nada.  
- ¿Mañana a las 6?  
- Vale.  
- En la esquina de tu calle. Esta vez nada de bibliotecas. – bromeó él, Elena asintió mirándole.

Los dos se giraron al escuchar el sonido de unas voces a sus espaldas, y oyeron la risa de Alaric antes de ver como se abría la puerta. Jenna y Alaric salieron juntos, los dos riendo y mirándose. Jenna fue la primera en verlos, se paró de golpe, poniéndose incluso más roja que Elena. Alaric se paró justo detrás de ella, sin saber que decir.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, no hace falta que disimuléis. – dijo Damon, sonriendo maliciosamente a Ric, mientras se levantaba para irse añadió. – Ya lo sabíamos.

Alaric enrojeció y desvió la mirada de la mirada divertida de Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- ¡Jenna, me voy! – gritó Elena desde el salón, mientras cogía su chaqueta.  
- Espera Elena. – Jenna apareció corriendo desde arriba. - ¿Qué me queda mejor, el vestido negro o el azul? – preguntó algo nerviosa mientras se los enseñaba.  
- El azul. – después de pensarlo un poco, Elena añadió. – Con los zapatos plateados que tienes en el armario.  
- Gracias Elena. Pásalo bien. – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.  
- Tú también tía. – contestó ella, antes de salir por la puerta.

Elena recorrió su calle a paso rápido, al doblar la esquina vio a Damon, quien la esperaba apoyado en la puerta de su coche. Su mirada se iluminó al verla, lo que hizo sonreír a Elena. Mientras iba a su encuentro, Elena no pudo evitar pensar en lo irresistible que se veía Damon con sus vaqueros negros desgastados, la camisa, también negra, remangada por los codos y sus Rayban colgadas sobre su pecho. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Damon sonrió pícaramente, observándola. Cuando Elena llegó a su altura, rodeó su cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo.

- Lo que yo decía, guapa y deslumbrante. – susurró Damon en su oído.

Elena sonrió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, antes de acercarse más a él, y esta vez sí, le besó. Damon correspondió inmediatamente, y ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que, un simple beso, provocaba en ellos. Cuando se separaron después de un par de minutos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se cruzaban.

- Podría pasarme toda la tarde haciendo esto. – volvió a susurrarle Damon, y cerró los ojos por un segundo, disfrutando de la cercanía de la chica.  
- ¿Ese es tu plan secreto? – bromeó Elena, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con la otra mano.  
- No… por desgracia. – Elena se quejó cuando Damon la separó de él. – Vamos. – Con un gesto la invitó a subir al coche.  
- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Elena curiosa, al ver como de nuevo, Damon tomaba la carretera que salía del pueblo.  
- Sssssh, no seas curiosa. – la regañó en broma él. – Pronto lo verás, no está lejos. Aunque tengo que advertirte, esto no es la verdadera sorpresa. – añadió de forma misteriosa.

Elena sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, moviendo la cabeza un par de veces hacia los lados, asumiendo que Damon no la iba a adelantar nada. Para no distraerle mientras conducía, se dedicó a observar el paisaje, intentando adivinar lo que Damon había preparado.

Tal y como Damon había dicho, no iban lejos. Apenas un cuarto de hora después entraban en otro pueblo. Damon redujo la velocidad, buscando donde aparcar, mientras Elena miraba la decoración sorprendida, no había acertado en nada de lo que había imaginado.

- Son las fiestas del pueblo. He pensado que podíamos divertirnos un rato por aquí. – le explicó él, con algo de timidez, sin estar muy seguro de sí había acertado.

Por toda respuesta Elena se acercó a él, besándole tiernamente. Después, sonriendo, salió del coche y le tendió la mano a Damon, para que fuera con ella. Correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica, Damon aceptó su invitación, y así cogidos de la mano, caminaron hasta el centro del pueblo, donde habían instalado una gran feria.

Pasaron un buen rato paseando entre los puestos y atracciones, bromeando y riendo por cualquier cosa, los dos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Elena realmente estaba disfrutando, parándose en la mayoría de los puestos y arrastrando a Damon hacia las atracciones. Por su parte Damon, muy contento por el éxito que estaba teniendo, se dejaba llevar por Elena, disfrutando de la tarde. Montaron en la mayoría de las atracciones, repitiendo incluso en un par de ellas, en todas aprovechó Damon para robarle un beso a Elena, quien no ponía mucho empeño en impedírselo.

- Hora de irse Elena. – dijo Damon, mirando su reloj. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía.  
- ¿Ya? Si aún es pronto. – Elena estaba disfrutando y no quería irse aún. Lo que realmente quería era pasar más tiempo con Damon.  
- Vamos, aún nos queda otro sitio por ver. – esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Se acercó a ella provocativamente, y le susurró. – Te va a gustar, confía en mí.

Elena se estremeció ante este gesto, y Damon rió, soltando su mano para cogerla por la cintura. Y tirando suavemente de ella, iniciaron el camino de vuelta al coche. Elena, riendo, se dejó conducir. Estaban a punto de salir del recinto cuando un feriante les paró.

- ¿Quién quiere un peluche? – gritaba el hombre a la gente que paseaba por allí. - ¿No quiere ganar un peluche para su novia, joven? – le dijo ahora directamente a Damon. – Es muy fácil, solo tiene que derribar las latas marcadas. ¡Es un premio seguro!

Los dos se giraron a mirar el puesto.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres uno? – le preguntó Damon en voz baja a Elena.  
- Eso es un timo Damon, es imposible ganar. – contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz, aunque sin dejar de mirar uno de los ositos de peluche que daban como premios.

Damon siguió la dirección de su mirada y adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, tiró de ella hacia el puesto. Mientras esperaban su turno, Damon aprovechó para observar cuidadosamente los intentos de los demás.

- Primero tú.  
- No sé disparar Damon. – rió Elena, cogiendo la escopeta. – Lo voy a hacer fatal.

Para corroborar sus palabras, el primer tiro salió totalmente desviado.

- Normal, si no apuntas, como le vas a dar. – la provocó él susurrando en su oído, poniéndose detrás de ella, sujetando sus brazos y modificando su postura. – Prueba ahora.

- ¡Casi! – dijo emocionada Elena, al ver como esta vez el tiro pasaba rozando la lata.

Damon solo sonrió y se limitó a corregir de nuevo la postura de Elena. Esta vez, el tiro impactó en el centro de una de las latas, derribándola.

- ¡Sí! Le he dado. – Elena daba saltos de alegría entre los brazos de Damon, quien reía divertido al verla tan contenta. – Ahora tú. – le dijo, intentando librarse de su agarre, para dejarle tirar.  
- Estate quieta. – le susurró Damon al oído, sin dejarla ir. Elena le obedeció, notando como Damon se recolocaba detrás de ella, ahora mucho más cerca. Era muy consciente de sus manos sobre las suyas, sobre la escopeta, al igual que notaba su aliento en el cuello. Damon apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para terminar de apuntar, y con seguridad, disparó.

La lata cayó con un tintineo. Sin cambiar de postura, Damon recargó y tras unos segundos apuntando, volvía a disparar. Otra lata cayó. Damon suspiró levemente mientras recargaba de nuevo, necesitaba tirar una lata más para llevarse el premio. Con cuidado, se separó un poco de Elena para recolocarse, después volvió a apoyarse en ella, apuntando por encima de su hombro. Disparó, la bala pasó rozando la lata por el costado izquierdo haciendo que se tambalease hacia el lado contrario. Claramente aliviado, el dueño del puesto les informó de que por derribar solo dos latas no había premio. Pero antes de que terminara la frase, la tercera lata cayó al suelo con estrépito. El hombre se volvió asombrado.

- Si no estuviesen inclinadas hacia la derecha… - le dijo Damon cuando volvió a mirarles.  
- Elige. – le soltó el hombre cabreado.  
- Elige Elena, es tu premio.

Elena señaló el osito que le había llamado la atención, el hombre se lo entregó con brusquedad, haciéndoles un gesto para que se marcharan. Damon le fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse.  
Caminaron de vuelta al coche en silencio, Elena mirando el osito y Damon mirando a Elena de reojo.

- ¿Me abres atrás para que lo guarde? – le pidió.  
- Claro.

Damon le abrió el maletero y se quedó sujetándolo mientras la chica guardaba el peluche, bien envuelto en su chaqueta, dentro. Elena puso su mano sobre la de él para cerrarlo, y cuando el click les indicó que estaba bien cerrado, se acercó a Damon, sin separar su mano de la suya.

- Gracias Damon. – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. El brillo que vio en ellos la hizo sonreír, mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

Damon cerró los ojos, sintiendo como ella se acercaba y finalmente le besaba con intensidad. Sus manos fueron a parar a su cintura, acercándola y acentuando el contacto entre ellos, mientras sentía como Elena enredaba las manos en su pelo. Solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar fue mayor que la necesidad de sentirse. Damon sonrió al ver a Elena con las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando entrecortadamente, mirándole con dulzura. Se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente antes de dirigirse a su asiento. Elena le siguió.

- ¿Qué toca ahora? – le preguntó ella sonriendo, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta.  
- Ahora lo verás. – contestó Damon con un gesto enigmático. – Espero que tengas hambre. – le concedió una pequeña pista. – Aunque primero tenemos que hacer una parada, necesito gasolina. – y guiñándola el ojo, arrancó el motor.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a una gasolinera. Elena se quedó en el coche mientras Damon echaba el combustible e iba dentro a pagar. Elena le siguió con la mirada sonriendo, aunque su gesto cambió cuando, dentro del edificio, vio como una chica castaña de cabello corto, vestida de forma elegante, se acercaba y se paró con él, claramente coqueteando. Se sintió aliviada cuando Damon se la quitó de encima, y a paso rápido salió de allí. Pero la otra chica no se dio por vencida y le siguió.

- No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí, Damon. – le decía ella, como habían salido fuera, ahora Elena podía escucharles.  
- Ya te he dicho que no, déjame en paz. – Damon se volvió hacia ella, cabreado.  
- Eso no es lo que decías entonces. – la chica aprovechó para acercarse e intentar cogerle por la cintura, Damon le sujeto las manos y la empujó. - ¿Sabes? Yo me acuerdo perfectamente, y también de lo que te gusta hacer. - al decir esto adoptó una pose provocativa.  
- Olvídame. – contestó él cabreado, dándose media vuelta para volver con Elena.

La chica le siguió, fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de Elena, aún sin darse por vencida, lo intentó una última vez.

- Cada vez te las buscas más jóvenes. – dijo con claro desprecio, mirando a Elena de arriba abajo, provocando que ella triste desviara la mirada. – Tú sabrás si eso te vale. Cuando te canses de hacer de niñera, llámame, acuérdate, Rose, para la próxima.  
- En tus sueños. – le contestó con odio Damon. – Vete.  
- Sí, y te aseguro que no te los imaginas. – Rose se relamió al decir esto, provocando que Damon agarrará el volante con fuerza ante la provocación. – No tardes mucho en llamar, mis amigas estarán unos días por aquí. ¿O tampoco te acuerdas de ellas?

Y riendo cruelmente se marchó, volviendo al interior del edificio, donde otras dos chicas fueron a su encuentro.  
Damon reanudó la marcha sin decir ni una palabra, aunque miraba a Elena de reojo. Elena, por su parte, intentaba evitar su mirada, no podía parar de pensar en lo que la otra chica había dado a entender, ¿sería cierto que solo era un juguete para Damon? No se dio cuenta de que Damon había parado el coche en el arcén y la miraba preocupado.

- Elena. – la llamó él suavemente, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. De nuevo, Elena evitó su mirada. – Olvídala, no es nadie.  
- ¿Eso es lo que haces con todas? ¿Pasas un buen rato y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo? – le acusó ella girándose para mirarle, al ver que Damon no respondía, agachó la cabeza triste. – Si eso es lo que haces con todas tus citas… Yo… - no pudo continuar la frase porque Damon la interrumpió, cogiéndola por las mejillas, obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos.  
- Te equivocas Elena, solo tienes una cita cuando la otra persona te importa. Y créeme, yo llevo varios años sin tener una cita, desde el instituto. – Elena podía ver en sus ojos algo de tristeza, pero también sinceridad. – Eso – dijo refiriéndose a Rose. – no era nadie, ni me importaba entonces ni mucho menos me va a importar ahora. Esto – haciendo hincapié en la palabra, refiriéndose a ellos. – es una cita.

Elena tragó saliva, al entender lo que sus palabras implicaban, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila al ver en sus ojos que era totalmente sincero. Asintió levemente, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una sombra de alivio en sus ojos. Elena le puso una mano en el brazo, animándole a seguir, y asintió con más firmeza.

Una vez aclarado todo, Damon continuó la marcha. Elena aprovechó ese tiempo para observarle mientras conducía, totalmente concentrado en lo que tenía delante. Cuando vio que empezaba a detener el coche, Elena miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Damon sonreía, mientras de reojo la veía sorprenderse, salió el primero y fue a abrirle la puerta.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó guiñándola un ojo, con gesto pícaro. Elena asintió, cogiendo su mano. – Aún te falta saber lo mejor. – Damon se hizo nuevamente el misterioso, y Elena riendo ante su actitud, le dio un ligero codazo.

Una vez entraron, Elena volvió a sorprenderse, al ver que el interior del restaurante era aún más bonito que la fachada. La iluminación era tenue pero sin impedir la visión, la música sonaba suavemente, las mesas estaban situadas lo suficientemente lejos unas de otras para no escuchar las conversaciones de los del alrededor,… En resumen, el ambiente era tranquilo, relajado e íntimo.

Mientras Elena observaba todo esto, Damon hablaba en voz baja con el camarero. Se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó:

- ¿Formal o informal?

Elena le miró sin comprender a que se refería, por lo que él explicó un poco más:

- Formal, es lo que ves aquí. Informal es la planta de abajo, esa tendrás que confiar en mí. Tú eliges. – terminó de hablar haciéndola un gesto.

Elena lo pensó, aunque le gustaba la parte que veía, Damon había conseguido sorprenderla desde que le había conocido. Y no podía quejarse de eso, con una pícara sonrisa, le dijo:

- Vamos abajo.  
- Ya la ha oído. – le dijo Damon al camarero.

Los dos le siguieron por el establecimiento, hasta unas escaleras y bajaron a la planta de abajo.

- Me alegra que acertarás al elegir. – le susurró Damon.

La iluminación era tenue, pero la música, mucho más animada que la del piso superior, hacía que el ambiente fuera distinto. Elena pudo observar a varias parejas jóvenes y un par de grupos de amigos que bromeaban animados. Elena sonrió, la verdad es que a ella también le parecía mejor eso. También le pareció observar, en un extremo de la planta, una especie de escenario.

Tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro, cuando el camarero se fue, dejándoles para que mirasen las cartas, Damon la interrogó con la mirada.

- Guau. – solo dijo ella, provocando que Damon riera.  
- Reconócelo, te encantan mis sorpresas.

Elena solo rió, mirándole.

- ¿Habías venido antes aquí? – le preguntó, mientras ojeaba la carta.  
- No, tenía pensado venir con… - no pronunció el nombre, pero Elena entendió perfectamente que se refería a Rebekah, le acarició la mano en gesto de ánimo. Damon la sonrió, agradecido. – Me habían hablado bastante de este sitio, sobre todo, de esta parte.  
- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo ella algo preocupada por la tristeza que había notado en su voz.  
- Sí, tranquila. – Damon la guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Continuaron hablando mientras elegían, al final los dos se decantaron por la comida italiana, Elena raviolis y Damon había elegido risotto, compartiendo una ensalada. Damon bromeó durante toda la comida, obteniendo siempre la risa de Elena como recompensa.

- ¡Damon! – le regañó ella entre risas, la tercera vez que él le robaba un ravioli.  
- Haz tú lo mismo. – le retó él con un gesto, ofreciéndole su plato para retirarlo rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera coger.

Al final Damon se rindió, y los dos acabaron comiendo tanto de su plato como del plato del otro. Mientras comían, la sala se había ido llenando bien de parejas o de grupos de amigos, de forma que el ambiente era bastante animado.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Elena, recostándose en el asiento.  
- Ahora, el postre y a esperar. – contestó Damon mirando con disimulo su reloj, moviendo su silla para ponerse a su lado.  
- ¿Esperar a qué? – preguntó Elena con curiosidad.  
- A esto.

Y justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces, instintivamente Elena se acercó a Damon. Durante unos segundos, pudo escuchar su risa en la oscuridad, antes de que el escenario que había visto al bajar, se iluminase. Sin soltar a Damon, Elena observó con curiosidad el escenario, estaba rodeado por tres pantallas y en el centro pudo ver un grupo de micrófonos.

- ¿Un karaoke? ¿En serio? – preguntó volviéndose hacia Damon, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
- Tiene toda la pinta.  
- Tonto. – le contestó ella con cariño, moviendo la cabeza en señal de resignación. – No sé cantar, se me da fatal. – añadió algo avergonzada.  
- Eso es lo que has dicho en la feria y luego no lo has hecho tan mal. – contestó él sonriendo. – A mí tampoco es que se me dé precisamente bien. – reconoció.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, un foco se encendió e iluminó su mesa. El resto de la gente empezó a corear para que salieran al escenario. Elena miró a Damon con timidez, y éste, con una sonrisa de ánimo, se levantó tirando suavemente de ella. Juntos, subieron al escenario. La canción era muy conocida, y apenas les hizo falta mirar la letra, aunque había una pequeña pantalla a la altura de la vista, delante del escenario. Terminaron entre risas, dejándoles el puesto a los siguientes afortunados a los que se les había iluminado la mesa.

- ¿A qué no era para tanto? – le preguntó Damon una vez se sentaron.

La noche se les pasó rápido, tuvieron que salir otras seis veces más a cantar, los turnos se elegían al azar, al igual que el estilo de las canciones. Se quedaron hasta que cerraron el local, al igual que la gran mayoría de la gente.

El viaje de vuelta fue lento, Damon conducía con tranquilidad a través de las carreteras desiertas, a pesar de todo, a Elena se le pasó muy rápido. Esta vez, Damon la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde los dos se bajaron. Damon abrió el maletero, tendiéndole su chaqueta y el osito, después la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Lo he pasado genial Damon. – le sonrió Elena parada delante de la puerta, abrazada al peluche.  
- Yo también. – el chico le correspondió la sonrisa, acercándose a ella. - ¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás?

Elena solo sonrió, dejándose abrazar por él, y acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

- ¿Te veo mañana? – le preguntó.  
- No puedo, Ric me ha pedido que vaya a ayudarle. – contestó él con tristeza. – Pero puedo llamarte.  
- Claro. – aceptó ella.  
- Buenas noches Elena. – al decirlo, Damon se acercó para besarla, deteniéndose antes de llegar a sus labios para observar a Elena, que con los ojos cerrados se había acercado esperando su beso. No la hizo esperar, y se besaron con intensidad, para cerrar esa gran tarde-noche que habían pasado juntos.

Con una mirada y un guiño, Damon se despidió, de nuevo, mientras Elena abría la puerta:

- Buenas noches.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Esa noche Elena durmió abrazada a su osito, al que enseguida colocó en un lugar preferente en su cama. Simplemente el mero hecho de contemplarlo le hacía pensar en Damon y en cómo había conseguido el peluche para ella. El día siguiente lo pasó en una nube de felicidad, que alcanzó su punto máximo con una larga llamada de Damon por la tarde.

Caroline se pasó gran parte de la mañana del lunes buscando un lugar donde hablar a solas con Elena, algo complicado porque como se acercaba el plazo de entrega de los trabajos, las dos pasaban bastante tiempo con Tyler y Stefan, respectivamente, comentando las últimas ideas que habían tenido. Finalmente, Caroline arrastró a Elena hasta los baños en cuanto acabaron de comer.

- Por fin solas. – resopló la rubia, después de comprobar que no había nadie más. Se sentó en uno de los lavados, mientras miraba a Elena de forma interrogante. – Elena llevas todo el día en tu mundo, del 1 al 10, ¿cómo te fue el sábado?  
- 20 – sonrió ella al recordarlo. Y en voz baja, le resumió a su amiga la tarde que había pasado con Damon.  
- Pensaba que ya no quedaban chicos así. Tienes mucha suerte Elena. – comentó Caroline. – Yo también quiero uno así. ¿No tendrá hermanos? Un amigo también me vale. – rió Caroline, provocando que a su vez Elena riera.  
- Hermanos sí, tiene uno pero no le conozco.  
- No pasa nada, cuando te le presente, acuérdate de mí. Pero solo si parece a tu chico, ¿eh?  
- Eso está hecho.  
- Por cierto, el miércoles tenemos que entregar los trabajos. – Caroline cambió de tema.  
- Ya, el nuestro está casi acabado, esta tarde nos lo quitamos.  
- Como nosotros. Elena… Tenemos que salir con los chicos. – le recordó Caroline. – No irás a dejarme sola ahora, recuerda por qué tenemos que hacer esto.  
- Lo había olvidado. ¿Cuánto antes mejor, no?  
- El viernes es fiesta y no hay clase. Podemos quedar el jueves y así nos lo quitamos. – propuso la rubia.  
- Está bien. – Elena aceptó sin muchas ganas, solo pensaba en que esa salida le quitaba tiempo para estar con Damon.

Después de clases, Elena fue a la biblioteca con Stefan para darle los últimos toques al trabajo. Allí, la chica aprovechó para comentarle lo que habían pensado sobre la salida. Como esperaba, Stefan aceptó el plan entusiasmado, proponiendo un par de sitios a los que podían ir. Elena le cortó diciendo que los contase en clase, cuando estuvieran los cuatro.

Como de costumbre Jenna la llevó a la consulta, pero esta vez fue Ric el que le abrió la puerta. "Bueno, luego iré a ver a Damon" pensó. Cuando la sesión acabó, Ric la acompañó hasta la sala donde su tía la esperaba.

- Damon no está. – la dijo antes de entrar en la sala, al ver que la chica le buscaba con la mirada. – Se ha ido hace un par de horas, me dijo que tenía que ir a buscar una cosa.  
- No pasa nada. – intentó disimular ella.  
- No me engañes Elena. – le sonrió Ric. – Recuerda que te conozco bastante bien.  
- Esperaba verle. – reconoció Elena.

A Ric le costó un montón morderse la lengua, pero Damon le había hecho prometer que no le diría a Elena donde iba.

- Dale un poco de crédito. No puedo decirte más. – se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de disculpa.  
- Hablas como Damon. – suspiró ella antes de entrar en la sala donde Jenna les esperaba, pero su sonrisa era sincera.

Después de saludar a su tía, les dio un poco de intimidad a Ric y a Jenna y salió a esperar al coche. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a pensar en Alaric como Ric, al igual que hacía Damon, y también Jenna, se dio cuenta al pensarlo un poco más. La verdad es que no le importaba que su tía saliese con Ric, él le caía bien, y hacía tiempo que no veía a Jenna tan bien, "se lo merece" pensó.

Cuando los dos se despidieron, Ric se quedó en la puerta observando cómo su coche desaparecía. Cuando lo perdió de vista, cogió su móvil y llamó a Damon.

- Ya se han ido. – le informó.  
- Gracias Ric, te debo una.

El móvil de Elena pitó mientras Jenna aparcaba delante de la casa. El mensaje era simple aunque enigmático.

"Tienes una carta. D."

Con curiosidad, Elena fue derecha al buzón en cuanto se bajó del coche. Al abrirlo se encontró con un delgado sobre azul. Al cogerlo, pudo tocar los bordes de algo. Impaciente por abrirlo, le dio la vuelta, para ver que estaba firmado con una gran D. Jenna la miró con curiosidad pero no le dijo nada, se imaginaba lo que pasaba y prefería que fuese su sobrina quien se lo contase.

Elena se sentó en el porche, con el móvil en el regazo, y el sobre entre las manos. Después de unos minutos dándole vueltas, por fin se decidió a abrirlo. Rasgó un lateral, y dejó que el contenido del sobre cayera en su mano. Lo agitó al ver que no caía nada, se mordió levemente el labio con curiosidad, y se acercó el sobre a los ojos intentando ver el interior. Una gran sonrisa se adueñó de su cara cuando vio lo que contenía, con cuidado hizo más grande el agujero y sacó un par de fotos. La sobresaltó el sonido de su móvil.

"La que más te guste para ti, la otra me la llevas mañana ;). D."

Sorprendida, Elena levantó la mirada y buscó a su alrededor. ¿Cómo sabía Damon que acababa de ver las fotos? Se dio por vencida al no ver a nadie y centró su atención en las fotos. Las dos eran del restaurante, en una de ellas salían los dos juntos cantando, Damon rodeándole los brazos con los hombros acercándola a él mientras la miraba, y ella rodeando su cintura con el brazo, correspondiéndole la mirada. Tragó saliva, al ver como incluso en una foto, se podía ver la intensidad de su mirada. En la otra, estaban sentados en la mesa, los dos riendo mirando hacia el mismo punto, con las manos unidas por encima de la mesa.

"¡Eres increíble!" Le escribió Elena a Damon como respuesta, antes de entrar en casa. Fue derecha a su habitación a buscar un lugar donde colocar la foto.

Damon sonreía, feliz, cuando salió de su escondite, había disfrutado viendo la reacción de Elena a su sorpresa. Él sabía que en el restaurante había una serie de cámaras, que durante el tiempo de karaoke hacían una serie de fotos del local, que luego la gente se podía llevar como recuerdo. Había merecido la pena el viaje en vez de poder verla en la consulta.

No fue hasta el mismo jueves cuando los chicos decidieron adónde iban a ir esa tarde, finalmente se decidieron por ir a tomar algo a un bar y echar algunas partidas al billar o los dardos. Aprovechando que Elena no podía salir, Damon y Alaric iban a aprovechar para salir a tomar algo y hablar, fuera de la consulta, que era algo que hacía tiempo que no hacían.

Damon se estaba vistiendo, salió de la ducha vestido solo con los vaqueros y secándose el pelo con una toalla, cuando se encontró con su hermano, que le esperaba sentado en su cama.

- ¡Stef! – dijo Damon sorprendido. - ¿Pasa algo?  
- No, en realidad, solo quería preguntarte algo… - Stefan parecía inseguro, no se decidía a hablar.  
- Venga dime, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. – curioso, Damon se sentó a su lado, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros.  
- Bueno…  
- A ver si adivino, ¿una chica? – preguntó Damon con picardía, al ver la indecisión de su hermano.  
- Quiero pedirle que salga conmigo pero no sé cómo. Y bueno, tú siempre has tenido más éxito con las chicas, si me pudieras echar una mano…  
- ¿La conozco?  
- No, es una chica del instituto.  
- ¿La conoces de hace mucho?  
- No, como un mes o así. – contestó Stefan después de reflexionar un poco. – ¿Eres un cotilla eh?  
- Es la primera vez que me pides consejo sobre esto, tengo curiosidad por esa chica. – Damon se encogió de hombros, bromeando.  
- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – preguntó Stefan mirándole.  
- Claro, déjame pensar. – se revolvió el pelo con gesto pensativo mientras no podía evitar pensar en Elena. – Lo que yo haría, sería hablar con ella, le pediría una oportunidad, dale tiempo para que te responda, las decisiones precipitadas nunca son buenas. Si ella quiere empezar saliendo, o sino que te de una oportunidad como amigo, y ahí conociéndoos mejor puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo importante es que no la agobies, que vea que te fijas pero sin que estar siempre encima, fíjate en los detalles e intenta sorprenderla. – fue diciendo Damon, mientras Stefan le escuchaba con atención e iba asintiendo.  
- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿En qué andas hermano? – le preguntó curioso cuando terminó, no se le había pasado por alto la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de su hermano, mientras pensaba.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? - contestó él evasivo, sabiéndose pillado.  
- ¿Cuándo me la presentas?  
- Cuando sea el momento Stef.

El sonido de un claxon les interrumpió.

- Es Tyler. ¡Me voy! – dijo Stefan, levantándose a toda prisa, impaciente por ver a Elena y poner en práctica los consejos que le había dado su hermano.  
- ¡Pásalo bien, y suerte! – gritó Damon, sonriendo al ver a su hermano así.

Terminó de vestirse, y mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de irse, se tumbó en la cama, mirando la foto que Elena le había llevado hace un par de días. Pasado un rato, cuando pasaban unos minutos de las 7, se levantó y salió fuera a esperar a Ric, quien no tardó en llegar. Fueron hasta una zona de locales que había en la zona norte del pueblo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, su móvil vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje. En cuanto aparcaron el coche, fue derecho a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te dice Elena? – le preguntó Ric con una sonrisa divertida, al ver la cara del chico mientras lo leía.  
- Nada, que está en uno de estos locales con unos amigos, le pedí que me avisase de donde iba.  
- Anda vamos, deja que la chica se divierta. – Ric le tomó el pelo, mientras los dos entraban en el local situado justo en el medio de la calle.

Mientras tanto, Elena y Caroline estaban a punto de ganar la partida de billar que echaban a los chicos. Divertidas, las dos chicas chocaban las manos, cuando Caroline metió la última bola.

- Desempate, quien gane esta gana. – dijo Tyler.  
- Hecho, ya sabes Elena, sin piedad. – contestó Caroline.  
- ¿Queréis algo de beber mientras? – preguntó Stefan, y cuando todos asintieron, se volvió hacía Elena, aprovechando la oportunidad para hablar a solas con ella. - ¿Me ayudas Elena?  
- Claro. – Elena fue detrás de él hasta la barra.

Stefan pidió las bebidas, mientras Elena a su lado, tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mostrador.

- Elena, yo… quería decirte algo. – Stefan, nervioso, por fin se decidió a hablar. – Me gustas. – casi susurró. Elena no sabía que decir, aunque se imaginaba que algo así podría pasar. – Yo, quería pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad, sal conmigo. – le pidió, mirándola suplicante. Después se acordó de las palabras de Damon y añadió. – O como amigos, lo que tú prefieras.  
- Stefan, yo… - empezó a decir Elena pero él no la dejó acabar.  
- No me contestes ahora, piénsalo tranquila por favor. – volvió a suplicar él, ante eso Elena no pudo negarse, y prometió pensarlo aunque sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Más tranquilo, ahora que lo habían hablado y ella había prometido pensarlo, Stefan cogió dos de las bebidas y volvió donde estaban Caroline y Tyler, que habían terminado de preparar la nueva partida y hablaban apoyados en la mesa. Elena le siguió con las otras dos. Por suerte, Stefan permaneció fiel a su palabra y no la presionó, actuando como si la charla anterior no hubiera pasado, lo que por lo menos la permitió seguir disfrutando de la tarde.

Eran sobre las 9 cuando decidieron irse, mientras los chicos pagaban, Elena arrastró fuera a Caroline para contarle lo que había pasado con Stefan. Caroline se sorprendió, aunque no tanto como Elena esperaba.

- Se veía venir. – fue lo único que dijo. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondió en voz baja Elena, sin darse cuenta habían empezado a andar por la calle.

Un ruido, como de un portazo las interrumpió, en uno de los callejones laterales de los locales las interrumpió. Con curiosidad, Caroline se acercó a mirar seguida de Elena, quien no iba a dejar sola a su amiga. Enseguida se apartaron cuando descubrieron a los causantes del ruido, solo miraron unos segundos, pero la escena se quedó grabada en la mente de Elena. Un chico moreno y una chica rubia, acababan de salir por una puerta lateral. La chica sujetaba al chico por las muñecas, contra la pared, y estaba muy ocupada besando y mordiendo el cuello del chico como para darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas. El chico, cerró los ojos, gimiendo suavemente.

Caroline se dio la vuelta, riéndose en silencio por la escena que acababan de ver. Por su parte Elena, salió corriendo de allí, derribando al pasar unas cajas, que cayeron al suelo con estrépito. Sólo le había visto unos segundos, pero habían sido los suficientes para reconocer al chico, su figura era inconfundible. Era Damon.

Caroline se quedó un momento plantada, sin saber que ocurría, después salió detrás de su amiga, con cuidado de no tropezarse.

El sonido de las cajas al caer, sacó a Damon de sus recuerdos y le devolvió a la realidad. Con fuerza, se revolvió para librarse del agarre de la chica, que seguía sujetándole contra la pared. Cuando lo consiguió, la empujó, aunque sin intención de hacer daño, para separarla de él.

- Rebekah. – consiguió decir, aún sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica. Volvía del baño cuando había sentido un fuerte empujón y se había encontrado fuera del bar, con Rebekah besándole y después bajando a ocuparse de su cuello, que cómo bien sabía, era su punto débil. Por unos segundos, mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, la fuerza de los recuerdos fue tal que no fue capaz de pensar y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara.  
- Hola Damon, ¿me echabas de menos? – contestó ella, exhibiéndose con altanería delante de él. Instantes después se volvió a lanzar encima de él.  
- No. – contestó con odio, ya recobrado de la sorpresa.  
- Pues eso no es lo que parecía hace un minuto. – le respondió burlona.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él, si no recordaba mal, Rebekah no hacía nunca nada por casualidad.  
- Una amiga me ha dicho que estabas por aquí, creo que la conoces, se llama Rose. He pensado que podía saludarte y recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?  
- Eso está muerto y enterrado Rebekah, tú te encargaste de hacerlo, ¿no te acuerdas? – el tono de voz de Damon era muy frío y duro, el chico estaba recordando ese momento en que descubrió que ella le engañaba.  
- Eso fue un error, tú eras mejor que Klaus. – le dijo ella provocativamente mientras se acercaba a él. Damon no podía irse, acorralado como estaba, entre la pared y ella, aunque era lo deseaba.  
- ¿Me harías un favor Rebekah? – la chica asintió, ilusionada por haberle convencido. - ¡Olvida que alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros! ¡Olvida que me conociste! – le gritó Damon, furioso, y de un empujón se la quitó de encima, aprovechando la sorpresa de la chica para volver al local.

Localizó a Ric en la barra y fue hacia a él. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Rose y sus dos amigas en una esquina del local, riendo cuando le vieron aparecer.

- Vámonos Ric, por favor. – prácticamente le suplicó. Ric al ver la cara desencajada de Damon, y el tono de voz, no preguntó, solo le hizo un gesto para que saliera y fue a pagar.

Se apoyó en el coche esperando a Ric, intentando controlarse, pero no era capaz de calmarse. Demasiados sentimientos, la gran mayoría contradictorios, le bullían por dentro: amor, odio, rabia, culpa… En un último intento de recuperar la calma, decidió llamar a Elena, ella siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de él.

Los tonos sonaban y nadie lo cogía, cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar, Elena lo cogió.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme? Eres un cabrón Damon. – le gritó ella por el teléfono, Damon se quedó sorprendido sin saber que decir, no entendía a que venía ese comentario.  
- Elena… ¿qué te pasa? No lo entiendo.  
- Pues pregúntale a tu amiguita rubia, eso si consigues separarla de tu cuello. – le soltó ella con rabia. Damon estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la sorpresa, impactado por la revelación de Elena, fue incapaz de hablar mientras ella seguía gritándole. – No me llames más, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

Dicho esto, el sonido se cortó aunque Damon juraría que había escuchado a Elena llorar antes, miró el móvil para asegurarse. Sí, Elena le había colgado. Volvió a llamarla intentando explicarse, pero Elena le colgó al primer toque. Volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado inútil.

Moralmente hundido, Damon se limitó a entrar en el coche, ignorando a Ric. Éste, preocupado al ver así a Damon, intentó hacerle a hablar, pero lo único que consiguió fue:

- Ahora no Ric, por favor.

Resignado, y muy preocupado, a Ric no le quedó más remedio que conducir de vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto, Elena lloraba en los brazos de Caroline, en el baño del local donde habían estado. Los chicos las esperaban fuera.

- ¿Cómo ha podido Caroline? – repetía Elena sin cesar, su amiga, sin saber que decirle, intentaba consolarla abrazandola. – Supongo que tenías razón, Damon es un capullo. – dijo recordando esa conversación telefónica.  
- Elena…  
- No, sé lo que tengo que hacer. – Elena se levantó con decisión. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, y se lavó un poco la cara al salir.

Si Damon podía jugar con otra, ella haría lo mismo. Después de todo, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Con decisión, fruto de la rabia que en ese momento sentía contra Damon, salió del local, avanzando directamente hacia Stefan, quien la miró sorprendido al verla acercarse tanto.  
Le besó, con rabia, con furia, con tristeza. Stefan se quedó atónito sin reaccionar, Elena se separó de él y le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Aquí tienes tu respuesta.  
- ¿Eso es un sí?

Por toda respuesta, Elena volvió a besarle de la misma forma, y esta vez, Stefan correspondió, profundizando el beso. A su lado, Tyler los miraba con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, el sonido de la puerta le hizo volverse hacia Caroline, quien horrorizada contemplaba a su amiga enrollándose con Stefan por despecho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Damon se bajó del coche, y cerró con un portazo, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su amigo. Esto aumentó la preocupación de Ric, pero le conocía bien y sabía que Damon no le contaría nada, por lo menos, no ahora. Con un gesto preocupado, arrancó hacia su casa, no podía quitarse a Damon de la cabeza, estaba claro que algo había pasado, ¿pero qué? Ric esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con Elena, sabía que lidiar con Damon no iba a ser fácil, lo peor que le podía pasar es que se le duplicasen los problemas.

Poco después, un sonriente Stefan entró en la casa. Aún estaba alucinando porque Elena hubiera aceptado, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara, empezó a buscar a su hermano para contarle la buena noticia. Le encontró sentado en el suelo del comedor, justo delante de la chimenea, con las piernas encogidas y apoyadas contra su pecho, y los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cara apoyada sobre ellos, mirando fijamente las llamas.

- ¡Damon!  
- Stef, no te he oído llegar. – Damon se volvió hacia su hermano, sin realmente prestarle mucha atención.  
- Llevabas razón. Eres el mejor, hermano.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Damon consiguió recordar la conversación que había tenido con Stefan antes de salir.

- ¿Te ha dicho que sí? – Stefan asintió sonriente. – Me alegro. – le dijo sinceramente, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a desviar la mirada a la chimenea.  
- Damon… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Stefan, algo preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, nunca le había visto así.  
- No he tenido una buena noche. – reconoció él, sin dar más explicaciones, no le apetecía hablar de ello.  
- ¿Por tu chica? – al ver que Damon agachaba la cabeza, sin mirarle, Stefan supo que había acertado. No supo que decirle, para él era nuevo ver a su hermano así. - ¿Habéis discutido? – finalmente preguntó.  
- Algo así. Ella cree que la he traicionado.  
- Habla con ella. – Damon le miró incrédulo.  
- Si fuera tan fácil, no estaría aquí.  
- Pero si no lo intentas, no vas a conseguir nada. Mírame a mí, si no lo hubiese intentado, como tú me dijiste, no habría conseguido nada. – nuevamente Stefan sonrió, olvidando los problemas de su hermano. – Voy a cenar algo y me acuesto. Hasta mañana hermano.

Pero Damon no le escuchaba, había vuelto a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Solo cuando las llamas se apagaron, pareció reaccionar, se levantó, subiendo a su habitación. Sin quitarse la ropa, se tumbó en la cama y tapándose los ojos con las manos, intentó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Caroline se despertó, Elena estaba ya en pie, apoyada en la ventana de su cuarto, mirando fuera. Al ver tan hundida a Elena, Caroline se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella, su amiga había aceptado rápidamente, no le apetecía enfrentarse sola a esa situación.

- Gracias por quedarte Carol. – le dijo Elena, volviéndose hacia ella, Caroline pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. – No sé que habría hecho sin ti. – Elena se sentó en la cama a su lado, en un movimiento inconsciente, cogió el osito de su mesilla, y lo acarició con tristeza.

- Elena… - solo alcanzó a decirle Caroline, antes de que la chica moviera la cabeza, interrumpiéndola y volviendo a hablar.  
- He cometido un error, ¿verdad?

Caroline solo asintió tristemente, viendo de nuevo en su mente a Elena besando a Stefan.

- Solo estaba dolida… No debí besar a Stefan. – reflexionó Elena, mientras seguía acariciando el osito.

Caroline la miraba, recordando lo que el peluche significaba para su amiga, sonrió. Se le acaba de ocurrir algo.

- Tienes que arreglarlo Elena. – ella le miró sin comprender. – Vamos, mírate, estas enamoradísima de ese chico. Yo creo que al menos te mereces saber lo que pasó. – se volvió hacia la mesilla de su amiga, cogiendo el móvil de Elena y se lo tendió. – Llama a Stefan, dile la verdad, que lo de ayer fue un error que no se puede volver a repetir.

Elena cogió el móvil, aunque se quedó indecisa sin hacer nada.

- Elena, piénsalo. ¿Quién es el que realmente te importa? ¿Con quién quieres estar? - la interrogó Caroline, mirándola con firmeza. – Si la respuesta es Stefan, no hagas nada. Pero si es Damon… - notó como su amiga se estremecía levemente al oír su nombre. – Tendrás que arriesgarte y descubrir la verdad.  
- ¿Y si esa verdad no me gusta, Carol? – preguntó Elena, con los ojos llorosos.  
- Entonces no te quedará más remedio que superarlo Elena, pero al menos sabrás lo que pasó de verdad. – contestó Caroline, no era una respuesta agradable, pero no se le ocurría otra opción. Aunque después de todo lo que Elena le había contado de ese chico, tenía que reconocer que ese comportamiento no le pegaba nada, seguramente existiría alguna explicación, ella solo esperaba que esa explicación sirviera para mejorar las cosas.

Elena, convencida, se decidió a marcar el número, y llamó.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hola! ¿Ya me echas de menos? – la saludó Stefan alegre.  
- ¿No te he despertado, verdad?  
- No, estaba desayunando no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que salgamos hoy?  
- Sí… ¿Ahora? Tengo que contarte algo. – dijo Elena de carrerilla, apremiada por Caroline.  
- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Stefan desconcertado.  
- He quedado con Caroline, puedo pasar por tu casa si quieres. - Caroline asintió ante estas palabras.  
- Vale, apunta la dirección… - con una sonrisa de triunfo, Elena cogió un papel y apuntó lo que el chico le dictaba. – Ahora te veo preciosa.  
- Hasta ahora Stefan.

Con rapidez, las chicas se ducharon y se vistieron, Elena le prestó la ropa a Caroline, y en el coche de esta última, pusieron rumbo a la dirección que Stefan les había dado. Elena fue callada durante todo el viaje, pensando en lo que iba a decirle al chico.

El sonido de un teléfono despertó a Damon, apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas y seguía sintiéndose igual de mal que la noche anterior. Instintivamente se giró a coger su móvil, para comprobar que la llamada no era para él. Escuchó la voz de su hermano en la planta de abajo.

Frotándose los ojos, para despejarse un poco, recordó el último pensamiento que había tenido antes de dormirse, después de horas dando vueltas. Tenía que hablar con Elena, explicarle lo que había pasado, y si después ella seguía sin querer saber nada más de él… Bueno, entonces ya pensaría lo que hacer, no quería imaginarse lo peor. Con estos pensamientos se metió en la ducha.

Poco después, el timbre de la casa sonó. Stefan corrió a abrir, para encontrarse con una Elena, algo nerviosa y con la mirada baja.

- Pasa. – la invitó con un gesto de la cabeza, acercándose para saludarla con un beso.

Elena le sonrió levemente, miró atrás antes de entrar, Caroline le hizo un gesto de ánimo desde el coche. Siguió a Stefan por la casa, hasta el salón, Elena no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor, sorprendida por la lujosa decoración. Stefan, con cara preocupada, se sentó en un gran sofá y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Elena se sentó a su lado e inspiró profundamente antes de empezar con el discurso que había preparado en el coche.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra, un móvil empezó a sonar.

- Es el mío. ¿Te importa si lo cojo?  
- No, claro, no te preocupes.

Stefan salió corriendo, escaleras arriba, para llegar antes de que colgasen. En el camino se cruzó con Damon, quien salía de su cuarto, ya vestido, con un vaso de agua en la mano, sintiéndose algo mejor después de una refrescante ducha.

- Damon compórtate. – le pidió Stefan al pasar a su lado, reduciendo un poco el ritmo y haciéndole un gesto a su hermano, indicando la planta de abajo.  
- ¿Ya la has traído a casa? ¿No es un poco pronto hermanito? – le provocó Damon con una sonrisa traviesa. Stefan le fulminó con la mirada. – Tranquilo, seré bueno.

Y sin decir más, empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras su hermano entraba en su cuarto. Saludaría a la chica y se iría a buscar a Elena, a las horas que eran, seguro que estaría en su casa. Sonriendo para darse ánimos, terminó de bajar la escalera encontrándose de frente con la cruda realidad.

Elena paseaba por la sala, nerviosa, incapaz de esperar sentada. Solo quería decir lo que tenía que decir y marcharse de allí, buscar a Damon, al pensar en él, sintió de nuevo ese nudo en el estómago al imaginárselo con la otra chica.

El sonido de un vaso al romperse sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos. Asustada se volvió, para encontrarse con Damon, quien la miraba al pie de la escalera como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, con un rastro de cristales delante de él. Al verle lo primero que pensó, es que la chica esa sería familia de Stefan y Damon habría pasado la noche con ella. Sin ser capaz de decir nada, observó como Damon se dejaba caer, sin importarle los cristales, y cerraba los ojos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"No puede ser, tiene que ser una pesadilla" se repetía Damon mientras se dejaba caer. Se tapó los ojos, en un gesto infantil, para no tener que seguir viendo a la novia de su hermano, a Elena.

Al verle así, Elena reaccionó, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y preocupada corrió hacia Damon.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, cogiéndole de las manos e intentando quitárselas de la cara. Damon se resistió y Elena le notó temblar.

Al contacto de la chica, Damon pareció reaccionar, y sin mirarla, la apartó de él, empujándola suavemente.

- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a cortar. – la dijo, agachándose y empezando a recoger los cristales con la mano.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? – preguntó Elena extrañada, con miedo por la respuesta de él.  
Damon se quedó quieto, con la mano apoyada en uno de los cristales más grandes, sin saber que decir. Al final optó por la respuesta más sencilla.  
- Vivo aquí Elena. – prácticamente lo susurró. Elena abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, no era la respuesta que había temido, pero empezaba a entender lo que pasaba. Las siguientes palabras de Damon se lo confirmaron. – Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de no haberte dicho mi apellido. – añadió con hilo de voz, aún sin mirarla. Pasó el dedo por el filo del cristal en un gesto reflejo, cortándose, la herida empezó a sangrar, pero Damon no le dio importancia, ni siquiera lo había notado.

- Salvatore. – dijo Elena en el mismo tono de voz que él. La realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. – Como… - no llegó a pronunciar el nombre, solo miró hacia la planta superior.  
- Stef es mi hermano pequeño. – Damon cerró los ojos al decir esto, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con la mirada, asombrada e impactada de Elena. Esbozó una mueca irónica, pero solo le salió un gesto triste.

Elena no supo que decir, aquello era peor que lo que se había imaginado. Los ojos de Damon, durante los segundos que él la miró, estaban turbios, solo pudo leer dolor en ellos, si había algo más el dolor le impedía verlo.

- Hazme un favor Elena, bueno… mejor dicho dos. – le pidió él, levantándose. Miró hacia la planta superior antes de hablar – No sabe nada de… de lo que me pasó. No le cuentes nada por favor. – Su voz, triste y suplicante, tan distinta de la que ella conocía, y la mirada del chico, intensamente dolorosa, la atravesó. Elena solo pudo asentir, con un nudo en la garganta. - No le rompas el corazón a mi hermano como me lo has roto a mí.

Esas palabras, fueron casi un susurro, pero consiguieron hacer reaccionar a Elena.

- ¿Y tú qué? – le soltó con rabia, aunque en voz baja, ante su acusación. - ¿Qué crees que has hecho tú con mi corazón? – diciendo esto señaló el cuello de Damon, en el lateral, donde tenía una marca que ella no le había hecho. En silencio, Damon utilizó los cristales para mirarse, con la otra mano se acarició el punto donde tenía el chupetón, medio cubierto por el pelo, que Rebekah le había hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. - No te hagas la víctima.

Damon retiró la mirada, dolorido ante la acusación, pero sintiéndose peor que nunca porque sabía que era verdad. Todo tenía una explicación y hasta hace cinco minutos había estado dispuesto a contársela, aunque ella no quisiera oírle. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no a costa de su hermano.

- Ni tú tampoco, eres tan culpable como yo o incluso más. – Damon dijo las palabras sin pensarlas realmente, cuando vio a Elena encogerse se arrepintió, pero no las retiró.  
- Explícate. – le pidió ella, intuyendo que realmente había un explicación detrás de todo aquello.

Damon volvió a esbozar de nuevo una mueca, una media sonrisa, triste e irónica, antes de contestar cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- No tiene importancia,… ya no importa. – dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Elena no pudo ver nada en ellos. – Es mi hermano Elena, la única familia que me queda. No puedo hacerle esto.  
- Pero ¿y nosotros?...  
- No hay un nosotros, eso ya no existe ni existirá nunca. – la cortó Damon con dureza. Lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía, muchísimo, de solo pensarlo, pero tenía que decírselo. – Fue divertido. – reconoció tristemente. – Pero a partir de ahora, para mí, eres y siempre serás la chica de mi hermano, pase lo que pase. Así que… olvídame. – no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras decía esto, con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de fingir. Incapaz de permanecer allí por más tiempo, se fue, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, sin volver la vista atrás.

Elena se quedó allí sola, destrozada por lo que acababa de pasar. Escuchó ruidos arriba, seguramente Stefan estaba bajando. Intentando recomponerse, volvió al sofá, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Perdona era importante. – se disculpó por haberla dejado sola. Al mirarla mejor, se dio cuenta de que la veía algo rara. Recordó que se había vuelto a cruzar con su hermano en la escalera, y estaba vez Damon no le había dirigido la palabra. - ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano? No le hagas caso, no sé qué le pasa, es un idiota. – dijo cabreado, mira que le había pedido a Damon que se comportará.  
- Es un idiota. – solo afirmó ella. – Y un estúpido.

Stefan no dijo nada, solo la miró con curiosidad.

- Pero no he venido a hablar de él. Quiero hablar de nosotros.  
- Dime… - dijo Stefan con algo de miedo.  
- Quiero que lo intentemos. – la respuesta de Elena sorprendió al chico, no se esperaba eso.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí. – dijo Elena, aunque realmente quería decir no, ni estaba segura ni era lo que quería, pero Damon le había dejado claro que lo que quería no iba a pasar. Le había creído en cuanto se lo dijo, el tono de su voz, había matado sus esperanzas de encontrar una solución. Y en un intento por no hundirse, decidió aferrarse a Stefan e intentarlo con él, si con que solo se pareciera algo a Damon, tal vez la cosa pudiera funcionar…

Stefan se acercó y la besó, Elena le correspondió, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan y empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Suavemente, se separó de él y se las limpió, sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

- Tengo que irme, Caroline me espera.  
- Te acompañó.

Damon escuchó todo esto, sentado en el peldaño más alto de la escalera, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos. A pesar de todo, había tenido una mínima esperanza de que las cosas se pudiesen arreglar, pero con Elena saliendo oficialmente con su hermano, ya no había solución posible.

Desesperado, al pensar como habían cambiado las cosas en menos de 24 horas, le pegó un puñetazo al suelo, con rabia, sin acordarse de que había dejado ahí los restos del vaso. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se clavó los cristales, el dolor, la culpa y los remordimientos que sentía por dentro, le impidieron sentirlo. Con gesto sorprendido, se miró la mano, y como un autómata, recogió los demás cristales, los tiró en la primera papelera que encontró. Se encerró en su habitación, evitando a Stefan. Fue al baño y empezó a quitarse los cristales que se había clavado, tirándolos al lavabo con gestos mecánicos. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, y allí sentado en el suelo, con la mano ensangrentada, se derrumbó.

Y juntos fueron hasta la puerta, allí Stefan volvió a besarla, en señal de despedida. Caroline lo contemplaba asombrada desde el coche, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo Elena? No entendía nada.

- Arranca. – le pidió Elena, nada más entrar.  
- Elena, ¿qué…?  
- Arranca. – repitió Elena, cortándola, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí.

Caroline la obedeció, en cuanto hubieron salido del terreno de la mansión, Elena no se contuvo más y empezó a llorar. Caroline, preocupada por lo que hubiera podido pasar, detuvo el coche en el arcén y abrazó a su amiga, intentando consolarla.

- Lo he estropeado todo, Carol. – dijo Elena entre lágrimas. – Stefan es el hermano de Damon, ahora no quiere ni verme…  
En respuesta, Caroline la abrazó con más fuerza, no se atrevía a preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo. Dejó que Elena se desahogara un poco más, y con miedo preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa con Stefan?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Elena le contestó con sinceridad:

- Sólo intento seguir adelante.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Lo primero que hizo Elena al llegar a casa fue tirarse en la cama y desahogarse, aprovechando que Jenna estaba con Ric. Abrazada a su osito, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la foto de ambos, fue demasiado para ella. La intensidad de sus miradas, que había quedado inmortalizada en esa imagen, se le clavó en el pecho, como si de una puñalada se tratara. Incapaz de soportarlo, se levantó y tiró la fotografía al fondo del armario, se estremeció cuando escuchó el cristal del marco romperse contra el suelo. Dolida, se giró y cogió el osito, lo apretó contra su pecho durante unos segundos, escuchando la risa pícara y alegre de su Damon en su mente. Recuerdo que fue interrumpido por la imagen de Damon derrumbado al pie de la escalera al comprender lo que había pasado entre su hermano y ella. La conocida sensación de culpa la inundó por completo, se sentía inmensamente culpable por haber besado a Stefan, no podía evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado si ella no hubiese tomado esa nefasta decisión.

Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, empezaba a entender porque había actuado así Damon en ese momento. Ya sabía que su hermano era alguien importante para él, y más aún después de todo lo que pasó, eso era lo único que podía explicar sus últimas palabras, las recordó en su mente: "… ya no importa", "No hay un nosotros, eso ya no existe ni existirá nunca", "eres y siempre serás la chica de mi hermano, pase lo que pase", "olvídame". Al igual que no paraba de darle vueltas a esta frase: "eres tan culpable como yo o incluso más"; esas dos últimas palabras le hicieron pensar que a lo mejor Damon había querido decirle algo más, hasta esa mañana, Damon siempre había sido bueno y sincero con ella. Pero ya daba igual… Como él había dicho, ya no importaba. Damon había decidió cortar toda su relación con ella, "porque tú te besaste con su hermano, su única familia, no lo olvides Elena" pensó, y ella pensaba respetar su decisión… al menos mientras no viese indicios de otra cosa.

Sin poder evitar que una última lágrima rodase por su mejilla, con cuidado colocó el peluche lo más oculto que pudo dentro del armario, y lo cerró con un portazo.

Stefan y Elena pasaron juntos la tarde del viernes, paseando por el parque y aprovechando para conocerse mejor. Así, Elena se enteró de más detalles de la vida del chico, algunos de ellos ya los conocía por Damon aunque le ocultó esto a Stefan. De esta forma supo que Stefan había estudiado en un internado de una ciudad vecina hasta este curso, cuando se tuvo que trasladar porque lo cerraron; que vivía con su hermano porque su madre murió al nacer él y su padre hace casi 5 años en un accidente de coche, cuando le contó esto le pareció percibir un matiz extraño en su voz, aunque no le dio importancia. Por su parte ella también le contó algunas cosas a Stefan, la muerte de su familia y su traslado aquí. No le explicó mucho porque no se sentía capaz, después de todo lo que había pasado, de contarle más y él tampoco se interesó mucho por ese tema. Stefan la acompañó a casa, y en la esquina de su calle, se despidieron con un beso, después de haber quedado para ir al cine la tarde siguiente.

Estaban en la cola de la taquilla intentando decidir qué película verían, si la comedia que quería Elena o la película de acción que le interesaba a Stefan, cuando una atractiva rubia, Elena desvió la mirada al reconocerla como la chica del callejón.

- ¡Step! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Stefan se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirándola pensativo hasta que al final la reconoció.

- ¿Rebekah? – la chica asintió. – No te había reconocido. – dijo Stefan asombrado. Elena se quedó alucinada al saber quién era la chica, después de todo lo que Damon la había contado de ella y del dolor que había visto en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella, más se convenció de que había algo que no sabía. Pero ya no importaba, se recordó a sí misma, sintiendo de nuevo la asquerosa sensación de culpa en el estómago.

- Yo a ti sí, no has cambiado mucho. Estaba con unas amigas – señaló a un grupo de chicas, entre las que se encontraba Rose. – Y he pensado que podía saludarte. – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú?

- He venido con Elena, mi novia. – dijo besando la mejilla de la chica, Elena murmuró un hola que la rubia correspondió sin dedicarle atención, de reojo Elena pudo ver como Rose reía y la dedicaba una mirada divertida.  
- Oye, ¿tu hermano está por aquí? Me gustaría verle, ya sabes, hace mucho que no hablamos. – le preguntó en tono cómplice.  
- Está en casa. – le respondió Stefan, ante el asombro de Elena. - ¿Por qué no te pasas a verle?  
- ¿No le molestaré? – preguntando otra cosa de forma indirecta.  
- No, estará solo. – a Elena se le formó un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esto. –¿No le digas que te lo he dicho yo eh? Últimamente está un poco irascible. – avisó a la chica.  
- Eres el mejor Stef, seguro que se alegra de verme. Ha sido un placer verte. – con una gran sonrisa, Rebekah dio medio vuelta y se marchó.  
- Es la ex de mi hermano, salieron juntos en el instituto, un par de años creo. – explicó Stefan pensativo, aunque Elena no le había preguntado nada. – Nunca supe por qué lo dejaron, la verdad es que hacían una buena pareja. – añadió mientras veían como la chica, entre risas, se despedía de sus amigas y se marchaba a toda prisa.

En silencio siguieron avanzando en la cola, finalmente Elena cedió y dejó a Stefan comprando las entradas, mientras iba al baño. En realidad no necesitaba ir, pero tenía que hacer algo y no quería que Stefan lo viera. Una vez hubo confirmado que quería enviarlo, se sintió mejor, era solo un impulso pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

"Tu querida Rebekah va hacia tu casa"

Damon releía el mensaje incrédulo. Le extrañaba que después de lo que paso el día anterior Elena le hubiese mandado un mensaje, y a punto estuvo de borrarlo sin leerlo, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que él, y lo leyó. Las preguntas se confundían en su mente, ¿cómo sabía Elena de Rebekah?, ¿sería verdad lo que decía?, ¿por qué se lo había dicho?... El sonido del timbre le sacó de estos pensamientos, en silencio bajó hasta la puerta. Volvieron a llamar con impaciencia, tragó saliva, esperaba que de verdad fuese Rebekah y no fuera a hacer el idiota delante de otra persona.

- No voy a abrir Rebekah. – gritó a la puerta.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que pensó que se había equivocado y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, obtuvo una respuesta.

- Venga Damon, si lo estas deseando.

Esa voz era inconfundible, Damon se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejo caer, con la espalda apoyada en ella.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz?  
- Una cosa es lo que dices y otra lo que piensas, y los dos sabemos que te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo. – le provocó Rebekah desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
- Pues revísate el radar porque lo tienes estropeado. – Damon no cayó en la provocación, sabía lo que pretendía, la chica quería que abriera que la puerta para sorprenderle de la misma forma que había hecho en el bar. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar como había acabado eso. – Vete.  
- ¿Seguro? Hoy es mi último día aquí, mañana me marchó. Piénsatelo bien. – intentó convencerle ella.  
- Nunca he estado más seguro de nada, V-E-T-E. – dijo con furia.  
- Como quieras… - Rebekah dijo con voz decepcionada. – Tú te lo pierdes. – Dio media vuelta para irse, había empezado a dar el primer paso cuando se detuvo, esbozando una sonrisa cruel. Recordó lo que su amiga Rose le había contado cuando vieron a Stefan y a Elena en los cines, no se iría sin antes hacerle a Damon un "regalo" de despedida. Se giró y le gritó a la puerta. - ¿Sabes? He visto a tu hermano con su novia, es una chica muy guapa, hacen muy buena pareja. – remarcó con énfasis las tres últimas palabras.  
- ¡¿No te cansas de joderme la vida Rebekah?! – las palabras de Damon destilaban odio, la chica rió en voz alta, de forma cruel y se marchó de allí.

Damon se quedó allí sentado, triste, con una mano masajeándose el pecho en un vano intento de calmar el dolor que sentía. Cogió su móvil y volvió a releer el mensaje de Elena, se moría de ganas de contestar, de decirle que no había tenido ni tuvo nada que ver con Rebekah, de agradecerle el aviso,… si Rebekah lo hubiera pillado con la guardia tan baja como ahora, no sabía si había sido capaz de resistirse a ella o de lo que hubiera hecho para intentar olvidar. Lentamente escribió:

"Gracias Elena"

Pero no lo envió, sino que guardó el mensaje en no enviados. Se levantó, y se encerró en su habitación, poniendo la música lo más alto que pudo, en un intento de evadirse de la realidad.

El resto del fin de semana y la mañana del lunes pasaron rápido, su relación con Stefan estaba bien, aunque le faltaba algo, como una chispa, pero Elena se encontraba cómoda con el chico, a pesar de que a veces le notaba un poco distante, después de todo lo que había insistido le parecía algo raro, pero Elena no podía culparle, sabía que ella también se mostraba así en algunos momentos, sobre todo porque ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él. A pesar de todo, su relación avanzaba.

Pero sin duda el momento que Elena más temía era encontrarse con Damon en la consulta. Deseaba y temía verle a la vez. Cuando llamó a la puerta, sintió una punzada de dolor, cuando él le abrió la puerta y sin ni siquiera mirarla, se apartó para dejarla pasar.

- Ric está en su despacho. – se limitó a informar, esperando a que pasara, semi apoyado en la puerta, con una mano en el marco.

Elena intentó buscar su mirada, pero Damon la evitó. Con tristeza desvió la mirada, al hacerlo, se fijo en la mano del chico.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó señalando su mano, que vendada, mantenía apoyada en el marco.

Damon no la contestó, solo le hizo un gesto impaciente para que entrara. Elena se rindió, decepcionada.

- Idiota. – murmuró al pasar por su lado. Damon lo oyó pero no hizo ningún gesto que le traicionara. – Espero que lo pasases bien con Rebekah. – le soltó dolida por su comportamiento, y por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta a su mensaje, aunque en realidad había sido una ilusa por pensar que la iba a obtener.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó los ojos de Damon y sin detenerse a pensarlo, agarró a Elena del brazo obligándola a que se volviese hacia él.

- No le abrí la puerta. ¿De verdad crees que después de todo lo que me ha hecho iba a tener algo con ella? – Damon se calló de repente, soltándola, había dicho más de lo que pretendía, agotado, cerró los ojos. – Ric te espera. – repitió, sin mirarla, aunque sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él.

Elena se marchó, sin poder quitarse las palabras de Damon de la cabeza. Saludó a Ric sin entusiasmo, éste solo suspiró al verla, sus temores se habían confirmado. Pero sus intentos de obtener una explicación fracasaron, Elena se negó a decirle nada que no tuviera que ver con el asunto que la traía allí, así que dejando sus emociones de lado, Ric se dedicó a hacer su trabajo.

Damon no volvió a dirigirla la palabra después de eso, ni ese día, ni ninguno más cuando se cruzaban. Si podía siempre se daba media vuelta al verla aparecer, si no, pasaba a su lado evitando mirarla. A Ric no se le pasó por alto este comportamiento, tan tenso que había entre los dos, como ya lo había intentado sin éxito con Elena, decidió probar con Damon. Una tarde, después de que Elena se fuera, fue a buscarle al estudio.

- ¿Qué quieres Ric? -  
- Solo hablar.  
- No quiero hablar, puedes irte. – se negó Damon cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a tu amigo. Sabía perfectamente lo que Ric le iba a preguntar.

Ric no se dio por vencido, se esperaba ese comportamiento, había sido igual cuando intentó ayudarle después de la muerte de su padre. Estaba preocupado, por si Damon estaba recuperando alguno de sus viejos hábitos de esa época, pero como él se negaba a hablar, no tenía una forma segura de saberlo, aunque su instinto le decía que sí lo estaba haciendo.

- No tienes buen aspecto Damon. – lo intentó él.

Él siguió callado, sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Elena? – le preguntó directamente, al ver que con indirectas no iba a conseguir nada.  
- Nada que te importe. –le contestó secamente Damon, dándose media vuelta para marcharse. Se detuvo en la puerta, y antes de irse, se volvió hacia Ric, que le miraba preocupado, y le dijo. – Al final llevabas razón, nunca debí haberme metido.

Eso preocupó aún más a Ric, recordaba perfectamente la última conversación que tuvo con Damon sobre Elena, y eso fue justo lo contrario que le dijo. Algo muy gordo tenía que haber pasado para que Damon dijera eso. Pero Ric no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba hasta el fin de semana siguiente.

Iba a buscar a Jenna cuando se encontró con Stefan. Inmediatamente le saludó, hacía bastante que no veía al chico, y se ofreció a llevarle adonde fuera. El chico lo pensó un poco, pero al final aceptó. Conversaron un poco antes de que Ric se atreviera a preguntarle por Damon, la respuesta de Stefan le sorprendió.

- Supongo que bien. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Últimamente apenas le veo, cuando está en casa siempre está encerrado en su habitación. Me tiene harto, siempre con la música a todo volumen. – dijo haciendo una mueca.  
- ¿Y eso no te parece raro? – le preguntó sorprendido Ric.  
- No, ya lo ha hecho antes. Además, sé lo que le pasa. – Ric le miró sorprendido y con un gesto le animó a que lo dijera. – Solo es mal de amores Ric, ya se le pasará.

Esas palabras confirmaban lo que Ric suponía, que algo había pasado entre Damon y Elena, pero seguía sin saber el qué. Ni se imaginaba lo poco que iba a tardar en averiguarlo.

- Puedes dejarme aquí Ric, esa es la casa de mi novia.

Ric necesitó de todo su autocontrol para contener sus emociones, la casa que Stefan había señalado era la de Elena y Jenna. El chico se despidió alegre y fue hacia la casa, llamando a la puerta. Desde el coche vio como Jenna abría la puerta, y poco después aparecía Elena, presentándole al chico, después los dos se marcharon, cogidos de la mano.

Cuando los perdió de vista, se acercó a la casa y llamó. Jenna le abrió, le contó que acababa de conocer al novio de Elena.

- Y yo que pensaba que Elena andaba con ese chico de tu consulta, ¿cómo se llama?  
- Damon. Eso es lo que pensaba yo también. – contestó Ric aún sorprendido. Se sentó en el sofá. – Claro, ahora entiendo lo que le pasa a Damon.

Jenna le miró sorprendida y Ric le explicó algunos de los cambios que había notado en el chico.

- Sólo es mal de amores Ric, se habrá enterado de que Elena tiene novio y no le habrá gustado la noticia. Dale tiempo, lo superará.  
- No es tan simple. – suspiró él.  
- En realidad sí, todos hemos vivido historias así. – Jenna se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado.  
- Stefan, el novio de Elena, es el hermano pequeño de Damon.

La boca de Jenna se abrió por la sorpresa.

- Eso es mucho más difícil de superar. – dijo finalmente. Ric respondió con una sonrisa triste, al reconocer la verdad que había en esas palabras.

El lunes, cuando Ric volvió a ver a Elena, decidió intentar hablar con Elena de nuevo. Pero fue ella quien inició la conversación.

- Ric, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – él asintió. - ¿Damon… está bien? – preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y timidez.  
- ¿Tú qué crees Elena? – le preguntó con suavidad. – Puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que todo lo que me cuentes no saldrá de aquí.  
- Que no. – afirmó ella, agachando la mirada.  
- Elena, ¿qué está pasando?  
- Ya lo sabes Ric. – dijo ella, haciendo referencia a que le había visto delante de su casa cuando estaba con Stefan. – Lo estropeé todo supongo… besé a Stefan porque estaba enfadada con Damon, y luego me enteré que eran hermanos, y ahora Damon ni siquiera me mira. ¡Me odia Ric! – dijo Elena cruzando una mirada desesperada con Ric.  
- No creo que te odie Elena. – intentó calmarla. Acercó su silla a la de ella, colocándose justo enfrente y cogió las manos de la chica, en un gesto de apoyo. - ¿Y Stefan qué opina de esto?  
- No lo sabe. – negó ella tristemente. – No me veo capaz de contárselo.  
- Elena si solo estás con él por lo que ha pasado con Damon… Eso es cruel.  
- No, no es solo por eso. Bueno… al principio lo fue, pero ahora es distinto. Lo pasamos bien, y es bueno conmigo, pero no sé… a veces notó que nos falta algo. Pero te prometo que no quiero hacerle daño, Ric.  
- Tampoco Damon quiere, por eso está haciendo lo que hace. – explicó Ric, notando como Elena le apretaba las manos con fuerza.  
- Ya lo sé, por eso me siento tan culpable…

Ric lo pensó, no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea, pero quizá fuese una forma de empezar a arreglar las cosas.

- Deberíais hablarlo Elena, lo que os estáis haciendo no es bueno para ninguno.  
- No quiere hablarme Ric.  
- Tampoco a mí, al menos, no de esto. – se sinceró Ric con ella, intentando animarla haciéndola saber que Damon se estaba comportando igual con todo el mundo, no solo con ella.  
- Si al menos pudiera perdonarme…  
- Elena, ¿tú quieres arreglar las cosas con Damon? – la chica asintió. Ric le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, intrigada Elena lo hizo y escuchó con atención lo que Ric le susurró. – Es muy posible que no funcione, todo depende de las circunstancias, pero no se me ocurre un momento mejor para intentarlo.  
- Gracias Ric, lo pensaré. – afirmó Elena con una sonrisa, seguía siendo una sonrisa triste pero no tanto como hace unos minutos. Se sentía algo mejor después de haberlo hablado con Ric, sobre todo, porque él no la había juzgado que era lo que más temía, sino que la había escuchado y animado.

Al día siguiente, Elena estaba en casa de Stefan después de clase. Los dos reían en el sofá viendo una peli.

- Ah Elena, ayer se me olvidó decirte, he estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste. – el chico se giró a mirarla.  
- ¿El torneo?  
- Sí, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho…  
- Anda Stef, será divertido. Necesito una pareja ya lo sabes. – le pidió la chica.  
- Pídeselo a mi hermano. – bromeó él, ante la cara que puso Elena se apresuró a justificarse. – Solo era una broma, ya sé que no os lleváis bien. Si es tan importante para ti. – Elena asintió con entusiasmo. – Está bien. – cedió Stefan finalmente.  
- Gracias. – se lo agradeció Elena sonriendo, se acercó para besarle. Cuando se separaron añadió. – ¿Te importa si uso el teléfono?, tengo que llamar a Jenna para que nos apunte cuando vaya y me he quedado sin batería.  
- Tiene que estar por aquí. – respondió él buscando el teléfono con la mirada, sin éxito. – Estará en mi cuarto si no. Sube a por él si quieres, mientras preparo algo para picar. Es el primero a la izquierda de las escaleras.

Elena le obedeció contenta, entró en la habitación, bastante desordenada, del chico.

- ¡No le veo! – gritó saliendo al pasillo.  
- Entonces estará en la habitación de Damon, al final del pasillo a la derecha. – le respondió Stefan desde la cocina.  
Elena se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer, no le parecía buena idea. ¿Y si la pillaba allí?  
- ¿Cómo voy a entrar en la habitación de tu hermano? – preguntó extrañada.  
- Solo un momento a por el teléfono. Además no está.

Con algo de miedo Elena recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación. A diferencia de la de su hermano, Damon mantenía su habitación ordenada, excepto la cama, donde había una serie de CD's mezclados con algo de ropa. Se obligó a dejar de fijarse en esas cosas, y con la mirada buscó el teléfono. Le vio en la mesilla, aliviada fue a cogerlo. Sin querer, tiró el libro que estaba en la mesilla. Se apresuró a recogerlo, pero no puedo evitar fijarse en algo que asomaba entre las páginas. Con cuidado abrió el libro y tragó saliva al ver lo que Damon utilizaba como marcapáginas. Era su foto, la foto de ambos, la misma que ella le había dado un par de días de que todo se descontrolase. En ese momento tomó una decisión, aceptaría el consejo de Ric e intentaría arreglar las cosas. Lo colocó todo como estaba y salió al pasillo, para llamar a Jenna.

Cuando bajó, Stefan la esperaba con unos sándwiches y unos refrescos.

- Ya estamos apuntados. – le informó, devolviéndole el teléfono. Stefan lo dejó encima de la mesa.  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – preguntó curioso.  
- Mi madre me enseñó a jugar… Solíamos jugar regularmente antes del… accidente. Llevó cuatro meses sin tocar una raqueta. – confesó ella.

Stefan la abrazó en un intento de consolarla.

El sábado, unos ruidos como de pasos a la carrera, despertaron a Damon. Adormilado miró el reloj, solo eran las 8 de la mañana. Cruzó los brazos sobre la cara, pero volvió a oír el mismo ruido. Salió de su cuarto para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿En serio Stef? Que son las 8 de la mañana. – protestó, al ver a su hermano subiendo y bajando la escalera medio corriendo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- Calentar, hoy es el maratón de dobles. Ric vendrá a por mí en 10 minutos. – le dijo volviendo a bajar y empezaba a subir hasta donde estaba. – Por cierto, ¡felicidades hermano!  
- Menudo regalo me has hecho. – murmuró Damon, le veía subir.

Stefan se tropezó y bajó resbalando varios escalones. Damon preocupado corrió hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo al ver que se agarraba el tobillo con gesto dolorido.  
- Creo que me lo he torcido. – negó él con la cabeza.  
- Déjame verlo. – le dijo Damon preocupado.  
- No, no es necesario. Se me pasará con hielo y reposo. – Stefan se cubrió el tobillo con las manos. – Pero no podré jugar…  
- No, claro que no. No puedes jugar con un esguince. – le dijo Damon desde la cocina, había ido a buscar una bolsa de hielo para su hermano.  
- Juega por mí. – le pidió Stefan.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Damon asombrado.  
- Eres el único que puede sustituirme, normas del torneo, en caso de lesión o enfermedad solo puede sustituir un familiar directo. Juega por mí. – repitió Stefan.  
- ¿Pero cómo te voy a dejar así solo?  
- No pasa nada, solo es un esguince, en cuanto esté un rato con el hielo se me pasará.  
- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
- Llamaré a Tyler y que me acerqué al hospital. – Stefan se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada preocupada de Damon añadió. – Y te llamaré a ti, lo prometo. Por favor. ¿Vas a dejar colgado a Ric? – le suplicó.  
- Está bien. - cedió Damon.

Damon ayudó a su hermano a tumbarse en el sofá. Después subió a su habitación a vestirse, a pesar de las fechas en las que estaban, el día era bastante caluroso, por lo que decidió llevarse ropa más corta, por si después le hacía falta.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó a su hermano de nuevo, antes de irse.  
- Sí. – asintió Stefan, desde el sillón. – No te preocupes, ya se me está pasando. ¡Suerte!

Damon esbozó una mueca y salió fuera donde le esperaba Ric.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? – le preguntó sorprendido Ric, últimamente la relación entre ambos estaba un poco deteriorada.  
- Stefan se ha torcido un tobillo, quiere que le sustituya. – suspiró Damon, enseñándole el raquetero que llevaba.

A Ric le extrañó esto, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas entre Elena y Damon, le extrañaba mucho que éste hubiese accedido a jugar con ella, por mucho que Stefan se lo hubiese pedido.

- Guárdalo atrás – dijo simplemente. Después se volvió hacia él, y le abrazó con cariño. – Felicidades Damon.  
- Gracias Ric. – le agradeció Damon con sinceridad, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
- Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Mientras Stefan los veía alejarse por la ventana. Apoyando el pie sin ninguna dificultad caminó hasta la mesa, donde cogió el teléfono y marcó.

- Ya puedes venir, se han ido todos.  
- Sí, no te preocupes, seguramente no vendrán en todo el día.  
- No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos.  
- Yo también te quiero.  
- Ahora te veo, no tardes.

Ric no consiguió contenerse durante todo el camino, y poco antes de llegar le dijo.

- Me extrañaba que hayas venido.  
- No iba a dejarte tirado.

Ric se mordió el labio, Damon no lo sabía, eso solo significaba problemas.

- Es un torneo mixto Damon. Yo juego con Jenna. – le explicó, aún sabiendo cuál iba a ser su reacción. Y no se equivocaba.  
- Me voy. – dijo Damon con decisión mientras Ric aparcaba.  
- No. – con rapidez, Ric echó el seguro a las puertas, para evitar que se marchase. - ¿Ya que estás aquí, qué más te da quedarte?  
- No puedo. – negó Damon, sin mirarle a los ojos. – Déjame salir.  
- ¿Vas a irte así sin más? ¿Ni siquiera se lo vas a decir? – Damon asintió con los ojos cerrados, mirando hacia la ventanilla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Eso es muy cruel, no te reconozco Damon. – le dijo Ric con dureza, cabreado. – Pues esta vez no te voy a cubrir, si te quieres ir, vas a tener que decírselo tú. Cuando te canses de comportarte como un crío, me llamas.

Y antes de que Damon se diera cuenta, Ric salió del coche y le dejó encerrado. Hizo caso omiso a las protestas del chico y se marchó. Las chicas le esperaban en la entrada, aparte de Jenna y Elena, también estaba una amiga de Elena, que se presentó como Caroline. Jenna y él se saludaron con un beso, le puso a Elena las llaves de su coche en la mano y le dijo.

- Tu compañero tiene miedo escénico. Está en el coche, ve a ver si le convences.  
- ¿Vienes Carol?

Elena se marchó corriendo, Caroline iba a seguirla cuando Ric la detuvo, cogiéndola del brazo.

- Es mejor que vaya sola. – la dijo y después les explicó a las dos. – Stefan no puede jugar, se ha torcido un tobillo. Damon es quien está en el coche.

Enfadado, Damon había apoyado los pies en el salpicadero y miraba, cruzado de brazos, por la ventilla del copiloto. Esperaba que Ric no tardase mucho en volver y le dejase irse. Por su parte Elena no prestaba atención, abrió la puerta esperando ver a Stefan, pero las palabras con las que iba a saludarle murieron en sus labios cuando vio a Damon. Éste al oír los ruidos se volvió, mirando sorprendido a Elena.

- Stefan se ha torcido un tobillo, no puede jugar. – le soltó con brusquedad. – Ahora déjame salir.

Elena se fijó mejor y al apartarse para dejarle sitio, se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba vestido con ropa deportiva. Entendió a la primera lo que significaba, Damon no quería jugar con ella. El chico salió del coche, cerrando con un portazo y se fue sin mirarla. Elena no pudo soportarlo más y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando.

Damon se quedó quieto, al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Palabras que le hicieron replantearse seriamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Tanto me odias Damon? – le había preguntado Elena entre lágrimas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Damon se quedó helado ante la pregunta, claro que no la odiaba, en realidad se odiaba a sí mismo, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Allí parado en medio del aparcamiento, solo escuchaba llorar a Elena, mientras en su cabeza resonaba su pregunta "¿Tanto me odias Damon?". Se giró y al verla tan hundida, llorando apoyada contra el coche de Ric, abrazándose las piernas y ocultando la cara entre sus brazos, se odió aún más. Sin poder evitarlo volvió junto a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, sin atreverse a consolarla. Elena le miró en cuanto notó su presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le preguntó sin ganas, solo quería que se marchará de allí.  
- Yo no te odio Elena. – la dijo mirándola a los ojos, con un gesto muy serio. - Nunca podría hacerlo. – remarcó estas palabras.  
- ¿Y entonces por qué me tratas así?

Damon se quedó callado, no podía decirle que lo hacía porque era la única forma de mantenerse alejado de ella. Elena vio la duda en sus ojos, Damon dudaba entre decirle la verdad o callarse, y lo malinterpretó.

- No puedes mentirte a ti mismo. Sí que me odias. – le acusó ella triste, desviando la mirada.

Damon se quedó pensando, en realidad no podía mentirse a sí mismo, aunque lo intentaba a cada momento. Podía soportar verla con su hermano, sintió un ramalazo de dolor por todo el cuerpo al imaginarlo, pero no podía soportar que ella creyera que la odiaba, no después de las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Ric tenía razón, como siempre, estaba siendo cruel con ella, pero no podía fingir que nada había pasado y que las cosas eran como antes. No sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre opciones contradictorias. "Ojala las cosas fuesen más fáciles" pensó.

A su lado, Elena se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una última mirada, Damon parecía estar absortó en algo, y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. La mano de Damon cogiendo su brazo la detuvo, Elena no se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Adónde vas?  
- A casa, sin una pareja no puedo jugar, es un torneo de dobles Damon. – le dijo con ironía.  
- ¿Y yo que soy?  
- ¿Tú? – ahora sí que se volvió para mirarlo. – Tú no quieres nada conmigo, lo has dejado bastante claro. – tiró intentando soltarse, pero Damon no la soltó.  
- Lo siento. – la súbita disculpa la pilló de improvisto y no supo que decir. Damon aprovechó para levantarse y bajó la mano, acariciando el brazo de la chica, hasta llegar a su mano. – Lo siento. – repitió. – Me he portado como un idiota. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero… déjame demostrarte que no te odio. Juega conmigo. – le pidió Damon.

Elena dudó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese verdad pero no sabía si podía fiarse de Damon, no tal y como se había comportado últimamente. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo nada que perder. – suspiró.

Damon asintió, triste, no era la respuesta que había esperado, pero lo entendía. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero Elena no le estaba mirando, finalmente soltó a la chica.

- Iré a avisar del cambio. – dijo.  
- Te espero en las pistas. – respondió Elena marchándose.

Elena se detuvo en la fuente, para lavarse la cara y disimular lo que había pasado. Se reunió con los demás, Ric le dirigió una mirada preocupada cuando le devolvió las llaves.

- Estoy bien. – se limitó a decir.

Inmediatamente Caroline cogió a su amiga del brazo y ambas se fueron a dar una vuelta, observando los partidos que estaban a punto de empezar, en un intento de distraerla.

Poco después, Damon se reunió con Ric y Jenna. Saludó a la chica y después se volvió hacia su amigo.

- Llevabas razón. – empezó a disculparse, pero Ric le cortó.  
- Vas a necesitar más que una simple disculpa, ¿lo sabes verdad?  
- Lo sé Ric.  
- Pues demuéstralo. – la actitud dura de Ric cambió a una preocupada. – Me preocupas Damon. – reconoció.

Damon se limitó a hacer un gesto, sin contestarle. Buscó a Elena con la mirada, sorprendiéndose al verla con otra chica.

- Esto es importante para Elena. – le dijo Jenna, cogiéndole del brazo para llamar su atención. – No lo estropees.  
- No tengo intención de hacerlo.  
- Eso espero, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal. – le contestó al tiempo que le soltaba.

Los tres se acercaron para ver el cuadro. Había cuatro grupos de cuatro parejas, jugarían entre ellos dentro de cada grupo y los dos primeros de cada uno pasarían a la fase final eliminatoria. Elena y Caroline se unieron a ellos, riendo por algo que la rubia había dicho. Damon las miró de reojo, Elena le ignoró.

- Caroline. – se presentó la rubia.  
- Damon.  
- Ya lo sé. – dijo ella con un gesto que le dio a entender que sabía bastante.

Damon suspiró, resignado, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un día muy largo.

El primer partido de Elena y Damon sería en la siguiente ronda, mientras que Ric y Jenna aún tendrían que esperar un poco más. Elena siguió ignorándole hasta que entraron a la pista, allí por mucho que quisiera ya no podía ignorarle.

Era muy consciente de su presencia junto a ella, sentado en el banco, quitándose la chaqueta del chándal, mientras se ataba los cordones. Por su parte Damon la observaba de reojo, con cuidado de que no le pillasen, a diferencia de él, Elena ya se había quedado en pantalón corto aunque seguía llevando una sudadera, que se quitó en cuanto empezó a jugar. No pudo evitar que su mirada se perdiera en las piernas de la chica durante unos segundos. Tragó saliva intentando concentrarse y cogió la raqueta, al principio su peso le resultó extraño, cosa normal porque llevaba sin jugar desde que terminó el instituto, pero esperaba volver a cogerle el punto rápido. Caballerosamente se colocó en la zona de revés y le dejó a Elena la derecha.

El peloteo transcurrió sin incidencias, apenas intercambiaron palabras, pero ambos se observaban intentando fijarse en la forma de jugar del otro. El principio fue tan desastroso como Damon se imaginaba, pero rápidamente, gracias a la habilidad del chico, mejoró hasta algo más decente. Damon tuvo que reconocer que Elena tampoco lo hacía mal, la otra pareja era bastante mala, confiaba en que ganar ese partido hiciera que Elena se relajara con él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Fue empezar el partido y las cosas se complicaron. Elena, muy nerviosa, al notar la mirada de Damon sobre ella en cada golpe, empezó a fallar. Eso solo provocó que la chica se presionara más, en un intento de demostrarle a Damon que era una buena jugadora. El recuerdo de su madre, al jugar, solo le añadía más presión.

Sus contrincantes se dieron cuenta en seguida, y al ver una posibilidad de ganar, empezaron a tirar a Elena siempre que podían. Prácticamente, Damon era un mero espectador en la mayoría de los puntos, y molesto por el rumbo que había tomado el partido, empezó a cruzarse para robarle pelotas a Elena. Así consiguieron ganar algunos puntos, el problema, que al cruzarse Damon dejaba descubierto su lado y Elena estaba demasiado lejos para cubrirle, y enseguida empezaron a ganarles los puntos por ahí.

Finalmente perdieron, después de que Elena fallase una bola fácil, pegándola con la caña de la raqueta. La pelota salió totalmente desviada, y con fuerza, impactó en la pierna de Damon, a quien no le dio tiempo a quitarse. Dolido, Damon se quedó en el banco, frotándose la pierna y mirándose el golpe, mientras Elena recogía y salía a toda prisa visiblemente cabreada.

Ric, Jenna y Caroline intentaron animar a la chica, pero ella los hizo callar. Jenna y Caroline la abrazaron en un gesto de ánimo, después Jenna acompañó a Ric dentro de la pista, era su turno. Damon deseó suerte a ambos y fue con las chicas, que se habían sentado en un banco, para animarles. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el extremo del banco. Elena le miró.

- Ya sé que hemos perdido por mi culpa. Puedes decirlo. – le soltó. Y sin añadir más, se marchó dejando a Caroline y Damon asombrados.

Caroline hizo un amago de levantarse para seguirla, pero Damon se lo impidió.

- Quédate con esto. – le dijo señalando las cosas, y salió corriendo detrás de Elena.

La alcanzó en la zona de merendero contigua a las pistas. Tuvo que sujetarla para poder retenerla.

- Tampoco ha sido mi mejor partido Elena. – le dijo, en respuesta a su último comentario.  
- Déjame Damon. – dijo ella intentando soltarse, pero el chico no la dejó, en vez de soltarla la obligó a girarse para que le mirase.  
- Te he visto en el peloteo, lo hacías bien.  
- Ya has visto lo de después.  
- Un mal día. – respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros. – Le puede pasar a cualquiera, no te martirices por eso. ¿Tú me has visto a mí? – bromeó intentando animarla.  
- Pero tú al menos has ganado algunos puntos, aunque haya sido quitándome las bolas. – a su pesar, Elena sonrió un poco, al decir la última parte.  
- Lo siento. – le dijo él con una mueca.  
- No tiene importancia.

Los dos se quedaron así unos instantes, en silencio, mirándose.

- Ven. – le pidió Damon tendiéndole la mano, para que se sentara a su lado, a la sombra de un árbol.

Esta vez Elena no se negó y cogiendo su mano, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco.

- Cierra los ojos. – volvió a pedirle Damon, Elena le miró extrañada. – Confía en mí.  
- Intenta relajarte. – dijo él, cuando vio que Elena le había hecho caso. Con voz suave, continuó hablando. – Solo es un juego Elena. ¿Sabes cuál es el objetivo de los juegos? – Elena fue a contestarle pero él la interrumpió, poniéndole un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio. Elena al notar el contacto, se estremeció. – El objetivo es pasarlo bien, divertirse, disfrutar. ¿Y qué consigues poniéndote así? Ya te lo digo yo, nada. Solo sentirte mal. Piénsalo, ¿merece la pena?

- No. – contestó enseguida Elena. Las palabras de Damon habían conseguido reconfortarla, el chico llevaba razón. No era esto lo que planeaba cuando se había apuntado. – Llevas razón. – le confirmó aún con los ojos cerrados, Damon sonrió sin que ella lo viera. – A mi madre le encantaban estas cosas. – empezó a contarle, para que entendiera lo que significaba para ella. – Ella me enseñó a jugar cuando era pequeña, me transmitió su afición. Pasé muchas horas en las pistas, casi siempre con ella. – Elena sonrió ante sus recuerdos. – Si ella estuviera aquí, sin duda, estaría animándome para que saliera de nuevo a la pista, y demostrase que lo de antes ha sido solo la excepción, en vez de la regla general. Cuando Jenna me habló de este torneo, lo primero que pensé es que a mi madre le encantaría que lo jugase, por eso me apunté. No había vuelto a jugar desde... bueno... desde el accidente. Pero es como dices, lo que ella querría es que lo pasará bien jugando.

Damon se quedó callado, sin saber que decir, ante la explicación de la chica. A eso se refería Jenna cuando le había dicho que era importante. Elena le apretó la mano, él se volvió a mirarla.

- Vamos. – Elena se levantó, tirando de él, intentando levantarle sin conseguirlo. – Venga, tenemos otro partido que jugar.  
- Estoy a gusto aquí. – contestó Damon guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo al ver que había conseguido hacerla reír.  
- Pasémoslo bien. – le pidió ella. – Deja que te enseñé como juego de verdad. – Elena volvió a tirar, esta vez Damon se dejó levantar.  
- ¿Sin rencores?  
- Sin rencores. – confirmó ella. – Gracias. – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa sincera. Por unos segundos Elena disfrutó perdiéndose en sus ojos, en sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules. Por toda respuesta, Damon sonrió.

Volvieron a tiempo de ver los últimos puntos del partido de Ric y Jenna, quienes se abrazaron felices, al ganar su partido.  
Elena los vio bromear, y como Jenna reía por algo que Ric le había dicho, sintió una leve punzada de envidia, así es como le habría gustado estar con Damon si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Sin poder evitarlo, miró al chico, que apoyado en la valla, felicitaba a su amigo. Decidió disfrutar del día, después de todo, no sabía cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a estar así con Damon, ahora que parecía haber vuelto a ser el de siempre, quizá fuese la oportunidad para empezar a arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Todo bien Elena? – la susurró Caroline, al verla sonreír.  
- Si, tranquila Carol. – contestó en el mismo tono, apretando la mano de su amiga.  
- Ten cuidado Elena. – le pidió ella, al ver que su amiga no paraba de mirar a Damon.

Por su parte Damon fingía no darse cuenta de las miradas de Elena, se había sentido bien, por primera vez en muchos días, estando en el césped sentado con ella, sin tener que alejarse de ella. Al final las cosas no estaban siendo tan malas como pensó al principio. Sin saber que Elena había llegado a una conclusión similar, Damon decidió aprovechar el día y divertirse, dejando la autodestrucción y la culpa de lado por un día. Estaba cansado de tener que fingir quien no era delante de todos y de tener que aparentar que todo estaba bien, se merecía algo de felicidad, y estando con Elena la tenía.

Tenían que ganar el siguiente partido si querían tener opciones de pasar a la siguiente fase. Sus rivales les esperaban ya en la pista, esta vez les tocaba jugar en la pista más alejada, en la que no había ni un solo sitio con sombra. A pesar de la época en la que estaban, eran casi las 12 del mediodía y el sol pegaba con fuerza. Damon decidió imitar a Elena y quedarse en pantalón corto, antes de salir a la pista.

Esta vez, Elena estaba mucho más tranquila, y eso la ayudó a mejorar respecto al partido anterior. Sus golpes eran más firmes y más seguros, jugaba asegurando la pelota, manteniendo siempre al que jugaba de fondo corriendo de un lado al otro. Damon intentaba no intervenir mucho, pues aún no se encontraba muy seguro, y cometía demasiados fallos por arriesgar demasiado. Pero la seguridad que le faltaba en los golpes, la compensaba con picardía, se le daba bien leer el juego de los rivales y conseguía adelantarse a sus golpes la mayoría de las veces, lo que le ayuda a ganar más puntos, sobre todo cuando estaba en la red voleando.

Damon y Elena chocaron las manos cuando ganaron el último punto.

- Esto es otra cosa. – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, realmente había disfrutado con el partido.  
- Sí. – Elena asintió, apretando su mano, antes de saludar a los contrarios.

Por desgracia, solo tenían 5 minutos antes del siguiente partido, en esa misma pista. Muertos de calor, se sentaron en el banco para descansar y refrescarse un poco. Elena hizo una mueca al beber un trago de agua y la escupió, Damon la miró interrogante.

- Está caliente. – se quejó.  
- Toma anda. – dijo medio riéndose, ofreciéndole la suya. – Está fría, lo prometo. – terminó haciendo un gesto con los ojos.

Elena la cogió y bebió, efectivamente estaba fría y le calmó la sed.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa, al ver que Damon cogía la botella que ella había dejado.  
- ¿No te la vas a beber, no? – Elena negó. Con cuidado, Damon se agachó y poco a poco, empezó a echarse agua por el cuello, estremeciéndose un poco cuando le empezó a caer el agua por el pecho y la espalda. – Mejor así. ¿Vamos? – dijo poniéndose de pie.  
En ese momento Elena se fijó, en un pequeño moratón que tenía en la pierna. Arrepentida, se mordió el labio levemente, aún no le había pedido perdón por el bolazo que le había dado antes.

- No importa Elena. – Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, la voz de Damon la sorprendió. El chico la miraba sonriente, con la mano se señaló la pierna. – Sé que no fue aposta, ¿no?  
- Claro que no. – contestó ella algo ofendida, pero meneó la cabeza cuando vio que Damon se reía por lo bajo.

El siguiente partido fue más duro que el anterior, el resultado estuvo muy igualado, pero Elena consiguió ganar un par de puntos decisivos, que les dieron una pequeña ventaja que al final les llevó a ganar el partido. Cansados pero satisfechos con ellos mismos, los dos celebraron la victoria, a pesar de su desastroso comienzo habían conseguido pasar a la siguiente fase. Caroline los esperaba a los dos en la puerta de la pista.

- Enhorabuena. – dijo abrazando a su amiga. – A los dos. – añadió mirando a Damon. – Lo habéis hecho muy bien.  
- Gracias Carol. – le sonrió Elena.  
- ¿Y Ric? – preguntó Damon.  
- Se han ido a jugar su último partido. Pero ya están clasificados, también ganaron el anterior. Elena yo me tengo que ir, mi madre me espera. Ya sabes, comida familiar.  
- No te preocupes Caroline, espera que te acompañó a la puerta, así aprovechó para beber agua en la fuente. – dijo Elena mientras guardaba un par de botellas vacías en el raquetero.  
- Esperadme. – les pidió Damon, las dos chicas le miraron extrañadas. - ¿Qué pasa? Yo también tengo sed, "alguien" – hizo un gesto al decir la palabra. – se ha bebido todo mi agua.

Caroline no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara de desesperación que puso Elena. Las dos chicas empezaron a andar, enfrascadas en la conversación, mientras Damon las seguía en silencio, buscando a Ric con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no miras por dónde andas? – le soltó Caroline, cabreada, a una chica que se cruzó con ellas, casi chocándose con ella, sin ni siquiera disculparse. Cuando la chica se volvió, sorprendida porque alguien le plantase cara, Elena reconoció a Rose.  
- Veo que sigues haciendo de niñera Damon. – le dijo ésta, al verle detrás de las chicas, ignorándolas. Damon suspiró, lo que le faltaba ahora, que Rose le montase allí otra escenita como la de la última vez.  
- Haré lo que me dé la gana. – contestó con frialdad, pasando delante de las chicas.  
- ¿Quién es esta? – le preguntó Caroline a Elena, aún más molesta al ser ignorada. Pero fue Damon quien la contestó.  
- Una don nadie. – dijo con desprecio. - Vamos chicas. – Y empezó a andar rápidamente, para que ellas le siguieran.

- En serio, ¿quién pone los aspersores a las 2 de la tarde? – preguntó Elena asombrada, al ver que el riego estaba encendido y uno de los aspersores caía directamente sobre la fuente.

Damon se rió ante la reacción de la chica, ella le miró algo molesta.

- Solo quiero beber agua, no empaparme entera.

Por toda respuesta, Damon se acercó al aspersor y tapó el chorro, poniendo las manos delante.

- Toda tuya. – le dijo sonriendo.

Caroline vio a su madre esperándola en la entrada.

- Me voy Elena, mucha suerte. – y ambas se abrazaron, para despedirse. – Adiós Damon. – se despidió con un gesto, que el chico le devolvió.

Damon observó, aprovechando que ella no podía verle, como Elena bebía agua y después llenaba las botellas.

- Eh, que yo también quiero agua. – la dijo, al ver que se iba.  
- Ahí tienes la fuente. – le señaló Elena, riéndose internamente.  
- ¿Y el aspersor?  
- Tú te has ofrecido solo. – siguió ella, sonriendo ante la cara de asombro que puso Damon.  
- Anda. – le pidió él, haciendo un puchero.

Elena se rió, si se lo pedía así no podía negarse. Se arrodilló y tapó el aspersor de la misma forma que había hecho Damon. El chico se lo tomó con calma, se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su pecho. Elena no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante esa visión. Damon metió la camiseta debajo de la fuente, dejando que se empapara bien y después la escurrió. Se estremeció, entre asustado y sorprendido, cuando notó un chorro de agua fría en su espalda. Se volvió viendo a Elena, que intentaba disimular la risa, poniendo cara de niña buena.

- Perdona. – le dijo, sin conseguir evitar que le escapara la risa.

Damon la miró algo enfadado, pero después se le ocurrió una idea mejor y sonrió con picardía, dejando a Elena sorprendida, le hizo un gesto y se agachó para beber agua. Llenó las botellas, vigilando a Elena de reojo. Volvió a mojar su camiseta, y fingiendo que se la iba a poner, llamó a Elena.

- ¿Esos no son Ric y Jenna?

Cuando ella se giró a mirar, se acercó con rapidez, le puso su camiseta por el cuello y la escurrió todo lo que pudo, apretandola contra su piel. Sonrió al escuchar el grito involuntario de ella, al notar el agua escurriéndose por su cuello. Elena intentó quitársela, y al hacerlo dejó de tapar el aspersor, empapando a Damon. Pero éste, sorprendido, en vez de soltarla para moverse siguió sujetando la camiseta, por lo que cuando Elena tiró, Damon perdió el equilibrio y riendo, cayó encima de ella. Rodaron un poco, para quitarse de encima de los aspersores, y así quedaron tumbados. Elena debajo de Damon, quien se apoyaba en sus brazos para no hacerle daño a la chica, notando como el agua que chorreaba por su pelo, por su pecho, caía encima de ella. Los dos reían, divertidos, por la situación. Sin poder evitarlo, Elena se perdió en sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras que Damon aprovechaba para guardar cada momento en su memoria.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos, disfrutando en silencio de la cercanía del otro. Finalmente, Damon se apartó y se dejó caer, quedando tumbado al lado de Elena, mirando al cielo. La chica se giró, tumbándose de lado para poder verle, y aprovechó para acariciar, con suavidad, el pecho de Damon, notando como el chico se estremecía ante su caricia.

- Elena… no. – le suplicó Damon cerrando los ojos, con un susurro, mientras le cogía la mano, retirándola de su cuerpo.  
Elena se arrepintió al instante, sabía lo que Damon estaba pensando, Stefan. Maldiciéndose internamente por haber forzado la situación, y pensando que Damon iba a volver a su comportamiento anterior, se atrevió a decirle algo que llevaba pensando desde su conversación en la hierba.  
- Damon. – él la escuchó con atención, manteniendo la misma postura. – No me alejes otra vez, aunque solo sea por hoy. Por favor.

Damon no dijo nada, tenía demasiado presente el recuerdo de Elena besando a su hermano, el que estuviera allí, con la chica, no significaba que hubiese cambiado de opinión. Dividido, entre dejar de lado sus sentimientos y alejarse de ella, o ceder a su propuesta, se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo. Elena le miró sin moverse, mientras él se decidía, a pesar de que Damon mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía lo notar lo tenso que estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, aliviada, cuando notó como Damon le apretaba con más fuerza la mano y la acariciaba con el pulgar.

- Lo que pienso no va a cambiar Elena. – le advirtió serio él.  
- Hoy no Damon, lo has prometido. – contestó ella, sin ganas de hablar de ese tema.  
- Técnicamente no. – respondió incorporándose para coger su móvil, que vibraba en su bolsillo, mientras la guiñaba un ojo.  
- Menos mal que la funda lo protege. – le susurró a Elena, antes de contestar. – Dime Ric. Sí, está conmigo. – hizo una pausa escuchando. - ¿Qué estáis dónde?… Vale, ya vamos para allá.  
- Vamos. – dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a Elena, mientras recogía su camiseta con la otra.

Por toda respuesta, Elena cogió su mano, dejando que él tirara de ella para levantarla.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – preguntó Jenna curiosa, al verlos llegar, aún empapados.  
- Damon. – se apresuró a contestar Elena.  
- Elena. – respondió este a la vez.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron, Ric y Jenna no pudieron evitar también que se les escapara la risa ante la imagen. Relajados, Damon y Elena se sentaron en el césped junto a Ric y Jenna, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían de descanso para comer algo y descansar antes del siguiente partido.

No notaron lo cansados que estaban hasta que no llevaban un rato sentados. Después de comer, los cuatro se tumbaron al sol, intentando descansar un poco. Jenna estaba tumbada junto a Ric, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Damon descansaba, cubriéndose con los brazos cruzados los ojos, un poco apartado de los demás. Por su parte Elena, podía escuchar como Ric y Jenna hablaban y reían en susurros.

Aburrida, la chica se levantó, fue hasta las pistas y se sentó en un banco, estirando las piernas. Se asustó cuando vio una sombra detrás de ella, al volverse se dio cuenta de que era Damon, quien llevaba dos raquetas en la mano. Se sentó a su lado, sobre el respaldo del banco.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación.  
- En nada. – contestó ella, ocultándole sus pensamientos. – Que tranquilo está todo.  
- Es la hora de comer, y de la siesta, no hay nadie por aquí. – dijo Damon con una mueca, mientras hacía girar su raqueta en la mano.

El gesto llamó la atención de Elena.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar? – preguntó con curiosidad, ella se lo había contado, pero nunca se habría imaginado que Damon jugaba al tenis.  
- En el instituto, era obligatorio. – explicó él. – Hacía mucho que no jugaba. – suspiró. – Había olvidado lo bien que te lo puedes pasar en una pista.

Damon se puso en pie y le tendió una de las raquetas.

- Vamos. – dijo, indicándole la pista con un gesto. Elena le miró sin comprender. – Vamos a jugar.  
- Aún queda un poco para el siguiente partido. – medio protestó Elena, sin hacer ningún gesto de levantarse.  
- Estoy aburrido de no hacer nada. – se quejó Damon, tirando de ella. Elena sonreía, mientras se dejaba levantar y entraba en la pista junto a él.

Sus siguientes rivales eran un matrimonio, que se sorprendieron bastante al encontrarles ya en la pista. La situación no tardó en ser muy incómoda, ya que cuando perdían un punto, se gritaban el uno al otro y se echaban las culpas mutuamente. No tardaron en empezar a sacarse trapos sucios. Damon y Elena no hacían más que mirarse alucinados, por lo que estaban viendo. Desde fuera, Ric y Jenna cruzaban con ellos miradas de circunstancias.

Enfadados y sin apenas mirarse el uno al otro, salieron de la pista después de perder de forma fácil. En cuanto los vio alejarse, Damon no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿De dónde se escapará esta gente? – dijo dejándose caer al suelo, tapándose la boca para intentar ahogar las carcajadas que se le escapaban.

La risa de Damon era contagiosa y, en seguida, Elena se le unió, contagiada de su ataque de risa. Permanecieron así unos minutos, y ya más calmados, fueron a animar a Ric y Jenna. Aprovecharon para descansar un poco, sentados a la sombra de un árbol, mientras veían el partido.

A pesar de que estaban en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro, el momento no era incómodo. La presencia del otro y el buen ambiente les relajaba, y estaba consiguiendo que por un tiempo, se olvidasen de la complicada relación que había entre ellos. Tal y como le había pedido Elena, solo estaban ellos, pasándolo bien juntos.

Ric y Jenna volvieron a ganar. Ya solo quedaban 4 parejas, tres partidos. Empezaron jugando, de nuevo, Ric y Jenna. Sus rivales eran un chico joven, de la edad de Damon, y una chica tan parecida a él, que era imposible dudar que fueran familia. Era casi igual de difícil que ignorar a Rose, que situada justo en el extremo contrario que Damon y Elena, chillaba emocionada animando al otro chico.

- ¡Vamos Kol! ¡Así se hace! ¡Acabad con estos inútiles! – gritaba lo más fuerte posible, intentando desconcentrar a Ric, que era el que jugaba en esa parte de la pista.

Damon observaba el partido con gesto serio, Elena podía notar su tensión y, en un intento de relajarle, apoyó su mano encima de la suya, acariciándole el dorso. Damon sonrió un poco, mirándola por unos segundos y después volvió a centrar su atención en el partido. Con algo de tristeza, fue a quitar la mano, pero Damon lo impidió, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

- Les están haciendo trampas. – explicó Damon, sin mirarla.

Extrañada, Elena se fijó mejor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Damon llevaba razón. El partido estaba siendo igualado, pero las trampas de Kol y la chica, estaban haciendo que se decantase a su favor.

- ¿No pueden hacer nada? – preguntó la chica, también se había dado cuenta de que su tía se estaba enfadando y de que Ric estaba muy serio.

- Aquí no hay árbitro, y dudo mucho que a alguno de los que organizan esto se vayan a poner a las 5 de la tarde a pleno sol para arbitrar. – contestó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque seguía muy serio. – Y el público no puede interrumpir un partido, ya lo sabes. – añadió a una de las reglas no escritas del tenis, pero que todos respetaban.

- Vaya… - sólo acertó a decir Elena. – No es nada justo.

"La vida no lo es" pensó Damon con tristeza, dolorosamente consciente de las sensaciones que Elena le provocaba, pero se reservó el comentario. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo en la pista, veía a Ric cada vez más cabreado, y para colmo, el estúpido del otro chico, no paraba de provocar.

Rose aplaudió y chilló aún con más fuerza cuando el partido acabó, y sin una pizca de vergüenza, entró en la pista, lanzándose a los brazos de Kol. Damon apretó la mano de Elena antes de soltarla, y rápidamente fue a la puerta, esperando a Ric, quien miraba con odio a Kol.

- Tramposo de mierda… - dijo con rabia saliendo de la pista.  
- Olvídalo. No le hagas ni caso. – Damon se apresuró a coger a Ric de un brazo, alejándolo de allí. De reojo pudo ver como Elena había hecho lo mismo con Jenna.  
- ¡Nos ha robado el partido Damon! – explotó Ric, haciendo un amago de volver.  
- Lo sé Ric. – intentó calmarle el chico, sujetándole. – Tranquilízate, el enfado no te va a servir de nada. No puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado, intenta calmarte y quédate con lo que merece la pena.

Ric le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces, cuando abrió los ojos, mirándole, Damon pudo ver que aunque seguía cabreado, al menos estaba más tranquilo.

- ¿Sabes Damon? Deberías probar a aplicarte tus propios consejos. No te vendrían mal.  
- Hoy no Ric, hoy no. – le pidió él, entendiendo a que se refería.

Ric asintió, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación. Le agradeció a Damon su apoyo con un gesto, y juntos, fueron a reunirse con las chicas, que les hacían señas intentando captar su atención.

- Jugamos ya. – le dijo Elena a Damon. – Pasamos directamente a la final, la otra pareja se ha retirado. – señaló a un hombre trajeado y algo gordito. – El organizador nos lo ha dicho. Empezamos en cinco minutos.

- Suerte. – les desearon Ric y Jenna. Ric le susurró a Damon sin que le oyeran. – Recuerda lo que me has dicho Damon, calma. – por respuesta él le guiñó un ojo, en gesto tranquilizador.

Pero las buenas intenciones de Damon pronto quedaron olvidadas, al ver como de nuevo, Kol y su compañera hacían trampas para ganar. Se le agotaba la paciencia no sólo por las trampas, sino también por las burlas que tenían que aguantar, cada vez que discutían un punto o un resultado, Elena tenía que contenerle para que no perdiera el control.

El ambiente era tenso, y llegó a su punto culminante cuando Elena, al ir corriendo hacia atrás siguiendo la pelota con la mirada, pisó sin querer, otra pelota que había en el medio de la pista, cayendo al suelo. Damon vio como se doblaba el tobillo de la chica y preocupado corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado arrodillándose a su lado.  
- Duele… - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, protegiéndose el tobillo con las manos. – Me lo he torcido.  
- Ven, apóyate en mí. – Elena pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros e intentó levantarse, insegura. Avanzó con un poco más de seguridad cuando notó que Damon la sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro cogía la mano que ella había pasado por sus hombros. Con cuidado, el chico la ayudó a sentarse en el banco. - ¿Me dejas que lo vea?

Elena solo asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apoyando las manos en el banco. Con mucho cuidado, Damon le quitó la zapatilla y le bajó un poco el calcetín para ver el tobillo. Con suavidad, lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Te duele? – la preocupación teñía su voz.  
- No.  
- ¿Y aquí? – dijo repitiendo el movimiento alrededor de su tobillo obteniendo la misma respuesta.  
- ¡Ay! – se quejó Elena, apretando las manos, cuando él rozó una zona que empezaba a hincharse.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó él. – No parece roto, pero el esguince no te le quita nadie. – intentó bromear. – Necesitas hielo, para que no se te hinche.  
- Cuando acabemos esto.

Damon abrió los ojos incrédulo.

- Pero si apenas puedes andar. No vas a jugar. – la miró con decisión, aunque Elena seguía notando la preocupación en su voz. – No te voy a dejar.  
- Odio retirarme. Y más con estos dos. Puedo vendérmelo hasta que acabemos. – los señaló con un gesto. Ninguno de los dos se había acercado a preguntar, estaban en la valla hablando con Rose.  
- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no voy a dejar que te hagas daño. Nos retiramos Elena.  
- Está bien… - cedió Elena, sabiendo que Damon llevaba razón.

Kol se había acercado hasta ellos, y se apoyó, con los brazos cruzados en la red, escuchando como Damon le comunicaba su decisión al organizador. Con una sonrisa burlona comentó.

- Es lo mejor que os ha podido pasar, así os ahorráis la humillación de la derrota.

Damon tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para ignorar la provocación, se contentó con lanzarle una mirada asesina al pasar por su lado.

- Seguro que lo ha hecho aposta, hay que ser muy torpe para pisar una pelota. – siguió burlándose él.

Esta vez, Damon se giró y le pegó un puñetazo. Kol respondió lanzándole una patada que Damon consiguió parar, seguida de un puñetazo que Damon no consiguió evitar. Notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, Damon se lanzó contra el chico. Pero Ric evitó que le alcanzara, interponiéndose entre ambos y sujetando a Damon con fuerza.

- Déjame Ric. – repetía Damon furioso, intentando liberarse del agarre de su amigo.  
- Tranquilízate, no merece la pena. – Ric intentaba que Damon entrase en razón, sin mucho éxito.  
Delante de ellos, Kol solo se reía, burlándose de Damon.  
- Nunca pensé que necesitases niñera, Damon. – Rose se reunió con Kol. – Supongo que todo se pega. – continuó burlándose antes de empezar a besar a Kol.

Damon estaba tan cabreado que no le salían ni las palabras, pero la mano de Elena en su brazo consiguió lo que las palabras de Ric no habían logrado.

- Por favor Damon, no merece la pena. Vámonos. – le pidió ella, medio apoyándose en él y medio a la pata coja, en cuanto la miró.  
Sin decir nada, Damon dejó de forcejear con Ric y volvió a sujetar a Elena, que enseguida se agarró a él de nuevo por los hombros, ayudándola a salir de allí. Ric y Jenna les siguieron, llevando todas las cosas entre los dos.

Estaban a medio camino del parking cuando un hombre, cargado con una caja de cartón, les alcanzó.

- Esperad. – les llamó, deteniéndose junto a ellos, para recuperar el aliento. – Esto es vuestro. – dijo tendiéndoles a Damon y Elena un par de trofeos, Ric los cogió por ellos. – No os los iban a dar por la pelea, pero estoy harto de ver como el hijo del jefe se cree que puede hacer lo que le da gana. Toma, esto también es parte del premio. – le tendió a Damon un sobre, que el chico se guardó en el bolsillo. – Un consejo, yo me mantendría un tiempo alejado de esta zona. – después de decir esto, cogió la caja y se marchó.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Damon con voz suave, mientras Ric y Jenna llenaban los maleteros de los coches.  
- Un poco. – reconoció Elena.  
- Mi casa es la que está más cerca. – dijo Damon alzando la voz. – Elena necesita ponerse hielo cuanto antes.  
- Puedo ir a casa. – empezó a protestar ella, pero su tía la interrumpió.  
- Lleva razón, cuanto más tardes en ponerte hielo peor será. Ric, llévales tú, que se ponga un poco de hielo y alguna pomada y luego llevas a Elena a casa. Así mientras venís me voy duchando, para luego estar con Elena. – Los dos chicos asintieron.  
- Que no estoy inválida… - empezó a protestar Elena, pero se calló al ver que ninguno la hacía caso. De mala gana dejó que Damon la ayudará a montarse en la parte de atrás del coche.

Damon dio media vuelta, para entrar por el otro lado, quedándose atrás con ella. Mientras Ric conducía, Damon intentaba hablar por teléfono, pero Stefan no le cogía el móvil, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que no se había acordado de su hermano prácticamente durante todo el día.

En menos de 10 minutos estaban allí, entre Ric y Damon ayudaron a Elena a bajarse, esta vez la chica rodeó la cintura de Damon para mantener el equilibrio, él la sujetó de la misma forma, y así entraron en la casa. Ric le dijo a Damon con un gesto que les esperaba fuera cuando acabasen.

Aliviada, Elena se tumbó en el sofá mientras Damon iba a la cocina a por hielo. En la encimera encontró una nota de Stefan, diciéndole que estaba bien y que había salido a casa de Tyler a jugar a la consola. Puso los ojos en blanco, nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia esos juguetes, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. La cogió y junto a la bolsa con hielos, se lo llevó a Elena.

- No te pongas el hielo aún. – le pidió dándole las dos cosas, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Elena leyó la nota, supuso que Tyler habría ido a buscar a Stefan y sin darle más importancia, la dejó en la mesa.

Damon no tardó en bajar, llevando algo en las manos. Se lo mostró a Elena, era una caja de pomada. Entendiendo sus intenciones, Elena bajó la pierna buena al suelo, dejándole sitio para que se sentara junto a ella, y se incorporó un poco.

- Si te hago daño dímelo, ¿vale? – le pidió con suavidad, mirándola. Elena asintió, leyendo la preocupación en sus ojos azules.  
Con cuidado, Damon le quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín, y echándose pomada en las manos, empezó a masajear su tobillo, extendiéndola con cuidado, cada vez acercándose más a la parte afectada.  
- Está fría. – se quejó ella.

Damon la miró, dedicándola una media sonrisa.

- Así te calmará mejor el dolor. – le dijo continuando con su masaje, ahora de forma mucho más suave. – Esto ya está. Espera un poco y ponte los hielos. – la dijo levantándose.  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
- A lavarme las manos, enseguida vuelvo. – la tranquilizó él.

Apenas un minuto después, estaba de nuevo allí, sentándose junto a la chica.

- Ponte los hielos. – le recordó.  
- ¿Estás bien? Tienes sangre en el labio. – le dijo Elena, incorporándose para sujetar la bolsa contra su tobillo.

Damon se pasó la mano por los labios, no sintió dolor, pero cuando se miró la mano vio un poco de sangre, ya seca. Recordó que durante la pelea había saboreado su sangre, por lo que supuso que se habría mordido la parte interna de la mejilla en algún momento.

- No es nada. – le restó importancia. – El hielo. – le recordó al ver que se sentaba inclinándose más hacia él.  
- Ya lo sé. – contestó, y sacando un cubito de hielo de la bolsa se acercó a él, y con suavidad lo pasó por su mejilla. – No soy la única que lo necesita, tienes un buen golpe ahí. – le susurró Elena con suavidad.

Damon se quedó callado, sintiendo el reconfortante frescor en su mejilla.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó ella cuando el cubito se derritió.  
- Sí, gracias. – Damon le sonrió. - Se supone que el que tiene que cuidarte soy yo a tí. - bromeó. - ¿Y tú?  
- Mejor, ya casi no me duele. – contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Al final no va a ser tanto como parecía.  
- Mejor. Ven, te llevaré al coche. – Elena protestó, no quería irse, quería estar allí con él. – Necesitas reposo y descansar un poco, es mejor que te vayas a casa.  
- Ven luego. – le pidió mientras se agarraba a él.  
- ¿Adónde quieres que vaya? – preguntó divertido, sujetándola.  
- A casa. Ric va a venir a cenar luego, ven tú también.  
- No creo que sea buena idea Elena. Además, ¿qué va a decir tu tía si me ve llegar sin avisar?  
- Sin avisar no, porque yo te estoy invitando. Es una cena para terminar el día, después del torneo, ya que has jugado conmigo deberías venir. – intentó convencerle ella mientras iban hacia la puerta.  
- No sé Elena. – Damon dudaba, por un lado le gustaría ir, pero por otro lado eso solo le serviría para sentirse peor cada vez que la viera con su hermano.

Elena notó la duda en su voz, ya estaban casi en el coche de Ric, se le acaba el tiempo, necesitaba convencerlo para poder darle lo que tenía planeado, y con el pie así, la única forma era que Damon fuera donde estuviera ella. Decidió jugar su última carta y esperar a que Ric la ayudase.

- Aún no se ha acabado el día. – le suplicó en voz baja, haciendo referencia a su conversación anterior. – Ric le estaba comentando a Damon la cena que vamos a hacer luego, en casa. – dijo en un tono más alto y guiñándole el ojo a Ric, sin que Damon lo viera, esperando que éste la entendiera.  
- ¿Por qué no vienes Damon? – preguntó Ric, captando a la primera las intenciones de Elena, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica. – Así terminamos el día con diversión, en vez de con peleas.

Damon suspiró, era inútil discutir con Ric, no sabía porque pero se había puesto de parte de Elena. Finalmente asintió, disfrutaría de lo que quedaba del día, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después.

- Te veo en un rato. – se despidió Elena dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla herida y después una suave caricia en el mismo sitio, aprovechando que Ric no les veía al estar ocupado con algo dentro del coche.  
- Luego vengo a buscarte, estate preparado. – le gritó Ric, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del motor.

Damon los vio alejarse, pensativo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aún sintiendo la caricia que Elena le había dado. Suspiró, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a alejarse de Elena, pero lo único que estaba haciendo ese día era meterse directamente en la boca del lobo. Al menos una cosa la tenía clara, pensó sonriendo, a pesar de todo lo que estaba teniendo el día, estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños, y eso era por poder estar con Elena.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Volvió a entrar en la casa, subiendo derecho a la ducha. Después de refrescarse se tumbó en el sofá, vestido solo con unos vaqueros negros. Pronto el cansancio pudo con él y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

- Elena. – murmuró en sueños antes de despertarse por el ruido de un claxon.

Algo adormilado aún, se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Ric le esperaba fuera, apoyado en el coche, en cuanto le vio asomarse le hizo gestos para que fuera. Se frotó los ojos para despejarse, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando sin querer se rozó el pómulo. Ric volvió a tocar el claxon, impaciente. Damon se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y salió a reunirse con su amigo.

- Ya era hora. – le regañó Ric. – Estaba a punto de irme.  
- Perdona me he quedado dormido. – se disculpó él. – Estaba agotado.

Ric le miró sin decir nada. Él también estaba cansado pero no tanto como para dormirse, aunque también es verdad que últimamente Damon no tenía muy buen aspecto, "Seguro que no duerme mucho" pensó Ric preocupado.

- ¿Cómo está Stefan? – le preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Muy mal no debe de estar cuando se ha ido con sus amigos. – le contó Damon. – Le he llamado antes, pero no me lo ha cogido. Voy a probar ahora.

Mientras, en un bar de un pueblo vecino, un chico castaño ayudaba a una chica también castaña con el tiro en una partida de billar. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras los dos reían, ajenos a la gente que le rodeaba.

- Ahora vengo. Es mi hermano. – el chico, con el móvil en la mano, le indicó con un gesto que iba a salir fuera.  
- Por fin contestas. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Estoy bien Damon. – sonrió Stefan, sabía que su hermano se había creído lo de su lesión. – Ya te dije que te llamaría si me encontraba mal, y no lo he hecho. Estoy bien, puedes tranquilizarte. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?  
- Normal, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, unos cuantos partidos y a casa. – mintió Damon, haciendo un gesto de circunstancias cuando Ric le miró asombrado.  
- ¿Estás en casa ahora?  
- No, voy a salir con Ric. No sé cuando volveré.  
- Estoy en casa de Tyler, los chicos están aquí también,… y bueno sus padres no están, me quedaré a dormir aquí, ya sabes. Ya mañana le pediré a Tyler que me lleve. ¿Guárdame el secreto vale? – le pidió Stefan, con un gesto divertido, sabía perfectamente que Damon haría lo que le pidiera.  
- Claro. –aceptó este, sin entender muy bien a su hermano, si hubiese sido él, tenía muy claro donde querría estar. – Pásalo bien.  
- Tú también hermano. – se despidió colgando, "ni te lo imaginas lo bien que lo estoy pasando" pensó, volviendo a entrar en el interior del bar.

La chica lo interrogó con la mirada en cuanto le vió.

- Se lo ha creído. – informó acercándose. – Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. – y cuando llegó a su altura, la besó con pasión.

- ¿Normal? – le preguntó Ric asombrado en cuanto colgó.  
- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Ric? ¿Decirle que mientras él está por ahí con sus amigos, yo lo estoy pasando genial con su novia? ¿Qué por primera vez en días me siento bien por poder estar a su lado sin tener que apartarla o discutir con ella? – reconoció Damon, tapándose por unos segundos la cara con las manos y apoyándose en el salpicadero con un gesto derrotado. – No puedo decirle eso. – añadió.  
- Damon… - Ric no sabía qué decirle, la situación era complicada. Realmente quería ayudarles a los dos, tanto a Damon como a Elena, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar la mejor manera de hacerlo. – Tranquilízate ¿vale? No he visto que hayas hecho nada malo, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ha sido Stefan el que no ha querido estar aquí, no te martirices también por eso. No creo que sea el mejor momento para esta conversación Damon, las chicas nos están esperando. – le recordó mientras aparcaba delante de la casa.- Disfruta del día anda, te lo mereces. – concluyó apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de ánimo y cariño. – Vamos.

Algo más tranquilo por las palabras de Ric, Damon le siguió hasta la puerta. Jenna les abrió la puerta, llevando un delantal sobre sus vaqueros, su mirada se iluminó al ver a Ric y le saludó con un beso. Damon se quedó parado delante de la puerta, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

- Me alegro de verte Damon. – le saludó Jenna alegremente a la vez que se acercaba para darle dos besos, Ric sonrió al verlo y entró a ver a Elena. Jenna le miró más detenidamente al escucharle quejarse. – Eso no tiene buena pinta, ven. – y cogiendo del brazo a un sorprendido Damon, prácticamente le arrastró a la cocina.  
- Ponte esto un poco, te calmará el dolor y evitará que se te hinche, es mejor que el hielo. – dijo poniéndole en la mano una pequeña bolsa rellena de un líquido azul. Le miró divertida, apoyándose en la encimera. – La verdad, después de lo insistente que estabas para que Elena se pusiera hielo, me extraña que tú no lo hayas hecho.

Damon solo sonrió y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Se quedó unos minutos más con Jenna en la cocina, ayudándola con lo que estaba preparando. Después le devolvió a Jenna la bolsa, agradeciéndole el gesto, ella le quitó importancia, y el chico fue a ver a Elena, cruzándose con Ric que iba a la cocina.

Apoyado en la puerta del salón, la observó en silencio. Elena estaba tumbada en el sillón, con una bolsa parecida a la que había tenido él antes en el tobillo, viendo una película.

- Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir a verme. – le dijo ella sonriendo. Damon le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiéndose pillado. – Ven. – le invitó ella, moviéndose para dejarle un sitio.  
- ¿Qué tal el tobillo? – le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, colocando sus piernas por encima de sus rodillas.  
- Bien, ya ni siquiera está hinchado, aunque me duele un poco al apoyarlo. – le confesó ella. Después le rozó la mejilla con los dedos, sorprendiéndose al notarla fría. - ¿Y tú?  
- Si no fuera por qué todos me lo preguntáis ni me acordaría. – bromeó él. - ¿Qué estás viendo?  
- Love Actually. – contestó Elena.  
- Una romántica. – se rió Damon. – Mejor me voy. – dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.  
- No te burles, que es mi película favorita. – dijo Elena mientras le sujetaba por un brazo, para impedir que se levantase.  
- Si me lo pides así… - contestó guiñándola un ojo.

Elena meneó la cabeza divertida.

- Pues ahora la vas a ver conmigo, por listo.  
- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –contestó Damon divertido.  
- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

Por toda respuesta Damon se rió, mientras se acomodaba junto a ella para ver la película, Elena sonreía, victoriosa.  
Mientras los dos jóvenes veían la película, Ric y Jenna, entre bromas, le daban los últimos toques a la cena y ponían la mesa.

- Ahora lo mejor, mi especialidad. – anunció Jenna, una vez que todos terminaron con sus platos.  
- ¿Has hecho tarta Jenna? – preguntó Elena ilusionada.  
- La hice ayer. – contestó ésta desde la cocina. – Venid alguno a ayudarme a llevar los platos.  
- Voy yo. – Damon se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta la cocina. – Que buena pinta tiene. – le oyeron decir.

Jenna regresó con la tarta, seguida por Damon quien llevaba los platos y cubiertos. Mientras el chico los colocaba, Jenna se encargaba de cortar y repartir los trozos.

- Está buenísima tía, me encanta tu tarta de manzana. – afirmó Elena al terminar, Damon y Ric se apresuraron a confirmar esto, haciendo que Jenna se sonrojara.

Una vez terminaron, entre Elena y Damon, principalmente Damon mientras que Elena le dirigía, quitaron la mesa y llenaron el lavavajillas. Elena aprovechó para quitarse la bolsa azul del tobillo.

- Luego me lo vendo antes de acostarme y ya mañana sigo con esto. – le explicó a Damon.  
- Apóyate si quieres. – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, Elena se agarró con decisión aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, pero le gustaba estar cerca de él.

Desde el salón se oían las voces de Ric y Jenna.

- ¿Qué preferís, trivial o karaoke? – les preguntó Jenna en cuanto les vio entrar.

Al mencionar el karaoke, sin poder evitarlo, los dos pensaron en la noche tan especial que habían pasado juntos. Ric se percató de que algo pasaba al ver sus caras y se apresuró a contestar.

- Trivial. Vamos a ganarlas, ¿a que sí Damon?  
- Si. – asintió distraído él.

La partida fue larga con un montón de momentos divertidos, eran capaces de acertar las preguntas más difíciles como de fallar absurdamente las más fáciles, provocando la risa de todos. Después de muchas risas y también bastante sufrimiento, las chicas se alzaron con la victoria, lo celebraron chocando las manos.

- Es hora de irnos. – dijo Ric después de mirar su reloj para comprobar la hora.

Con algo de pena, todos asintieron, estaban cansados después del largo día.

- ¿Me ayudas a subir Damon? – le pidió Elena.  
- Claro. – la chica se agarró a su cintura, para encaminarse al piso de arriba.

Damon miró con curiosidad el dormitorio de la chica al entrar, acompañó a Elena hasta la cama, y la observó coger algo de un cajón de la mesilla. Ella se lo enseñó, era una venda elástica.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció.  
- Ven. – le invitó ella.

Damon se sentó en la cama con ella y siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica, le vendó el tobillo, con suavidad. Cuando terminó, Damon sin saber que hacer que hacer, se levantó para irse, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a despedirse, Elena le cortó.

- ¿Sabes?, llevo todo el día pensando en sí hacer o no hacer una cosa. – dijo levantándose, mientras se acercaba a él.  
Damon tragó saliva ante la cercanía de la chica.  
- Elena… no. – volvió a negar con apenas un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada para que ella no viera la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos, no se esperaba tener que pasar por esta situación dos veces el mismo día.  
- No es lo que crees. – ahora Damon la miró con algo de curiosidad. - ¿No quieres saber lo que he decidido? – al ver que Damon asentía en silencio, Elena dio un paso más y clavó su mirada en sus ojos. – Voy a hacerlo, aunque hubiera preferido que me lo contases tú. – le medio reprochó.

Y sin decir más Elena le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras le susurraba al oído: "Feliz cumpleaños Damon". Damon se quedó estático por un segundo, después, confundido, correspondió al abrazo, cerrando los ojos."¿Cómo lo sabe?" pensó. Los dos prolongaron el momento, disfrutando por unos segundos, de la cercanía y calidez del otro.

- Gracias. – respondió Damon con sinceridad cuando se separaron, mirándola a los ojos.  
- Esto no es en lo que pensaba. – volvió a sorprenderle ella. Elena se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó un paquetito, envuelto con cuidado. – No sabía si dártelo. – confesó con miedo, bajando la mirada.  
- Elena… yo… - Damon no sabía que decir, ni se había esperado algo así.  
- Ya son más de las doce, no estás obligado a nada. – dijo ella triste. – Me basta con que lo aceptes, lo que hagas después no es necesario que me lo digas. – susurró aún sin mirarle.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Damon se decidía, al final con lentitud, acarició su mano antes de coger el regalo y guardárselo en el bolsillo. Colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica, la obligó a que le mirase.

- Gracias. – repitió intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos con la mirada. – Gracias, no solo por esto, sino por todo el día. Cuídate Elena. – se despidió con un gesto que ella interpretó como triste.

Confundido, Damon bajó a buscar a Ric y a despedirse de Jenna. Los dos chicos salieron a la calle en silencio, al igual que entraron en el coche. Ric se dio cuenta al instante de que algo había pasado, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico y quedó claro que él no le iba a contar nada, Ric le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Damon?

Sin decir nada, el chico sacó el paquete que le había dado Elena y se lo enseñó.

- ¿Qué es?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – contestó Damon sin ganas.  
- Ya sé lo que es, me refería a lo que hay dentro. – Ric suspiró, la contestación de Damon no presagiaba nada bueno. Damon se limitó a negar con un gesto. - ¿No vas a abrirlo?  
- No lo sé. – suspiró el chico, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo. – No lo sé Ric.  
- Yo creo que si lo sabes, si no, no lo habrías cogido. – Ric intentaba hacerle pensar para ayudarle a aclararse.  
- No quiero que Elena vuelva a pensar que la odio, o peor aún, que acabe odiándome ella a mí. – se excusó él.  
- Eso es parte de la verdad, pero no lo has hecho por eso, y lo sabes. – le acusó Ric con suavidad.  
- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? – Damon le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo, desviando el tema de la conversación.  
- Yo no le he dicho nada.  
- No me mientas Ric, ¿quién iba a haber sido si no?  
- Porque ella quería hablar contigo, arreglar las cosas, y tú la ignorabas. La vi tan mal que solo intenté ayudar, fue el único momento que se me ocurrió en el que no la fueses a rechazar sin dejarla hablar. – reconoció Ric.  
- No deberías haberlo hecho. – dijo Damon volviendo a guardarse el paquete. – No hay nada que hablar porque no hay nada que arreglar. – añadió con tristeza, saliendo del coche. Pareció pensarlo mejor y se dio medio vuelta, volviendo a abrir la puerta.  
- Toma, dáselo a Elena cuando la veas. – le tendió un sobre que sacó de su cazadora. – Para que vaya con Stefan. – dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz. Y sin decir más entró corriendo en la casa.

Ric reconoció el sobre, y con curiosidad lo abrió viendo lo que había dentro, suspirando volvió a guardar las dos entradas en el interior.

Elena decidió pasar el día siguiente en casa, para asegurar el reposo del pie. Por la mañana tuvo una larga conversación con Caroline, en cuanto le contó por teléfono lo de su esguince, su amiga se empeñó en ir a verla. Poco después estaban las dos sentadas en la cama de Elena, ésta, con los ojos brillantes, le contaba a su amiga todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue.

- ¿Os empapasteis mutuamente? – se reía Caroline, cuando Elena asentía, algo avergonzada al recordarlo. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga Elena? Yo también quiero un enfermero así. – Elena enrojeció ante el comentario de su amiga. – Sinceramente Elena, ese chico puede decir lo que quiera, pero está totalmente enamorado de ti, si no, no se comportaría como lo hace.  
- Ya… pero se sigue apartando de mí. – recordó Elena con tristeza.  
- ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo antes Elena? – le preguntó la rubia, refiriéndose a Stefan. – Si tú quieres a Damon y te mueres por estar con él, ¿qué haces con Stefan?  
- Caroline, ya te lo conté, Damon me dejó claro que no iba a pasar nada más entre nosotros, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo me trató después? Tenía que intentar pasar página.  
- Estoy segura que eso solo te lo dijo para alejarte. – le contó a su amiga lo que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo. – Si no hubiese sido tan duro, ¿le habrías hecho caso?  
- Puede que al principio sí… Pero tarde o temprano hubiese ido a hablar con él, para aclarar las cosas. – pensó en voz alta Elena. – Aún no sé lo que pasó esa noche, no me lo quiso contar…  
- ¿Y no se te ocurre por qué no quiere que lo sepas? – Elena la miró sin comprender a que se refería. - Piénsalo Elena, si se está alejando de ti, ¿por qué no te dijo que se enrollo con la rubia esa? – insinuó ella.

Ese comentario de Caroline hizo pensar a Elena, su amiga tenía razón, si Damon le hubiese dicho eso, ella se habría ido y no hubiera querido saber nada más de él, sobre todo porque conocía su historia anterior con Rebekah. De nuevo volvieron a su mente las palabras de Damon, "¿De verdad crees que después de todo lo que me ha hecho iba a tener algo con ella?", ya en su momento había intuido que había algo más detrás de esas palabras, pero no le dio más importancia debido a las circunstancias. Pero ¿y si Caroline llevaba razón? ¿Y si Damon le ocultaba la verdad para alejarla de él?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil. Al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba, no pudo evitar que el enfado hiciese su aparición. Se puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole a Caroline que guardase silencio, y contestó, encendiendo el altavoz.

- ¡Hola Elena! – saludó alegremente Stefan al otro lado de la línea.  
- Por fin te dignas a llamar. – contestó ella con sequedad. – Te llamé un montón de veces ayer Stefan.  
- Ya… bueno es que me da vergüenza decirlo… Pero después de la caída me acosté un rato, para descansar y puse el móvil en silencio, y se me olvidó quitarlo. – Caroline tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que no se la escuchará reírse ante esa excusa.  
- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que te llamaría para ver como estabas? ¿O llamarme tú para contármelo? No, en tu lugar enviaste a tu hermano. ¿En qué pensabas Stefan? Sabías que esto era importante para mí. – le acusó ella enfadada, no podía ignorar que por mucho que le había gustado pasar el día con Damon, solo había sido porque su novio la había dejado tirada durante todo el día.  
- Por eso, no quería dejarte tirada, recurrir a Damon fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿Pasó algo? – se defendió él.  
- No, todo fue normal. Pero aún así, me da igual, estuvimos allí toda la tarde, podrías haber ido aunque solo hubiese sido a animar. Pero en lugar de eso te fuiste con tus amigos, así que tan mal no debías de estar. Tenemos que hablar Stefan. – Caroline llevaba razón, ya era hora de que tuviera una conversación sincera con Stefan, esa que deberían tenido desde el primer día.  
- Me asustas Elena…  
- Necesito pensar, no quiero volver a equivocarme por precipitarme al hacer las cosas. – le cortó ella. – ¿Mañana después de clases?  
- Claro, donde digas. Te…  
- Adiós Stefan. – colgó ella. Caroline la hizo un gesto de aprobación levantando los pulgares.  
- Así se hace Elena. – le animó ella.  
- Aún me queda la parte más difícil, recuperar a Damon. – suspiró ella. – Por cierto aún no te he contado todo.

Y Elena le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, incluido el regalo que le había hecho y, que a pesar de todo, Damon había aceptado. Eso era lo que le daba esperanzas. Jenna y Elena invitaron a Caroline a comer con ellas, y así las dos amigas pasaron el día juntas.

Aquella tarde, en otro punto del pueblo, Damon estaba tumbado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo, totalmente sumergido en sus recuerdos. Como un idiota, sonreía mientras en su mente, repasaba el día anterior. En su mesilla, encima del libro en el que ocultaba su foto, estaba el regalo de Elena. Llevaba toda la mañana debatiéndose entre abrirlo o ocultarlo en algún sitio y olvidarse de él, lo más lógico habría sido tirarlo pero no se sentía capaz de hacer una cosa así. No le ayudaba el hecho de tener que escuchar a su hermano toda la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde, colgado del teléfono, por lo que decía, estaba claro que hablaba con Elena. Por más que intentaba no oírlo, le era imposible evitarlo, por eso siempre acababa recurriendo a su equipo de música. Escogió un CD cualquiera y lo conectó, subiendo el volumen hasta consiguió aislarse del exterior. Suspirando volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estaba cansado pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, la marea de pensamientos y la tormenta de emociones que le bullían por dentro no le dejaban.

Después de intentarlo varias veces sin éxito, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, pensando que un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a relajarse. Llevaba ya unos minutos así, cuando vio a su hermano salir, le siguió con la mirada con curiosidad. Pero la retiró rápidamente cuando vio quien le esperaba fuera. Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguirla, pero por su pelo castaño y su figura delgada pudo identificar a Elena. Vio a Stefan correr hasta alcanzarla, lanzándose a sus labios, ese fue el momento en que desvió totalmente la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirar, ya no pudo observar a ninguno de los dos, se habían ido.

Sintiéndose totalmente hundido por dentro, se sentó en la cama ocultándose la cara entre las manos. Ya sabía lo que había, Elena era la novia de su hermano, pero después del día anterior, verlo le hacía aún más daño. Sin saber muy bien como, se encontró dándole vueltas al paquetito, sin atreverse a desenvolverlo. Siguiendo un impulso decidió abrirlo, sentía curiosidad por saber que le había preparado Elena. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado, no le gustaba romper el papel de regalo más de lo necesario. Se encontró con una cajita. Al abrirla no pudo ver el contenido, una pequeña tarjeta se lo impedía. El mensaje era sencillo, pero aún así le reconfortó, como si estuviese haciendo lo correcto.

"Espero que te guste. E."

Sacó el objeto de la cajita y se lo puso, mientras nuevos pensamientos, algunos de esperanza aunque la mayoría de culpabilidad, acudían a su mente. Buscó su móvil dispuesto a llamar a Ric, ya no podía más, necesitaba hablar con alguien, antes de que la situación le consumiera del todo. Mientras hablaba no dejó en ningún momento de acariciar con la mano la chapa, al estilo militar, que junto a la cadena, Elena le había regalado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Esa noche, como tantas otras, Damon no consiguió dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Los ruidos que hacía su hermano mientras se preparaba para ir al instituto le despertaron, aunque no se levantó hasta no escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal. Al darse la vuelta en la cama, notó que algo metálico caía sobre su pecho. Asustado se llevó la mano al pecho, por debajo de la ropa, tanteando en busca del objeto, en cuanto lo tocó recordó lo que era, y todas sus dudas, inseguridades, esperanzas y temores volvieron a su mente. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Elena.

Se quitó la cadena antes de entrar en la ducha, volviendo a ponérsela cuando estuvo completamente vestido. Delante del espejo, la ocultó debajo de su camiseta, comprobando que no se veía. La llevaría en secreto, al igual que llevaba sus sentimientos por la chica.  
Antes de irse, se preparó una taza de café, que se tomó disfrutando del silencio mientras contemplaba su móvil. Como había tomado por costumbre, escribía un mensaje, que no se atrevía a enviar. Suspiró mientras dejaba la taza en el fregadero, y sin prestarle mucha atención, envió ese mensaje junto a los demás, a la carpeta de no enviados. Salió de la casa y tomó su coche, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había quedado con Ric.

Al escuchar el sonido del despertador, Elena se frotó los ojos, adormilada. Remoloneando tiró de las sábanas, tirando sin querer algo que estaba encima de ellas. Con curiosidad se apresuró a levantarse y recogerlo. Se extrañó un poco al ver lo que era, pero luego recordó que había lo había rescatado del armario. Acarició con ternura el osito, "deséame suerte" pensó antes de hacer la cama y colocarlo encima de la almohada.

Esa mañana no coincidió en ningún momento con Stefan, al parecer el chico la evitaba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. A la hora de la salida, Elena y Caroline esperaron en el coche de la rubia hasta que el parking se despejó. Fue entonces cuando las dos vieron llegar a Stefan, quien se sentó en un banco, bastante lejos del coche. Las dos chicas intercambiaron gestos de ánimo antes de que Elena se bajara del coche.

- Hola – la saludó Stefan cuando se sentó a su lado, pasando las piernas alrededor del banco, para mirarle de frente. El chico imitó su postura y la miró, esperando que ella iniciara la conversación.  
- Hola. - Elena tragó saliva antes de hablar, sabía lo que le iba a decidir, entre Caroline y ella le estuvieron dando vueltas y pensando la mejor forma de decírselo. – No podemos seguir así Stef, esto no funciona.  
- Si lo dices por lo del sábado, ya te he dicho que lo siento. No pensé que fueses a ponerte así por unos partidos. – se excusó él. - ¿No crees que estás exagerando Elena?  
- No. – dijo ella con rotundidad. – Me dejaste planteada, ni siquiera llamaste, no contestaste mis llamadas, lo único que supe de ti fue por una nota que le dejaste a tu hermano. A mí eso no me parece ni medio normal, así que no me digas que exagero. –enumeró Elena con seriedad. - Pero no es solo por eso. Esto fue un error desde el principio.  
- No digas eso Elena, lo hemos pasado bien, es cierto que llevas razón, pero no puedes terminarlo todo. – la cortó Stefan, con un matiz de desesperación en su voz, intentando convencer a la chica.  
- Es lo mejor Stefan. – contestó ella decidida. – Debí de haber sido sincera desde el principio. Estoy enamorada de otra persona, y por mucho que lo he intentado y créeme que lo he hecho, no he conseguido olvidarme de él. No puedo estar contigo si estoy pensando en otro, no es justo, para ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo no es justo para ti.

Al escuchar esto la expresión del chico cambió, volviéndose más seria y dura.

- Da igual lo que diga, ¿ya lo tienes decidido no?  
- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño... – Elena desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mal por haber utilizado al chico.  
- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Elena. – dijo con sequedad, poniéndose en pie. – Y tú eres la que me echa las cosas en cara, y solo has estado utilizándome desde el principio.  
- Lo intenté, de verdad que lo hice, pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. – solo explicó ella, conteniendo algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir al ver el cambio de actitud de Stefan. Nunca le había visto así, tan duro y tan frió que no parecía él.  
- No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no las quiero. Solo te aviso, te vas a arrepentir de esto, las cosas no son como tú crees. – dijo con frialdad, mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba dejando a Elena a su espalda.

Solo se detuvo cuando salió del aparcamiento, allí se paró y se apoyó en un poste. Desde donde estaba podía ver como Elena subía de nuevo al coche de Caroline y las dos se marchaban de allí. "Te vas a arrepentir Elena, mi hermano no es lo que tú crees. La gente que está cerca de Damon siempre sufre, como Rebekah, como Klaus, como yo o como… mi padre" pensó furioso mientras veía como el coche se alejaba.

Damon aparcó su coche cerca del de Ric, y caminó lentamente hasta el antiguo merendero, el mismo lugar al que había llevado a Elena la primera vez que salieron juntos, recordó. Ric le esperaba ya allí, sentado en una de las mesas de forma que podía contemplar el paisaje del mirador. Damon se sentó a su lado, y al igual que Ric, se quedó observando el mirador. Se quedaron allí en silencio un rato, hasta que Ric inició la conversación:

- ¿Qué te pasa con Elena? – le preguntó directamente, sabía que Damon no le iba a contestar con evasivas, no cuando había sido él quien le había dicho que necesitaba hablar.  
- Que es la novia de mi hermano. – suspiró Damon.  
- ¿Y qué más? Dilo en voz alta, necesitas reconocerlo. – le animó Ric a hablar.  
- Que estoy enamorado de ella, y que haga lo que haga, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. – reconoció Damon, cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás, tumbado en la mesa. – Estoy enamorado de la novia de mi hermano. – susurró.  
- ¿Antes o después de que Elena empezará a salir con Stefan? – volvió a presionarle Ric mirándole, sabía que llevarle al límite era la única forma de que le contase todo lo que pasaba. Ya había tenido que hacerlo una vez, en ese mismo lugar, y al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo una segunda.  
- Antes. – contestó sin cambiar de postura. Ric asintió, eso era lo que él sospechaba.  
- ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaba ella?  
- ¿Cómo voy a saber eso Ric?  
- Lo sabes pero no quieres reconocerlo. Déjame que te lo pregunte de otra manera, ¿crees que ella sentía algo por ti?  
- Supongo. – contestó Damon.  
- Pues cuando la estabas besando no era eso lo que decías, ni lo que me dijiste a mí después. ¿O ya te has olvidado del "no puedo alejarme de ella", "no puedes pedirme que no la vea"? ¿Era todo mentira?

Damon se levantó de golpe y miró a Ric con frialdad.

- Claro que no. – le dijo.  
- Entonces ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué te estás haciendo esto?  
- ¿Y qué hago Ric? ¿Cuál es la alternativa? Porque yo no la veo. – contestó Damon mirando a su amigo, esta vez tanto en su voz como en sus ojos Ric podía notar su desesperación.  
- Para poder contestarte a eso, antes tengo que saber lo que paso. No te voy a decir nada sin tener todas las piezas del puzle, así que Damon, si quieres ayuda, tendrás que contestar a esto. Cuéntame, ¿cómo habéis llegado a esto? – preguntó Ric, ocultándole que ya sabía parte de lo ocurrido por Elena, pero quería saber la versión de Damon y sobre todo, quería que Damon se replantease las cosas, pero para eso necesitaba que antes se las contase.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la última noche que salimos? – empezó a contar Damon con resignación, en realidad lo hacía para desahogarse porque no pensaba que Ric le pudiera dar una respuesta a su pregunta que le convenciera. Continuó hablando cuando vio que Ric asentía. – Rebekah estaba en ese bar.  
- Espera, ¿Rebekah? ¿La que yo conozco? – le interrumpió Ric.  
- Sí, la zorra de mi ex novia del instituto. – suspiró Damon, a pesar de eso Ric pudo captar el desprecio en su voz. – Estaba allí, yo no la vi pero ella a mí sí. Cuando fui al baño justo antes de irnos me siguió, y cuando volvía, se tiró encima de mí, besándome. No sé como acabamos en un callejón, al principio no era capaz de reaccionar, en cuanto la reconocí, se me vinieron encima un montón de recuerdos y no era capaz de moverme. Ella aprovechó para seguir besándome hasta que oí un ruido, que me sacó del pasado, y la aparté. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, al parecer Elena nos había visto. – al decir esto no pudo evitar tensarse, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Elena poco después de eso. – La aparté, discutí con ella y me fui de allí. Después de eso, supongo que necesitaba calmarme, que alguien me ayudase a ver las cosas claras, y solo se me ocurrió llamar a Elena. El segundo error de la noche. – dijo el chico con ironía, haciendo una mueca. – Así me enteré de que Elena había visto como Rebekah me besaba, pero no me dejo explicarla lo que había pasado después, simplemente me colgó.

- ¿Y te rendiste por eso? ¿Así de fácil? – preguntó Ric asombrado, eso no tenía sentido.

- ¿Sabes? Esa tarde estuve hablando con Stef, me estuvo contando sobre una chica de clase que le gustaba. – recordó Damon, ignorando la pregunta de Ric. – Era la primera vez que hablábamos de esos temas, Stef siempre fue muy reservado conmigo desde que murió nuestro padre. Era normal, solo nos veíamos en las fiestas y vacaciones, y por entonces yo apenas le hacía caso, no estaba en mi mejor momento, ya lo sabes. – dijo con tristeza. – Intenté que ayudarle lo mejor que pude, le conté los mejores trucos que conozco, esos que nunca fallan. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la chica de la que hablaba era Elena? Fíjate si soy idiota que no solo me enamoro de la novia de mi hermano, sino que además le ayudo a que salga con él. – terminó Damon con tristeza, esa era una de las cosas en las que más había pensado en sus noches de insomnio. – Y no es todo. – dijo suspirando. – Stef me agradeció los consejos y me dijo que había tenido éxito, gracias a mí. – sonrió con tristeza. – Esa noche casi no dormí, pensando en cómo conseguir que Elena hablase conmigo, tenía que escucharme, lo de Rebekah fue una tontería, yo no hice nada Ric. Tenía que entenderlo, necesita hablar con ella. Salí de mi cuarto dispuesto a arreglarlo, por el camino me crucé con Stefan, que me dijo que su novia estaba abajo. Te aseguro que no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando bajé las escaleras y vi a Elena. No podía ni reaccionar, solo suplicaba que aún estuviese dormido y eso solo fuese una pesadilla, provocada por mi mente. Pero no, era real. – en ese punto, Damon ya no era capaz de contener sus sentimientos que Ric podía captar perfectamente, al igual que las lágrimas, que habían empezado a correr por su rostro durante la última parte de su relato. – No sé quién se quedo más sorprendido de ver al otro, si ella o yo. Lo más irónico de todo es que Elena no tenía ni idea de que Stefan era mi hermano, de nuevo, tuve que ser yo quien de lo dijera. Y ahí se acabó todo. No podía hacerle eso a Stefan, no a él, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona podía haber luchado, pero es mi hermano. Elena y yo discutimos, le dije cosas bastante duras para alejarla de mí, todo mentira claro, pero ya sabes que se me da bastante bien fingir. – nuevamente el chico esbozó una mueca triste, con la mirada clavada en el infinito, recordando ese momento. – Me encargué de cortar cualquier esperanza de arreglar las cosas que ella tuviese, y para terminar de torturarme, me quedé escuchando desde las escaleras como ella le decía a Stefan que quería salir con él. El resto ya lo sabes Ric. – fue entonces cuando Damon se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, avergonzado, desvió la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Damon… - después de esto Ric tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado, un malentendido que había acabado en una decisión equivocada, decisión que había cambiado todo entre ellos. Pero como Ric sabía, Elena se arrepentía de eso y se echaba las culpas de lo que había pasado, justo igual que hacía Damon. - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
- No he cambiado de opinión Ric. – aseguró él, intentando sonar más convencido de lo que de verdad estaba.  
- Si lo hiciste, el sábado, estabas desesperado por irte. – se explicó Ric, recordando con una sonrisa, cómo le había dejado encerrado. – Pero te quedaste, y estuviste apoyando a Elena en todo momento. Lo sé, os vi. No niegues eso. ¿Por qué? Dime que no hubo ni un solo momento en todo el día en el que no desearás besar a Elena y olvidarte de todo.  
- Porque… me di cuenta de que Elena pensaba que la odiaba, no podía dejar que creyera eso. La traté fatal Ric, fui cruel como tú dijiste, pero era la única forma de alejarla. Elena… incluso me avisó de que Rebekah se iba a presentar en casa, y eso que en ese momento estaba con Stefan en no sé dónde. – recordó Damon con tristeza, ignorando de forma intencionada la última pregunta de su amigo, sabía perfectamente que no eso no era verdad. - ¿Cómo iba a odiarla? Después de todo, no podía dejar que pensara eso. No quería mentirla de esa manera.

- De la misma forma que no puedes soportar que ella llegase a odiarte por la forma en que la tratabas. – Damon asintió. - ¿Sabes? No me lo creo. – Damon se quedó perplejo ante esta afirmación. – No dijo que eso no sea cierto, pero hay más detrás de todo eso. Si no te hubiese visto el sábado, me lo creería. Pero no me creo que todo lo que hiciste: animarla, hacer que pasara un buen día en algo que era importante para ella, la forma en que la cuidaste cuando se hizo daño,… No me creo que todo eso fuese solo para que no te odiase o para que ella no pensara que la odias.

- ¿Y según tú por qué lo hice? – preguntó Damon con ironía.  
- Para que te perdonase, arreglar las cosas entre vosotros. Eso fue lo que hiciste, aunque fuese inconscientemente. Por mucho que lo niegues, Elena te importa, por eso cuando estás con ella, te sientes bien contigo mismo. Y eso es por lo que te culpas, porque por mucho que intentes auto convencerte de lo contrario, sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto. – explicó Ric, intentando que Damon lo comprendiera.  
- ¿Cómo va a ser lo correcto quitarle la novia a mi hermano pequeño? – explotó Damon, soltando lo que realmente le consumía.  
Ric le miró pensativo, fijándose en la actitud tensa del chico.

- Eso no es así Damon. – Damon le miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada, solo le dejó hablar. – No le estás quitando la novia a nadie porque no te estás metiendo en medio de una relación. No es que Elena y Stefan tuvieran una relación antes de que vosotros os conocierais, ni que tú estés en medio provocando la situación, las cosas no son como dices. Mira no puedo decirte nada porque le prometí a Elena que no te lo contaría, de la misma forma que no voy a contarle nada de lo que me digas, pero las cosas no son así. Os estáis equivocando, los dos. – afirmó Ric con severidad, ya que sabía que Elena pensaba lo mismo que Damon. – Habéis cometido errores, sí, es cierto, pero lo que estáis haciendo es negar lo evidente. Tú la quieres a ella, ella te quiere a ti, eso es lo evidente. – suspiró, cualquier persona que les hubiese visto juntos el sábado habría dicho lo mismo. – Que Elena esté con Stefan es un problema, pero no de la forma que tú lo ves. El problema es que ella no siente lo mismo que tu hermano, lo único que vais a conseguir así, es salir destrozados, los tres. Estoy seguro que si no hubieses sido tan duro con ella, no estaríais así ahora, habríais podido arreglar las cosas. – concluyó Ric, buscando la mirada de Damon para ver si había conseguido convencerle, al verle supo que no era así.

- Me da igual Ric, eso no cambia el hecho de que ellos están juntos. Igual que no cambia que intento cruzarme lo menos posible con Stef, porque no puedo soportar que me hable de lo maravillosa que es Elena, que casi no duermo por las noches porque los recuerdos me duelen demasiado o porque me consume la culpa, o que pongo la música a todo volumen porque no soporto escucharle cuando habla con ella por teléfono, que es a todas horas. – dijo dolido, recordando que a él apenas le había llamado porque decía que su tía podía escucharla, siempre se habían utilizado más los mensajes. – Elena está muy bien con Stefan.

Ric captó el matiz en su voz, y sonrió al comprender lo que le pasaba al chico.

- ¿Celoso Damon? – se rió él. - ¿No te das cuenta de que no lo puedes negar, por mucho que lo intentes? No puedes cambiar lo que sientes. Si de verdad pensases eso, no actuarías como lo haces, ni te sentirías culpable porque Elena te felicitase o te regalase algo en tu cumpleaños, porque no te importaría. Pero lo hace. Yo no soy con el que deberías estar hablando de esto, tienes que hablar con Elena. – le animó Ric. – No podéis seguir así. Piénsalo, si de verdad quieres seguir así, ¿crees que Elena se merece lo que estáis pasando? ¿Se lo merece Stefan? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de todo esto? Va a pensar que Elena le utiliza, y a ti te va odiar, por no contárselo. ¿De verdad crees que es mejor el remedio que la enfermedad?

- ¿Y cómo le cuentas a tu hermano que estás enamorado de su novia? ¿O que su novia está con él porque pensó que yo la había traicionado? No puedo hacer eso Ric. – suspiró Damon derrotado. – No, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciese algo así? – repitió tapándose la cara con las manos, sin poder evitar que sus emociones le traicionasen, avergonzado porque su amigo le viera así.  
- Eso depende de la relación que haya entre Elena y Stefan, y ya te aseguro que no es la que tú crees. Eres un buen hermano, no has hecho nada malo Damon, no te tortures tanto. Anda ven. – dijo Ric, acercándose a él y rodeando sus hombros con los brazos, intentando reconfortarle. – Ya sé que es duro Damon, pero así solo vas a acabar destrozado. Habla con Elena. – le pidió Ric, dando por concluida la conversación al ver que Damon no contestaba. – No te avergüences de lo que sientes Damon, son nuestros sentimientos los que nos hacen ser quien somos.

Se quedaron así un rato más en silencio hasta que fue Damon quien se levantó, ya más tranquilo, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo para agradecerle su apoyo. Ric no estaba seguro de sí había conseguido ayudarle, pero al menos había conseguido que se desahogara, dudando, decidió darle un último empujón. De su cazadora, sacó el mismo sobre que Damon le había dado un par de días antes, y se lo tendió. Cuando Damon se negó a cogerlo, se levantó y lo metió en el bolsillo de la cazadora del chico.

- No voy a estar entre vosotros Damon. – le dijo, y después añadió. – Es mejor arrepentirse de algo que has hecho que de no haber hecho algo cuando tenías la oportunidad, porque además te sentirás culpable por ser tan cobarde.

Damon pensó bastante en las últimas palabras de su amigo durante el resto del día. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo la verdad era que las palabras de Ric le habían hecho pensar, sobre todo cuando él le dijo que se equivocaba sobre la relación que tenían Stefan y Elena, ¿sería verdad que las cosas no eran como creía? Si era así, puede que Ric llevase razón y se estuviera equivocando. Pero la única forma de saberlo era preguntarle a alguno de ellos, a Stefan no podía decirle nada, no sino le explicaba toda la historia anterior, y a Elena… Estaba deseando hablar con ella, pero no para tener esa conversación, le daba miedo la respuesta que podía obtener.

Sin darse cuenta, acariciaba el borde de la chapa por encima de su camiseta con el pulgar, mientras pensaba, recostado en la silla en el estudio de la consulta de Ric. ¿Por qué se la habría regalado? pensó, sería cierto lo que decía Ric, después de todo, ¿aún pensaría Elena en él?No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dejo de repetir el gesto. En eso Ric llevaba razón, por mucho que lo evitase, al final sus sentimientos podían más que él. Sin poder reprimir el impulso, cogió su móvil y empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje, que acabó en la cada vez más llena bandeja de no enviados. Miró la hora antes de guardarlo, Elena estaba ya allí, en el despacho de Ric. Suspiró, se iba a volver loco si no dejaba de pensar en Elena.

Lo que Damon ignoraba era que Elena estaba al otro lado de la puerta, dando vueltas en el pasillo, muy nerviosa. Quería hablar con Damon, pero le daba miedo como iba a reaccionar el chico, si sería su Damon o volvería a ser el idiota de las anteriores semanas. Ric lo había entendido perfectamente cuando le dijo preguntó por él. Sonrió al recordar la respuesta que le había dado cuando le dijo que había cortado la ilusión que mantenía con Stefan, "no me lo cuentes a mí" había dicho Ric, señalándole donde estaba el chico.

Tragó saliva parada delante de la puerta, y armándose de valor, levantó el brazo para llamar. Pero antes de que alcanzara a golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió y acabó chocando con Damon que salía a toda velocidad de allí sin mirar por donde iba. Damon no la vio hasta que no fue demasiado tarde y no pudo evitar chocar con ella. Notó como ella intentaba agarrarse a su cuerpo para no caer e intentando disimular la sonrisa la sostuvo por la cintura. Y así quedaron agarrados en medio del pasillo, cada uno mirando a los ojos del otro, intentando evitar que sus cuerpos delatasen las emociones que sentían al estar tan cerca.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

- Perdona. – se disculpó Damon, separándose de ella. "Genial, salgo de aquí para no tener que verla y justo me la encuentro en la puerta" pensó. - ¿Estás bien? – refiriéndose a su tobillo y al hecho de que casi la había arrollado.  
- Sí, ayer me quedé en casa descansando y ya lo tengo mucho mejor. – le contó la chica.  
- Me alegro. – contestó Damon con una sonrisa triste, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, ya que él mismo la había visto con Stefan la tarde anterior.  
- ¡Damon, espera! – le llamó Elena, al ver que Damon continuaba su camino y se iba.  
- Tengo prisa Elena. – contestó él, por toda explicación, sin detenerse.  
- ¡Espera! – esta vez Elena corrió hacia él, poniéndose a su altura y cogiéndole del brazo para que parase. Damon se volvió a mirarla con gesto cansado. – Tenemos que hablar Damon.  
- Ahora no puedo Elena, tengo cosas que hacer. – volvió a negar él, intentando irse.  
- Ya estás evitándome otra vez… - susurró la chica con tristeza, mientras le soltaba. Había tenido esperanzas cuando habían chocado, porque al intentar agarrarse había notado que Damon llevaba la chapa, aunque fuese oculta debajo de su ropa.

Damon no la contestó aunque había oído el comentario. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando recordó lo que tenía en el bolsillo, retrocedió y se dio media vuelta hacia la chica.

- Toma, antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar. – dijo tendiéndole el sobre, Elena le miró con curiosidad y después lo cogió, buscando alguna información sobre lo que era. – Pásalo bien con Stefan. – añadió a modo de despedida, al ver que Elena lo abría.  
Ante este comentario Elena reaccionó.  
- No voy a ir a ningún lado con Stefan. – negó ella con decisión al ver lo que contenía. Damon se volvió sorprendido, esa no era la respuesta que había imaginado. – Y mucho menos a esto. Para ti. – le dijo devolviéndole el sobre.  
- No lo quiero. – negó Damon sin cogerlo, y mirándola interrogante preguntó. - ¿Habéis discutido?  
- Entre nosotros no hay nada, nunca lo hubo. Me equivoqué. – explicó remarcando la parte importante de la frase. - ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? – preguntó la chica algo dolida, al ver que por ella no había querido pararse, pero al mencionar a su hermano sí que parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose con un gesto nervioso.

- Ya te he dicho que ahora no puedo. – volvió a repetir él, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ric de aquella mañana. – Mejor en otro momento. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros, de nuevo, preparado para marcharse. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararse antes de poder hablar con la chica.

Elena se quedó allí, con el sobre aún en la mano, viendo como se iba. Se mordió el labio, dolida por el rechazo, se llevó la otra mano al bolsillo, cogió su móvil y lo miró, releyendo ese mensaje que había recibido esa mañana y que le había hecho reafirmarse aún más en su decisión de intentar arreglar las cosas con Damon. En parte entendía la actitud de Damon, pero lo que más la desconcertaba era que hiciese unas cosas y luego dijese las contrarias, o al revés. "Esto tiene que acabar" pensó y guardándose el sobre en la chaqueta, empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Con decisión, salió fuera y buscó al chico con la mirada, le vio subiéndose a su coche. Sin pensarlo, cruzó la calle y se puso delante del coche apoyando los brazos en el capó.

- Ya estoy harta de esta situación Damon. O hablamos ahora o te aseguro que ya sí que no tendremos nada de qué hablar – le soltó Elena, cabreada por su actitud. Damon la miraba totalmente sorprendido. – Tú decides.

Ante ese ultimátum a Damon no le quedó más remedio que ceder. No se sentía preparado para tener esa conversación, pero la otra alternativa era perder a Elena definitivamente y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Sube. – dijo finalmente Damon, invitándola con un gesto, a que fuese con él.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena sorprendida, esa no era ninguna de las respuestas que había esperado.  
- ¿Quieres hablar? – la chica asintió. – Hablaremos, te lo prometo. Pero no aquí, en medio de la calle. – explicó él.  
- Está bien. – aceptó Elena a regañadientes, mientras rodeaba el coche y ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

Damon esperó hasta que se hubo puesto el cinturón antes de arrancar, después condujo en silencio, notando la mirada de Elena sobre él. El viaje fue corto, Damon detuvo el coche delante de un pequeño centro comercial situado en los límites del pueblo, cerca también del pueblo vecino que era bastante más grande que el de ellos.

- ¿Quieres un café? – propuso Damon bajándose del coche. Elena le miró extrañada. – Necesito cafeína. – explicó el chico con una mueca, mientras cogía una bolsa del maletero. - Venga, yo invito.

Elena asintió, pensando que podría ayudar a relajar el ambiente entre ellos, el viaje había sido tenso y presentía que la conversación iba a ir por el mismo camino. Siguió a Damon por el interior del edificio hasta lo que debía de ser la cafetería de moda, porque estaba bastante llena. Tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que encontraron una mesa libre, con curiosidad Elena se puso a mirar una pequeña carta donde estaban recogidos todos los tipos de café que tenían. Pero las descripciones, así como los nombres, estaban en italiano así que no le sirvió de mucho. La dejó sobre la mesa, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Damon.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? – le preguntó.  
- No, si entendiera algo sería más fácil elegir. – suspiró ella. - ¿Y tú? – preguntó con curiosidad, ya que Damon no había mirado en ningún momento la carta ni el tablón.  
- Sí. – dijo inclinándose hacia delante para coger la carta, y señaló lo que quería, explicándoselo a Elena. – Café con chocolate blanco, cubierto con nata.  
- Tomaré lo mismo. – dijo Elena después de pensarlo un poco, al ver que se acercaba el camarero.  
Damon pidió por los dos y cuando el camarero se fue, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a Elena:  
- Ahora vengo. No tardo. – y antes de que Elena pudiera contestarle, se fue.

Elena, atónita porque se hubiese marchado, le siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio doblar la esquina. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió darle un margen de tiempo para que volviera. Nerviosa no paraba de mirar la esquina para ver si le veía, sintiéndose muy aliviada, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, cuando a los pocos minutos le vio volver a paso rápido, este vez sin la bolsa que había llevado antes.

- No tienes vergüenza. – le dijo Elena algo enfadada, cuando se sentó enfrente, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
- Ya sabes que no. – contestó Damon intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. – Si no he tardado ni cinco minutos, he sido rápido. Anda, no te enfades. – dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
- No sé… Casi tengo que suplicarte para hablar contigo y después coges y te vas… A lo mejor esto es una mala idea y debería irme… - se interrumpió al ver acercarse al camarero.

Éste dejo dos grandes tazas de café delante de ellos, Damon aprovechó para pagar y cuando se hubo ido, le hizo un gesto a Elena para que esperase y se levantó. Elena le vio ir a la barra y coger algo de allí, de otro mostrador se trajo uno de los botes que había encima. Después volvió a sentarse, dejando en la mesa lo que había cogido. Hundió una pajita en su propia taza, utilizándola para coger nata y después se la llevó a la boca, saboreándola.

- Toma. – dijo ofreciéndole la otra pajita que había traído como gesto de paz, mientras volvía a repetir el mismo gesto.

Elena la aceptó, pero a diferencia de él, la utilizó para remover y mezclar la nata con el café. Después dejo la pajita en la mesa y probó un poco, haciendo una mueca al notar lo caliente que estaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Damon, que seguía a lo suyo, comiéndose primero la nata antes de beberse el café.  
- Está hirviendo. – se quejó ella.  
- ¿Pero está bueno? – repitió divertido.  
- Sí. – afirmó ella, mirándole mientras seguía con la nata. Damon notó su mirada, y sonrió divertido.  
- Está mejor con esto. – dijo señalándole el bote que había traído. Como si quisiera demostrarlo lo cogió y lo agitó encima de su taza, después lo removió todo, mezclando el café, los restos de nata y la vainilla.  
- ¿Vainilla? – preguntó Elena extrañada.  
- Me gusta el café dulce. – explicó Damon, probándolo. – Tienes razón, está demasiado caliente. – añadió con un gesto y echándose más vainilla. - ¿Quieres?  
- No, me gusta así. – contestó ella, poniendo una mano encima de la taza para que no le echase vainilla.  
- Como quieras, está bueno. – Damon le sonrió un segundo, antes de soplar su taza para beber otro trago.

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo sus nervios iniciales, ya no podía alargarlo más. Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, sacó de su chaqueta el sobre y lo deslizó encima de la mesa, hacia Damon.

- No Elena, ve con Stefan, en serio, no me importa. – Damon había perdido la sonrisa y parecía concentrado en su café, evitando mirar a la chica.  
- Damon… Solo hay una persona con la que iría, y no es Stefan. – contestó ella. Al ver a Damon así, tan derrotado, sin disimular delante de ella por primera vez, no pudo evitar pensar que le había hecho mucho más daño de lo que pensaba, y se sintió mal por ello.  
- Pero él es tu novio. – añadió con tristeza Damon.  
- No, ya no lo es. Y nunca debió haberlo sido. – confesó Elena, intentando buscar su mirada sin éxito. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, antes de empezar a contarle la verdad. – Cometí un gran error… Estaba furiosa, dolida… Y no pensaba con claridad cuando le besé. – empezó a sincerarse mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico, intentando interpretar sus reacciones. Le vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, justo antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Sus palabras le dolían, normal, también le dolían a ella, pero tenía que contárselo. – Esa mañana… - ahora fue ella, quien también desvió la mirada al recordar ese día. Deliberadamente, evitó el nombre de Stefan al seguir hablando. – Había ido para decirle la verdad, que entre nosotros no podía haber nada porque ya había alguien a quien no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Y aún no he podido hacerlo, a pesar de haberlo intentado. Créeme, cuando te vi allí, se me cayó el mundo encima. Y con todo lo que me dijiste después, ya todo me daba igual, pero no quería volver a hundirme como antes, por eso empecé a salir con tu hermano… - acabó confesando ella, notando como se le escapaba alguna lágrima. – Intenté auto convencerme y hacerte caso, olvidarme de todo, pero no pude y eso que me lo pusiste fácil. – dijo con amargura, recordando, dolida, la forma en que él la había tratado después. - Ya me cansé de intentarlo. – después en voz baja, añadió. - Damon, siempre fuiste tú.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora Elena? – preguntó Damon también en voz baja, sin poder evitar que el dolor de los recuerdos se transmitiese en su voz.  
- Porque te mereces saber la verdad. Y porque quiero que tú me digas la verdad, para poder aclarar esto de una vez. Lo siento mucho Damon, sé que te he hecho daño, pero tú también me lo hiciste… – confesó ella, desvelando así el motivo de la conversación. Y con miedo, le preguntó. - ¿Qué pasó esa noche?  
- Cuando te lo quise contar, tú no quisiste escucharme… Y después, dejó de importar. – contestó finalmente Damon, apoyándose en la mesa con gesto hundido, para no tener que mirar a la chica, ocultó la cara entre sus manos. – Esa es la verdad.  
- Damon… por favor. Me lo debes. – le pidió con decisión, jugando una de las cartas ocultas que tenía, sonriendo tristemente al recordar esa conversación, en el estudio, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles entre ellos. – Me debes algo. – volvió a recordarle. – Cuéntame toda la verdad, por favor Damon.

Damon lo pensó, sin cambiar de posición. Entre la conversación de esa mañana con Ric y ahora con todo lo que le estaba contando Elena, había muchas cosas que se estaba empezando a replantear. Se preguntó si esto era lo que Ric le había dicho que no le podía contar. Como siempre, parecía que Ric llevaba razón, pero aún así, Damon no estaba seguro de lo que hacer. Notaba la mirada de Elena sobre él, esperando a que se decidiera. Si se lo contaba, iba a ser más difícil que nunca, volver a alejarse de ella. Elena se estaba sincerando con él, si había sido duro para él escucharlo, también había tenido que ser duro para ella contarlo, lo mínimo que se merecía era que él también fuese sincero. Y por segunda vez en ese día, Damon volvió a contar lo que había pasado esa fatídica noche entre Rebekah y él.

Elena le escuchó con atención, sus palabras solo confirmaban lo que Caroline le había insinuado el día anterior. Damon terminó su relato levantando la mirada, para acabar apoyando la cabeza en un brazo, mientras dejaba reposar la otra mano en la mesa.

- Siento lo que te dije, y como me porté contigo después. No lo pensaba de verdad, pero era lo que tenía que hacer… - terminó de sincerarse él, intentando excusarse.  
- Los dos nos equivocamos. – reconoció Elena con tristeza.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon mirándola triste.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, sin saber que decirse, Damon confundido por las palabras de la chica y Elena, cada vez más segura de que tenía que arreglarlo, pero sin saber cómo empezar. Intentando relajar la tensión, los dos se centraron en sus cafés. Elena fue la primera en volver a hablar.

- Lo siento Damon. – dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la suya. – Debí haberte dejado hablar… Llevabas razón, yo soy la más culpable… - y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, porque ahora sabía, que lo había perdido todo por nada.

Damon había dudado entre quitar o no la mano cuando notó el contacto de la chica, pero al verla disculparse, y sobre todo, al verla llorar, no fue capaz de contener más sus sentimientos. Ya sin dudas, giró la mano cogiendo la suya y apretándosela. Se inclinó hacia delante y con la otra mano, le fue secando las lágrimas mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

- No soporto que llores por mi culpa. – le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa triste.  
- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Así es imposible no enamorarse de ti. - dijo Elena, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su caricia.  
Ante ese comentario Damon no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esta vez sinceramente.  
- Elena… - susurró, medio suplicando, medio regañándola por el comentario, dividido entre sus sentimientos y la lealtad que sentía hacia su hermano, mientras seguía acariciándola.  
- No Damon, he venido para decirte la verdad. No quiero perderte. – le susurró ella, mientras cogía la mano que el chico tenía en su mejilla y le apretaba ambas manos con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos. Y al ver el amor y la duda en sus ojos, decidió jugar su segunda y última baza. – Dime que lo de esta mañana no es verdad y te prometo que me olvidaré de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, pero sí lo es, no podemos dejar que esto acabe así, no cuando los dos queremos lo mismo. – Elena terminó de hablar ante la mirada extrañada de Damon. – Tu mensaje. – le explicó Elena al ver que no decía nada, solo la miraba con un gesto extrañado.

- ¿Qué mensaje? – preguntó Damon, saliendo de su estupor, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando. – Yo no te he enviado ningún mensaje.

Elena le soltó al oír esto y rápidamente buscó su móvil.

- Pues esto está enviado con tu móvil. – dijo abriendo los mensajes y después empezó a leer en voz alta. – "Otra noche más que me despierto deseando encontrarte a mi lado, pero esta vez al menos tengo algo que me recuerda a ti. Ojala pudiera decirte cuanto me gusta y la ilusión que me hizo. Te echo tanto de menos Elena… D."

Las tres primeras palabras le bastaron a Damon para reconocer el mensaje, el mismo que había escrito esa mañana, y que al parecer le había enviado a Elena sin darse cuenta. Notando como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sonrojándose, intento quitarle el móvil a Elena, para impedir que siguiera leyendo, sin éxito. Por toda repuesta, se cubrió la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado, para que Elena no pudiera verle.

- Dime que eso no lo has escrito tú y te creeré. – le dijo Elena divertida, cuando terminó de leer, mientras le retiraba las manos y le miraba a los ojos, aunque ya sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Solo tenía que ver a Damon, para saber que sí era suyo. Con un gesto que Damon no esperaba, Elena acarició su cuello para terminar pasando dos dedos por debajo de la cadena y tirando suavemente, dejo al descubierto, por encima de su camiseta, la chapa que ella le había regalado y que Damon llevaba. – Me gusta verte así.  
- Se suponía que no lo ibas a leer, iba a ir con los otros. – reconoció Damon en voz baja sabiéndose pillado, avergonzado, mientras comprobaba en su propio móvil, que efectivamente le había enviado aquel mensaje a la chica. – Lo envié sin darme cuenta…  
- ¿Otros? ¿Es que hay más? – preguntó Elena con curiosidad, inclinándose hacia delante intentando ver el móvil de Damon.  
- Demasiados. – suspiró Damon, aún avergonzado, volviendo a guardarse el móvil. – Los escribía cada vez que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sin atreverme nunca a enviarlos, desde el día que me avisaste de que Rebekah iba a mi casa. Aún no te he dado las gracias por eso. – recordó Damon agachando la cabeza.  
- De nada. – le contestó Elena sonriéndole. – Aún no me has respondido Damon.  
- Creo que ya conoces la respuesta. – le dijo Damon, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ahora que sabía que Elena había leído ese mensaje, escrito en un momento de debilidad, ya no podía negarle lo que sentía por ella. Y menos ahora que ella le acaba de reconocer que no había podido olvidarle.

- Venga, dímelo. – le pidió ella buscando su mirada.  
- Te quiero Elena… y te echo de menos, tanto que me duele. – reconoció la verdad en voz alta Damon, sintiéndose algo mejor al hacerlo.  
- Yo también Damon. – contestó Elena, sin dejar de mirarle, acercándose a él.  
- Espera. – la detuvo Damon, dubitativo. - ¿Y Stefan?  
- Ya te he dicho que no estamos juntos. Hablaremos con él Damon, se lo explicaremos y lo entenderá, estoy segura. – le contestó ocultándole sus dudas, después de la conversación que tenía con Stefan, presentía que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia enterarse de esto. Pero no pensaba dejar que Damon se enfrentase solo a una situación así. – Si es necesario le pediremos ayuda a Ric, pero lo haremos juntos, no voy a dejarte solo.

Damon se sintió reconfortado al oír esto, y ya sin excusas ni remordimientos, se inclinó hacia Elena, medio levantándose, doblando una pierna para apoyarse en la silla, e hizo lo que llevaba muchos días deseando hacer cada vez que la veía. La besó.  
Elena correspondió a ese beso como si necesitase con toda su alma, olvidando las dudas y los malos momentos. El beso fue intenso, los dos se entregaron sin reservas luchando por el control, separándose solo cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable.

- Algo que me hace sentir tan bien, solo puede ser lo correcto. – susurró Damon para sí mismo, recordando las palabras de Ric. – Me alegro de que insistieras. – le dijo a Elena, sonriendo.  
- No quería perderte. – le devolvió la sonrisa Elena, feliz de la vuelta que había dado la situación, buscando su mano. Hizo una mueca, al tomarse el último trago de café. – Llevabas razón, está mejor con vainilla. – le dijo con picardía, refiriéndose a que lo había saboreado durante su beso.

Damon rió ante ese comentario, Elena siempre conseguía sorprenderle, y guiñándole un ojo, tomó un tragó de su bebida, saboreándolo lentamente.

- ¿Ah sí? – le dijo pícaro, acercándose a ella.  
- Bueno, ahora no lo tengo tan claro, a lo mejor tengo que probarlo otra vez. – le respondió Elena adivinando sus intenciones.

Volvieron a besarse, confirmando así que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

- Vamos, te llevo a casa. – le dijo Damon después de un rato, levantándose.  
- ¿Ya? Si aún es pronto. – protestó Elena, con lo que le había costado convencerle, no quería separarse de él tan pronto.  
- Para mí sí, pero tú tienes clase mañana. – bromeó él, contento porque Elena no quisiera irse aún.

A regañadientes, Elena dejó que Damon la levantara y se abrazó a su cintura, Damon sonreía al rodear los hombros de la chica con un brazo, mientras recorrían a paso lento el camino de vuelta. Si el viaje anterior, a pesar de la tensión reinante, se le había hecho corto, éste se le pasó en un suspiro. Lo lamentó con un suspiro, cuando Damon aparcó delante de su casa.

Antes de bajarse al coche Elena se giró para mirarle, y volvió a darle el sobre.

- Lo ganamos juntos. De ir con alguien, solo iría contigo. – le dijo.  
Esta vez Damon lo cogió, y fingió que lo pensaba.  
- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le pidió, sonriéndola de medio lado.

Elena no tenía dudas, pero si las hubiera tenido, la imagen de Damon, con su sonrisa irresistible y esa mirada que le transmitía tantas cosas, hubiera bastado para borrarlas por completo.

- Tonto. – susurró, haciendo que la sonrisa de Damon se hiciera más ancha. – Claro que quiero.  
- Será un placer. – contestó Damon, mirándola antes de volver a besarla. – Buenas noches Elena. – se despidió cuando se separaron.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – se despidió ella con una sonrisa, saliendo del coche.  
- Lo serán, por fin lo serán. – contestó Damon sin que ella la oyera, poniendo a rumbo a casa de Ric. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas a su amigo, aparte de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él y para que viera las cosas de otra manera. Además se recordó a sí mismo, tenía que pedirle consejo sobre lo que hacer con Stefan, lo último que quería era que su hermano lo odiara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Esa noche, tanto Elena como Damon se acostaron con una sonrisa en la boca. Damon apenas podía creer el cambio que habían dado las cosas, tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando, y que todo lo que había pasado ese día, había sido real.

La semana pasó lentamente para ambos. Como no podían verse, excepto algunos minutos robados en la consulta de Ric, se pasaban las noches mandándose mensajes. La relación entre Elena y Stefan se había vuelto algo tensa, aunque el chico parecía haber vuelvo a su carácter normal, y no al frío y serio que mostró en la última parte de la conversación que tuvieron en el parking. A pesar de todo, los dos evitaban coincidir fuera de las clases. Elena aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a Stefan y decirle de quien estaba enamorada. De acuerdo con Damon, habían decidido dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de contárselo, para que las cosas estuviesen más frías.

Por fin llegó el sábado y los nervios hicieron su aparición. A petición de Elena, Caroline fue a su casa esa mañana. Como ya habían hecho muchas veces, las dos amigas se pasaron la mañana sentadas en la cama de Elena, charlando. La conversación no tardó mucho en desviarse hacia el tema del nerviosismo de Elena, Damon.

- Me ha pedido que me quede con él. – le contó nerviosa en voz baja.

Caroline sonrió antes de hablar.

- Espero que le hayas dicho que sí.  
- Claro, casi no le he visto esta semana, y ahora que volvemos a estar bien, estoy deseando verle. – reconoció Elena.  
- ¿Ya vais a hablar con Stefan?  
- Aún no… Además no va a estar, irá a la fiesta de esta noche en casa de Tyler y mañana se va a no sé donde todos los del equipo de fútbol. – contestó Elena encogiéndose de hombros. Desde el principio, Caroline había sido un gran apoyo en su relación con Damon, cosa que Elena le agradecía, al igual que todos los consejos que la rubia le había dado.  
- ¿Así que estaréis solos eh? – ahora la sonrisa de Caroline, era distinta, más pícara. Elena asintió, notando como se empezaba a sonrojar. - ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?  
- Sí… - asintió Elena, nerviosa.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte Elena, es Damon. – Caroline puso énfasis en esa última palabra.  
- Ya lo sé, pero… Ya sabes, es más mayor y tiene más experiencia que yo… ¿Y si le decepciono? – Elena expresó su miedo agachando la cabeza.  
- Y también es increíblemente guapo y sexy, y solo piensa en ti Elena. Muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar. De todas formas Elena, si no estás segura, deberías decírselo.  
- No quiero que piense que soy una cría. – dijo Elena, negando con la cabeza.  
- Dudo mucho que a Damon se le haya pasado una cosa así por la cabeza en algún momento. Un consejo Elena, olvídate de eso, y disfruta del momento. – le aconsejó Caroline buscando su mirada.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Estoy segura. – la animó con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? – dijo Elena, ya más tranquila, abrazando a su amiga.  
- Pues todavía estarías mirándoos el uno al otro desde la distancia y haciéndoos daño por no estar juntos. – suspiró Caroline, Elena lo escuchó y apretó con más fuerza, reconociendo la verdad de esas palabras, sin Caroline nunca se habría atrevido a dar el paso de hablar con Damon.

Aprovechando que Jenna había salido con Ric, Caroline se quedó a comer y a hacerle compañía a Elena.

- Pásalo bien Elena, y recuerda, disfruta del momento. – dijo despidiéndose de Elena, riendo al ver que la chica se ponía roja.  
Elena aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para prepararse. Con tranquilidad, se duchó y se vistió. Cuando salió a la calle, poco después de las 7, pudo ver a Damon, tan puntual como siempre, quien la esperaba apoyado en la puerta de su coche. Al verla, la mirada del chico se iluminó y la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. Elena llegó hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, notando en la mejilla el frío metálico de la chapa. A su vez Damon la rodeó con los brazos, correspondiendo a su abrazo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de ella.

- Te he echado de menos. – dijo Elena sin separarse de él, levantando la cabeza para mirarle, antes de acercarse a sus labios.  
- Yo también. – susurró Damon, entre beso y beso.

Solo se separaron, entre risas, cuando otro coche que pasaba por allí les pitó.

- Vamos. – dijo Damon aún riendo, invitándola a subir con un gesto.  
- ¿Cuál es el plan? – le preguntó Elena intrigada mientras se colocaba el cinturón, como siempre, Damon se había hecho el misterioso y no había conseguido que le contara lo que había planeado.  
- Iremos al pueblo. Daremos una vuelta por allí y buscaremos donde tenemos que ir. Después tomamos algo o cenamos, lo que quieras. Y luego… - se volvió para mirarla. – Vamos al concierto. – Damon se rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Elena. - ¿No pensabas qué te lo fuese a contar, no?  
- No lo esperaba, con lo misterioso que eres siempre. – se defendió ella, dándole un suave codazo.  
- A lo mejor es que me he cansado de ocultarte cosas. – contestó Damon con media sonrisa, dejando a Elena sin saber que decir, hasta que recordó algo.  
- Entonces… déjame tu móvil – le pidió ella, fingiendo que lo pensaba. – Hay algo ahí que me gustaría ver, mejor dicho, leer. Anda, venga, déjame leerlos. – le volvió a pedir Elena, al ver que Damon negaba con la cabeza.

Damon volvió a negar, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado que el mensaje que le envió sin querer no era el único que había escrito, desde entonces, todos los días la chica le pedía que se los dejara ver. - Me da vergüenza Elena… - añadió notando como la sangre empezaba a irse a sus mejillas, al recordar lo que tenía escrito en el móvil.

Como esa era la única respuesta que le iba a sacar, Elena puso los ojos en blanco durante un segundo, y se dedicó a juguetear con el dial de la radio, mientras Damon arrancaba. Al pasar las emisoras, Elena creyó escuchar una canción conocida, mira a Damon, pero el chico estaba concentrado en el coche y no parecía haberse enterado. Giró levemente el dial para comprobarlo, sonriendo al ver que había acertado, sobre todo al ver de reojo como Damon también sonreía al escuchar la canción. Era Bon Jovi.

El concierto se celebraba en un estadio, en el pueblo más grande de la zona, que por suerte para ellos, solo estaba a unos 40 kilómetros del suyo. Para matar el tiempo, Elena cogió el sobre con las entradas de la guantera y las sacó, observándolas con atención. Sorprendida, se giró para preguntarle a Damon, sin embargo no le llegó a decir nada, no le gustaba distraer a la gente cuando iban conduciendo. Pensativa, volvió a releer el texto de las entradas. Se trataba de un concierto benéfico, al que al parecer iban a acudir bastantes cantantes famosos, que cantarían algunos de sus temas en solitario y otros que habían compuesto para la ocasión. "Vaya con el concierto, no está mal para ser el premio de un torneo de barrio" pensó mientras las devolvía a su sitio. Como aún no habían llegado, Elena se dedicó a su pasatiempo favorito, observar a Damon, mientras seguía escuchando la música. Damon notaba la mirada de Elena sobre él, pero no decía nada, fingía no darse cuenta, porque le gustaba ver como ella se fijaba en él.

Poco después, paseaban por la calle cogidos de la mano. Al parecer el concierto había tenido muy buena acogida, y mucha gente se había desplazado hasta allí para verlo. La mayoría era gente joven, que al igual que ellos, paseaban por las calles. No les costó mucho encontrar el estadio, una vez estuvieron allí, los dos se acercaron a preguntar por si necesitaban hacer algún cambio en sus entradas, a un chico que estaba en la taquilla. El chico fue muy amable con ellos, les dijo que no era necesario ningún cambio y además contestó a algunas preguntas más que le hicieron.

Las calles estaban ahora más llenas, por lo que Damon aprovechó para soltar su mano y rodear su cintura con el brazo, guiñándola un ojo en el proceso, acercándola más a él. Sin pensarlo, Elena le imitó, y así caminaron, abrazados por la cintura, buscando un sitio donde tomar algo.

Como siempre que estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que apenas se daban cuenta. Entre risas, bromas y guiños, sobre todo por parte de Damon, volvieron a recorrer de nuevo el camino al estadio. No eran los únicos, mucha gente estaba ya allí haciendo grandes colas para poder entrar. Obligados a esperar en la cola, Damon abrazó a Elena desde atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, aprovechando para hablarle al oído.

- ¿Te gusta?  
- Si aún no hemos entrado Damon. – rió ella. - ¿Cómo voy a saber si me gusta?  
- Yo no necesito entrar para saber que me va gustar, ¿sabes por qué? – y sin esperar la respuesta de Elena, susurró en su oído. – Porque tú estás conmigo.

Elena no pudo ignorar la dulce sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo al escucharle, ni el escalofrió que le siguió cuando Damon empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Se revolvió un poco para que parase, intentando darse la vuelta, pero Damon no la dejó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Elena? – volvió a susurrarle Damon, riéndose contra su cuello.  
- Estate quieto. – le pidió ella nerviosa.  
- Si no hago nada. – dijo volviendo a reírse, notando los nervios de Elena. Con lentitud, acercó la cara a su cuello y aspiró. – Me encanta tu perfume.  
- Si no llevo perfume. – contesto Elena recordando que se le había olvidado con las prisas por salir de casa, arrepintiéndose en cuanto lo dijo, notando como se sonrojaba, dándose cuenta de cuál iba a ser la contestación de Damon.  
- Por eso, me encanta. – Elena casi podía oír la sonrisa de Damon. – Tú ganas, de momento… - susurró en su oído, antes de soltarla y separarse un poco de ella, y después tendiéndole la mano añadió. – Nos toca.

De nuevo de la mano, entraron y siguieron las indicaciones que les dieron para llegar a sus asientos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que gran parte del estadio estaba ya lleno y el resto no tardó mucho en llenarse. La gente ocupaba tres cuartos de la altura de las gradas, alrededor de todo el campo. La zona más alta la habían dejado vacía, porque unos grandes paneles, que había en la parte superior del escenario, impedirían la visión desde allí.

Como aún tenían las manos unidas, Elena aprovechó para tirar un poco del brazo de Damon, colocando su mano en su regazo. Damon se dejó hacer, sonriendo, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos y le acariciaba tanto el dorso como la palma. El repentino apagón de las luces les sorprendió a ambos, e inconscientemente en la oscuridad de la noche, cada uno buscó la mirada del otro, encontrándola cuando la luz de los focos del escenario iluminó el lugar. Como tanto le gustaba hacer, Elena se perdió en los intensos ojos azules de Damon, en los que podía leer sus sentimientos. Mientras que Damon observaba los ojos color café de la chica, sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos, viéndose reflejado en ellos. Este intercambio de miradas, en el que solo importaban ellos, duró toda la primera canción.  
Al escuchar los aplausos del público, Damon la guiñó un ojo. Subió una pierna al asiento y apoyó un brazo en esa rodilla, inclinándose hacia el otro lateral, hacia a Elena. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con el otro brazo, notando como Elena se inclinaba hacia él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en su pierna y con la otra cogía la suya. Cómodos en esa postura, disfrutaron así del concierto.

La mayoría de las actuaciones eran dúos o tríos entre varios de los cantantes. Además de los vídeos que se proyectaron, todos los cantantes se dirigían al público aunque fuese un par de minutos, antes o después de cada una de sus actuaciones. Un detalle que sorprendió a todo el público, fue que los cantantes salían ocultando sus rostros con máscaras venecianas, representando simbólicamente el anonimato y que desde él, si la gente se une se pueden conseguir muchas más cosas de las que la gente cree, según les informaron los paneles. Para terminar de redondear las sorpresas de esa noche, cada vez que había una actuación individual, en la que se interpretaba algún tema propio, las luces se encendían y al azar señalaban a alguien del público, quien era invitado a subir al escenario y recibía la máscara que llevaba el cantante.

- ¿Ya sabes si te gusta? – le susurró Damon en una pausa.  
- Me encanta. – contestó Elena con los ojos brillantes. – ¿Y a ti?  
- También.

Damon aprovechó ese momento para volver a besarla. Lo que empezó como un par de besos tiernos, acabó como un beso apasionado al compás de la música. Cuando se separaron, Elena volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico, acariciando su mano. Algo en la letra de la canción captó su atención, sonriendo de volvió hacia a Damon, y le puso un dedo en los labios mientras le decía:

- Escucha. – le pidió. – El estribillo. – precisó. Los dos se quedaron escuchando atentamente antes de que Elena volviera a hablar. – Increíble, es como si hubiesen escrito la letra para ti.  
- ¿Para mí? – repitió Damon sorprendido.  
- Claro, desde que conozco has hecho precisamente eso, las cosas que no me espero. Todas esas cosas…, tú y yo las hemos vivido. Eres muy grande Damon. – le contestó Elena, buscando su mirada.  
- Elena… - susurró Damon perdido en la mirada de la chica, abrumado por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, antes de que una luz intensa les obligase a los dos a parpadear y desviar la mirada.

Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, la canción había acabado, y los focos apuntaban directamente hacia ellos, bueno, hacia Elena. El público y la cantante, al ver que no se movía, la animaron a salir.

- Ve. – le dijo Damon divertido, al ver como Elena se ponía roja y seguía sin moverse. – Venga. – le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

Ante tanta insistencia, Elena no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y recorrer el camino hacia el escenario, muerta de vergüenza. La vuelta fue más fácil, ya con la máscara en las manos, buscó a Damon en la multitud y en cuanto le localizó, se concentró en él. Antes de que se diera cuenta había vuelto a su asiento y Damon la miraba con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

- ¿Ves cómo no era para tanto? Si no muerden. – le dijo Damon divertido, mientras cogía la máscara, de estilo veneciana, blanca con adornos negros, observándola.  
- Calla. – contestó ella, aún avergonzada, provocando la risa de Damon.

Damon seguía riéndose cuando Elena se giró a mirarlo, la chica no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras tragaba saliva al verle. Con una mano sostenía la máscara justo delante de su cara, como si la llevase puesta, y su mirada… era tan intensa que consiguió que se estremeciera, y no precisamente de miedo. Aparte de los ojos, la máscara solo dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior de su rostro, y en ese momento Damon lucía esa media sonrisa, tan característica de él, que la dejaba desarmada. La imagen era sencillamente increíble.

- ¿Te gusta? – Elena asintió, aún sin palabras. Damon, interpretando correctamente su gesto, la guiñó un ojo con picardía, provocando que Elena volviera a tragar saliva.

Damon volvió a esbozar su sonrisa traviesa, antes de poner la máscara delante del rostro de Elena y admirar el efecto.

- Guau. – suspiró él. – Preveo que me va a gustar esta máscara.

Una hora después, después de unas cuatro horas de concierto, todo el público aplaudía y vitoreaba, despidiendo el evento.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Elena, de nuevo agarrada a la cintura de Damon, mientras salían del estadio.  
- Ahora… volvemos a casa. – contestó el chico, con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

Aprovechando que a las horas que eran, en la madrugada, no había prácticamente coches, y que ya Damon conocía el camino, la vuelta fue más rápida o eso les pareció. Damon aparcó delante de su casa, sin decir nada, cogió la máscara de manos de Elena y se la puso. Rápidamente salió, rodeando el coche, e inclinándose hacia delante haciendo una reverencia para abrirle la puerta a Elena. La chica se encontró de frente con la mirada apasionada de Damon, tragando saliva ante la imagen. Ante su indecisión, Damon la animó con una media sonrisa, que más que tranquilizarla solo consiguió aumentar sus nervios, y le tendió una mano. Intentando disimular su nerviosismo, Elena aceptó su mano. En cuando Damon notó el contacto, tiró de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola con intensidad. Damon y Elena lucharon por el control del beso, solo separándose para respirar. El chico, aún con la máscara puesta, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

- Vamos dentro. – le pidió Damon en un susurro, cogiendo su mano de nuevo.

Sin necesidad de palabras, los dos se apresuraron a entrar dentro. Nada más entrar Damon tiró distraídamente las cazadoras de ambos sobre la mesa y se volvió para volver a besar a Elena, con la misma pasión que unos minutos antes. Fue también Damon quien intensificó el beso, juntando aún más sus cuerpos y deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Elena, quien se sujetaba con una mano a su cintura y con la otra revolvía su pelo. Solo se veían el uno al otro mientras se movían a ciegas por la sala, de forma que al retroceder acabaron tropezando y cayendo en el sofá.

Elena no podía apartar sus ojos de Damon, tumbado encima de ella apoyado sobre sus codos, quien la miraba con los ojos brillantes por una mezcla de amor y deseo. El tenerle tan cerca y percibir esa mirada tan intensa, hacía reaccionar el cuerpo de Elena a pesar de que los nervios no la habían abandonado del todo. Damon se dio cuenta, y se levantó dejando espacio entre ambos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Elena? – la dijo intentando controlar su respiración, mientras se quitaba la máscara y se volvía a mirar a la chica. – No te sientas obligada.

Este gesto la desarmó por completo, ver que Damon, incluso excitado como estaba y aún cuando estaba claro que deseaba dar ese paso, se seguía preocupando por ella por encima de cualquier cosa, eliminó sus nervios de raíz. No podía haber nadie mejor que él. Estaba segura, era lo que quería hacer.

Por toda respuesta, Elena fue hacia él, obligándole a que se tumbase, quedando esta vez ella encima y le besó de la misma forma que había hecho él antes. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el beso, las manos de ambos aprovecharon para explorar debajo de la ropa, sintiendo como a su alrededor aumentaba la temperatura.

- Si seguimos no podré parar. – susurró Damon con voz ronca cuando hicieron una pausa para respirar.  
- Calla y siente. – le respondió Elena en el mismo tono, acariciando su cuello con los labios, y al ver escuchar el gemido ahogado del chico, empezó a darle pequeños besos intercalados con mordisquitos en esa zona.

Damon se mordía los labios para contenerse, era increíble lo que un simple contacto de Elena le provocaba, nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Obedeciendo a la chica, se limitó a sentir. Además de sus labios, pronto notó sus manos desabrochando su camisa y después acariciando su pecho. Sin poder contenerse más, empezó a moverse, rozando su cintura con la de Elena. El contacto hizo suspirar a Elena, momento que Damon aprovechó para darle la vuelta a la situación, quedando él encima de ella.

- Mi turno. – susurró en su oído con la voz cargada de deseo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo, provocando que la temperatura subiera aún más. Con lentitud, empezó a bajar por su cuello, notando los suspiros y las manos de ella en su cuerpo. Sin saber muy bien como, Elena consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de Damon, que acabó en el suelo, donde no tardó en reunirse con su blusa, que Damon le quitó en cuanto empezó a estorbarle en su descenso.

El contacto de sus pieles, la visión del otro, la intensidad de sus sensaciones… todo les superaba y ya no les bastaba, necesitaban más. Damon se levantó sujetando a Elena, quien comprendiendo sus intenciones, se sujeto con fuerza su cintura con las piernas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro desnudo del chico. Mientras caminaba, buscando las escaleras y su habitación, Damon volvió a darle pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja, hasta conseguir que Elena le mirase. En cuanto ella alzó la cabeza, Damon atrapó sus labios, en un beso que duró todo el recorrido y en el que ambos luchaban por demostrar lo que sentían. A duras penas y después de haber chocado con alguna pared en el camino, los dos se dejaron caer en la cama de Damon.

Se quedaron tumbados el uno al lado del otro, por un segundo, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Después, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, ambos se giraron a la vez para continuar el juego de caricias y besos que habían iniciado abajo. Mutuamente se fueron desnudando, con lentitud, grabándose en la memoria todos y cada uno de los gestos y reacciones del otro. Sus manos, traviesas, no dejaban de explorar sus cuerpos, provocándoles sensaciones únicas. Sensaciones que alcanzaron el máximo cuando por primera vez, unieron sus cuerpos, además de sus almas que ya estaban unidas desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Los dos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a ese momento, en el que la única palabra que eran capaces de pronunciar era el nombre del otro, terminando así una noche perfecta que ninguno olvidaría.

- Eres increíble Damon. – le dijo con la respiración aún entrecortada, abrazándose a su pecho.  
- Eso es porque tú sacas lo mejor de mí. – contestó Damon, casi sin fuerzas, dándola un tierno beso en la frente.  
- Buenas noches. – le susurró ella, antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio y cerrar los ojos.  
- Buenas noches Elena.

Y así abrazados, los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Ni siquiera la luz del día, que se colaba por algunos resquicios de las persianas consiguió despertarles. Al igual que no lo consiguió el sonido del motor de un coche, ni de las voces impacientes de un grupo de chicos. Tampoco escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, ni los pasos de Stefan por el piso inferior.

Con lentitud y tratando de no hacer ruido, Stefan subió la escalera. Había convencido a sus amigos a que pasaran un momento por su cada, fingiendo que había olvidado el móvil, cuando en realidad lo llevaba en un bolsillo de su cazadora. Con cuidado recorrió el pasillo quedándose delante de la puerta de la habitación de hermano, sabiendo por la ropa que había visto abajo lo que iba a encontrarse. Dio un paso, entrando en la habitación de Damon.

Por unos segundos, se quedó estático contemplando a los dos jóvenes dormidos. Después avanzó por el cuarto y cogió un cojín del suelo, que lanzó a Damon con fuerza.

- Pero qué… - empezó a decir Damon, incorporándose sobresaltado al notar el golpe, interrumpiéndose cuando vio a su hermano delante de la cama, el chico le miraba con odio. – Dios… Stefan.

El movimiento brusco de Damon despertó a Elena, quien escuchó las palabras de Damon sin entender nada, hasta el momento en que vio a Stefan delante de ellos. Instintivamente se tapó más con la sábana, mirando a Stefan con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.  
Las primeras palabras que Stefan pronunció iban dirigidas a Elena.

- Conmigo no, pero con mi hermano sí… - la voz del chico al igual que su mirada era fría, Elena tragó saliva, reconociendo la misma voz que Stefan había puesto en el parking, temiendo la reacción del chico. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que Stefan estaba a punto de hacer.

Se giró hacia su hermano, que le miraba entre atónito y culpable sin saber que decir, y le miró con odio, con un odio que no tuvo que fingir.

- No me esperaba esto de ti hermano, si es que aún te puedo llamar así. Aprovecharte de que yo no estoy para acostarte con MI NOVIA… - con fuerza remarcó las dos últimas palabras, palabras que se clavaron como puñaladas en el corazón de Damon, el odio en la voz de Stefan era palpable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Damon palideció aún más al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras.

Stefan no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, con solo ver la cara desencajada de Damon sabía que había tenido éxito, y salió corriendo de allí. Recorrió la casa a toda velocidad, aprovechando que ya no le veían para sonreír, sonrisa que quitó en cuanto salió de la casa. Sin dejar de correr, fue hasta el coche de sus amigos y se montó, pidiéndoles que arrancaran. En cuanto escuchó el motor, sacó su móvil y escribió un simple mensaje, que envió sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

"Hecho"

- Damon… - intentó acercarse Elena, poniendo una mano en su hombro, aunque lo que Stefan había dicho fuese una mentira podía ver que a Damon le había dolido escucharlo.

Al sentir el contacto, Damon pareció reaccionar y con brusquedad, se levantó apartando a Elena de él. Rápidamente se puso sus vaqueros y salió corriendo, buscando a Stefan, para intentar explicarse.

Elena se dejó caer en la cama, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, aún intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Se quedó así unos instantes, el silencio reinaba en la casa, aguzó el oído intentando escuchar la voz de Damon o la de Stefan, pero solo oía el silencio. Sin saber bien que hacer, salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Seguía habiendo silencio cuando, con miedo a lo que podía encontrar, Elena bajó las escaleras. Al ver a Damon sentado delante de la chimenea, aún a medio vestir, ocultando la cara entre sus manos, supo que el chico estaba bastante hundido.

Intentando animarle, fue hacia él y arrodillándose detrás de él, le abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Damon negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

- Cuando he bajado ya se había ido… - dijo indicando así que no había conseguido hablar con Stefan.  
- Está dolido… Quizá sea mejor que se haya ido, así cuando hablemos con él se le habrá pasado el cabreo. Se lo explicaremos Damon... – la chica paró de hablar al ver que Damon no parecía escucharla. Le dolía ver a Damon así y, sobre todo, no saber qué hacer para ayudarle. – Estoy contigo. – le hizo saber mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Damon rompió el contacto, quitó los brazos de la chica de sus hombros y se giró, para poder mirarla.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó en un susurro, con la voz rota, cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Qué estoy contigo en esto? Claro. – contestó ella pensando que se refería a su último comentario, acariciándole una mejilla con la mano.  
- No, eso no… - Damon le cogió la mano, quitándola, y también sujetó su otra mano antes de volver a preguntar. - Lo que ha dicho Stefan… - cerró los ojos, dolido al recordarlo. - ¿es verdad?

Elena se quedó paralizada por un instante, ¿en serio le estaba preguntando eso?

- Claro que no. Te dije que lo habíamos dejado.  
- Y él acababa de decir justo lo contrario. – dijo él, buscando su mirada. – Uno de los dos miente…  
- ¿Y quién crees tú que lo hace? – preguntó Elena, intentando leer algo en sus ojos, pero había demasiado dolor y confusión. – Stefan lo ha dicho porque está dolido por lo que ha pasado.

Pero de nuevo, Damon no pareció haberla escuchado, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

- Ese es el problema, que no sé qué creer… - confesó Damon, de nuevo en un susurro. – ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?  
- Porque está dolido, para vengarse, yo que sé… Siempre te he dicho la verdad Damon, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Por toda respuesta Damon desvió la mirada, bajando la cabeza. "Me estás mintiendo otra vez" pensó aunque no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Pero no hizo falta, el gesto le bastó a Elena para adivinar lo que pensaba.

Dolida, retiró las manos de las suyas. Damon no hizo ningún esfuerzo para retenerla.

- No puedo creer que en serio pienses que te he mentido alguna vez Damon. Pensaba que las cosas ya estaban claras entre nosotros. – dijo, intentando controlar su tono de voz, entre dolida y enfadada. El hecho de que Damon siguiese sin contestar y sin ni siquiera mirarla, no la ayudaba, solo hacía crecer el enfado. Incapaz de soportarlo más, se levantó buscando el resto de su ropa y terminó de vestirse. – Será mejor que me vaya.  
- Sí, será lo mejor. – convino Damon con voz triste, mirando de reojo como se preparaba para irse.

Esas palabras eran lo último que Elena quería oír, y ya sin poder ocultar su enfado, fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y contempló a Damon desde el marco, por unos instantes.

- Que te quede algo claro Damon Salvatore, siempre he sido sincera contigo, siempre. – le grita con rabia, antes de salir dando un portazo.

El portazo hizo temblar a Damon, que se quedó allí solo y hundido, con la sensación de que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida. Se tumbó en el suelo, mirando al techo y desesperado se cubrió la cara con las manos. Intentaba pensar, buscándole alguna lógica a lo que había pasado, pero su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas. Era incapaz de olvidar la noche de ayer, las imágenes se repetían en su imaginación, haciendo el dolor más profundo. Y para rematarlo, tampoco podía olvidar a Stefan diciéndole que se había acostado con su novia, Damon juraría que había visto odio en su mirada. "¿Cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué siempre que las cosas me van bien se tiene que estropear todo de la peor manera?" pensó desesperado.

Además estaba la pregunta principal, la que más le torturaba, ¿Stefan o Elena?, ¿quién de los dos le había mentido? Las dos posibilidades eran igual de malas, bueno en realidad Stefan era su hermano, así que esa posibilidad era peor… Sabía que Stefan estaría dolido, ¿pero por qué le había dicho eso? De entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, ¿por qué precisamente la que peor le hacía sentir? ¿Por qué iba a haberlo dicho si no fuese verdad?

Pero Elena… Damon había visto como se había marchado, estaba tan enfadada… y dolida… Sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza: "Siempre te he dicho la verdad Damon", "siempre he sido sincera contigo, siempre". Quería creerla, deseaba creerla, ella había intentado apoyarle, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si le hubiese mentido? Pero no podía evitar recordar que la había visto con su hermano cuando ella le había dicho que estaba en casa… Eso era lo que le hacía dudar… "Tenía que haberla preguntado sobre eso, en vez de dejarla marchar como un cobarde" le torturó su subconsciente.

Cuando ya pensaba que no podía sentirse peor, recordó la cara de Elena al marcharse, y se odió aún más por haber vuelto a hacerla daño. "En eso sí que soy un experto, en hacer daño a la gente que me importa" pensó con amargura el chico, totalmente destrozado por dentro.

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus dolorosos pensamientos, y con algo de dificultad se levantó. Localizó su móvil en el bolsillo de su cazadora e hizo una mueca al ver quien llamaba. "Ric" leyó en la pantalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces le colgó, sus propios pensamientos le resultaban ya bastante insoportables como para tener que lidiar con Ric y sus preguntas.

Sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba tiritando. Damon había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado gran parte de la mañana, fría al ser un día de invierno, tirado en el suelo medio desnudo. Estaba buscando su ropa cuando el móvil volvió a interrumpirle. Era Ric otra vez. Como Damon sabía que su amigo no se iba a dar por vencido, le volvió a colgar y puso el móvil en silencio, dejándolo encima de una mesa, desde donde no le molestaría más.

Ponerse la camisa no le alivió, ahora que había notado el aguijonazo del frío no podía dejar de sentirlo. Mecánicamente subió las escaleras, en dirección a su cuarto, para buscar algo más abrigado que ponerse. Pero al entrar allí, todo lo vivido la noche anterior volvió a su mente, removiendo aún más el dolor y la culpa que sentía. Sin poder contenerse se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas en un intento de darse calor. Solo se sintió algo mejor al recordar a Elena junto a él. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, sin que pudiera contenerlas, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No sólo su hermano le odiaba, por salir con la chica que le gustaba. Sino que además había perdido a Elena, ahora estaba seguro de ello, al decirle que se marchara la había perdido, y todo por haber dudado.  
Cuando Damon despertó, apenas una hora después, notó las mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas y la almohada aún algo húmeda. Su mente no le había dado tregua ni en sueños. Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba dejar de pensar y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Recorrió de nuevo las escaleras y en un gesto reflejo, Damon comprobó su móvil, para ver que solo tenía llamadas perdidas de Ric, cinco para ser exactos. No iba a llamarle, eso lo tenía claro, y dejando de nuevo el móvil sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia el mueble-bar del salón. Enseguida reconoció la botella, de la cocina cogió un vaso y se llevó ambas cosas escaleras arriba, de vuelta a su habitación.

Esta vez no se dirigió a la cama, sino que se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales y la botella de Bourbon al lado. El primer trago le quemó la garganta de tal forma que no pudo evitar una mueca, hacía años que no bebía algo tan fuerte. Pero además de conseguir alejar sus pensamientos, el Bourbon tenía otra ventaja, también le hacía entrar en calor. Por ello, siguió bebiendo, sin pensar, tomando un trago tras otro. El único pensamiento que el alcohol no logró borrar de su mente, fue que no iba a estar allí cuando su hermano volviese, no se sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Ric intentaba concentrarse en el historial que tenía delante, pero su mente iba una y otra vez a Damon. Estaba muy preocupado, llevaba cuatro días sin saber nada de él, ni le cogía el teléfono ni había aparecido por la consulta. Suspiró, dejando el papel sobre la mesa, volvió a coger el móvil y lo intentó una vez más. Un tono, dos tonos,… y luego nada, miró el móvil, Damon había vuelto a colgarle.

Algo estaba pasando y Ric estaba harto de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Iría a ver a Damon, así no podría seguir ignorándole. Miró la hora antes de salir, ya era de noche aunque aún no era muy tarde y se decidió a ir.

Fue Stefan quien le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué hay Ric? – le saludó Stefan extrañado al verle allí a esas horas.  
- ¿Está tu hermano? – le preguntó Ric sin preámbulos. La respuesta de Stefan le sorprendió.  
- No tengo ni idea, si acaso en su habitación… Sube si quieres. – el chico se apartó dejándole espacio.

Ric entró y fue derecho a las escaleras cuando se fijó en que Stefan no le seguía e iba derecho al salón.

- Stefan. – le llamó Ric y cuando el chico se volvió para mirarle, le preguntó. - ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde está Damon?  
- Porque llevo sin verle desde el domingo. – explicó Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese la respuesta más normal del mundo.  
- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿No te importa no saber nada de tu hermano?  
- No. – respondió con tal decisión el chico que dejó a Ric con la boca abierta del asombro.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – consiguió preguntar Ric, aunque tenía el presentimiento de por dónde iban las cosas.  
- Que le pillé con mi novia, bueno, ahora ex novia. – contestó Stefan, fiel a su mentira, dando por terminada la conversación y marchándose al salón a ver la tele.

Con sus temores confirmados, Ric se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llegó hasta el cuarto de Damon, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Llamó, y al no obtener respuesta, probó suerte con el picaporte. La puerta se abrió ante él, y Ric entró, parpadeando en la oscuridad intentando ver algo, buscando a tientas la luz.

Damon no estaba allí, Ric suspiró al ver el estado de su habitación, eso solo significa problemas. La cama estaba revuelta, había ropa tirada por toda la habitación y las persianas estaban totalmente bajadas. Lo peor no era eso, sino las botellas vacías que adornaban el suelo de la habitación. Ric cogió una de ellas, rezando internamente porque no fuera lo que pensaba, Bourbon leyó. Antes de entrar a la casa había pensado que no podía estar más preocupado, esbozó una leve sonrisa amarga e irónica al darse cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba, ahora estaba mil veces más preocupado.

Bajó las escaleras con el móvil en la mano, intentando desesperadamente hablar con Damon, pero no consiguió nada. Con un gesto se despidió de Stefan, quien se lo devolvió distraído, tumbado en el sofá, ni siquiera le preguntó por Damon. Ric desplazó estos pensamientos de su mente, ya se ocuparía de ellos más adelante, ahora lo importante era localizar a Damon antes de que hiciera una locura, sino la estaba haciendo ya.

Elena estaba estudiando en su habitación, o al menos lo intentaba, cuando sonó el timbre. Miró la hora extrañada, ¿quién sería a las doce de la noche? Volvió a mirar su móvil, pero todo seguía igual que cinco minutos antes, sin noticias de Damon desde la desastrosa mañana del domingo. Esta semana se había estado quedando en casa por las tardes, con la excusa de preparar los exámenes que tenía durante esos días. Aunque la verdad es que no la estaba cundiendo mucho, sobre todo porque no podía reprimir el impulso de revisar el móvil cada cinco minutos, a pesar de que habían pasado varios días, aún seguía esperando las disculpas de Damon y saber algo de él. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo en voz alta, porque aún seguía enfadada, también estaba preocupada por él.  
Jenna le había preguntado varias veces, pero ella había sido incapaz de decirle nada, y se escudaba en los exámenes, para justificar su poco apetito y el estar casi siempre con la mente en otra parte.

Se sorprendió al escuchar voces en la escalera, voces que cada vez se oían más fuertes. Una era la de su tía, pero la otra era masculina, no le costó mucho reconocerla. Era Ric.

- Solo será un momento Jenna, no la molestaré. – le escuchó decir antes de que la puerta se abriría, y los dos entraron en su habitación.  
- Hola Elena, siento venir a estas horas… - empezó Ric nervioso. – Necesito que me ayudes con algo. – le pidió.  
- Claro, dime. – respondió Elena, intentando tranquilizarle con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar fijarse en el aspecto de Ric, parecía muy nervioso y estaba muy tenso, como si estuviese muy preocupado por algo.  
- ¿Has sabido algo de Damon estos días?

Elena se tensó al oír la pregunta, Damon, tendría que haber imaginado que Ric le iba a preguntar por él.

- Desde el domingo no. – contestó desviando su mirada de la de él.

Ric asintió levemente, exactamente el mismo día que Stefan le había dicho, ese tuvo que ser el día que les pilló. La respuesta no le había gustado nada, había tenido esperanzas de que Elena hubiese podido contestar a sus preguntas, pero ella parecía tener la misma idea que él.

- ¿Puedes llamarle? – le preguntó suavemente. – Necesito hablar con él, y a mí no me quiere coger el teléfono.  
- No creo que me lo vaya a coger. – dijo Elena tristemente mirando su móvil, que seguía sin dar señales de vida. - ¿Por qué no vas a verle Ric? Si no, bueno, mañana le vas a ver en la consulta.  
- Eso va a ser difícil. – contestó, refiriéndose a la última pregunta de la chica. – No ha aparecido ninguno de estos días, ni dado ninguna explicación. Vengo de su casa y tampoco está allí. No me coge el móvil y ya no sé que más probar, ni dónde buscarle. – se acercó a Elena y se agachó, para poder mirarla a los ojos, cogiendo su mano. – Creo que está en problemas Elena, intenta llamarle, por favor. – le pidió, sincerándose con ella.  
- Lo intentaré. – asintió ella. – Si me lo coge, ¿te lo paso? – preguntó dudando, después de todo era Ric el que estaba buscándole.  
- No, pon el manos libres para que pueda escuchar… intenta que te diga dónde está. Gracias Elena.

Sintiéndose de repente muy nerviosa, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Damon, activando el manos libres. La espera les pareció eterna, tanto que cuando Damon finalmente contestó, Elena se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir, hasta que Ric la animó apretándole la mano.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó con miedo.

Se escuchaba bastante ruido de fondo, parecía música. Le costó entender la respuesta de Damon, y no sólo por el ruido.

- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó asombrada, mirando a Ric, quien había palidecido bastante.  
- ¿Qué quieres Elena? – esta vez consiguió entenderle mejor, se debía haber movido a un sitio donde no se escuchaba tanto la música.  
- ¿Dónde estás Damon?

No le llegaba ninguna respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea, por lo que miró el móvil, pensando que le había colgado, pero no, Damon seguía al teléfono.

- ¿Dónde estás? – repitió, esta vez estaba realmente preocupada y notaba lo tenso que estaba Ric. – Por favor Damon, respóndeme. – suplicó. – ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! – acabó reconociendo, olvidándose de incluir a Ric en la frase.  
- No lo hagas. – contestó finalmente Damon, en un tono de voz que ninguno de los dos supo bien como interpretar. – No me lo merezco.

Elena fue a añadir algo más, pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo, les impidió continuar la conversación. Las voces de Damon y de alguien más les llegaban a través del teléfono, hasta que finalmente el chico se dio cuenta de que la llamada continuaba y la cortó sin decir nada. Ric y Elena intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, la conversación con Damon y la discusión que acaban de oír, no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Gracias Elena. – consiguió decir Ric, levantándose.  
- No ha servido de nada, no he conseguido que me dijera dónde está. – se lamentó ella.  
- No, pero… creo que sé donde está. – intentó tranquilizarla él.  
- ¿Vas a ir a buscarle?  
- Sí.  
- Voy contigo. – contestó Elena con decisión, levantándose de la silla.  
- No, es muy tarde Elena. Además, no creo que debas ir, no es un buen sitio. – se negó Ric.  
- Me da igual, no puedo quedarme aquí, no después de esto. – dijo aludiendo a la llamada. – Sonaba bastante mal Ric. – Elena luchó para contener las lágrimas.  
- Lo sé Elena, eso es lo que me preocupa. Damon no es tan fuerte ni tan seguro como aparenta. – suspiró Ric. – Pero sigo creyendo que no es buena idea.  
- Deja que vaya. – les sorprendió Jenna, ambos habían olvidado que seguía allí y había escuchado todo. – Estoy de acuerdo con Elena, si se queda va a estar aquí dando vueltas preocupada, además… - añadió suspirando. – Vas a perder mucho tiempo intentando que cambie de idea, cuando quiere es muy cabezona. – dijo sonriendo a su sobrina.  
- Ric, por favor. – suplicó ella.  
- Está bien. – cedió él, pasándose una mano por el pelo, resignado. – Pero harás lo que te diga.  
- Sí. – aceptó ella. – Dame cinco minutos para vestirme y estoy lista.  
- ¿No tendrás un café Jenna? – escuchó decir a Ric mientras su tía y él bajaban las escaleras.

Tal y como había dicho, cinco minutos después, Elena bajó vestida con unos vaqueros, sudadera y su cazadora. Sin decir nada, Ric se bebió el café que le quedaba de un trago y los dos salieron de la casa.

- Avisadme cuando sepáis algo. – les pidió Jenna desde el porche.

Elena y Ric fueron todo el viaje en silencio, los dos perdidos en sus preocupaciones pero sin atreverse a decir en voz alta sus temores. Ric condujo con seguridad hacia las afueras del pueblo, hasta una zona de bares y afters que Elena ni siquiera sabía que existía. Allí redujo la velocidad, la mayoría de las luces no funcionaban y el aspecto que tenía era bastante siniestro. A pesar de ser un día de diario, había luces y movimiento en la mayoría de los locales, donde parecía haber bastante gente, en su mayoría jóvenes.  
Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se encontraron con un gran pelotón de jóvenes que impedía el paso por la carretera. Absolutamente todos llevaban un vaso en la mano y la gran mayoría parecían estar ya muy borrachos. Formaban un círculo, en el que gritaban y jadeaban a alguien.

Para conseguir pasar, Ric empezó a hacer ráfagas con las luces largas, deslumbrándolos y consiguiendo así hueco. Algunos, más violentos que el resto, empezaron a amenazarle, a lo que Ric contestó bajando un poco la ventanilla, lo mínimo imprescindible para que pudieran escucharle hablar, y cogió su móvil fingiendo a que llamaba a la policía.

El rumor se extendió a una velocidad vertiginosa y en apenas un par de minutos la calle quedó prácticamente despejada, ya que la mayoría de la gente se volvió a meter en los bares. Al fin Elena y Ric pudieron ver cuál era la causa de tanto alboroto.

Enfrente de ellos quedaban dos chicos. El primero, frente a ellos, estaba iluminado por las luces del coche, les resultaba familiar y Ric consiguió reconocerle como el tramposo del torneo de tenis. Le rodeaba un grupo de cuatro, al parecer intentando convencerle de que se fueran, por los gestos que hacían. Al moverse, Ric pudo distinguir un brillo metálico en su mano.

Elena no se dio cuenta, no podía apartar los ojos del segundo chico. Con una rodilla en el suelo, les daba la espalda mientras con una mano se sujetaba el costado. Pero ni Ric ni Elena necesitaban verle la cara para reconocerle, era Damon.

Finalmente los amigos de Kol consiguieron convencerle, se disponían a marcharse cuando Kol les hizo un gesto para que esperasen y se acercó a Damon, quien no se había movido. Cuando estuvo delante de él, le tendió una mano, en gesto de paz para ayudarle a levantarse. Damon pareció dudar, pero finalmente aceptó y dejó que Kol tirase de él.

A la luz de los focos pudieron ver el brillo que recorrió los ojos de Kol, tiró de Damon para levantarle pero no le soltó, sino que cuando el chico estuvo de pie, con la otra mano volvió a apuñalarle un par de veces, antes de soltarle. Tan pronto como Ric vio el brillo metálico en movimiento, se desabrochó el cinturón y fue a salir del coche.

- Quédate aquí Elena. – dijo al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a evitarle.

Kol huyó con sus amigos en cuanto vio que Ric salía del coche. Sin preocuparse por ellos, Ric fue derecho hacia Damon, que había quedado tumbado en el suelo. Al ver que todos se marchaban, y la cara que puso Ric al ver a Damon, Elena le desobedeció y salió del coche, corriendo hacia ellos.

- Damon. – susurró al acercarse a él, arrodillándose junto a Ric.  
- Elena, aprieta aquí. – le pidió Ric, señalándole una de las heridas que Damon tenía en el costado.

En cuanto la chica obedeció las instrucciones, Ric se alejó un poco, utilizando el móvil para llamar a una ambulancia. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, se unió a Elena en la tarea de intentar contener la pérdida de sangre. La ambulancia solo tardó unos minutos en llegar, pero esos minutos bastaron para que Elena se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba el chico.

Si por teléfono ya le había parecido moralmente hundido, físicamente no se encontraba mejor. Estaba pálido y se le marcaban la sombra de las ojeras, su piel ardía al tacto, también podía ver la sombra de algunos golpes y algunas heridas abiertas en su piel. Las más peligrosas eran las tres cuchilladas que tenía en el costado, por las que no dejaba de manar la sangre a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Damon permanecía inconsciente, posiblemente por la acumulación de cosas: la bebida, la pérdida de sangre, los golpes, y no sabían si había algo más.

Elena insistió en acompañar a Ric al hospital de tal forma que a éste no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Damon como para ponerse a discutir con la chica, ya llamaría a Jenna desde allí o la llevaría él en cuanto le dijeran como estaba el chico. El trayecto se les hizo eterno, pero aún más eterna se les iba a hacer la noche, ya que cuando llegaron, uno de los médicos de la ambulancia, les informó que habían tenido que llevar a Damon al quirófano, porque no conseguían detenerle la hemorragia del costado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Escuchar esto hizo que la preocupación y la angustia de Elena llegasen a su límite y no pudiera seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, lágrimas con las que llevaba luchando desde que había visto a Damon caer apuñalado. Ric le agradeció la información al médico con un gesto y enseguida se ocupó de Elena. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo, lo que provocó que ella se acercara a él, buscando consuelo. Ric la abrazó, intentando consolarla, sabía que no era lo correcto pero en ese momento le daba igual, no eran más que dos personas preocupadas por un chico que les importaba a ambos. La dejó desahogarse unos minutos y después la separó de él, con gestos suaves, buscando sus ojos antes de hablar.

- Tienes que calmarte Elena. – le pidió. – Si quieres quedarte conmigo, tienes que calmarte primero. Sé que es duro, yo también estoy preocupado por él pero va a salir de esta, ¿vale? – dijo Ric intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad.

Elena asintió, secándose las lágrimas con las manos, marcharse no era una opción que estuviese dispuesta a afrontar.

- Quiero quedarme. Quiero saber cómo está, necesito saber que está bien.

Ric solo sonrió ante ese comentario, aunque dadas las circunstancias fue un gesto cargado de tristeza, empezaba a comprender porque Damon estaba tan enamorado de Elena.

- Vamos. – la dijo, aún con su brazo en sus hombros, guiándola dentro. – Mejor espera aquí, voy a preguntar. Todavía tengo un par de contactos aquí.

Elena le obedeció y se sentó en la sala de espera, casi vacía a esas horas, a la espera de que Ric volviese. Desde donde estaba podía ver el mostrador de entrada, donde Ric estaba hablando con la recepcionista. Unos minutos después Ric se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia ella, hablando por el móvil.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? – le preguntó Elena en cuanto se sentó a su lado, incapaz de disimular su nerviosismo.  
- En realidad nada, que le han tenido que llevar a quirófano y que ya saldrán a informarnos. – suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Elena sintió como volvía el nudo y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

- También me ha dicho el nombre del médico que está con Damon. La conozco, es una antigua compañera mía, una gran profesional. ¿Sabías que yo empecé estudiando medicina? – empezó a contarle Ric, en un intento de distraer a la chica, quien negó con la cabeza. – Pues sí, empecé en medicina pero luego me di cuenta de que me gustaba más el trato con la gente y… bueno, esto no se lo digas a Damon ¿eh? Se estaría riendo de mí hasta la eternidad. En el segundo año, cuando empezamos a hacer prácticas con cuerpos, me dio tanto asco que desde entonces no puedo ver la sangre. – le confesó con una sonrisa cómplice, que obtuvo como premio una leve sonrisa de la chica. – El año siguiente me cambie a Psicología, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Me gustaba la medicina, pero era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo que aprendí entonces es que en la vida hay que hacer aquello que nos hace sentirnos bien, con nosotros mismos y también con los demás.  
- Anda ven. – volvió a decir Ric, al ver que sus intentos no daban resultados. – No le va a pasar nada Elena, no es tan grave como parece.  
- Pero había mucha sangre Ric.  
- Lo sé, por eso le están operando para cortarle la hemorragia, pero en cuanto hagan eso, estará bien. – intentó tranquilizarla.

Al hablarla con tanta seguridad, Ric consiguió transmitirle un poco a Elena.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?  
- Claro. – la animó Ric.  
- Para no soportar la sangre, no lo has hecho mal en la calle. – le dijo Elena recordando cómo había sido Ric quien se había hecho cargo de la situación, y además había estado ayudando como ella a contener la sangre.  
- No me lo recuerdes. – contestó Ric, palideciendo un poco. – En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ayudar a Damon. Cuando alguien nos importa, podemos ignorar cosas que en otras situaciones serían insalvables para nosotros. Créeme Elena, las heridas físicas van a ser lo de menos. Conozco a Damon desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo parezca, le he visto peor, si consiguió superarlo entonces, también lo va a hacer ahora.  
- Cuando murió su padre. – murmuró ella, entendiendo perfectamente a que época se refería Ric.  
- ¿Sabes eso? – preguntó Ric sorprendido, eso no se lo había esperado.  
- Damon me lo contó. – contestó ausente recordando aquella conversación, la primera vez que Damon y ella habían salido juntos.  
- Vaya… - fue lo único que consiguió decir Ric ante eso, Damon debía de confiar mucho en Elena para habérselo contado. Eso sirvió para terminar de aclararle algo, esta vez, la persona que mejor podía ayudar a Damon era Elena. Iba a decírselo a la chica cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Ric? ¡Cuánto has cambiado! – una mujer morena vestida con una bata, con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercaba a ellos. – Me han dicho que estabas aquí, acompañando a mi paciente.

Ric se levantó con rapidez.

- Meredith, ¿ya habéis terminado? – preguntó nervioso, mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
- Sí, ahora le estarán subiendo a una habitación.  
- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Elena con ansiedad, al escuchar su conversación se había levantando, acercándose a ellos, esa debía ser la conocida de la que le había hablado Ric.  
- No tenéis de que preocuparos, todo ha ido bien. El problema era que las heridas habían afectado a una zona de muchas venas que hay aquí, en el costado, rompiendo algunas de ellas. Por eso no conseguíamos que dejase de sangrar. Pero en quirófano las hemos suturado todas, controlando así la hemorragia. También hemos cerrado las heridas más graves con puntos. – los tranquilizó Meredith, mientras les explicaba el procedimiento señalando en su propio cuerpo.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio, soltando gran parte de la tensión que habían acumulado durante la noche.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó Ric para asegurarse.  
- ¿Quieres pasar a verle Ric? – propuso la morena sabiendo que Ric no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que lo comprobase por él mismo. Además había algo que quería decirle sin que la chica estuviese delante, no era realmente una complicación, pero creía que Ric debía saberlo, por si acaso.  
- ¿Y Elena? – Ric señaló a la chica.  
- ¿Es familiar? ¿Su hermana?  
- Soy su novia. – aclaró Elena.  
- Si no es familiar no puede pasar hasta que no empiece el horario de visitas.  
- Venga Meredith, si nos ponemos así, técnicamente yo tampoco lo soy. Deja que pase, a estas horas no se va a enterar nadie. ¿Qué más da uno que los dos? – intercedió Ric, rodeando los hombros de la chica con el brazo.  
- Vale. – accedió después de dudar. – Pero entráis de uno en uno y solo unos minutos.

Los dos asintieron sin dudar, y siguieron a Meredith por dentro del hospital. Mientras caminaban, Elena recordó que la última vez que había estado en un hospital, cuando tuvo el accidente en el que murió su familia. Las malas sensaciones volvieron a su mente y la chica tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mandarlas al fondo de su mente, "todo había salido bien, Damon va a estar bien" se recordó a sí misma.

Meredith se paró delante de una habitación.

- Esperad un momento. – les dijo, antes de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Comprobó las constantes de Damon y asintió para sí misma al ver que todo seguía normal. – Todo tuyo Ric. – dijo al volver a abrir la puerta.

Elena y Ric intercambiaron una mirada y la chica le hizo un gesto afirmativo, dejando que pasara primero. Meredith se quedó fuera con ella, para darle algo de intimidad.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – le preguntó Meredith para intentar romper el silencio.  
- Una pelea. – respondió simplemente Elena, sin muchas ganas de hablar, la verdad es que ella también se hace la misma pregunta.

Meredith solo la miró, sin atreverse a decir en voz alta su comentario, la verdad es que todo eso le parecía excesivo para tratarse de solo una pelea. Ya le preguntaría mejor a Ric.

Poco después, una enfermera se acercó a ellas para entregarle una carpeta a Meredith, quien después de firmar y cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Ric para que saliera. Ric y Elena se cruzaron en la puerta y él le hizo un gesto de ánimo. Meredith cerró la puerta cuando la chica entró, y le hizo un gesto a Ric para que se aleje un poco.

Elena volvió a sentir en el nudo en la garganta al ver a Damon. La imagen es tan distinta a la que normalmente ofrecía el chico, parecía tan vulnerable e indefenso así, conectado a varias máquinas y con algunas gasas cubriéndole algunas de las heridas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Damon? – susurró Elena mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

Aunque el contacto es leve, puede notar el calor que desprende su piel, y retira la mano, extrañada. Recuerda que también había notado ese mismo calor al tocarle en la calle. Preocupada, pone la mano en su frente, para comprobar sus sospechas. La fiebre le quema en la mano, y algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, "esto no es buena señal" piensa, y después se obliga a recordar "la doctora ha dicho que ha salido bien, Elena cálmate" mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra mano.

- Si no te hubiera dejado solo el domingo ahora no estarías así. No debí irme, no debí haberte dejarte solo con todo. – se disculpó ella, a pesar de saber que Damon no puede oírla por el efecto de la anestesia, mientras sigue acariciando su rostro.

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, Ric y Meredith hablaban en voz baja.

- Tienes que saber algo Ric. No tranquilo, no es nada malo, pero creo que debes saberlo, por si acaso. – se apresuró a añadir ella al ver la cara de susto que pone Ric. – Ya has visto que el chico ha perdido sangre…  
- Damon. – la corrigió automáticamente Ric. – Se llama Damon.  
- Está bien, Damon ha perdido bastante sangre, y sabes que lo normal es hacer una transfusión. – Ric asintió, algo de eso recuerda de sus años de estudio. – No se la hemos hecho, por lo que es posible, solo es una posibilidad, que se la tengamos que hacer más adelante. Te lo cuento por si eso pasa, para que no te asustes, porque supongo que no vas a querer moverte de aquí.  
- Claro que no, no voy a dejarle solo. – afirmó con decisión Ric. - ¿Por qué no se la habéis hecho si es el procedimiento normal?  
- Porque tiene fiebre Ric, no podemos hacer una transfusión con fiebre porque puede rechazar la sangre, ya lo sabes. Por un lado es bueno, porque como le hemos puesto antibióticos así nos aseguramos de que no va a haber ninguna infección en las heridas. La parte mala es esa, la pérdida de sangre que ha sufrido. No te preocupes por esto Ric, si no estuviéramos seguros de que esta es la opción más segura y fiable, le habríamos dado la sangre y ya está.  
- Confió en ti Meredith, si me dices que es lo mejor me lo creo. Después de todo, tú fuiste la que acabó la carrera. – contestó Ric. – De todas formas, me alegro de que me hayas avisado. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Meredith dudó, mirando inconscientemente la carpeta que tiene en la mano. Ric se dió cuenta del gesto y extendió la mano, exigiéndole con la mirada que le dejara verlo. A regañadientes ella se lo entregó.

- Son los resultados de los análisis, hechos justo cuando llego aquí. – le explicó ella. – Algunos resultados son exagerados Ric, por ejemplo la tasa de alcoholemia, totalmente fuera de los límites tolerables.

Ric asintió distraídamente, mientras revisaba los resultados, sabiendo que ella lleva razón. Se los devuelvió sin decir nada, suspirando.

- Hay una cosa más Ric.  
- Dime.  
- Tu amigo… Damon. – se corrigió rápidamente Meredith. – Ha entrado con heridas de arma blanca. El procedimiento normal del hospital es dar parte a la policía, pero con estos análisis no sé si es una buena idea. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- No lo sé Meredith, Elena y yo solo vimos como le apuñalaban. Pero solo sabemos el nombre del que lo hizo, ni apellido ni nada. Lo que pasará antes no lo sabemos.  
- Si fuera un caso normal, tendría que denunciarlo Ric. Pero si no quieres, puedo hacer la vista gorda. – ofreció ella.  
- No es una decisión que deba tomar yo, Damon es mayor de edad, además él es el que sabe lo que ha pasado. Pregúntale a él.  
- Después de ver estos análisis, dudo mucho que lo recuerde. Está bien, esperaré a que despierte.  
- ¿Cuánto le va a durar el efecto de la anestesia?  
- Pues, por lo menos tres horas más.  
- Tengo que llevar a Elena a casa, después vendré. ¿Vas a estar por aquí?  
- Si, hoy doblo turno hasta por la tarde. – ahora la que suspira es ella. – Pregunta por mí cuando vuelvas, te traeré en cuanto pueda.

Dando por terminada la conversación, se acerca a la puerta y la abre, haciéndole un gesto a la chica.

- Un minuto. – le pidió Elena.

Meredith asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Damon… Tienes que ponerte bien, ¿me escuchas? Todavía tenemos cosas pendientes tú y yo, aún estoy enfadada contigo… pero no voy a volver a dejarte solo, pase lo que pase. – secándose alguna lágrima solitaria, Elena se despidió de Damon, besando de forma tierna su mejilla, justo donde antes le ha estado acariciando.  
- Vamos a casa Elena. – le dijo Ric, tan pronto como sale de la habitación.  
- Pero quiero quedarme Ric. – protestó ella.  
- Es tardísimo Elena, y sé que mañana tienes un examen, me lo ha dicho Jenna. A casa. Mañana vienes a verle otra vez. – ahora el tono de Ric es serio.  
- Está bien… - terminó cediendo ella, ahora que gran parte de la tensión ha desaparecido, estaba empezando a notar los efectos del cansancio.

Un par de horas después Ric volvía al hospital.

- Podrías haber descansando un poco Ric. – le regañó Meredith al verle de nuevo allí tan pronto. – Aún le queda un rato más de anestesia.  
- Ya te he dicho que no iba a dejarle solo Meredith. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.  
- ¿Te importa mucho este chico, verdad?

Ante esa pregunta Ric solo asiente, mientras sigue a la doctora hasta la habitación donde está Damon. Una vez se queda solo allí, se sienta a esperar a que el chico despierte.

- ¿Por qué te has hecho esto Damon? – solo suspiró, mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Elena! ¿Elena? ¿Elena, me estás escuchando? – Caroline gesticuló delante de su amiga, en el pasillo del instituto.  
- Lo siento Caroline, estoy en otro mundo, perdona. – se disculpó Elena, abandonando sus pensamientos.  
- No tienes buena cara. – le dijo su amiga, preocupada.  
- Es que esta noche no he dormido casi nada. – contestó Elena, como si quisiera demostrarlo, se le escapa un gran bostezo.  
- ¿Es por Damon? – al ver que ella asentía, Caroline siguió preguntando. -¿Sigues sin saber nada de él?

Elena se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de responder. Caroline lo nota y con un gesto la indica que espere. Entraron al baño y Caroline comprobó que no había nadie.

- Venga dime. ¿Qué pasa con Damon? – la apremió la rubia con curiosidad.  
- Está en el hospital. – le contó Elena en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Está bien?  
- Dios, Caroline respira. – los labios de Elena se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, que desapareció igual de rápido que había llegado. – Anoche, Ric vino a casa…

Y empezó a contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Madre mía, que susto. Si me llega a pasar a mí, no sé qué hago, me daría algo. ¿Quieres que te lleve cuando salgamos?  
- Pues no sé… - dudó ella. – No sé si debería.  
- Eso no te lo crees ni tú Elena. Debes ir, quieres estar allí.  
- ¿Y si él no quiere que esté allí? – preguntó Elena con miedo. – La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que me marchase.  
- Porque estaba confundido, y tú se lo dijiste primero.  
- Ya… ¿Y si me lo vuelve a decir? Damon piensa que le he mentido, y no sé por qué. ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? No podría soportar eso Caroline.  
- Creo que solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo Elena. Ve a verle, habla con él y ya te quedas tranquila, o al menos, más tranquila que ahora.  
- Tienes razón, ni puedo ni quiero estar huyendo eternamente de Damon. Espera que llamo a Ric y le pregunto. – respondió finalmente Elena, después de pensarlo un poco.

Ric contestó la llamada al segundo tono.

- Espera un momento Elena. – le dijo con voz cansada, mientras salía al pasillo. – Ya. ¿Cómo estás Elena?  
- Bien, ¿y tú? Pareces cansado Ric.  
- Lo estoy, pero aguanto, no te preocupes por mí.  
- ¿Cómo está Damon?  
- Bueno… físicamente está mejor. Todo evoluciona bien según Meredith. Ya sabes, mucho reposo, descanso y nada de movimientos bruscos. – suspiró Ric al otro lado de la línea.  
- ¿Y el problema?  
- Ya conoces a Damon, no quiere hablar de lo que ha pasado. Así que no sé, pero bien no está.  
- ¿Te parece buena idea que me pase?  
- Claro que sí Elena. ¿Por qué no te vienes luego cuando venga Jenna? Tengo que ir a la consulta un par de horas, y tu tía ha insistido en que descanse un poco. Te acerco a casa cuando me vaya si quieres.  
- Vale, pues luego voy cuando vaya Jenna. Adiós Ric.  
- Adiós Elena.

- ¿No quieres saber quién era? – le preguntó Ric a Damon, cuando volvió a la habitación.  
- Si me preguntas eso, solo puede ser una persona… Elena. – adivinó el chico, evitando la mirada de Ric.  
- ¿Y no quieres saber lo que quería?  
- No estoy de humor para juegos Ric. – contestó Damon cruzándose de brazos. – Si me quieres decir algo, dímelo directamente.  
- No vaya a ser que tengas que pensar. – contestó Ric enfadado por su actitud. - Mira Damon, no me cabrees, que yo tampoco estoy de humor. Sé que lo estás pasando mal porque Stefan se haya enterado de lo tuyo con Elena, pero eso no justifica lo que estás haciendo. Ya no es solo lo que te estás haciendo a ti mismo, ¿tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado yo esta noche? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado Elena cuando ha visto como te apuñalaba Kol?  
- No me grites Ric. – le pidió Damon, llevándose a una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor.  
- Eso encima, con resaca. Y con fiebre. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas Damon? – aunque en la voz de Ric se sigue notando el enfado, ha bajado un poco el tono. – Ni contestes, no quiero saberlo.

Avergonzado por los reproches de su amigo, pero sobre todo, avergonzado al saber que Ric llevaba razón, Damon bajó la mirada de nuevo.

- Lo siento Ric. Yo… - empezó a disculparse Damon, intentando explicarse, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, por lo que solo repitió las disculpas. – Lo siento. ¿No podemos hablarlo en otro momento? Al menos en uno que pueda pensar con claridad. – pidió el chico.  
- Como odio cuando te comportas como un crío. Está bien, lo dejo. Pero no creas que se me va a olvidar. – cedió Ric. - ¿En serio no te importa que se queda Jenna? Puedo quedarme yo si lo prefieres. – le preguntó Ric, cambiando de tema.  
- Puedo ser muchas cosas Ric, pero no ciego. Estás tan hecho polvo como yo, necesitas descansar un rato. Puedo quedarme solo, pero si te vas a quedar más tranquilo... – al ver que su amigo asintió, Damon sonrió levemente. – No me importa, de verdad.

Poco después de la hora de la comida, Jenna y Elena llegaban al hospital. Ric les esperaba en la entrada, Elena sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos y como se saludaban, con un beso tímido, por estar ella delante.

- Te vendrá bien ese descanso. – le dijo Jenna observándole.  
- Cancelaré las citas y dormiré un rato, lo prometo. – contestó él, tomando su mano. Había bajado a buscarlas aprovechando que Meredith se había pasado a ver a Damon.

En la habitación del chico, ambos discutían.

- No quiero pastillas. – se negó Damon, agitando un pequeño vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano.  
- Tienes que descansar. Ric me ha dicho que has estado despierto toda la mañana. Tu cuerpo necesita reposo para recuperarse, y la mejor forma de hacerlo, es durmiendo un poco, así reduces el riesgo de moverte y que se te puedan abrir las heridas. Las pastillas te ayudaran a dormir. – repitió ella por tercera o cuarta vez, intentando convencerle en vano.  
- Me da igual, no quiero tomar pastillas. No puedes obligarme. – volvió a repetir Damon, dejando el vaso con las pastillas en la mesilla.  
- Pues necesitas dormir, así que tú verás lo que haces. Yo voy a pasar por aquí dentro de una hora, cómo te vea despierto, hablaré con Ric haber lo que piensa él. – respondió Meredith con seriedad, harta de la conversación. – Tómatelas. – le recomendó mientras salía de la habitación.

A regañadientes, Damon obedeció y se llevo el vaso a los labios, pero solo mientras ella podía verle. En cuanto se perdió de vista, volvió a dejar el vaso en su lugar, con su contenido intacto. No pensaba tomar pastillas, prefería intentar dormir aunque en los últimos días le había resultado un reto casi imposible. La doctora parecía capaz de cumplir su amenaza y Ric era capaz de obligarle a tomarlas. Intentando borrar sus pensamientos, que seguían sin darle tregua, Damon se giró sobre su costado izquierdo, aquel en el que no había recibido ninguna herida, dándole la espalda a la puerta para intentar dormir.

Ric y las chicas se cruzaron con Meredith cuando subían. Ric aprovechó el momento para informarse algo más sobre el estado de Damon. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, todo estaba en silencio, Damon dormía, de espaldas a ellos.

En silencio, Ric volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Duerme. – les informó a las chicas.

En voz baja, hablaron un poco y finalmente, Ric y Jenna bajaron un rato a la cafetería, mientras que Elena prefirió quedarse con Damon.

- Nos avisas con lo que sea ¿eh Elena? – le dijeron ambos antes de irse. Ella se apresuró a tranquilizarles.

Sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que el chico estaba dormido, así podía estar con él sin miedo a que la rechazase. Despacio abrió la puerta, cerrándola en cuanto hubo entrado intentando no molestarle. Con cuidado, se sentó en la cama, a su lado, en el hueco que el chico había dejado al girarse. Sin moverse, espero para ver si Damon hacía algún movimiento, suspirando levemente al ver que Damon no se movía, debía de estar durmiendo profundamente.

Aprovechó la ocasión para observarle, aliviada, al ver que las máquinas de la noche anterior ya no estaban conectadas al cuerpo de Damon, de hecho, la mayoría ya no estaban allí. Solo quedaba un gotero, enganchado a la muñeca izquierda del chico. Tenía que reconocer que tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que le había visto. Las heridas y golpes seguían allí, estos últimos incluso se notaban más ahora, pero ya no estaba tan pálido. Con cuidado, rozó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, al ver que el chico seguía sin moverse, volvió a repetirlo prolongando el contacto, sonriendo al notar que la fiebre también había desaparecido.

- Damon. – suspiró ella. – Menos mal que estás bien. Si te llega a pasar algo grave... no sé como habría reaccionado, ni lo que habría hecho...  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no acudiste a Ric? – continuó hablando ella. – Ni te imaginas lo preocupada que he estado… por ti. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ni se te ocurra volver a decir que no mereces que me preocupe por ti. – mientras hablaba, Elena no dejó de acariciar levemente, tanto el pelo como la mejilla de Damon. – Déjate ayudar Damon, por favor. – le suplicó. – Estamos contigo, sabemos que estás mal, pero no podemos ayudarte si te encierras en ti mismo y te apartas de nosotros. Estoy contigo, sabes que Ric también, y Jenna también está aquí. Confía en nosotros, no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. – le pidió ella, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Sintiéndose algo mejor, después de haber dicho esto, después de haber estado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana dándole vueltas, se quedó en silencio. Poco después Jenna y Ric subieron.

- Yo me voy ya, ¿quieres que te acerque a casa o prefieres quedarte un rato más? – le dijo Ric en voz baja.  
- No, mejor me voy. Cuantos menos seamos mejor le dejaremos descansar. – dijo Elena, bajándose de la camilla despacio. Rodeó la camilla para poder ver el rostro de Damon, y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla con suavidad. – Ponte bien. – susurró en su oído, lo más bajo que pudo.  
- Volveré para la cena. – se despidió Jenna. – No te quiero ver aquí hasta las 8, como muy pronto. – avisó a Ric, quien asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos salieron en silencio de allí, cuando estaba subiendo al coche de Ric, Elena se acordó de algo.

- Ric. – le llamó.  
- Dime. – contestó él, concentrado en arrancar el coche.  
- ¿Stefan lo sabe?  
- Si, le he llamado esta mañana… - Ric no terminó la frase, no le había gustado nada la reacción del chico cuando se enteró de que su hermano estaba en el hospital.  
- ¿No va a venir verdad? – adivinó Elena.  
- No.  
- Es su hermano, da igual lo que haya pasado entre ellos, debería estar aquí, al menos para saber que está bien.  
- Eso es lo que le dije yo… - suspiró Ric, dejando de nuevo la frase a medias. No iba a repetir la contestación que Stefan le dio a eso, aún no podía creer que le hubiese dicho que no le importaba lo que le pasase a Damon. - ¿Qué pasó Elena? ¿Tú lo sabes?  
- Sí… Stefan le acusó de aprovecharse de que él no estaba para haberle quitado la novia. Todo mentira, entre nosotros no había nada. – le explicó Elena. - Pero Damon se lo creyó.  
- ¿En serio hizo eso?– preguntó Ric asombrado, Elena asintió. – No es típico de él, bueno, ahora es Damon quien me necesita. Ya me encargaré después de Stefan. Con todo lo que ha hecho Damon por su hermano, siempre le ha antepuesto a todo, no se merece esto.  
- ¿Puedes dejarme por aquí Ric? Voy a pasarme un rato a ver a Caroline. – preguntó Elena, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.  
- Claro. – Ric detuvo el coche. – Adiós Elena.  
- Adiós Ric, gracias por traerme. Y hazle caso a Jenna, es terrible cuando se enfada. – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Ric le guiñó un ojo en señal de despedida, un gesto que a Elena le recordó a Damon.

Elena esperó hasta que el coche se perdió de vista antes de reanudar su camino, pero no iba a ver a Caroline, sino a Stefan, para pedirle explicaciones por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

Al acercarse a la casa, pudo ver que había luz en varios puntos de la casa, por lo que Stefan debía de estar allí. Armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta. Stefan abrió enseguida.

- Has vuelto pronto… - empezó a decir, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no era la persona que esperaba. – Elena, ¿qué haces aquí? Si has venido a ver a Damon, no está aquí.

Elena se quedó sin habla al ver el aspecto del chico, Stefan estaba descalzo, vestido solo con unos vaqueros y despeinado. Pero al escuchar el nombre de Damon, recordó a lo que había venido.

- Ya sé donde está Damon. – le dijo fríamente. - ¿En serio no piensas ir a verle?  
- No. – contestó él en el mismo tono de voz.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque no tengo nada que hacer allí.  
- En serio Stefan, si estás haciendo esto porque nos vistes juntos, ¿no crees que te estás pasando?

Stefan rió ante ese comentario.

- Créeme Elena, tú no sabes nada de Damon, es un mentiroso. En el fondo te he hecho un favor, todos los que están alrededor de Damon lo pasan mal.  
- ¿Mentiroso? ¿Y tú que eres? ¡Le hiciste creer que te había robado la novia, Stefan! Y tú y yo no estamos juntos.  
- Nunca lo hemos estado en realidad, y si Damon lo cree, será porque tiene motivos para creerlo. – Stefan se encogió de hombros al decir esto. – Además ya te avisé de que te ibas a arrepentir si estabas con él.  
- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¿No te da vergüenza lo que le estás haciendo a tu hermano? – el enfado de Elena por lo que estaba escuchando era tal que pasó por alto el último comentario de Stefan.  
- Damon no es mi hermano, los hermanos no hacen lo que él hizo, lo que diga la sangre no me importa. – contestó Stefan con dureza, entonces su mirada se iluminó al distinguir a alguien detrás.

Una chica apareció detrás de ellos e ignorando a Elena, fue directamente hacia Stefan, besándole con pasión. Elena se quedó cortada, sin saber qué hacer, e incómoda desvió la vista.

- Hola Elena, perdona, no te había visto. – le saludó la chica con ironía cuando se separaron.

Elena la observó, la chica le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Pelo largo y castaño, piel clara, delgada, la verdad es que no era un aspecto que destacase, aún así le sonaba, cómo si la hubiese visto en otro sitio antes.

- Elena, te presento a Katherine Mikaelson. – dijo Stefan, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica. – Mi novia, la de verdad. – aclaró mientras ambos sonreían.  
- Estás loco si piensas que me voy a callar esto.  
- Adelante, cuéntaselo a Damon, si no te va a creer. Si te hubiese creído no estaría en el hospital ni tú estarías aquí pidiéndome explicaciones, ya me las habría pedido él hace días. – contestó divertido Stefan, sabiendo que acertaba al ver como Elena bajaba la mirada, dolida. – Ahora, tengo cosas que hacer Elena. – y sin añadir más, cerró la puerta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Elena se quedó allí, delante de la puerta, con la mirada fija en el suelo, aún asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Poco a poco la realidad se fue abriendo camino por sus pensamientos, Stefan odiaba a Damon, lo había dejado claro por su forma de hablar, por algo que éste le había hecho en el pasado. "¿Qué podía haber tan grave como para odiar a tu única familia de ese modo?" "¿Era por eso que Damon se preocupaba tanto por su hermano, por lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos?" Pero estas preguntas solo le conducían a más preguntas, siendo la más importante de ellas la que no pudo borrar de su mente en cuanto la hubo pensado, "¿Por qué Damon no le había contado nada sobre eso?".

El sonido de unas risas, las de Stefan y Katherine, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó otra cosa, "¿si Katherine era su novia, por qué estuvo con ella?" La respuesta le llegó enseguida, "Para hacerle daño a Damon, al igual que le dijo lo que sabía que más le dolería después" comprendió. Despacio se marchó de allí, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al comprender que Stefan llevaba razón, Damon no la iba a creer si le contaba esto. No la había creído cuando le dijo que nunca le había mentido, pero lo que ahora sabía sobre Stefan, que le estaba haciendo daño a su hermano de esa manera, totalmente a propósito, era mucho más difícil de creer. Le costaba creerlo incluso a ella a pesar de haberlo visto y haberlo escuchado en persona.

No podía decírselo, porque volver a ver cómo él no la creía, volver a ver la duda en sus ojos o volvérselo a escuchar, le haría mucho daño. Pero tampoco podía ocultarle una cosa así, era demasiado importante como para que siguiera sin saber lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo, aunque no fuese a creerlo. Elena no sabía qué hacer, y así, perdida en sus pensamientos, barajando mil y una posibilidades, llegó hasta su casa sin darse cuenta.

Ric volvió al hospital bastante más tarde de lo que había pensado. Se había quedado más dormido de lo que esperaba y le había costado mucho levantarse. Después de una refrescante ducha y de una parada para comprar café, llegó al hospital. Subió con rapidez, tomando algunos sorbos de su bebida, hasta la habitación de Damon.

Tenía la mano el picaporte cuando escuchó el sonido de unas risas, lo que le sorprendió. Extrañado, entró en la habitación. Damon y Jenna seguían riéndose cuando le vieron entrar. El chico, incorporado en la cama, le saludó con un gesto, sin dejar de mirar la tele, a la vez que Jenna se levantaba e iba hacía él, todavía riendo y le sacaba de la habitación, para después besarle.

- Llegó tarde, lo sé. – dijo Ric cuando se separaron.  
- No te preocupes. Necesitabas ese descanso. – le dijo ella.  
- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia la habitación.  
- Hombre, si estuviese bien no estaría aquí, pero yo no le veo tan mal como me habías contado antes. – le contó en voz baja Jenna. – Ha dormido bastante, hasta que ha venido tu amiga, la doctora y le ha despertado para revisar las suturas, menuda mirada le ha echado. – rió al recordarlo.  
- Puedo imaginármela. – dijo Ric, sonriendo a su vez. - ¿Ha protestado porque estuvieras aquí?  
- No, conmigo ha estado bien, estábamos viendo la tele, ya lo has visto. Parece estar bien, pero de vez en cuando debe de escuchar algo que le hace recordar lo que sea que le haya pasado, porque se queda callado y pensativo, pero luego se da cuenta y cambia de actitud. – explicó. – Parece que está intentando no encerrarse en sí mismo. Eso ya lo vi con Elena.  
- Pues eso no es lo que hacía esta mañana, ahora me fijaré haber si conmigo lo hace o solo está fingiendo, como hace siempre que está mal. – suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Espero equivocarme esta vez y que de verdad lo esté intentando.  
- ¿Esta vez? ¿Ya le has visto así antes?  
- Sí, varias veces, pero nunca tan mal como… - Ric dudó unos segundos, indeciso, pero al final decidió resumirlo. – Hace unos años su padre murió en un accidente de tráfico en el que él conducía y se echó la culpa de todo. Y poco después, para rematar la situación, pilló a su novia engañándole con su mejor amigo. Solo tenía 18 años, le costó mucho superarlo. Lo pasó muy mal. – explicó ante la mirada asombrada y horrorizada de Jenna.  
- Pobre. Esas cosas te marcan mucho. – reconoció con tristeza mirando hacia la habitación. - Bueno, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que tienes que hacer Ric, en cualquiera de los dos casos. – le tranquilizó Jenna, acariciando su mano. – Me voy a ir, que Elena me estará esperando. Si necesitáis algo, llámame Ric, que no hay ningún problema.

Por toda respuesta Ric asintió, sonriéndola. Jenna tomó su mano, al volver a entrar en la habitación. Desde la puerta, llamó la atención del chico para despedirse también de él.

- Que te mejores Damon. – le deseó.  
- Gracias Jenna… y gracias también por haber venido. Sé que es importante para Ric… pero yo también me alegro de que hayas estado aquí, de no haber estado solo, gracias. – le agradeció Damon con una leve sonrisa.  
- De nada. Mañana os veo, adiós chicos. Y Damon, no estás solo. – contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ric y, con cuidado de que solo él lo viera, vocalizó "Lo está intentando, no seas muy duro", antes de irse.  
- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Damon? – preguntó Ric medio riéndose, medio extrañado por el cambio radical de actitud, aunque no podía negar que lo prefería. - ¿Y este cambio?

Damon no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros sosteniéndole la mirada. Ric lo dejó estar, sabía que Damon no le diría nada que no quisiera decirle.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando el vaso, que aún seguía en la mesilla. Damon desvió la mirada, mientras Ric se acercaba y lo cogía, viendo lo que había dentro. – Damon… - empezó a regañarle.  
- Ric, no empieces por favor. - le suplicó él con la mirada. – Solo son pastillas para dormir, no las necesito, de verdad.

Ric le miró antes de contestar, verle así, tan vulnerable, en esas circunstancias disolvió su enfado. Con un suspiro, volvió a dejar el vaso en su lugar y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Jenna, al lado de la cama, Damon se relajó visiblemente ante ese gesto. Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, aparentemente concentrados en el programa que echaban por la televisión.

- En algún momento tendrás que dar explicaciones Damon.  
- Aún no. – respondió él, tumbándose y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, pensativo. - ¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó finalmente.  
- Sí. ¿Por? ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
- No. – reconoció Damon, sumergiendo en sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que no quería estar solo, la presencia de Ric o la de Jenna, aunque apenas la conocía, le reconfortaban. Ellos se preocupaban por él, lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos y en sus gestos, y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, menos perdido, menos solo.  
Y luego estaba ella… Elena. Estaba preocupada por él, o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho en esa llamada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar. No recordaba mucho de esa noche, y de las anteriores aún menos, por efecto del alcohol. La mayoría de lo poco que recordaba estaba borroso en su mente, por efecto de la fiebre, pero sí que recordaba esa llamada con claridad, al igual que lo que vino después, hasta el momento en que salió fuera del local, ahí sus recuerdos desaparecían casi completamente, solo quedaba el dolor de los golpes y en su costado, hasta que se había despertado allí, en una cama de hospital, confundido y dolorido, bajo la atenta mirada de un extenuado Ric.

De nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a Elena. A pesar de todo había ido a verle, había estado allí, recordó. Estaba intentando dormir cuando ella había entrado, al principio pensó que sería Ric por lo que siguió en la misma postura, fingiendo que dormía, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Pero la reconoció en cuanto se sentó en la cama junto a él, cuando ella empezó a acariciarle, su corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza que pensó que le había descubierto porque fue cuando Elena empezó a hablar. Por unos segundos pensó que ella esperaba una respuesta, pero luego siguió hablando y fueron esas palabras, más que todas las charlas que le había dado Ric a lo largo de la mañana, las que hicieron pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Y por fin un pensamiento reconfortante acudió a su mente, si Elena estaba allí, y seguía preocupándose por él, si a pesar de todo aún le importaba, a lo mejor no había perdido todo como creía. Con ese pensamiento y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que las leves caricias de Elena le provocaban, consiguió dormir.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Ric le estaba observando. Y se obligó a dejar de lado sus pensamientos, para centrarse en otra cosa, y aunque no le interesaba, empezó a hablar con Ric sobre la película que estaban echando.

Al día siguiente, Jenna estaba poniendo la mesa cuando Elena volvió del instituto. Saludó a su sobrina distraídamente mientras ésta subía escaleras arriba, murmurando un saludo en respuesta. Cuando terminó de poner la mesa y de servir todos los platos, la chica aún no había bajado.

Algo preocupada, Jenna subió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Elena estaba tumbada en su cama, abrazando un osito de peluche, al mismo con el que dormía anoche cuando ella regresó del hospital.

- ¿Estás bien Elena? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado.  
- Solo estaba pensando. – respondió la chica, incorporándose.  
- ¿Es por Damon?- ante esa pregunta Elena se limitó a asentir. – No te preocupes Elena, va a estar bien ya lo verás.

"Si solo fuera eso" pensó la chica, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Vas a ir luego al hospital? – preguntó Elena, dejando el peluche en la cabecera, sobre la almohada.  
- Sí, Ric lleva allí toda la noche y la mañana, él también necesita un descanso. – suspiró Jenna, que ya sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Elena al hacer esa pregunta.  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
- Claro que sí, así compruebas por ti misma como está y te quedas más tranquila. Además seguro que Damon se alegra de verte. – añadió con picardía, haciendo que Elena enrojeciera un poco. – Venga Elena, que os he visto juntos, he visto como os miráis, como actúas con él y como lo hace él contigo, no tienes que ocultármelo.

Poco después, las dos bajaban las escaleras y se sentaban en la mesa, para comer. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero Elena no era capaz de olvidar su dilema, dividida entre las ganas de ver a Damon y estar con él, y el miedo a que no la creyera de nuevo y volviera a rechazarla. La tensión y los nervios la cerraban el estómago y se limitaba a jugar con la comida, moviéndola por el plato, dando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos, sin saber que en el hospital, Damon hacía lo mismo con la suya.

- Damon… - le regañó Ric por enésima vez. – Tienes que comer.  
- No tengo hambre Ric. – volvió a responder él sin ganas, empujando la comida con el tenedor, aunque ese no era todo el problema. Notaba el estómago cerrado y tenso por la sensación de malestar que llevaba sintiendo desde el domingo, y cada bocado le provocaba nauseas en vez de aliviarle.  
- Eso ya lo has dicho. Ayer casi no comiste nada en todo el día, lo dejé pasar, pero hoy no. Tienes que comer Damon, o no te vas a recuperar nunca. – se desesperó Ric.  
- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo más, en serio Ric.  
- Damon por favor, come un poco más. – le suplicó su amigo.

Sin decir nada, con un gesto de resignación, despacio, Damon comió varios bocados más, hasta que ya no se sintió capaz de comer nada más sin vomitar, momento en el que dejó la bandeja a un lado, recostándose en la cama.

- Hola. – saludó Meredith, interrumpiéndoles, entrando a la habitación. - ¿Cómo estamos hoy? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Damon.  
- Mejor. – respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Meredith miró a Ric, pidiéndole opinión con la mirada, pero Ric hizo un gesto de resignación y no dijo nada.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó mientras revisaba su historial, ante la respuesta negativa del chico se acercó y revisó sus pupilas, para después comprobar que no hubiese ningún rastro de fiebre. – Bien. Incorpórate y gírate para que pueda ver la herida. – le pidió.

Damon la obedeció y miró para otro lado, mientras ella observaba con cuidado los tres cortes de su costado derecho.

- Dime si te duele en algún momento. – dijo mientras presionaba suavemente por la zona, alrededor de las heridas. - ¿Nada?  
- No, no me duele.  
- Bien. – volvió a asentir, mientras terminaba su examen. Apuntó algo en la carpeta antes de volver a hablar, dirigiéndose está vez a ambos. – Todo está evolucionando bien. – los tranquilizó. – Vamos a dejar el antibiótico un día más como precaución, pero creo que el peligro de una infección ya ha pasado. Damon, si notas que te empiezan a tirar los puntos, avísanos. Y lo mismo si notas que te duele, al rozarte o cualquier cosa.  
- Sí. – asintió él, y después, con curiosidad, preguntó. - ¿Me van a quedar cicatrices?  
- No creo, los cortes son bastante limpios. No debería quedarte ninguna marca, y en el supuesto de que sí te quede, serían muy leves. Apenas se notarían. ¿Lo dices por tu novia?

Ante esa pregunta, Damon se quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo qué su novia? Pero como Meredith en ese momento estaba mirando a Ric, no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

- ¿Por cierto donde está? No creo que le importe si te queda alguna cicatriz. ¿Con lo que te costó sacarla de aquí a las cuatro de la mañana, eh Ric?  
- No creo que tarde en venir. – dijo Ric, haciéndole un gesto para que se callara.

Meredith lo miró extrañada, pero le hizo caso.

- ¿Has pensado ya si vas a denunciar la agresión? – preguntó, ahora sí mirando a Damon, cuya mirada se ensombreció.  
- No, no voy a denunciarlo. –respondió él, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Ric. – No merece la pena.  
- Se traspapelará ese informe entonces. Voy a seguir con mi ronda. Si puedo me pasaré a mediados de mi turno. – dijo mirando a Ric, después se volvió hacia Damon, y antes de salir de la habitación, con seriedad le advirtió. – Te quiero ver descansando.

- ¿Qué hacía Elena aquí a las cuatro de la mañana Ric? – preguntó Damon enfadado, con gesto serio, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Lo mismo que yo Damon, ella estaba conmigo. Estaba desesperado, llevaba cuatro días sin saber nada de ti, sin ninguna explicación y no me cogías el teléfono. Fui a buscarte a tu casa y hablé con Stefan. – al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, el gesto de Damon cambió y la tristeza y el dolor aparecieron en su rostro. Intentó disimularlo desviando la mirada, pero aunque Ric se dio cuenta, no dejó de hablar. – Estuve en tu cuarto y vi las botellas, fue entonces cuando me imaginé lo que estabas haciendo. Como no me cogías el teléfono, fui a buscar a Elena y le pedí que te llamase, porque sabía que si ibas a hablar con alguien sería con ella, y acerté. Luego ella quiso venir conmigo a buscarte, estaba muy preocupada Damon, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no, si yo estaba igual que ella? Aunque si hubiese sabido lo que nos esperaba, no la hubiese dejado venir. Los dos estábamos en el coche, unos metros por detrás de ti, cuando Kol te apuñaló. Él se fue en cuanto me bajé del coche, Elena bajó detrás de mí, entre los dos intentamos parar la hemorragia hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Después de eso, ella no se quiso ir, no sin saber qué estabas bien. – mientras hablaba Ric no dejaba de mirar a Damon, sin perder detalle de los cambios que su relato provocaba en su rostro, del enfado inicial había pasado a una mezcla de dolor y tristeza, para acabar en arrepentimiento. – Ella le dijo a Meredith que era tu novia para que la dejara entrar a verte, y si la hubiese dejado se habría quedado toda la noche aquí, pero ya era suficiente con que uno de los dos no durmiese.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le acusó Damon, sintiendo como aumentaba su malestar al saber que Elena había estado presente en todo eso.  
- Porque no querías hablar. – le echó en cara su amigo. – Y tú tampoco preguntaste, o por lo menos a mí no. No eres el único que lo ha pasado mal Damon, ella también.

Sin decir nada, Damon se tumbó y se giró sobre el costado izquierdo, cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda a Ric, no quería seguir escuchándole. Ric solo le miró, pensativo, ahí estaba pasando algo más aparte de lo que Elena le había contado, pero lo dejó pasar, sabía que ya le había presionado demasiado por el momento.

Se sentó e intentó concentrarse en un par de historiales que se había traído de la consulta. Unos leves golpes en el cristal de la ventana le sobresaltaron, Jenna y Elena le hacían señas para que saliera. Miró a Damon antes de salir, seguía en la misma posición y su respiración parecía regular, seguramente dormía.

Desde su posición, Damon escuchó como Ric se levantaba y salía cerrando la puerta, pero se obligó a permanecer en la misma postura. Poco después, volvió a escuchar el ruido de la puerta y el sonido de unos pasos que se dirigían a la cama, que se hundió levemente cuando Elena se sentó allí, como había hecho el día anterior.

Y al igual que entonces, la chica no pudo reprimir el impulso de rozar su piel, de acariciar su pelo, aprovechando que él dormía. Damon reprimió un escalofrió cuando ella empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, con miedo, de que si Elena sabía que estaba despierto se marchase de allí, después de todo, eso es lo que él le había pedido la última vez que se vieron.

Elena le miraba con ternura, aliviada de sus temores por un rato, al saber que él dormía, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por como fuese a reaccionar él.

- Damon… No seas tan cabezota con Ric, él solo quiere ayudarte. – empezó a hablar ella, sin dejar de pasar las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla y su pelo. – Todos queremos. No te imaginas lo que me duele verte así, tendría que haber estado contigo para ayudarte. – se sinceró ella, soltando parte de los pensamientos que la torturaban. – No tendrías que haber pasado por esto solo, te dije que iba a estar contigo cuando Stefan se enterase y lo primero que hice fue irme, te fallé, vaya apoyo… - solo se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, cuando una de sus lágrimas cayó en la mejilla de Damon. Se secó sus lágrimas con la otra mano, no quería que Ric y Jenna la viesen llorar. – No sé lo que habrás estado haciendo para llegar a esto, pero tienes que salir de ahí, tú no eres así, me lo demostraste en cuanto te conocí.

Y de nuevo esas palabras le afectaron más que cualquier cosa que Ric pudiese haberle dicho, "No es tu culpa, fui yo quien dudó de ti y te dejó marchar" quiso decir pero no se atrevió, el miedo a un rechazo era demasiado grande. En vez de eso, borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en Elena y en las sensaciones que sus caricias, aunque leves, le provocaban hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban solos en la habitación, Ric y Jenna hablaban en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana Ric?  
- Desesperante. – confesó este, echando una mirada hacia la habitación. – Creo que Damon es la única persona capaz de acabar con mi paciencia.  
- ¿Pero está mejor?  
- Físicamente sí, se está recuperando bien. Pero…  
- ¿Cuál es el problema?  
- Que no sé cómo ayudarle, ese el problema. Tengo la sensación de que la mayoría de lo que le digo no le sirve para nada, que solo le hundo más. No sé cómo ayudarle porque realmente no sé lo que le pasa. Sé que lo que dijo su hermano es parte importante de esto, pero hay algo más, y creo que ese algo le duele más que todo lo demás. Algo que ha pasado entre ellos.  
- No me extrañaría, Elena está muy rara desde el domingo pasado. Ya me pareció muy raro que supiese nada de Damon cuando viniste a buscarla. Pero me extrañó más que ayer no se quedase. – explicó Jenna. – Aunque sí que parecía preocupada esos días, y ahora también lo parece, incluso más que antes, ¿pero ya no debería tener motivos, no? – por toda respuesta Ric se encogió de hombros. – No te preocupes, con un poco de suerte lo hablaran ahora y lo solucionaran.

- Damon duerme, o eso creo, porque falta le hace, ya que casi no come que al menos descanse para que se recupere pronto.  
- ¿No come? – se extrañó Jenna, recordando el comportamiento de su sobrina.  
- Muy poco, tanto ayer como hoy. – respondió Ric, pasándose una mano por el pelo y volviéndose hacia la habitación.  
- Hoy Elena ha hecho lo mismo, no comido apenas nada. – le contó, y ambos se quedaron pensativos, mirando la habitación.

De nuevo, Elena se marchó cuando Ric se fue, aunque esta vez dejó que la llevara hasta su casa, desde donde llamó a Caroline, quien la invitó a dormir a su casa, para que se distrajese de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Elena pasó el día siguiente con Caroline y su familia, aunque principalmente con Caroline, por lo que a pesar de los ofrecimientos de ésta, ese día no se pasó por el hospital para ver a Damon, aunque si llamó tanto a Ric como a Jenna para saber si todo iba bien.  
Ninguno de los dos, le contó a Elena la buena noticia que les había dado Meredith, como todo iba bien y Damon no quería estar más tiempo allí, había accedido a darle el alta al día siguiente por la tarde, si todo seguía como hasta ahora.

Además Jenna les había hecho un ofrecimiento más a los chicos. Como sabía que Ric estaba agotado por pasar las noches allí, durmiendo solo unas pocas horas por las tardes, pero también sabía que lo hacía para no dejarle solo en ningún momento, por lo que no le haría ninguna gracia que Damon estuviese solo mientras él dormía, aunque fuese en su propia casa. Porque en cuanto Meredith salió de la habitación, Damon prácticamente le había suplicado a Ric que le dejase quedarse con él unos días, a lo que Ric accedió enseguida, tranquilizándole con una sonrisa, que el chico le devolvió, claramente aliviado.

Por esto, ella les había ofrecido que fuesen a casa y se quedasen allí, en principio esa noche, y más tiempo si lo necesitasen. Así Ric podría descansar tranquilo, mientras ellas estaban allí con Damon, después de todo ellas vivían solas allí y dudaba que a Elena le importase que los chicos estuvieran allí.

A Ric le pareció una buena idea desde el principio, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Damon. Por lo que le sorprendió que el chico aceptase sin dudar, en cuanto supo que él estaba de acuerdo, agradeciendo a Jenna todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Ese día, Ric se pasó por casa de Damon para buscar algo de ropa, para cuando saliesen. Se cruzó por Stefan, que salía por la puerta cuando él llegó, por lo que apenas intercambiaron un par de frases. A pesar de ello pudo notar la frialdad del chico. No se entretuvo mucho, en una mochila que encontró en el armario de Damon puso algo de ropa y después se marchó a su casa. Si Damon se iba a quedar con él, tendría que volver de todas formas a buscar más cosas.

- Jenna, nos dan el alta. – confirmó alegre Ric, en cuanto ella contestó al teléfono.  
- Me alegro Ric. ¿Cómo está Damon?  
- Mejor, aunque ya sabes, en su línea. – suspiró. – Nos queda recoger un par de papeles y ya nos vamos.  
- ¿Os espero entonces?  
- Dentro de un rato, primero nos pasaremos por mi casa para ducharnos y dejar algunas cosas.  
- Podéis ducharos aquí Ric, hay de todo, por si queréis venir directamente. – le propuso ella. - De todas formas tienes que pasarte a dejar a Elena.  
- ¿A Elena? – se extrañó Ric. – Elena no está aquí Jenna. Hoy tampoco ha venido. – añadió en voz más baja, para que Damon, que estaba en el baño cambiándose de ropa, no le escuchase hablar.  
- ¿Cómo qué no está? Si me ha dicho que iba a ir, pero hace ya un par de horas. – dijo Jenna preocupada.  
- ¿Venía sola? – preguntó Ric extrañado, las otras veces que Elena había ido siempre había sido con alguien, con él mismo o con Jenna.  
- No, ha venido su amiga, Caroline, a buscarla. – recordó ella.  
- Llámala.  
- Espera un momento. – dijo Jenna, cogiendo el teléfono fijo y marcando el móvil de su sobrina. – No lo coge.  
- Ahora te llamo, que lo voy a intentar yo.

Ric colgó y marcó el número de Elena, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Jenna.

- Tampoco lo coge. – le dijo en cuanto ella contestó.  
- Ric… - dijo preocupada.  
- Tranquila, verás cómo no es nada. – intentó tranquilizarla.  
- ¿El qué no es nada? – preguntó Damon, saliendo del baño, ya completamente vestido.  
- Le decía a Jenna… - empezó a contestar Ric, pero ella le interrumpir.  
- Dile a Damon que la llame. – le pidió ella, al escuchar la voz del chico por el teléfono.  
- ¿Tú crees que lo cogerá? – preguntó Ric.  
- Tú díselo. – volvió a repetir Jenna.  
- Damon, ¿puedes llamar a Elena? – le pidió Ric, volviéndose hacia él.  
- ¿A Elena? – se extrañó él, pero hizo lo que su amigo le pedía, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de la chica. Se quedó mirando el móvil entre extrañado y triste. – Me ha colgado.  
- Le ha colgado. – le explicó Ric a Jenna, al escuchar esto Damon le miró, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?  
- ¿Qué pasa Ric? – preguntó.  
- Que no sabemos dónde está Elena, supuestamente debería de estar aquí, y no nos coge el móvil a ninguno. – le explicó.

Damon se tensó al escuchar esto.

- ¿Se ha ido sola? – preguntó preocupado.  
- No, Jenna la ha visto irse con su amiga Caroline.  
- ¿Esa chica tiene coche? – volvió a preguntar, pensativo, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.  
- ¿Jenna, sabes si Caroline tiene coche? – preguntó Ric. – Dice que sí.  
- Se me ocurre un sitio donde pueden estar.  
- ¿Dónde? – preguntaron Ric y Jenna a la vez, Jenna les escuchaba perfectamente a través del móvil de Ric ahora que Damon se había acercado hasta donde estaba su amigo.  
- Dile a Jenna, que mire en los sitios a los que Elena suele ir, y que nos avise si están allí. Yo iré a comprobar una cosa.  
- Tú no vas a ningún lado, que no puedes conducir. – le paró Ric, cogiéndole del brazo, al adivinar sus intenciones. - ¿Le has escuchado, no Jenna? No te preocupes, te avisamos con lo que sea.

Aún sujetándole, los dos salieron de la habitación y se pararon en la recepción del hospital el mínimo imprescindible para firmar los papeles que les faltaban.

- Dime dónde. – le preguntó Ric una vez que ambos estuvieron en su coche.  
- En el antiguo merendero.  
- ¿En el antiguo merendero? ¿Elena lo conoce? – preguntó extrañado, aunque tomó la carretera que los sacaba del pueblo y los llevaba hasta allí.  
- Yo la llevé una vez. – le dijo Damon por toda explicación.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, preocupado, Damon intentó llamarla otra vez, pero de nuevo le colgó. Sin embargo su intuición se confirmó cuando llegaron allí, y vieron otro coche aparcado en la misma zona donde lo hacían ellos cuando iban allí.

- Están aquí. – dijo Ric, expresando en alto el pensamiento de los dos, mientras aparcaba.

Asintiendo, Damon salió del coche, derecho al camino que llevaba hasta el merendero. Ric le siguió en cuanto pudo, sosteniéndole cuando él resbaló en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la zona del merendero, los dos suspiraron aliviados, al ver a las dos chicas sentadas en una de las mesas, de espaldas a donde estaban ellos.

- Llama a Jenna, tranquilízala. – le susurró Damon a su amigo, antes de empezar a andar hasta donde estaban las chicas, que seguían hablando en voz baja, sin percatarse de su presencia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

En silencio Damon se acercó a ellas, pero se quedó paralizado al escuchar su conversación.

- ¿No me vas a contar lo que te pasa Elena? – escuchó como preguntaba Caroline.  
- Es complicado. – suspiró Elena, dejando caer la cabeza sobre los brazos, apoyada en la mesa, con la mirada fija en el paisaje.  
- Es decir, que es por Damon. – adivinó la rubia, mirando al igual que ella hacia el frente.  
- Yo no he dicho eso. – se defendió.  
- No hace falta, últimamente todo lo que te pasa es por Damon o tiene que ver con él. ¿Te ha vuelto a decir que no te cree?

Por toda respuesta, Elena enterró la cara entre sus brazos. Y por el estremecimiento de sus hombros, Damon supo que estaba llorando. Sin importarle que las chicas supiesen que las había estado escuchando, Damon se adelantó a la reacción de Caroline y se sentó en el banco, al otro lado de Elena y la abrazó para consolarla.

- Elena… - fue lo único que dijo antes de notar un golpe en el brazo que le interrumpió, levantó la mirada hasta Caroline.  
- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó entre enfadada y sorprendida por la aparición del chico. - ¿Nos estabas escuchando?

Por unos segundos, Damon desvió la mirada hacia Elena, que seguía llorando entre sus brazos aparentemente sin hacerle ningún caso. Miró a Caroline con decisión antes de hablar.

- Os estábamos buscando. Ric, Jenna y yo. – confesó. Y después volvió a centrar su atención en Elena. – Elena, no llores. – le susurró sin dejar de abrazarla.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? – le preguntó la chica, mirándole aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.  
- Me han dado el alta hace un rato. – les explicó a ambas. – Elena… - tragó saliva antes de hablar. – Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo y me iré. Entendería que lo hicieras… – terminó la frase con dificultad, cerrando los ojos, como si el mero hecho de pensarlo le destrozase.

Elena miró a Caroline antes de responder, secándose sus lágrimas con la mano, la chica lo entendió perfectamente y se levantó, dejándoles solos. Elena esperó hasta que su amiga tomó el camino de vuelta a la zona de parking. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar a Damon, que continuaba esperando una respuesta con los ojos cerrados, con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra, sobre su rodilla.

- No quiero que te vayas, ¿por qué iba a querer eso? – respondió finalmente ella.  
Damon abrió los ojos, desconcertado.  
- Porque me has colgado dos veces. – respondió finalmente. De nuevo, no se atrevió a decirle lo que estaba pensando, "porque hice que te marcharas".  
- Ha sido Caroline. – le confesó ella, mirando el lugar por donde se había ido su amiga. – Yo te lo iba a coger, pero ella no me dejo.

Él imitó su gesto.

- Creo que no le caigo muy bien. –dijo esbozando una leve mueca.  
- No es eso. – negó Elena, defendiendo a su amiga. – Si no hubiese sido por ella nunca me habría atrevido a hacer muchas de las cosas que hice contigo. Es solo que últimamente no tengo muchas cosas buenas que contarle. – confesó tristemente.

Damon desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de ello, al escuchar su última frase.

- ¿Has venido solo? – preguntó ella, aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar que parte de su preocupación se filtrase en su voz.  
- No, Ric está abajo, con el coche. – la tranquilizó él. - No me deja conducir. – añadió, quejándose.  
- ¿Cómo vas a conducir Damon? Si te han dado puntos. – respondió inmediatamente ella, sin pensarlo. - No deberías estar aquí, tendrías que estar descansando.  
- Estoy harto de estar en la cama sin hacer nada Elena. – respondió en tono cansado, ya tenía suficiente con Ric, no quería escuchar más reproches. - Ya te lo he dicho, estábamos buscándote, Jenna nos llamó y se asustó mucho cuando se enteró de que no estabas allí.  
- Jenna… debería llamarla.  
- No te preocupes, ya lo habrá hecho Ric.  
- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido aquí? – preguntó Elena, está vez con curiosidad, recordaba perfectamente como Damon le había dicho que allí no solía ir nadie, por eso le había pedido a Caroline que hiciesen una parada allí.  
- Bueno… se me ocurrió que podías estar aquí, porque si yo quisiera estar un rato a solas, lejos del mundo, o necesitase pensar con tranquilidad, este sería el primer sitio al que vendría. – confesó Damon, con miedo, buscando en su mirada algún signo de rechazo.  
- Acertaste. – y algo en su mirada le hizo seguir hablando, aclararle con que había acertado. – Con lo segundo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber que decirse aunque en realidad tenían mucho de lo que hablar, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Finalmente Damon desvió la mirada, pasándose una mano por el pelo, suspirando. Entonces empezó a hablar, soltando de golpe todo lo que llevaba días torturándole.

- Elena yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad. No debí dudar de ti, nunca pensé que me estuvieras mintiendo en eso, pero… sé que no es excusa, pero la reacción de Stefan, lo que dijo, como lo dijo, joder, es mi hermano… Me hizo dudar, y todo me superó, no era capaz de pensar. Por eso dejé que fueras, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un error, no debí hacerlo, tú solo intentaste apoyarme y yo… yo te eché. Lo volví a estropear todo. Soy un idiota. – terminó Damon, desbordado por sus emociones, ocultando la cara entre sus manos, para que Elena no le viera.

Al verle así, Elena se acercó un poco más a él. Aún seguía enfadada con él por eso, pero no quería tener esa conversación ahora, no cuando era evidente que Damon estaba en un mal momento, no mientras ella no le hablase de la última conversación que tuvo con Stefan.

Pero el hecho de que Damon se estuviese disculpando, intentando explicarse, admitiendo que se había equivocado, le dio esperanzas. Tenía que contárselo. Pero Damon no había terminado de hablar.

- Me preguntaste a quien de los dos creía. Y sobre eso no tengo dudas, al menos ya no. – dijo en cuanto se hubo tranquilizado un poco, dejando caer las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándola con los ojos brillantes. - Te creo a ti Elena, lo hice desde el primer momento, pero el pensar que Stefan, que mi propio hermano, me mintiese de esa forma, me hizo dudar... Pero te creí a ti, me di cuenta en cuanto conseguí aclararme, pero ya era demasiado tarde… - explicó, recordando, triste, que para ese momento ella ya se había ido hacía tiempo. – Joder, si es que no me entiendo ni yo, cuanto más lo pienso más absurdo y estúpido me parece que dejara que te fueras. – confesó él. – No tengo ninguna excusa… Solo puedo decirte que lo siento.  
- Damon… dudaste de mí sin darme ninguna explicación, me echaste de tu casa cuando era obvio que no debías estar solo, ¿cómo crees que me sentí entonces? Un lo siento no es suficiente. – ante esas palabras, Damon agachó la cabeza, creyendo que sus peores temores se iban a cumplir. – Pero es un comienzo, y por ahora, me vale. – siguió hablando ella con voz suave, inclinándose hacia él y apoyando las manos sobre las suyas, lo que provocó que él volviera a mirarla. – No quiero tener esta conversación ahora Damon, prefiero que la terminemos cuando estés bien. Además… - dudó ella. – Tienes que saber algo antes… sobre Stefan.

Al oír el nombre de su hermano, Damon se tensó. Separó su mano derecha de la de ella y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que Elena continuara hablando.

- No. No digas nada. No quiero saberlo. No ahora. – le pidió.  
- ¿Qué? Es importante, no puedes continuar sin saberlo. No puedo seguir guardándomelo. – consiguió decir ella, sorprendida, después de coger su mano y bajarla hasta su regazo.  
- Elena por favor. Respóndeme antes a esto, ¿si continuo unos días más sin saberlo me va a afectar en algo? – su pregunta volvió a sorprender a Elena, quien después de pensarlo detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que si Damon no tenía contacto con Stefan no le iba a afectar no saberlo.  
- Si en esos días no hablas con Stefan, no. – le dijo, después de un largo silencio.  
- No voy a ir a mi casa por un tiempo. Me quedaré con Ric. Además él lo prefiere, piensa que si me tiene vigilado no haré ninguna tontería, otra vez. – respondió tristemente él. - ¿Por eso estabas aquí? ¿Eso qué me tienes que contar es lo que te preocupa? – al ver que Elena asentía siguió hablando. – Por favor Elena, dame unos días de descanso. Olvídalo durante unos días, solo dos o tres días. Te prometo que te escucharé, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Stefan y el resto de mis problemas seguirán ahí para entonces. Por favor. – le volvió a pedir él, susurrando la última frase y apretando su mano suavemente.  
- Damon… Con una condición, prométeme que si me necesitas me avisaras, que no vas a volver a hacer nada así. Estoy contigo en esto, recuérdalo. – cedió ella, acariciando su mano, notando al instante como Damon se relajaba al escucharla. – No quiero perderte, no me eches otra vez. – le suplicó ella.  
- Ya cometí ese error una vez, no pienso repetirlo. – respondió él con seguridad. – Lo siento. – volvió a repetir. - ¿Me perdonas al menos? – le suplicó con la mirada.  
- Te perdono. – asintió ella, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio el cambio que sus palabras provocaban en Damon, por primera vez desde que se marchó de su casa, le vio sonreír y por un momento, los dos se sintieron como si nada hubiese pasado.  
- Gracias. Necesitaba escuchar eso. – reconoció él, sintiéndose más aliviado al saber que su relación con Elena aún tenía arreglo. – Vamos. – dijo levantándose y tirando suavemente de su mano, que aún tenía unida a la suya. – Ric no tardará en subir a buscarnos, pensará que nos ha pasado algo.  
- Vámonos. – coincidió ella, levantándose y empezando a caminar junto a él.

Le miró cuando Damon entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, pero no le dijo nada y él tampoco lo hizo, solo le guiñó el ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Ya era hora. Me teníais preocupado. – les dijo Ric, que les esperaba recostado sobre su coche, en cuanto les vio aparecer. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que caminaban de la mano, pero no les dijo nada. - ¿Estás bien Elena?  
- Sí, sí, tranquilo. ¿Y Caroline?  
- La convencí para que se fuera a casa, con la condición de que te dijera que la llames en cuanto llegues. Nosotros te llevamos a casa. – explicó él, abriendo la puerta trasera del coche para que entrase.

Obediente, Elena se subió al coche, apretando la mano de Damon con más fuerza cuando él hizo el amago de soltarla para sentarse delante. En silencio, cuando Damon la miró, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con ella. Cuando el chico asintió, Elena se fue a mover para dejarle sitio, pero Damon la paró.

- No, quédate ahí, ya doy yo la vuelta. – dijo soltándola.

Extrañada, Elena le siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en el coche.

- No puedo llevar el cinturón de ese lado, rozaría con los puntos. – le explicó Damon mientras se sentaba.  
- ¿Y tú eres el que quiere conducir? Si este es el lado del conductor. – dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mirando cómo se colocaba el cinturón con cuidado de no rozarse en el costado derecho.

Por toda respuesta Damon le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, dejándola caer sobre el asiento central. Repitiendo el gesto, pero esta vez, con una leve sonrisa, Elena cogió su mano, entrelazándola de nuevo con la suya.

Sus gestos no pasaron desapercibidos a Ric, que los miraba por el espejo interior del coche, mientras arrancaba. A mitad de camino Elena recordó algo.

- ¿Ric, has hablado con Jenna?  
- Sí, ya le he dicho que te llevábamos a casa.

Diez minutos después, entraban en la calle de Elena. Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas y Jenna debía de estar mirando por la ventana, esperándoles, porque salió a la calle y se acercó al coche mientras Ric aparcaba.

Inmediatamente Elena se soltó de la mano de Damon y se despidió de ellos a toda prisa.

- Gracias por traerme. Adiós Ric. Damon, acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado. – se despidió, saliendo rápidamente en un intento, de evitar a su tía. – Lo siento Jenna, se nos hizo tarde a Caroline y a mí, estábamos hablando y se nos fue la hora. Lo siento. – la escucharon decir mientras iba hasta la casa.

En cuanto entró, subió las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación, donde se tumbó en la cama mientras llamaba a Caroline.

Ante la huida de su sobrina, Jenna decidió dejarla, se acercó al coche y se inclinó sobre la puerta abierta.

- Gracias por traerla chicos. – les agradeció.  
- No es nada. – le quitó importancia Ric, volviéndose hacia ella.  
- ¿Ya habéis pensado que vais a hacer?  
- Sí, yo voy a casa primero, a darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y coger algunas cosas. – respondió Ric, sin poder evitar que el cansancio se notase en su voz.  
- ¿Y tú Damon?

El sonido de su nombre consiguió que Damon se volviese, hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a la conversación, había seguido a Elena con la mirada cuando se había ido, y ahora miraba la luz de su habitación.

- ¿Quieres quedarte o vienes luego con Ric? – le volvió a preguntar Jenna.  
- Eh… - dudó él, quería quedarse pero le apetecía darse una ducha y refrescarse primero. – Creo que me voy, yo también necesito una ducha.  
- Si eso es lo único que necesitas, puedes ducharte aquí si quieres, hay de todo. Tú también Ric, ya lo sabes.  
- No, gracias Jenna.  
- Como quieras. ¿Damon?

Damon volvió a dudar, mirando de nuevo hasta la habitación de Elena.

- Quédate si quieres. – le animó Ric, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Jenna asintió ante sus palabras.  
- Me quedo, si no es mucha molestia Jenna.  
- Para nada. – le respondió ella, animándole a salir.  
- Compórtate Damon. – le pidió Ric antes de que se bajara.  
- Te veo luego Ric. – se despidió éste con un suspiro.

Damon cogió la mochila que su amigo le había traído de su casa, y se la colgó de un hombro, mientras seguía a Jenna hasta el interior de la casa. Ella le guió por la planta de arriba, que abrió una puerta, para enseñarle la habitación de invitados. Después le señaló la puerta de enfrente, en el pasillo, indicándole que era el baño. Damon se sentó sobre la cama, dejando la mochila a sus pies, mientras se replanteaba si era una buena idea, quizá hubiera sido mejor que hubiese esperado a Ric.

Unos minutos después, sacó de la mochila algo de ropa y se metió en el baño. Jenna le había dejado de todo allí: toallas, una esponja, champú, gel,… El agua caliente le sentó bien, aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo, aunque tenía que llevar cuidado para no mojarse los puntos.

Estaba vestido solo con sus vaqueros y la chapa, regalo de Elena, mirándose por primera vez las heridas en el espejo, cuando la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndole.

Elena entró sin mirar, pensando que quien estaba dentro era su tía. Se quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse con Damon.

- Perdona, no sabía… pensé… - tartamudeó ella por efecto de la sorpresa, sin poder apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, notando como empezaba a sonrojarse. – Perdona, ya me voy. – consiguió decir finalmente, mientras se daba media vuelta, pero Damon la detuvo sujetando su brazo.  
- Elena espera, no te vayas. – le pidió, decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad, ante sus palabras la chica se volvió para mirarle. – Yo… te necesito. – reconoció Damon ante su mirada.

Ante esas palabras, por todo lo que implicaban, Elena olvidó cualquier intención de marcharse que pudiera haber tenido. Se dejó llevar adentro por Damon, quien la acercó a él, con algo de miedo.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio por unos segundos. Al estar tan cerca, Elena no pudo evitar fijarse en sus heridas. Empezando por su rostro, fue acariciándolas suavemente una a una: la sombra de un moratón en el pómulo, la herida ya casi cicatrizada en el labio, un corte en el hombro, un moratón en el pecho, otro en el brazo, hasta llegar a los tres cortes de su costado derecho.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntaba Elena cada vez que se dirigía a una nueva herida, obteniendo siempre la respuesta negativa de Damon.

Al llegar a su costado, donde había recibido las tres puñaladas de Kol, la chica no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de esos angustiosos momentos. Retiró la mano sin tocarlas, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- No llores Elena. – le pidió Damon, algo preocupado, cogiéndola por las mejillas para que le mirase a los ojos. – No soporto que llores por mi culpa.  
- Damon, es que… Había tanta sangre… y… estabas inconsciente… - recordó ella, sin poder reprimir un sollozo, intentando contener las lágrimas.  
- Elena yo… solo puedo decir que lo siento, nunca quise meterme en algo así y mucho menos que tú lo vieras… Si hubiera sabido que Kol tenía una navaja nunca habría empezado la pelea.  
- ¿Tú empezaste la pelea? – repitió asombrada ella.  
- Él me provocó, y yo… me dejé provocar y caí en su trampa. Salimos fuera y fui el primero en lanzar un golpe, inicie la pelea. – reconoció Damon. – De lo que pasó después no me acuerdo, solo recuerdo unos ramalazos de dolor en el costado, supongo que serían las puñaladas.  
- Te apuñaló tres veces. – dijo Elena, más para sí misma que para Damon, aunque él la escuchaba con atención. – Nosotros solo vimos dos, cuando llegamos estabas arrodillado delante de él. Te engañó, te hizo creer que iba a ayudarte a levantarte y después te apuñaló dos veces más, a sangre fría. – recordó ella, también en alto, sintiendo un escalofrío.  
- Y tú lo viste. – susurró Damon, tragando saliva, sintiendo como parte de su malestar volvía. – No deberías haber estado allí Elena, no deberías haber visto eso.  
- ¿Después de lo que me dijiste por teléfono? ¿Después de que Ric me contase que llevabas cuatro días evitándole y sin aparecer? Ric dijo que creía saber dónde estabas, tenías que haberle visto la cara, estaba tan preocupado que no era capaz ni de disimularlo. Tenía que ir, no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Quería ayudarte, quiero hacerlo, no te mereces nada de esto Damon. – respondió ella con firmeza. Y después de llevarse las manos a las mejillas, para coger las suyas, añadió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.- No quiero perderte Damon.  
- Ni yo a ti. – confesó su mayor temor el chico.  
- Estoy aquí. – respondió ella, viendo su miedo en sus ojos. – Estoy contigo. – le repitió sin dejar de mirarle, sonriéndole.

Aliviado, Damon le devolvió la sonrisa, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Elena volvió a sonreír ante ese gesto, antes de besarle, primero con algo de miedo y después con seguridad, notando como Damon la correspondía sin dudar. Ninguno profundizó mucho el beso, pero no fue necesario, era lo que lo necesitaban en ese momento, saber que a pesar de todo, Elena estaba con él y Damon no la iba a apartar.

- Damon. – le llamó ella cuando se separaron.  
- Dime.  
- No es que me moleste, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó extrañada.  
- Jenna no te lo ha dicho. – se rió él. – Nos ha invitado a Ric y a mí a quedarnos esta noche, o lo que necesitemos, mientras él descansa y recupera horas de sueño. Ric me quiere bajo vigilancia continua. – le explicó suspirando. – Y Jenna lo sabe.  
- No me extraña. – dijo ella, negando la cabeza, recordando cómo se había quejado porque Ric no le dejaba conducir.  
- No empieces tú también Elena, ya tengo suficiente con un Ric. – le pidió con tono cansado.  
- Él solo se preocupa por ti, lo hace porque le importas.  
- Ya lo sé. – respondió él, bajando la mirada. – Si eso lo sé, como sé que lleva razón con todo lo que me dice, pero… yo solo puedo decirle que lo siento. Últimamente no paro de repetirlo, a Ric… y a ti también. Lo siento Elena, por todo. – se volvió a disculpar.  
- Damon, no lo digas más, en vez de eso, demuéstranoslo. – le pidió ella. – Si sabes que estabas equivocado, demuestra que lo sientes y arréglalo.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su conversación, antes de que Damon pudiera decirle que tenía razón.

- ¡Elena! Ve a abrir que yo no puedo. – gritó Jenna desde abajo.  
- Será Ric. – le dijo Damon.  
- ¡Elena! ¡Abre! – volvió a gritar Jenna, provocando que los dos rieran.  
- Voy a abrir. – le dijo Elena mientras acariciaba sus manos.  
- Ahora te veo abajo. – respondió él guiñándole un ojo, cuando le soltó.

Elena se rió ante ese gesto, cuando estaba en la puerta se volvió para mirarle.

- Damon, me alegro de que estés aquí, de que estés bien. – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

El chico se quedó solo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de cómo le afectaban la presencia de Elena. Se tocó los labios recordando que le había besado, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Le haría caso, les demostraría a Ric y a ella que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo, le demostraría a Elena que sí que confiaba en ella.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y de colocar todo, Damon bajó al piso de abajo y guiándose por las voces, fue hasta la cocina. Jenna iba de un lado a otro, revisando la comida y buscando cosas por los cajones. Elena, de espaldas a él, estaba entretenida con algo que no podía ver, en una de las encimeras, mientras que Ric bromeaba con ellas. Jenna fue la primera en verle llegar, entre risas, les echó a él y a Ric de la cocina, con la excusa de que ya había demasiada gente allí, y se quedó con Elena como única ayudante.

Los chicos se entretuvieron viendo la tele, competían entre ellos viendo un concurso de preguntas y respuestas. Ric no dejaba de mirar a Damon de reojo, extrañado al verle de tan buen humor, casi parecía que los últimos días no habían ocurrido.

Un rato después, las chicas aparecieron, poniendo la mesa. Ric se levantó para ayudarlas, obligando a Damon, a que se quedase sentado. Con un suspiro, el chico le obedeció, a regañadientes. Elena le llamó, para que fuese con ellos, cuando ya estuvo todo puesto.

Jenna volvió trayendo una fuente de filetes a la plancha y otra con verduras al horno. Dejó que cada uno se sirviera, y como conocía los problemas que tenían tanto Elena como Damon, tenían últimamente con la comida, advirtió en voz alta, que se sirviesen lo que quisieran con la condición de que se lo comieran.

Las conversaciones con Damon habían aliviado gran parte de la preocupación de Elena, como él le había pedido en el merendero se había olvidado de Stefan, y ahora centraba toda su atención en Damon. Al igual que Ric, le observaba comer, y se dio cuenta de que jugueteaba un poco con la comida por el plato, antes de llevársela a la boca, como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo. También se dio cuenta, por la cara que estaba poniendo Ric, que no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba haciendo.

- Yo ya terminé. ¿Vienes a por el postre Damon? – le preguntó, levantándose de la mesa, echándole una mano cuando vio que tenía el plato vacío.  
- Sí. – respondió agradecido, levantándose también.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, por el rabillo del ojo, Elena vio como Ric iba a decir algo pero Jenna le paró con un gesto, dejando que los dos se fueran.

- Gracias. – dijo Damon poniéndose detrás de ella, para dejar su plato en el fregadero. – Me has salvado de Ric. – bromeó.  
- Ya me he fijado. Pero lo del postre no era broma. – respondió Elena, separándose suavemente de él, moviéndose por la cocina buscando un bol por los armarios.  
- No tengo hambre Elena. – le dijo serio, mientras la seguía.  
- Venga Damon, que lo he hecho yo, ¿no vas a probar ni un poquito? – le pidió, haciéndole un gesto suplicante.  
- Si me lo pides así. – cedió Damon, provocando que ella se riera. - ¿Con qué me vas a sorprender? – preguntó apoyándose en una encimera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- Ahora lo verás. – respondió Elena, haciéndose la misteriosa. Damon solo sonrió, mientras la observaba sacar algo de la nevera y echar parte en el bol, siempre con cuidado de ponerse en medio para que él no pudiera verlo.

Finalmente Elena lo volvió a guardar en la nevera, y aún interponiéndose entre Damon y el bol, le dijo:

- Cierra los ojos. Confía en mí. – añadió al ver el gesto de extrañeza de Damon.

Enseguida el chico le obedeció, apoyando las manos en la encimera y cerrando los ojos. Se acercó a él, llevando el bol en la mano y un bote con palillos en la otra. Dejo el bote en la encimera después de coger uno.

- No abras los ojos. – le dijo cogiendo su mano derecha y haciendo que cogiera el palillo.

Le guió la mano hasta el bol y le ayudó a pinchar un trozo de fruta. Después se la acercó a los labios, rozándoselos con la fruta. En cuanto notó el roce, con curiosidad, Damon lo probó, comiéndose el trozo de fruta.

- ¿Manzana? – intentó adivinar.  
- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Elena, volviendo a repetir el proceso, acercándole otra fruta.  
- Naranja. – respondió, esta vez sin dudas Damon. - ¿Qué me estás dando Elena? – le preguntó divertido.

Por toda respuesta, Elena volvió a guiarle hasta que probó otra de las frutas.

- Pera.  
- Vas bien. – le animó ella, acercándole otra. Esta vez Damon se quedó callado, saboreándolo.  
- ¿Es dulce? – preguntó extrañado.  
- Si, ¿sabes lo qué es? ¿O necesitas probarlo otra vez? – le preguntó riendo ella, volviendo a guiar su mano al bol y después a sus labios.  
- Me rindo, ¿qué es?  
- ¿Nunca habías probado el caqui? – preguntó volviendo a reírse. – Ya puedes mirar.  
- No. – reconoció Damon, mirando con curiosidad el contenido del bol. – Macedonia de frutas.  
- Sí, mi madre y yo solíamos hacerla. ¿Te gusta?  
- Sí, esta buena, hasta el caqui. – respondió haciendo un gesto.

Elena se rió, divertida, y Damon la imitó.

- Vamos arriba, ¿te apetece ver una peli?  
- Depende, si la ves conmigo…  
- Claro.  
- Entonces sí, pero esta vez elijo yo ¿eh? No voy a ver Love Actually otra vez. – bromeó, guiñándole el ojo.  
- Está bien. – aceptó Elena con una sonrisa, después de haber fingido que lo pensaba.

Entre risas, los dos subieron hasta la habitación de Elena, pasando ante la mirada cada vez más asombrada de Ric y la mirada divertida de Jenna, sin hacerles caso. Tal y como le había dicho, Elena dejó que Damon eligiera la película, y se tumbaron juntos, en la cama de la chica, para verla.

Entre bromas y casi sin darse cuenta, vaciaron el bol de fruta, que Elena había subido. Estaban a mitad de la película cuando Ric se asomó a la habitación.

- Me voy a acostar chicos. Estoy cansadísimo. – les dijo. – Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches Ric. – le dijo Elena.  
- Descansa. – fue la respuesta de Damon.

Elena quitó la película para no molestar a Ric, en cuanto éste salió de la habitación.

- Mañana seguimos. – le dijo a Damon, éste asintió antes de hablar.  
- Yo también me voy a la cama.  
- Claro. Buenas noches Damon. – se despidió Elena un poco triste porque se fuera tan pronto, aunque lo entendía, Damon debía de estar cansado, después de todo solo hacía unas horas que había salido del hospital.  
- Buenas noches Elena. – dijo, antes de inclinarse sobre ella, dándole un dulce beso de buenas noches. Después se levantó y fue a salir de la habitación. Desde el marco, se volvió a mirarla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Sin saber qué hacer, Elena se quedó sola en la habitación. Escuchó las voces de Damon y Jenna abajo, y después los pasos de éste cuando volvió a subir. Aburrida, buscó algo con lo que entretenerse, aún era pronto y no tenía sueño.

Estaba sentada delante de la mesa, concentrada en un libro que tenía abierto cuando Jenna llamó, entrando en la habitación.

- Me voy a la cama Elena, que ya es tarde. – dijo en voz baja, acercándose hasta ella. - ¿Qué lees? – preguntó con curiosidad, levantando las tapas del libro.  
- Solo repasaba algo, para el examen de mañana. – explicó Elena, estirándose.  
- ¿A qué hora le tienes?  
- A última, a la 1 y media. – ante eso, Jenna asintió para sí misma antes de hablar.  
- No sabía que tenías examen. Mañana tengo que ir al trabajo sin falta, porque tengo una reunión importante. Como Ric también se va a ir, porque tiene mucho trabajo atrasado en la consulta de estos días, había pensado que para que Damon no se quede solo, podías quedarte tú con él, ¿qué te parece? – le propuso.  
- ¿Y las clases? – dudó Elena, aunque la verdad es que la idea le encantaba, de todas formas no quería mostrarse demasiado entusiasmada delante de Jenna.  
- Si no son muy importantes, porque un día no vayas no pasa nada, ¿no? Yo a las 12 y media, a la 1 como muy tarde, estaría aquí. Te acercaría al instituto cuando llegue, para que vayas al examen. Piénsalo Elena, no creo que sea muy buena idea dejarle solo, por eso los invite a venir, porque si no Ric no iba a parar ni un segundo de vigilarle, y él también necesita descansar. Además, seguro que a Damon le encantaría quedarse contigo. – se rió ella.  
- ¡Jenna! – protestó Elena, sintiendo como se ruborizaba.  
- ¡Elena! – la imitó ella, volviendo a reírse. – Solo piénsatelo, te hago un justificante para esas horas, pero solo si no te pierdes nada importante.  
- Bueno… Caroline puede pasarme los apuntes, y quitando el examen, el resto de las clases son de repaso para los finales… - reflexionó para sí misma. – Me quedo. – respondió finalmente, sonriendo.

Jenna asintió, era lo que había esperado desde el principio.

- A la una como muy tarde estaré aquí y te llevo al examen. – repitió Jenna. – Pero esto solo va ser un día ¿eh? Que estás en el último año y no me gustas que pierdas clases. – le advirtió.  
- Sí, buenas noches Jenna. – se despidió ella, moviendo la cabeza negativamente intentando reprimir una risa.  
- Buenas noches Elena, que descanses. – se despidió su tía, saliendo de su habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Elena llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de de dormirse, cuando decidió levantarse a beber agua, esperando que eso la ayudase a dormir. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible salió de la cama y, en de bajar hasta la cocina fue a beber agua al baño.  
El agua le refrescó y cuando salió del baño no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo, que la obligó a pararse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que salía luz por debajo de la puerta que tenía delante. Se quedó parada unos segundos, dudando si llamar o volver a su cuarto. Al final, se decidió por esto último. Había dado ya un par de pasos hacia su cuarto cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Asustada, se giró, para encontrarse con Damon, vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera gris, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Cuando él vio que había captado su atención, le hizo gestos para que entrara, gestos que volvió a repetir al ver que ella dudaba.

- Creía que estabas durmiendo. – le dijo en voz baja, mientras él cerraba la puerta con cuidado tras ellos.  
- No, en realidad… estaba pensando. – reconoció él en el mismo tono, tomando su mano para conducirla a la cama. – He visto la sombra por debajo de la puerta, primero pasar y luego quedarte delante de la puerta, y bueno, he ido a ver quién era. – le explicó, sonriéndole tímidamente, mientras se tumbaba boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
- Quería beber agua, pero no quería arriesgarme con la escalera, algunos escalones crujen, depende de donde pises. – le contó, tumbándose en la cama e imitando su postura. – Luego he visto la luz y no sabía si estabas bien, cómo te has ido hace bastante diciendo que te ibas a la cama…  
- Llevó ya como un par de horas dando vueltas, me cuesta dormir. – reconoció Damon, con voz triste.

Preocupada, Elena se giró para mirarle, quedando tumbada de lado, ¿además de tener problemas con la comida, también los tenía para dormir? Jenna no le había contado nada sobre eso. Ahora que lo sabía, no le extrañaba que ni Ric ni ella quisiesen que Damon se quedase solo, aunque físicamente lo pareciera, aún no estaba bien.

- Damon… - empezó a decir, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, poniendo la mano bajo la cabeza, para apoyarse en la palma.

Pero se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle. Damon imitó su postura, girándose de la misma forma para poder mirarla.

- Elena, mañana por la tarde tengo que ir al hospital, ¿me acompañas? – le preguntó él, cambiando de tema.  
- Claro. – respondió sin dudar la chica, y luego algo preocupada, añadió. - ¿Por qué tienes que ir? ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No, no, tranquila. – se apresuró a tranquilizarla Damon, acariciando su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, al darse cuenta de que la había asustado. – Solo es para una revisión.  
- ¿Una revisión? Si acabas de salir. – se extrañó ella.  
- Si, fue una de las condiciones de la doctora Fell para que me diera el alta. Que fuera todos los días para que pudiera ver como evoluciona todo. – explicó él.  
- ¿Cuáles fueron las otras?  
- Se resumen todas en una palabra, reposo. – reconoció él.  
- Ya me extrañaba que te hubieran dado el alta tan rápido. Deberías estar allí Damon. – afirmó ella, cogiendo su mano, que aún seguía en su mejilla.  
- Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que estar allí, Elena. No empieces tú también por favor, ya discutí bastante con Ric por esto. – respondió Damon muy serio. - No quiero estar allí. No quiero estar en un lugar que constantemente me recuerda la muerte de mi padre y todo lo que pasó después. – reconoció Damon, desviando la mirada, intentando reprimir esos dolorosos recuerdos, ya que al nombrarlos habían vuelto a su mente.  
- Lo entiendo Damon. Sé lo duro que es eso. A mí me pasó lo mismo la noche que estuve allí con Ric. – le contó, intentando animarle. Esta vez fue ella, quien acarició su mejilla para reconfortarle.

Al sentir su contacto, Damon se dejó reconfortar, al igual que había hecho en el hospital. Se concentró en la chica para borrar los recuerdos de su mente.

- ¿Por eso no te quedabas en el hospital? – le preguntó, buscando sus ojos, cuando se relajó un poco.

Elena se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa durante un par de segundos, Damon sabía que ella había estado allí, que había ido a verle.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Jenna? – preguntó después de tragar saliva, bajo la mirada interrogante del chico.  
- No. – negó él.  
- Entonces tuvo que ser Ric.  
- Tampoco. – volvió a negar él. – No hizo falta que me lo dijeran Elena, yo… - se paró nervioso y cogió la mano de Elena que aún tenía en su mejilla, entrelazándola con la suya. – No estaba dormido, al menos, no cuando llegabas. – confesó finalmente, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de la chica con el pulgar.  
- ¿Estabas despierto? – preguntó asombrada Elena, por toda respuesta Damon solo asintió. – ¿Lo escuchaste todo? – volvió a preguntar, notando como se sonrojaba al recordar las cosas que le había dicho esas veces, cuando creía que dormía.  
- No sé si todo porque me quede dormido, las dos veces, antes de que te fueras. Pero sí bastante. – reconoció el chico.  
- Dímelo. – le pidió, aún avergonzada. - ¿Qué escuchaste?  
- Me dijiste… que habías estado preocupada por mí, que no os apartara, que me dejase ayudar, que los tres queríais ayudarme. – una vez que empezó le resultó más fácil hablar. – Y lloraste por mí. – susurró Damon, recordando el momento en que había sentido caer la lágrima de la chica en su mejilla, ese momento en el que necesito de todo su autocontrol para no delatarse, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, porque en realidad tenía demasiado miedo de haberlo estropeado. – No fue tu culpa Elena, tú no me fallaste, no pienses eso. – continuó hablando. – Yo fui el que se equivoco, el que te alejo, no te culpes de nada. Ni te imaginas lo que te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, el apoyo que me das, que a pesar de todo estés conmigo. – se sinceró Damon, apretando de nuevo su mano.

Ante estas palabras Elena se acercó más a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Se soltó de su mano, llevando la suya a su nuca, con el pulgar acariciando su cara y el resto de los dedos enredados en su pelo. La mano de Damon, que ella acaba de dejar libre, fue derecha a su cintura.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Damon?  
- Porque… tenía miedo Elena. – reconoció finalmente el chico, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni de acariciarla suavemente. – Miedo de que te fueras si sabías que en realidad estaba despierto, de que no pudieras perdonarme… de haberte perdido por haber tomado la peor decisión en un mal momento. No sabía que pensar, por un lado las cosas que me decías, pero el otro, luego no estabas allí...  
- Damon yo… me fui porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, la última vez que nos vimos me echaste de tu casa. No podía soportar que lo hicieras otra vez, y menos cuando sabía lo mal que estabas... Y después… me enteré de algo, lo que me pediste que olvidara y tenía miedo, de que de nuevo pensarás que te mentía. – confesó Elena, recordando la tormenta de emociones que había sentido los días anteriores, emociones que, sin saberlo, Damon la había ayudado a controlar.

Damon no contestó, pero no hacía falta, Elena podía ver sus emociones en sus ojos, el dolor, la culpa y la tristeza de los últimos días, miedo, pero también había amor y arrepentimiento. Sin decirle nada, se incorporó para tirar de las sábanas que ambos tenían a sus pies, hasta que los tapó a los dos. Entonces volvió a la misma postura de antes, recostada sobre una mano y abrazando el cuello de Damon con la otra.

- Duérmete, que ya es muy tarde. – le susurró con dulzura, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, contestando a su pregunta silenciosa.  
- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? – preguntó Damon, alucinado y feliz por su reacción.  
- Como no te calles y te duermas, me voy a mi cama. – le amenazó en broma. – Tú eliges. – añadió mientras le cerraba los ojos suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, antes de volver a enredarlos en su pelo.  
- Me callo. – respondió él, sin intentar abrir los ojos, llevando la mano hasta la cintura de la chica, abrazándose de nuevo a ella.  
- Damon… Duérmete.  
- Shhhhh. – le susurró el chico, después de buscar a tientas sus labios con la mano, cuando tuvo apoyado un dedo en ellos en gesto de silencio. En cuanto notó la sonrisa de Elena contra su mano, volvió a bajar hasta su cintura, acariciándola hasta que pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

A su lado Elena no tardó en quedarse dormida, ayudada por la suave respiración del chico.

Al día siguiente, la luz que se colaba entre las persianas despertó a Damon, que dormía tumbado boca arriba. Desorientado por unos segundos, se cubrió los ojos con las manos, hasta que recordó donde estaba. Sonriendo, tanteó con una mano en el espacio a su lado, buscando a Elena. Pero no encontró nada, estaba solo en la cama.

Aún sin levantarse, tanteó por la mesilla hasta que encontró su móvil. Al ver la hora comprendió porque Elena no estaba, eran ya más de las 10, por lo que estaría en el instituto. Bostezando, se sentó en la cama, y se quedó pensando por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer. Podía escuchar algunos ruidos en la planta de abajo, por lo que decidió levantarse.

Medio adormilado, recorrió la desierta planta de arriba y bajó las escaleras. Los ruidos venían de la cocina, donde Elena, con el pelo aún algo húmedo y vestida con vaqueros y una rebeca, estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buenas días dormilón. – le saludó en cuanto le vio entrar, mientras se acercaba para besarle.

El chico aceptó su beso, aunque cuando terminaron tuvo que frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

- ¿No tienes clases hoy? – le preguntó extrañado, bostezando de nuevo.  
- Sí, pero Jenna me ha hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar. – respondió Elena sin separarse de él.  
- Dime que no ha sido quedarte de niñera. – suspiró Damon, empezando a entenderlo.  
- Bueno, si no quieres no te lo digo, pero es justo eso. – se rió ella, al ver la cara que ponía el chico. – Anda, no te enfades. – le dijo, volviendo a atrapar sus labios.  
- Si me lo pides así. – susurró, correspondiéndola con pequeños pero intensos besos. – No me malinterpretes, me encanta que te quedes conmigo, pero me parece exagerado que te pidan que te saltes las clases.  
- No te preocupes, lo único importante de hoy es un examen, pero es a última hora. Jenna me lleva. Te prefiero a ti que al instituto. – se apresuró a aclararle, dándole un nuevo beso antes de separarse de él. Damon protestó mientras la seguía por la cocina, intentando cogerla por la cintura. – ¿Qué quieres desayunar?  
- No sé, no tengo mucha hambre. – respondió cuando finalmente la cogió, atrayéndola y girándola hacia él.  
- ¿Sabes lo que te diría Ric si estuviese aquí no?  
- Sí, que coma. – suspiró Damon, imaginándose perfectamente la cara de su amigo. - ¿Qué sugieres?  
- Lo que quieras: zumo, café, leche, bollos, tostadas,… - empezó a enumerar Elena, pero se vio interrumpida por Damon, que estaba más interesado en darle pequeños besos en el cuello, besos que recorrían su piel como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió separarse de él.  
- Has dicho que lo que quiera. – se defendió Damon, dedicándole su pícara media sonrisa, intentando continuar donde lo había dejado.  
- Tranquilo. – le paró Elena, apoyando las manos en su pecho y empujándole suavemente. - ¿Qué quieres, qué Ric nos mate? – le preguntó bromeando.  
- Lo que quiero es estar contigo Elena. – respondió, poniendo las manos sobre las de ellas, encima de su pecho.  
- Y yo, Damon. Me muero de ganas de estar contigo, pero aún no estás bien, ¿o ya te has olvidado de los puntos? – le preguntó ella, bajando la mano, aún unida a la de Damon, desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, dejándola cerca de la zona afectada.

Damon cerró los ojos, suspirando, Elena llevaba razón, se había olvidado de los puntos. En realidad desde la tarde anterior, se había olvidado de todas sus heridas.

- Me muero de ganas de que me quiten los puntos. – respondió finalmente, copiando la frase que le acababa de decir, dándole la razón. Elena tragó saliva al ver el brillo que recorrió sus ojos. – Vamos a desayunar anda.

Al final acabaron compartiendo el desayuno en el salón, mientras terminaban de ver la película que habían dejado a medias la noche anterior, porque aunque Elena se había levantando antes, le había estado esperando para desayunar con él.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, sin separarse mucho el uno del otro, en un acuerdo tácito para el que no habían necesitado palabras. Cuando Jenna llegó, también los encontró juntos, tumbados el uno frente al otro en el sofá, con las piernas de Damon sobre las de Elena, cada uno concentrado en su propio libro.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal la mañana? – les saludó, acercándose para darles un beso, primero a su sobrina y después a un sorprendido Damon.  
- Bien. – respondieron ambos, mirándose con complicidad.  
- ¿Ya estás lista Elena? – le preguntó Jenna, mirando su reloj, se había retrasado un poco más de lo que esperaba.  
- En un segundo. – respondió, cerrando el libro y terminado así su repaso. Después salió corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras escuchaba a su tía preguntarle a Damon cómo estaba.

Un par de minutos después bajaba poniéndose el abrigo, en cuyo bolsillo lleva el estuche, lo único que necesitaba para el examen.

- Cuando quieras. – le dijo a su tía, mientras iba detrás del sofá y apoyaba las manos en los hombros del chico, quien la miró divertido.  
- Vamos. Ahora vuelvo Damon. – dijo ella, volviéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo fuera.  
- Suerte. – le deseó el chico, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
- Hasta luego Damon. – se despidió Elena con una pícara sonrisa, antes de revolverle el pelo y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

El sonido de la risa y las protestas de Damon la persiguió hasta que cerró la puerta. Aún seguía riéndose cuando se montó en el coche, Jenna la miró con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la chica negó con la cabeza.

Se despidió de Jenna en la puerta del instituto, y mientras esperaba en el pasillo a que acabase la clase, su móvil sonó, avisándola de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Suerte con el examen, aunque no la necesitas. Puedes con eso y mucho más, incluso conmigo .D. "

No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro al leerlo, al igual que siguió sonriendo mientras escribía su respuesta.

"Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. ¿Sabes? Te queda genial el pelo despeinado ;P "

Un par de segundos después, su móvil volvía a pitar. Esta vez, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el contenido del mensaje, antes de que Caroline apareciera a su lado. Le echó una rápida mirada al mensaje antes de cerrarlo y poner el móvil en silencio.

"Gracias Elena"

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tú también te has quedado estudiando, como la mayoría de la clase? – le preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.  
- Algo así. – respondió Elena, mientras la seguía dentro. Como siempre, se sentó en la mesa de al lado. – He estado con Damon. – le susurró.  
- Claro, estudiando. – se rió Caroline. – Te digo yo lo que habéis estado estudiando.  
- Que sigue teniendo puntos en el costado. – le dijo Elena, totalmente roja, ante lo que insinuaba su amiga. – Además sí que he estado estudiando, un rato.  
- No los va a tener siempre. Al menos habréis hablado ¿no? ¿O eso tampoco lo puede hacer? – volvió a reírse ella.  
- Caroline. – protestó Elena, aunque ella también se estaba riendo. – Si, hemos hablado.  
- ¿Y?  
- Y se ha disculpado, por lo que hizo, por lo que dijo, por todo.  
- Y por esa sonrisa deduzco que le has perdonado. ¿Vuelves a estar con él?  
- Sí, supongo que sí. – reconoció ella, aunque sin poder evitar que algo de duda se filtrase en su voz, sobre todo al ver que Stefan, seguido por otros dos chicos, entraba por la puerta en ese momento. Es cierto que volvía a estar con Damon, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, el problema es que una pequeña parte de su mente no podía olvidar lo que sabía de Stefan. Y esa misma parte de ella, tenía mucho miedo por lo que fuese a pasar cuando se lo contase a Damon.

Las dos amigas no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que el profesor entró a clase y les ordenó separarse. La clase estaba muy llena, porque aparte de toda gente de su propia clase, el profesor había hecho venir a algunos alumnos de otras clases que no se habían podido examinar el día que tenían asignado, como Stefan.

Esa tarde, Damon y Elena entraban al hospital, sin necesidad de decirse nada, extendieron sus manos para unirlas, cada uno luchando con sus propios recuerdos. El chico preguntó en recepción y fue guiando a Elena hasta la zona de consultas, donde se sentaron a esperar a que les llamasen.

Meredith apareció poco después, al verles esperando, les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran. Elena le apretó la mano en gesto de ánimo y le soltó, indicándole que fuera con ella.

- Cierra la puerta. – dijo en cuanto el chico entró. – Siéntate y quítate la camiseta. – le pidió, sin mirarle, señalándole una camilla que había en un lateral.

Sintiéndose nervioso de repente, Damon la obedeció. Aún revisando el historial del chico, empezó a preguntarle, para asegurarse de que no había habido ningún problema ni ninguna posible recaída. Después revisó sus heridas, comprobando que la mayoría estaban ya prácticamente curadas o a punto de hacerlo. Poniéndose unos guantes, examinó los tres cortes de su costado con cuidado, al rozarlos Damon hizo un gesto de dolor.

Meredith fue hasta el teléfono e hizo una breve llamada. Un par de minutos después, otro médico, un hombre de pelo cano que rondaría los cincuenta, entró en la habitación.

- Échale un vistazo a esos puntos. – le pidió Meredith, señalando el costado del chico.

Cogiendo un guante, el hombre se inclinó y revisó con cuidado las heridas, apretando suavemente la zona. De nuevo, Damon no pudo reprimir un leve gesto de dolor cuando le tocó los puntos. Asintiendo, el hombre se separó y tiró el guante a una papelera, antes de dirigirse directamente a Meredith.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? – le preguntó ésta.  
- Creo que están bien. ¿Cuánto hace que se los pusiste?  
- Cinco días contando hoy. Por eso te he llamado, necesito una segunda opinión.  
- ¿Estás pensando en quitarlos? – preguntó él.  
- Sí, están cicatrizando bien y empiezan a tirarle de la piel. – dijo Meredith, los dos hablaban como si Damon no estuviese allí, y eso no le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.  
- Sí, pero las heridas aún están demasiado tiernas, si se los quitas ahora se podrían volver a abrir. ¿Te molestan? – le preguntó esta vez a Damon, quién respondió con una negativa. – Bien. – asintió él. – Yo lo dejaría al menos un día más, incluso un par de ellos, mientras no le molesten. ¿Necesitas algo más Meredith?  
- No, eso era todo. Gracias por echarle un vistazo.  
- De nada. – se despidió él, saliendo de la habitación.  
- Bueno, pues vamos a esperar un poco más. – murmuró para sí misma antes de dirigirse hacia Damon. – ¿Puedes venir mañana a la misma hora? – el chico asintió, por lo que Meredith siguió hablando. – Si notas que te duelen o te molestan al hacer algún movimiento, te vienes, sea la hora que sea. Y si no quieres acabar otra vez en el hospital, intenta no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. – le advirtió. – Y por cierto, si la próxima vez vienes con alguien, con Ric o con tu novia, pueden entrar contigo. Hasta mañana Damon. – le despidió con un gesto.

Damon se puso la camiseta e imitó su gesto antes de salir. Recorrió con rapidez el pasillo, buscando a Elena con la mirada, ella le sonrió cuando le vio, tranquilizándole sin saberlo.

- Salgamos de aquí anda. – le pidió Damon, tendiéndole la mano.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella algo preocupada, dejándose llevar por él. - ¿Qué te han dicho?  
- Ya sabes que no me gusta estar aquí. – respondió simplemente él.  
- Damon… Me estás asustando, ¿qué te han dicho? – volvió a preguntar ella, cuando ya estaban en la calle, tirando de él para que se parase y le giró hacia ella.  
- Eh tranquila. No pasa nada, estoy bien. – le aclaró al darse cuenta de que en verdad la había asustado. – Lo siento, es que los hospitales me ponen nervioso, no quería asustarte. – se disculpó poniendo la mano debajo de su barbilla para que le mirase. – Estoy bien Elena. No pasa nada, de verdad. – volvió a repetir, antes de acercarse lentamente y, al ver el consentimiento en sus ojos, besarla con ternura.

Elena le dio un leve golpe en el pecho cuando se separaron.

- La próxima vez dímelo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo. – le reprochó ella, antes de volver a coger su mano y seguir andando.  
- ¿Me acompañas mañana? – le preguntó Damon.  
- Claro Damon. – dijo ella mientras se giraba para mirarle.

Él le sonrió agradecido antes de cambiar de tema, los hospitales no les traían buenos recuerdos a ninguno de los dos.

Ric ya había llegado cuando ellos volvieron. Jenna y él estaban sentados juntos en el sillón, riendo por algo, en apariencia totalmente relajados. Los dos se volvieron hacia ellos cuando los escucharon entrar, saludándoles. Después de darle un leve beso a Jenna, Ric se levantó y fue hasta los chicos.

- Hola Elena. ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al responderle. Después se volvió hacia Damon, evaluándole silenciosamente con la mirada. - ¿Podemos hablar Damon? – le preguntó serio, haciendo un gesto para que fueran al piso de arriba.  
- Claro. – respondió él, siguiendo a su amigo escaleras arriba. Antes de subirlas del todo, se giró un momento y aprovechando que solo Elena le podía ver, asintió con la cabeza mientras la guiñaba el ojo, dándole a entender que iba a hacer lo correcto.

Los chicos estuvieron arriba mucho rato pero cuando bajaron, aunque seguían algo serios, la incomodidad y la tensión que había entre ellos durante la mayor parte de los últimos días había desaparecido.

Esta vez Ric también se quedó, y con tanta gente, la rutina habitual de las dos chicas se vio trastocada. Tuvieron que utilizar el baño que había en la habitación de Jenna, además del que había en el pasillo, para poder ducharse todos en un tiempo razonable. Y de nuevo, fueron las dos chicas las que se encargaron de preparar la cena. Tan entretenidas estaban, que Elena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su móvil había sonado, como consecuencia de un nuevo mensaje.

"Me cuesta creer que hayamos acabado de esta forma… te echo de menos Elena. D."

El único momento algo más tenso de la noche fue precisamente en la cena, donde de nuevo Elena tuvo que echarle un cable a Damon, para que no se llevase una bronca de Ric.

Sin embargo esa noche, fue Damon el que fue a buscar a Elena. Aprovechó que todos estaban en la cama, para levantarse en silencio. Y al ver la luz por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de la chica, se asomó un poco, abriéndola con cuidado. Elena sonrió al verle aparecer, y no fue necesario ningún gesto por su parte, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesilla, antes de levantarse.

En pocos minutos, estaban tumbados de medio lado en la cama de la habitación de Damon, dándose todos los besos que habían tenido que contener por la presencia de Ric y Jenna.

- En algún momento tendremos que hablar con Ric y Jenna ¿no? – preguntó Elena, cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Damon en su mejilla.  
- Ric lo sabe o debería saberlo. – reconoció él, Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida y le interrogó con la mirada. – Yo solo tengo a Ric Elena, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, cuando tú estabas con… - deliberadamente Damon evitó pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, aún le dolía demasiado pensar en él. – Después de que me regalaras esto. – se volvió para señalar la chapa que estaba en la mesilla, ya que solo se la quitaba para dormir y ducharse. – No podía aguantar más, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Ric era mi única opción. Supongo que sabe que aclaramos las cosas después de eso. Lo que no sé es lo que pensará ahora. – siguió explicando él. – Más o menos sabe lo que pasó, lo que Stefan me hizo creer. – pronunció la última frase con rapidez.  
- Yo se lo conté, me lo preguntó uno de los días que estuve en el hospital, cuando me llevaba a casa. – ante esas palabras, Damon asintió levemente.  
- Lo sé, me lo contó. También yo le conté algo, no le di detalles claro. – se apresuró a añadir para tranquilizar a la chica. – Lo que no le conté y no tengo intención de contarle es lo que pasó después, entre nosotros. – dijo, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que notó la mano de Elena acariciando su cuello. – Primero, porque pienso que es solo cosa nuestra. Y segundo, porque cuanto más lo pienso más estúpido me siento por cómo actué. Él no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que se imagina que volvemos a estar juntos.  
- Jenna también se lo imagina, me ha echado unas cuantas indirectas. – le contó la chica, riendo al recordarlo.  
- Mejor entonces, solo tenemos que confírmales lo que ya saben. – respondió él, volviendo a besarla. - ¿Mañana vas al instituto?  
- Sí, mañana me toca madrugar. – protestó, acurrucándose más contra él. – Con lo a gusto que estoy aquí contigo.  
- Avísame cuando te vayas, ¿vale? Buenas noches Elena. – le susurró, dándole un último beso, acomodándose junto a ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya suavemente.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – susurró ella, enredando una mano en su cabello.

- Damon. – susurraba suavemente Elena, acariciando su rostro, intentando que soltara su cintura para poder levantarse.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró el chico, aún completamente dormido, tapándose los ojos con las manos, en un intento de seguir durmiendo.  
- Me voy a clase, sigue durmiendo anda. – le dijo ella, apoyando una rodilla en la cama, para besarle las manos. – Luego te veo. – le susurró, antes de levantarse.

Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del chico, procurando no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, toda la sangre se agolpó en su cara, al encontrarse con Ric mirándola desde el pasillo. Incómodos, se miraron por unos instantes, en los que pareció que él iba a decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y simplemente, dio media vuelta para bajar a la planta de abajo.

Aún seguía avergonzada cuando bajó a desayunar, Ric estaba en la cocina desayunando a su vez.

- No es lo que parece… - intentó explicarse sin mirarle.  
- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Elena. – la cortó él, tan incómodo como ella. – No quiero saber lo que estabais haciendo.  
- No…  
- No, déjalo. No os voy a decir nada. – volvió a repetir él, acercándole una taza de café por la mesa. – Ven. – dijo invitándola a sentarse con él, sin saber que hacer Elena cogió un par de tostadas y se sentó a su lado. – Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho estos días.  
- No he hecho nada Ric.  
- Claro que sí, lo has hecho por Damon. – dijo sonriéndola. – Damon está mucho mejor, y es por ti, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Ya que a ti te hace más caso que a mí, no le dejes que se vuelva a hundir. Odio verle así, sobre todo porque siempre piensa que está solo, cuando no es verdad, y por eso se autodestruye como lo hace.  
- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo. – respondió ella, ya con confianza, devolviéndola la sonrisa de vuelta, mientras los dos terminaban de desayunar.

Mientras estaba en el instituto, Elena recibió otro mensaje.

"Odio esta situación, tenerte tan cerca y no poder ni mirarte… Hoy se me han escapado más cosas de lo que pretendía, pero que pensaras que había tenido algo con R fue demasiado para mí… ¿Qué me has hecho Elena? D."

Extrañada, lo releyó varias veces, sin comprender nada, hasta que un nombre acudió a su mente. R había escrito Damon, ¿sería R de Rebekah? Era lo único que tenía sentido, pero si estaba hablando de Rebekah, ¿de cuando era ese mensaje? No tenía ningún sentido que Damon lo hubiese escrito ahora, por lo que solo se le ocurría una cosa. Ese tenía que ser uno de los mensajes que Damon había escrito y no había enviado, en esos días que ambos estuvieron separados y sin hablarse. Y si ese lo era, el anterior mensaje también tenía que serlo, porque tampoco tenía sentido. Decidió preguntarle a Damon, pero no sabía que no iba a tener oportunidad de hacerlo, porque otras cosas iban a borrarlo de su mente.

Al igual que la tarde anterior, los dos fueron al hospital, pero esta vez Damon tiró de ella, suavemente, para que le acompañara dentro de la consulta. Sintió de nuevo el aguijonazo de los nervios, mientras Meredith revisaba sus heridas.

- Vale, todo va bien. – les aseguró Meredith. – Esperad aquí, que voy a por el instrumental, voy a quitarte esos puntos.  
- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Elena, acercándose a él, en cuanto Meredith salió.  
- No estaba seguro, me dijeron que hoy o mañana.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque no quería que pensases que solo te lo decía por…

Meredith los interrumpió, entrando mientras sostenía una bandeja, pero no les hacían falta más palabras, Elena había entendido a lo que se refería.

- Túmbate boca arriba, mirando había la pared. – le indicó, de forma que su costado herido quedase hacia ella. Se puso los guantes mientras examinaba las heridas por última vez, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el chico. – Como no te relajes, esto te va a doler mucho. – le avisó. – Esperaré hasta que me digas.

Al escuchar esto, Damon cerró los ojos, intentando hacer lo que le pedían. Pero los abrió en cuanto notó las manos de Elena en sus mejillas. La chica se había colocado detrás de la cabeza de la camilla, justo detrás de él.

- Mírame a mí. – le pidió. Por toda respuesta Damon asintió, guiñándole un ojo para aparentar seguridad, antes de decirle a Meredith que empezara.  
- Ya está. – anunció Meredith un cuarto de hora después, dejando caer las tijeras y las pinzas sobre la bandeja.  
- ¿Ya? – preguntó Damon sorprendido, incorporándose para mirar. Apenas había notado nada, solo un par de tirones.  
- Sí. – confirmó ella, enseñándole la bandeja, para que viera el hilo. – Has tenido suerte de que los cortes fueran tan limpios. Como estuviste con antibióticos ni siquiera nos hemos tenido que plantear el peligro de una infección, y eso ha ayudado a que se curen mejor. Ni siquiera te van a quedar cicatrices.

Los dos chicos asintieron, mientras Damon se incorporaba.

- Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana a la misma hora. – se despidió de ellos Meredith, indicándoles que ya podían salir.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Elena, de nuevo agarrada a su mano, cuando salieron del hospital.  
- Libre, me siento libre. – respondió él, y sin saberlo repitió algunas de las palabras que su amigo le había dicho a Elena esa mañana. – Y es por ti. Lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, no lo he sentido con nadie Elena. – confesó, soltando su mano para poder rodear sus hombros con el brazo, acercándola a él.

Elena acarició su espalda, por encima de su cazadora, sin atreverse aún a rodear su cintura por si le hacía daño. Riendo, y sin decirla nada, con la mano que tenía libre cogió la de la chica y la bajó, hasta introducirla en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Así fueron caminando de vuelta hasta la casa de la chica, disfrutando de la conversación y de la presencia del otro.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron una nota de Jenna en la cocina, diciéndoles que habían salido a tomar algo y que volverían en un par de horas. Damon abrazaba a Elena por detrás, con las manos en su cintura, mientras ambos leían la nota. Al volverse, pudieron ver en los ojos del otro el mismo brillo que recorría los suyos.

En esta ocasión fue Elena quien tomó la iniciativa, guiando a Damon hasta su cuarto. Sin perder en ningún momento su pícara sonrisa, se dejó desvestir y mimar por Elena, hasta que incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se tumbó encima de ella. Devolviéndole besos, mordisquitos y caricias, a la vez que se encargaba de su ropa.

Pronto estuvieron iguales, pero continuaron un rato más sintiéndose. Sus respiraciones, algo entrecortadas, se fundieron en una, cuando Damon entró en ella, arrancándoles un gemido a ambos.

- Te quiero Elena. – le susurró Damon, aún respirando con dificultad, retirándole un mechón de la cara, cuando se tumbó a su lado, al terminar.  
- Te quiero Damon. – respondió ella, inmensamente feliz al escuchar eso.

Se quedaron un rato más así, juntos y relajados en la cama. Finalmente Elena se levantó, ignorando las protestas del chico.

- Voy a ducharme.  
- También quiero una ducha. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le preguntó pícaro Damon, incorporándose de la cama. Elena rió, encantada con la idea.  
- Como me meta contigo en la ducha, nos íbamos a pasar un buen rato allí. – dijo pícara, mientras acariciaba con la mano el firme torso del chico. – Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, ni me apetece que Ric y Jenna nos pillen así. - respondió, empujándole suavemente en el pecho. Damon se dejó caer, riéndose.  
- Otro día entonces.  
- Otro día. – afirmó ella sin dudar.

Después de salir de la ducha y cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando que el día anterior Ric había estado en su casa y le había traído la mayor parte de sus cosas, para que él no tuviera que ir, Damon fue hasta la cama de Elena y se tumbó con un peluche que llamó su atención, esperando a que ella terminase.

Elena sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, ante la imagen de Damon con su osito tumbado en su cama. Pero lo que no se esperaba es lo que Damon le dijo a continuación.

- Cuéntamelo Elena. Cuéntame eso que tanto te preocupaba el otro día. – le pidió incorporándose en la cama.

La sonrisa de Elena desapareció, y sentándose junto a él, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse ánimos antes de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa entre Stefan y tú, Damon? – empezó preguntando.  
- Bueno, eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Tú eres lo que pasa. – respondió desconcertado Damon, sin entender a que venía esa pregunta.  
- No. No me refiero a ahora, me refiero a… antes, en el pasado. – aclaró ella, al ver que había malinterpretado su pregunta.  
- No sé a qué te refieres Elena, nunca ha pasado nada entre Stefan y yo, solo lo de ahora. – volvió a responder, cada vez más confundido.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso?  
- Claro. Déjate de rodeos Elena, dímelo de una vez.

Con un suspiro, la chica enterró la cara entre sus manos durante unos segundos, iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

- Fui a ver a Stefan después de verte a ti en el hospital, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo de ti? – y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, continuó hablando. – Me dijo que toda la gente que está a tu alrededor sufre y que me había hecho un favor al separarme de ti. Creo que sabía que tú y yo estábamos juntos, porque cuando corté con él me dijo que me iba a arrepentir por hacerlo, y después me lo volvió a repetir, que me había avisado que me iba a arrepentir si seguía contigo. También me dijo que no sabía nada de ti, que entre él y yo nunca hubo nada y que… - ahí Elena dudó, notaba como Damon se iba tensando con cada palabra suya, y la incredulidad estaba pintada en su rostro. – También dijo que no te consideraba su hermano, que no le importaba lo que dijera la sangre. Y creo que iba a decirme algo más, pero su novia apareció y ya no siguió hablando. Katherine Mikaelson.

Sin decir nada, apretando los puños en un gesto de rabia, Damon se levantó y salió de la habitación. Preocupada, y con miedo por lo que pudiera decirla, Elena salió detrás de él.

- ¿Qué haces Damon? ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó intentando pararle, al ver que Damon se dirigía escaleras abajo, directamente hacia la puerta. – Damon, respóndeme. – le pidió, sujetándole con fuerza del brazo.  
- A buscarle, esto no puede quedar así. – respondió sin mirarla, mientras se libraba de su agarre, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Por suerte no llegó muy lejos, porque justo en ese momento Ric y Jenna llegaron, cruzándose en la puerta con él, impidiéndole salir. Al ver el miedo en la cara de la chica y la cara desencajada de Damon, unida a su postura tensa, Ric se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y siguió interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

- Déjame salir Ric. – le pidió Damon, en un tono de voz desprovisto de emoción. A la espalda del chico, Elena le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera.  
- ¿Qué pasa Damon? – preguntó sin moverse.  
- Déjame salir. –repitió, intentando pasar a la fuerza, pero aún no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y Ric consiguió sujetarle.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó de nuevo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, excepto los forcejeos de Damon por librarse de su agarre. - ¿Estás bien Damon?  
- No. – respondió cuando finalmente Ric le soltó, empujándole al interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Elena los contemplaba desde la parte baja de las escaleras, con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo reflejada en la cara. Jenna, por su parte, pasaba la mirada de uno a otro sin entender nada.  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada, Damon Salvatore. – insistió Ric cabreado, cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Quieres saber lo qué pasa? ¡Pasa que me acabo de enterar de que mi hermano está intentando joderme la vida totalmente a propósito! - explotó Damon, dejándose caer, con rabia, en el primer peldaño de la escalera.  
- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. – respondió alucinado Ric.  
- Ya me gustaría a mí que no lo fuera. Pero es verdad, tiene que ser verdad, ¿si no como puede saber Elena de Kath? – respondió sin mirarles, totalmente desesperado.  
- ¿Quién es Kath? – preguntó Ric, sintiéndose totalmente perdido en la conversación.  
- La novia de Stefan. – respondió Elena, pero Damon rápidamente la corrigió.  
- No. Es más que eso, es la hermana pequeña de Klaus, el que decía ser mi amigo mientras me engañaba con mi novia en el instituto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron Ric y Elena al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.  
- Me habéis escuchado perfectamente. – respondió Damon sin mirarles, ocultando la cara entre sus manos, por unos instantes, hasta que notó los brazos de Elena sobre sus hombros.

Preocupada, la chica se había sentado en el escalón de atrás y le estaba abrazando, apoyada contra su espalda. Su primer impulso fue apartarla para poder levantarse, porque lo que quería era salir de allí y buscar a Stefan, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué era lo qué quería hacer? No lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer, pensó sin poder evitar que sus hombros temblaran, de forma involuntaria.

- Damon. – le susurró Elena al notarlo, abrazándole con más fuerza.

El chico lo aceptó, cerrando los ojos, mientras cogía sus las manos. Ric y Jenna los miraban, sin saber que decir. Como últimamente le pasaba a menudo con Damon, Ric tenía la sensación de que le faltaba la mitad de la información. Cruzaron una mirada, antes de sentarse ellos también en las escaleras, cada uno a un lado de Damon.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado Damon. – le pidió Ric, apoyando una mano en la pierna del chico. - ¿Qué te ha dicho Stefan?  
- Como si me hubiese dicho algo. No me habla desde que me vio con Elena. – respondió Damon, el dolor en su voz era casi palpable. Ric y Elena intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. – Que te lo cuente ella, que es a la que se lo ha dicho.  
- Yo… - dudó Elena, abrumada por la situación. No quería repetirlo, no delante de Damon. Ya tenía suficiente con el brutal cambio que había visto en él al escucharla, como para volver a ahondar en las heridas si lo repetía por segunda vez. Sentada detrás de él, solo podía ver su figura. Pero por su posición, inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, aunque seguía cogiendo sus manos y acariciándolas de vez en cuando, era fácil pensar que no estaba realmente allí, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. – Bueno, el día que me acercaste a casa, cuando te dije que iba a ver a Caroline, en realidad fui a ver a Stefan…

Pasó un rato hasta que la chica terminó su relato, durante todo ese tiempo Damon no se movió ni hizo ningún comentario.

- Eso es muy cruel. – dijo Jenna horrorizada, cuando su sobrina terminó de hablar. La mirada de Elena y el silencioso asentimiento de Ric, le indicaron que ellos compartían su opinión.  
- No entiendo nada. – dijo finalmente Ric, su rostro también se había transformado, ocultando sus pensamientos, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupado o cuando trabajaba. – Esto no es algo que aparezca así de repente, es algo que necesita tiempo. ¿Por qué no me hablaste nunca sobre cómo estaban las cosas entre Stefan y tú, Damon? Damon. ¡Damon! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Damon! – finalmente Ric desistió, haciendo un gesto de desesperación, al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Elena, para que hiciera algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros a su vez, sin saber qué hacer. Pensativa, se mordió el labio.

- Dejadnos un momento. – les pidió.

Asintiendo, los dos se levantaron y se marcharon hasta la cocina, entornando la puerta tras ellos. Elena esperó hasta que estuvieron solos y antes de levantarse, depositó un dulce beso en la nuca de Damon. Bajó los escalones que le quedaban y, arrodillándose, se puso delante de él.

- Damon. – le llamó suavemente sin obtener respuesta. Suspirando, volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez dándole un suave empujón en el pecho.

Y esta vez, sí reaccionó. Pestañeó sorprendido, algo descolocado, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que le costó unos instantes volver a la realidad. Elena aprovechó ese tiempo para sentarse con él, en su rodilla, empujando su brazo en el camino.

Instintivamente Damon abrazó su cintura, rodeándola con los brazos, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo levemente por un momento. Pero era un sonrisa triste, que por supuesto, no se reflejaba en sus ojos. La chica pasó un brazo por sus hombros, en un intento de reconfortarle.

- Damon… Lo siento… - empezó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió.  
- No Elena, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Tú no has hecho nada malo, no tienes la culpa de que mi hermano sea un cabrón. – terminó Damon con rabia, tensando todo su cuerpo.  
- Damon... – volvió a repetir ella, con la mano enredada en su pelo. Y de nuevo, él no la dejó terminar de hablar.  
- ¿Sabes por qué llegue a pensar qué me habías mentido en algún momento?  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó entre sorprendida y dolida Elena, pero rápidamente le contestó. - No, claro que no. Aún no entiendo porque pensaste eso. Nunca te mentí Damon.  
- Ya lo sé. – la respuesta del chico fue inmediata, lo que hizo desaparecer todo el dolor que ese momento le había recordado a la chica. – Sé que es una tontería, pero sí lo pensé fue porque… El día después de que te torcieses el tobillo, vi a Stefan desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Le vi correr hacia una chica y besarla, desvié la mirada, porque no quería verlo, cuando volví a mirar ya no estaban. Estaban demasiado lejos, pero yo…, pensé que esa chica eras tú. – confesó Damon, sin mirarla, entre avergonzado y enfadado por haber caído en la mentira. – Era lo lógico, supuestamente estabais juntos entonces, ¿qué iba a pensar? Luego me dijiste que habías estado todo el día en tu casa y… creía saber lo que había visto… aunque ya me estoy dando cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.  
- Yo no era, estuve con Caroline todo el día, estuvimos aquí. – recordó Elena.- Tenía que ser Katherine, claro, por eso me dijo que ella era su novia de verdad... - Damon simplemente asintió, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. – Solo estuvo utilizándome para hacerte daño. – dijo Elena, cayendo en la cuenta.  
- Y seguro que era con ella con la que se pasaba el día colgado del teléfono. – la expresión de Elena le confirmó que llevaba razón. – Siempre se venía a hablar cerca de donde yo estaba, y yo… siempre pensaba que hablaba contigo. Si lo que quería era hacerme daño, lo consiguió… lo ha conseguido. – de nuevo el dolor apareció en su voz al reconocerlo.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta del papel, que involuntariamente, había jugado.

- Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, de nuevo. Lo siento Elena, siento mucho haber pensado que me mentiste, haber dudado de ti. – se disculpó Damon, deshaciendo el abrazo que los unía, para secarle las lágrimas. – No llores, por favor, no me lo merezco.  
- No seas tonto Damon. – le regañó ella, quitándole la mano para volver a llevarla a su cintura. – Por supuesto que no te lo mereces, lo que te está pasando es lo que no te mereces. – le aclaró secándose las lágrimas con el puño. – Y deja de disculparte por cosas que ya están habladas y aclaradas. Estoy contigo, y lo voy a estar hasta que tú me digas lo contrario.

Esta vez un leve brillo iluminó los ojos de Damon cuando volvió a sonreírla. La abrazó con más fuerza acercándola a él.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo fantástica que eres Elena? Lo eres y mucho, que a pasar de todo estés a mi lado, si no hubieses estado conmigo no habrías estado metida en este lío. – dijo con la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de la chica, que aún seguía sentada en su pierna.  
- Damon… - le susurra ella, inclinándose sobre su oído. – Volvería a pagar ese precio si eso significa poder estar contigo. Sí, contigo. – le remarcó. - Con el increíble chico que me ayudó a superar mi pasado, a vencer el miedo y a volver a ser yo misma, con el mismo chico que me enamoró con sus detalles y sorpresas… – se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, haciendo una pausa, para poder mirarle. Al notar su movimiento, Damon hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron. Sin dejar de mirarse, Elena siguió hablando. –… y con sus ojazos azules. – terminó con una sonrisa. - Con el mismo cabezón que se empeña en cargar él solo con sus problemas y no dejarse ayudar por nadie, en tomar siempre el camino más difícil. – esta vez ambos sonrieron, porque los dos sabían que se lo estaba diciendo de forma cariñosa.  
- Ahí te equivocas, creía que eso ya estaba hablado ¿no? – la sorprendió él, guiñándole un ojo. - Alguien muy importante para mí, alguien a quien debo muchas cosas y que siempre ha conseguido sorprenderme, alguien que por primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre, me hizo recordar como soy de verdad. Ese alguien me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer y que no la volviese apartar de mí… Te quiero Elena. – le susurró, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al darse cuenta de la necesidad en su voz, Damon la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Como hablaban en susurros, se habían ido acercando hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Esos centímetros desaparecieron cuando ambos se fundieron en un beso, un beso tierno que era lo que Damon necesitaba en ese momento, la confirmación de que no estaba solo, de que tenía a Elena. Poco a poco, la intensidad fue aumentando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido.

Avergonzada, Elena se dejó caer entre sus piernas ocultando la cara contra su pecho, mientras éste rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo, abrazándola contra él.

- Desde luego tienes el don de la oportunidad Ric. – regañó a su amigo, que era quien había carraspeado, interrumpiéndoles.  
- ¿Ahora sí contestas? – preguntó éste, con ironía, a su vez. Damon alzó las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión. – Que paciencia… - murmuró Ric. Solo Jenna, que estaba a su lado, le escuchó, y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar que se le escapase una carcajada.

Al escuchar la risa ahogada de su tía, Elena se atrevió a mirar. Al igual que ella, Damon los miraba divertido. Jenna intentaba controlar la risa, mientras que Ric la miraba moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

- Así no ayudas. – volvió a susurrar, provocándola un nuevo ataque de risa.

Damon y Elena intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba, pero les hacía gracia la situación. Fue de nuevo Ric, quien les devolvió a la dura realidad.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó a Damon, ignorando a Jenna.

El chico suspiró antes de responder.

- Si por mejor entiendes más tranquilo, sí, lo estoy. – contestó finalmente, pero con esas palabras no engañó a nadie. Todos entendieron lo que había insinuado, ya no estaba tan cabreado como antes, pero le seguía doliendo, y mucho… - ¿Vienes Ric?  
- ¿Ir adónde? – receló Ric.  
- Exactamente dónde estás pensando. Quiero hablar con Stefan, si es tan valiente para ir dándome puñaladas traperas por la espalda, a ver si lo es para reconocérmelo a la cara. – respondió Damon, muy serio.

Ric lo pensó, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que pensar, por el gesto del chico veía que estaba decidido a hacer lo que decía. Y después de lo que Elena les había contando, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar ahí, solo que Damon iba a salir herido de esa conversación. Lo tenía claro, no iba a dejarle ir solo.

- Está bien. – cedió finalmente.  
- Vamos. – dijo decidido él, intentando levantarse, tarea algo difícil porque Elena y él seguían enredados.  
- ¿Ahora? – fue la pregunta de Ric.  
- Sí, antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión. – afirmó Damon, haciendo un nuevo intento de levantarse, esta vez con éxito al levantar también a Elena, que aún seguía abrazada a él.

Damon la miró antes de seguir a su amigo, que había empezado a ir hacia la puerta. Elena pudo volver a ver esa chispa en sus ojos y como su seriedad desaparecía, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la miraba.

Se giró para ir con Ric, pero se detuvo, asombrado, al notar como Elena entrelazaba la mano con la suya.

- Yo también voy. – dijo ella, sorprendiendo también a Ric, quien miró a Jenna y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, entendía perfectamente que su sobrina quisiera ir con Damon.  
- No creo que sea buena idea… - empezó a decir Ric, pero la chica le cortó.  
- Voy a ir Ric. Me guste o no, yo también estoy metida en esto. Stefan me estuvo utilizando. – aunque cuando terminó de hablar, miró a Damon, pidiéndole una respuesta silenciosamente.

Él no la decepcionó, a pesar de esta dividido por sentimientos contradictorios, el tener a Elena a su lado en ese momento, le daba fuerzas para afrontar lo que preveía que iba a ser uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Soltó su mano, solo para pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, dejando caer la mano hacia abajo, acercándola hasta que sus cinturas se tocaron. Con decisión, ella volvió unir su mano con la suya, y juntos pasaron al lado de Ric, saliendo hasta el coche de éste.

A Ric no les quedó más remedio que seguirles, se despidió de Jenna con un gesto y se montó en el coche. Los dos chicos volvían a ir atrás, y aunque iban en silencio, a Ric no se le escapaban los gestos y las miradas que se dedicaban. También se dio cuenta que a medida que se iban acercando a su casa, Damon se iba poniendo cada vez más serio y tenso.

Cuando Ric aparcó delante de la casa, pudieron ver varias luces encendidas y al acercarse más, pudieron escuchar música que salía del interior. Con movimientos tensos y mecánicos, Damon buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y las introdujo en la cerradura.

- Juntos, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Elena poniendo su mano sobre la de él, la que sujetaba las llaves, girándola suavemente.  
- Juntos. – afirmó él, agradecido, completando el movimiento que ella había iniciado.

Y juntos, Ric, Damon y Elena, entraron en la casa. La música venía del salón, pero allí no había nadie. Sin decir nada, Damon apagó el reproductor y después de que las últimas notas sonaran, pudieron escuchar el sonido de unas voces que provenían de la planta de arriba.

Los tres reconocieron sin esfuerzo una de ellas, la de Stefan, pero Elena no fue la única en reconocer la segunda, la de Katherine.

- Iré a ver qué pasa con la música. – escucharon decir a la chica, al igual que escucharon las protestas de Stefan.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo para prepararse, Kath, vestida sólo con una camiseta de Stefan, que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, apareció por las escaleras. Por un momento pareció sorprendida al verles allí, pero en cuanto su mirada se fijó en Damon, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Eh Stef, tenemos compañía. – gritó, volviéndose hacia el pasillo por el que había venido, antes de seguir bajando, lentamente, hacia ellos.

Un par de minutos después, un Stefan a medio vestir la siguió. Y solo hubo silencio hasta que Stefan y Kath se encontraron al pie de la escalera.

- Hermano. – le saludó éste con ironía, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que Kath compartía.  
- Cuanto tiempo Damon. No has cambiado nada. – dijo ella, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo sin molestarse en disimular.

Elena, molesta por esa actitud, cogió la mano de Damon, acercándose un poco más a él.

- Siento no decir lo mismo Kath, eras más mona de pequeña. - respondió él con dureza, acababa de reconocer a Kath como la chica que había visto desde su ventana. Y sin más preámbulos desvió su atención hacia Stefan, quien le sonría burlón. – Eres un cabrón Stefan. ¿Cómo has podido? – le dijo con rabia.  
- ¿Ya le has ido con el cuento? – se rió él, dirigiéndose a Elena. Volvió a reírse antes de seguir hablando. – Me sorprende, la verdad, estaba segurísimo de que tampoco te iba a creer esta vez.

"Esta vez", las palabras resonaron varias veces en sus oídos hasta que Damon asimiló lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de mentirme de esta forma? – repitió, notando la adrenalina y la tensión recorriendo su cuerpo.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de mentiras Damon? – preguntó Stefan, ignorando totalmente sus preguntas. Con cada palabra, más evidentes eran el odio y la rabia en su voz. – Hablemos de mentiras. Según tú soy un mentiroso.  
- Lo eres. – añadió sin dudar Damon, la única respuesta que consiguió fue la risa de su hermano.  
- Tiene gracia que tú, precisamente tú, el rey de las mentiras, me llames mentiroso a mí. ¿O acaso crees que no sé que llevas mintiéndome casi cinco años? – las palabras de Stefan dejaron a Damon paralizado.  
- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Damon consiguió articular, con apenas un hilo de voz.  
Realmente no era una pregunta, era más un gesto de sorpresa, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Ninguno de los tres necesitó más información para comprender lo que Stefan acababa de insinuar, pero él siguió hablando.  
- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar nunca de que mataste a nuestro padre? ¡Fue por tu culpa! – le gritó Stefan, dando un paso hacia él. – ¡Fue por tu culpa!

Dolor, eso fue lo único que notó Damon en ese momento, el dolor que la acusación de hermano le provocó, removiendo a su vez las viejas heridas, ya cicatrizadas, de ese época. Por su parte, Elena se giró para poder mirarle, mucho más preocupada por él que unas horas antes, cuando se lo había contado en su casa. Sus temores se confirmaron, Damon tenía los labios apretados en una línea tensa, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Además estaba pálido, pero lo peor eran sus ojos, sin rastro de su característico brillo, en los que pudo ver tanto la sorpresa como el dolor, que seguro que le estaban atormentando.

- ¿Ahora ya no dices nada? – preguntó Stefan, destilando ironía en su voz, continuando con su discurso. - ¿En serio fuiste tan ingenuo de pensar que nunca me iba a enterar de que conducías tú? ¡Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar, Damon!  
- Solo eras un crio Stefan. – se defendió él, con la poca voz que fue capaz de recuperar. - ¿Qué querías, que le dijese a un niño de trece años que aparte de estar destrozado por haber perdido a mi padre, también lo estaba porque era yo quien conducía? Fue un accidente, un maldito accidente. – explicó, remarcando la última palabra. – Se nos cruzó un animal, ¿cómo iba a saber eso?  
- Voy a cumplir los 18 dentro de poco y aún no te he escuchado decirlo.  
- ¡Joder Stefan! No es un tema que me apetezca recordar. También podrías haberme preguntado en vez de montar todo esto.  
- Claro, para que me mintieras otra vez, como has estado haciendo todo este tiempo al ocultármelo. Si de verdad no fueses tan culpable como dices, no tendrías nada que ocultar. Por suerte, tengo a alguien más sincero que no dudó en contarme la verdad. – al decir esto se giró para mirar a Kath y su mirada se dulcificó un poco, cuando ella extendió la mano para unirla con la de él.

De nuevo Damon se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué pintaba Kath allí? Por lo que acababa de decir Stefan, había quedado claro que no era una simple casualidad que ella estuviese allí, ¿pero cómo podía saberlo ella?

El desconcierto de Damon era tan grande, que debía de ser fácil leerlo en su rostro, porque sin necesidad de preguntar, Kath empezó con su explicación.

- Seguro que te alegrará saber que tu hermano y yo llevamos juntos ya un par de años, aproximadamente. Nos llevábamos muy bien y compartimos muchas opiniones. – fue lo primero que dijo, antes de continuar hablando, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa. – Perdí a mi hermano por tu culpa y me pareció justo que tú perdieras al tuyo. Por eso, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad le conté toda la verdad sobre ti, que conducías el coche, que ibas entretenido con el móvil, que te lo callaste todo… Pero resulta que encontré algo mejor, en vez de enfrentarse a ti como esperaba, Stef empezó a venir a mí y gané un aliado. Nuestra amistad fue a más, aunque no es necesario que te diga lo que vino después, te lo puedes imaginar. – terminó inclinando la cabeza, en un gesto pícaro.  
- ¿Cómo…? – empezó a decir Damon, después de tragar saliva.  
- ¿Cómo lo sé? – le cortó Kath adivinando su pregunta, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de suficiencia.  
- Lo leyó en mi consulta. – respondió Ric, quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano durante toda la conversación, sorprendiendo a todos. – Es la única explicación.  
- Sí, exactamente así. – confirmó ella, algo cabreada porque Ric le hubiese estropeado el efecto de su revelación.

Damon miraba a su amigo, sorprendido, era la primera noticia que tenía de que él conociese a Kath, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle pero no quería hacerlo allí, delante del traidor de su hermano y su novia. Fue precisamente la voz de ésta, la que le hizo volver a girarse hacia ellos.

- Le rompiste la nariz a mi hermano en la fiesta de graduación, te vi hacerlo. – le acusó ella, ahora sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. – Y como yo, lo vio la gran mayoría de los que estaban allí, y los pocos que no lo vieron, se enteraron enseguida. Klaus Mikaelson acababa de recibir un puñetazo de su mejor amigo, Damon Salvatore, al que nadie volvió a ver después de eso. – eso era cierto, al escucharlo Damon recordó como se había alejado de todos sus amigos del instituto, muchos al principio le llamaron e intentaron mantener su relación. Pero poco a poco todos fueron dejando de hacerlo, al ver que él no ponía ningún interés, incluso Elijah, quien le había avisado de que Rebekah le engañaba, dejó de llamarle al poco tiempo. – Klaus nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día, todos sus amigos le dieron la espalda. La única que estuvo fue Rebekah, hasta que un día discutieron y Klaus la echó de casa, gritándola que nunca más volviera por allí. Eso le terminó de hundir, pero las cosas empezaron a mejorar cuando en septiembre empezó la universidad. Hizo nuevos amigos y volvió a sonreír como antes. – ahora había cariño en la voz de la chica. – Hasta el día que se encontró con Elijah, al parecer era amigo de una de las chicas del grupo de Klaus, y por supuesto, en cuanto Elijah le vio allí, no se puedo contener y empezó a contar los mismos rumores que habían atormentado a Klaus todo el verano. Acabaron peleándose, lo que favoreció que la gente creyera a Elijah, y poco a poco, otra vez mi hermano se fue quedando solo. De nuevo en la misma situación, incapaz de soportarlo más, un día cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó, dejándome solo una carta, donde me explicaba todo esto, diciendo que se marchaba lejos de aquí para iniciar una nueva vida, donde nadie le conociese. Y no he tenido noticias de él desde ese día. – en este punto la voz de la chica tembló un poco, y en un gesto tierno que no encajaba que la imagen que les estaba mostrando, Stefan la abrazó contra él.

- Y por eso, sus padres la estuvieron llevando unos meses a terapia conmigo, pero no le sirvió de nada entonces, por eso les sugerí otras opciones a sus padres. Y por lo que veo tampoco te sirvieron. – continuó Ric la explicación, mientras avanzaba hasta colocarse detrás de Damon y Elena. – Lo siento Damon, yo no sabía que su hermano y el Klaus del que tú me hablaste eran la misma persona. Siempre me dijo que le echaba la culpa a uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero nunca conseguí que me dijera su nombre – se disculpó en voz baja.

- Esto es mejor. El día que mis padres se retrasaron y tuve que estar esperándoles en la calle, fue el mejor desde que Klaus se marchó. No me lo podía creer cuando te vi aparecer allí, y cuando escuché lo que hablabais, lo vi claro. En cuanto pude, en unos minutos que me quedé sola porque Alaric tuvo que salir, busqué y le eché una foto con el móvil a lo que tenía sobre ti. Lo leí en casa tranquilamente mientras pensaba lo que hacer. El resto fue fácil, busqué a Stefan entre clases en el colegio, y se lo conté. Como no me creyó, le enseñé las fotos que había hecho, y el resto ya lo sabes. Los dos estábamos de acuerdo en que tenías que pagarlo. – terminó de decir ella, recuperando su pose habitual.

- Intenté avisarte Elena. No me caes mal y no tengo nada contra ti, pero te empeñaste en estar en medio… - se medio disculpó Stefan con ella.  
- A mí no me extraña que no te hiciera caso. La verdad es que Damon sabe como atraer a las chicas, eso tengo que reconocerlo. El peluche en la feria, cena en un sitio que organizan espectáculos, noche de fiesta por ahí y después solos en casa,… - empezó a enumerar Kath.  
- Bueno, aunque lo mejor fue como acabó esa noche. – respondió Stefan, recordando con una sonrisa, que ese fue el día que Kath le había dado el aviso de que estaban los dos en su casa, cuando apareció por sorpresa.  
- ¡¿Nos habéis estado espiando?! – preguntó incrédulo Damon, controlando a duras penas su enfado.  
- Claro, nunca andas dos veces con la misma chica. – le confirmó Kath, había sido ella quien lo había hecho, porque de los dos, era la que tenía más tiempo libre ya que había terminado el instituto el año anterior. – Cuando empezaste a repetir, aprovechamos la oportunidad.  
- Lo intenté Elena, te avisé. Damon no es lo que tú crees, puede parecer bueno, pero luego realmente, te decepciona. – cada palabra de Stefan era como si le echasen sal en una herida abierta para Damon.

- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? – le soltó ella cabreada por todo lo que estaba escuchando, por todo el daño que Stefan y Kath le estaban haciendo a Damon, y de paso, a ella. – ¡Qué es tu hermano! ¡No puedes culparle porque quisiera protegerte de lo que fue un asqueroso accidente! – le gritó, defendiendo a Damon.  
- ¿Y qué sabrás tú lo que pasó? Como siempre, todos le defendéis. – contestó Stefan con desprecio, pero algo en la expresión de Elena le hizo darse cuenta de algo. – Te lo contó, a ti que no eres nada para él te lo contó. Y a mí no.  
- Fue un accidente Stefan, no puedes culparle por eso. Yo lo sería más que él entonces. – siguió defendiéndole, intentando que Stefan entrara en razón.  
- ¿Tú también? Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Normal que os entendáis tan bien cuando los dos sois asesinos. – respondió Stefan, aún dolido por esa revelación.

Inmediatamente Elena bajó la mirada, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por lo que no vio como Damon se separaba de ella y se abalanzaba hacia su hermano. A puñetazos, los dos se revolvieron un poco por el suelo, hasta que en seguida Damon tomó el control de la situación, y consiguió inmovilizar a su hermano.

- No te reconozco Stefan. – le dijo con rabia, apretando con fuerza sus brazos contra el suelo. – No sé quién eres. Solo fue un accidente, y si no te dije nada fue porque no estaba preparado para ello, estuve destrozado mucho tiempo. Pero si me hubieses preguntado por supuesto que te lo habría contado todo, así que no me acuses de mentiroso. – y sin mirarle, se levantó, retrocediendo para consolar a Elena.  
- Me da igual lo que digas, para mí eres culpable, el asesino de nuestro padre. Deberías haber muerto tú y no él. – espetó con rabia Stefan, con una mano en el labio que Damon le acababa de partir de un puñetazo, incorporándose en el suelo, apoyándose en Kath que se había arrodillado a su lado.

Damon se quedó congelado, a un paso de Elena, y ella, que había alzado la cabeza en cuanto escuchó a Damon hablar, pudo ver como el chico cerraba con fuerza los ojos, y aunque luchaba por intentarlo, alguna lágrima escapó de ellos.

- Lo que estás haciendo no tiene nombre Stefan. – consiguió decirle él, sin ni siquiera volverse para mirarle. – No vuelvas a hablarme, aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. Y por supuesto, deja a Elena en paz, no vuelvas a meterla en tus estúpidas teorías.  
- Sin problema, estaré encantado de hacer eso. Vamos Kath, si nos disculpáis, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Con esa respuesta, Stefan terminó de levantarse y agarrándose a la chica, quien se despidió con una frase burlona, volvieron a subir las escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

- Damon… - susurró Elena aún con lágrimas en los ojos, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, acariciando su brazo para hacerle saber que estaba allí.  
- No digas nada Elena. – le pidió él, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Solo abrázame, por favor.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, al que pronto se unió Ric, que se prolongó durante varios minutos. La presencia y la cercanía de sus amigos junto a él, fueron como un bálsamo para el dolor de Damon, y así se lo reconoció.

- Sois lo único que tengo. No sé qué sería de mí si no fuese por vosotros.  
- Estamos contigo Damon. – le respondieron los dos, al unísono, como si lo hubiesen ensayado. Y esa coincidencia les arrancó una leve sonrisa a los tres.

- Vámonos anda. – dijo Ric, cuando notó que el chico parecía estar más tranquilo. Los dos asintieron, cada uno limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano, mientras se daban la otra.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, de nuevo Elena y Damon iban juntos atrás y aunque el chico parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando, acariciaba con el pulgar la mano de Elena. Cuando aparcaron delante de la casa de Elena, Damon se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo en el oído a su amigo, quien asintió. Después salió del coche junto a Elena. Se detuvieron en el porche, el uno enfrente del otro.

- ¿Sabes que lo que ha dicho Stefan no es verdad? No eres un asesino, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Damon cerró los ojos antes de contestar, las palabras de su hermano aún le dolían demasiado.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo a ti tampoco ¿eh? – respondió finalmente, clavando su mirada en ella y cogiendo sus mejillas.  
- No lo hago. Solo fueron trágicos y estúpidos accidentes. – Elena respondió con las mismas palabras que él le había dicho en el merendero, cuando se contaron sus pasados el uno al otro.  
- Lo sé. – respondió con una leve sonrisa él, al reconocer sus propias palabras y toda la verdad que había en ellas.

Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de reducir la distancia que les separaba y fundirse en un beso reconfortante. Cuando se separaron, Elena tiró suavemente de él para que entraran, pero Damon no se movió, solo negó con la cabeza.

- Me voy a ir con Ric esta noche. – le explicó, algo nervioso por si ella le malinterpretaba. – Necesito estar un rato a solas, ¿lo entiendes verdad?  
- Sí. – finalmente asintió ella, claro que lo entendía. - ¿Te veo mañana?  
- Claro. – le sonrió él, consiguiendo que ella le sonriera de vuelta.

Volvieron a besarse, sin importarles que Ric o Jenna pudiesen verles, antes de despedirse. Desde la puerta Elena se giró para mirarle, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa, cuando él hizo lo mismo desde la mitad de la calle y sus miradas se encontraron . En respuesta Damon le guiñó un ojo, antes de seguir andando y montarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Esa noche, cuando ya hacía un par de horas que las dos se habían acostado, Jenna se levantó a beber agua. Subía las escaleras de vuelta al cuarto, cuando vio la luz que salía desde la habitación de Elena. Suavemente, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó a la chica, que la miraba incorporada en la cama, releyendo en su móvil un nuevo mensaje de Damon.  
- No. – respondió ella.  
- ¿Es por Damon? – ante la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, Jenna se acercó a la cama. - ¿Estás preocupada por él, verdad?  
- Sí, fue muy duro Jenna. Si lo fue para mí, ni quiero ni imaginarme como fue para él.  
- Dale tiempo Elena. Si pasase algo, Ric nos habría avisado, puedes estar tranquila. ¿Por qué no piensas en otra cosa?  
- Porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, por mucho que lo intente.  
- Entonces, busca mejores recuerdos. – le propuso Jenna, haciéndola un gesto para que se echase a un lado. – Nunca me has contado nada sobre él, háblame de Damon. – le pidió después de meterse en la cama junto a ella


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

La mirada de Elena se iluminó, al escuchar la petición de Jenna. Y mientras las dos se acomodaban en la cama, recostadas usando las almohadas como apoyo, pensaba en lo que podía contarle a su tía.

- Damon es… no sé cómo definirle. – empezó Elena con mirada clavada en el techo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el osito que tenía a su lado. – Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Me encantan sus ojos, son tan intensos, y esa sensación cada vez que veo lo que se siente en ellos… Y su sonrisa, sería capaz de derretir a cualquier chica. – reconoció Elena sonrojándose un poco, al recordar la pícara media sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de Damon. – No es solo que sea guapo, además es muy atento. Se fija mucho en los detalles y luego lo aprovecha para sorprenderte, siempre me sorprende. – se corrigió. – Nunca sé por donde va a salir o lo que tiene planeado, pero me encanta que lo haga, porque siempre me sorprende. Damon es… increíble, no hay otra forma de definirle.

- Ya veo, el chico increíble. – sonrió Jenna, imitando su postura. – Te ha dado fuerte con él.  
- Le quiero Jenna, estoy segura de eso. – reconoció ella. – No es algo pasajero.  
- Lo sé Elena, puedo verlo, se os nota. He visto como actuáis juntos, estáis pendientes el uno del otro, te brillan los ojos cuando estás con él. Nunca te había visto así.  
- Porque nunca me había sentido así.  
- Y me alegro de eso y de que estés tan segura, es un gran cambio con respecto unos meses atrás. – recordó Jenna. – Quiero que seas feliz Elena, es lo que tus padres querrían si estuviesen aquí.  
- Lo sé Jenna. – dijo ella, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su tía.  
- No pretendo ser aguafiestas, pero no va a ser siempre tan bonito. En cualquier relación hay altibajos. No quiero que salgas sufriendo. – le avisó Jenna, algo incómoda, al ver lo enamorada que estaba su sobrina.

- Lo sé Jenna, créeme que lo sé. – suspiró Elena, apretando con fuerza un brazo del peluche. – Ya hemos pasado por unos cuantos de esos. Primero con su ex y Stefan, estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos por eso, él se alejó de mí… Después con Stefan otra vez, haciéndole creer lo que no era. Y ahora, como no Stefan, y para rematar, Katherine. – enumeró Elena, sin poder evitar que en su voz se reflejase parte de la tristeza de esos momentos. – Intenté olvidarme de él, pero no pude, no fui capaz, por eso sé que le quiero de verdad. Y sé que para él fue igual, me lo contó. – explicó ella, recordando la conversación que tuvieron y, sobre todo, los mensajes que seguía recibiendo de Damon, en los que leía como se sintió en aquellos momentos. – Pero lo arreglamos, aclaramos las cosas. Los dos nos equivocamos y tomamos algunas decisiones, que no fueron las correctas y luego tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias. Pero estamos bien, los errores están perdonados y olvidados, por parte de los dos.

- Eso es lo importante Elena, que seáis sinceros el uno con el otro y que estéis bien. – le sonrió ella. – Damon me cae bien, creo que es un buen chico, a pesar de todo lo que le está pasando.  
- Lo es. – afirmó Elena.  
- ¿Vas en serio con él verdad? – ante la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, a Jenna solo le quedaba una cosa por decir. – Elena, ¿sabes que en algún momento tendrás que contarle lo de nuestra familia, verdad?

Por un momento la chica se quedó pensando, sin comprender a que se refería ella, pero luego cayó en la cuenta.

- Ya lo sabe Jenna. – le aclaró. – Lo sabe desde el principio, él me ayudó mucho con eso. Tiene una historia parecida a la mía, y él también lo pasó bastante mal en su momento.  
- Sí, Ric me contó algo sobre eso cuando estábamos en el hospital, cuando me contó porque estaba tan preocupado por él. Lo que no sabía es que tú lo sabías y que él sabía… Bueno, da igual, me alegro Elena, en serio. – respondió ella sinceramente. – Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.  
- ¡Jenna! – protestó ella y ambas rieron. - ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de incomprensión. – Ric y tú.

Ahora fue el turno de Jenna de sonrojarse, ante lo que Elena rió.

- Venga, cuéntame algo. – la animó.  
- Está bien. Ric es… justo lo que parece, es muy compresivo y siempre sabe que decir, influencia o causa de su trabajo, no sé bien cuál de las dos. – empezó a contar Jenna. – Al principio fue muy amable, se preocupaba mucho por ti y hablábamos bastante sobre ti, en la consulta o incluso por teléfono. Y él adivinó enseguida que a mí también me había afectado todo esto, y poco a poco empezó a introducirlo en nuestras conversaciones, que cada vez eran más largas. Supongo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de que ahí había algo más, de que los dos sentíamos algo. Y por eso, le invité un día a que viniera y estuvimos hablando sobre ello. Al final, decidimos intentarlo, primero sin deciros nada para ver cómo iba la cosa, y no me arrepiento de ello. Ahora que lo pienso, Elena, ¿a ti no te molestará que yo esté con Ric? – le preguntó, algo nerviosa.

- Claro que no Jenna. Ric se ha portado genial con nosotras, ¿por qué iba a molestarme? Además es el mejor amigo de Damon, él solo me cuenta cosas buenas de Ric. – le explicó ella, animándola a seguir hablando.  
- Bueno, nuestro secreto no duró mucho. – relató su tía, más relajada. - Recuerdo que Damon le dijo a Ric que dejásemos de disimular, que lo sabías, ¿cómo?  
- Os vimos una noche, saliendo de casa. Un sábado que había ido a hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca, en realidad había quedado con Damon y él me trajo a casa, fue cuando os vimos salir. – le contó ella, contestando a sus preguntas antes de que las formulase. – Si Damon dijo eso fue para devolvérsela a Ric, él nos había pillado unos días antes besándonos y creo que no le hizo mucha gracia. Me parece que le hecho una buena bronca a Damon después de eso, no sé qué le diría, él solo me contó que llevaba razón con lo que le dijo, pero que lo que Ric quería era que nos comportásemos cuando estuviésemos allí.  
- Ya os vale. – se rió Jenna.

Y así, haciéndose confidencias la una a la otra, estuvieron hablando durante un par de horas más, hasta que el cansancio fue demasiado. El cansancio y la tensión del día anterior hicieron mella en ellas, sobre todo en Elena, quien al escuchar el sonido de su despertador, en un gesto inconsciente se giró y lo apagó, sin ni siquiera enterarse, para seguir durmiendo.

Era ya mediodía cuando, totalmente relajada, Elena empezó a desperezarse. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver la hora que era. Y aún en pijama, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Jenna estaba sentada en sillón del salón, con su portátil en las rodillas.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego? – se rió al ver la entrada apresurada de su sobrina, inclinándose para coger de la mesa la taza de café.  
- Es tardísimo, ¿por qué no me has despertado?  
- Porque necesitabas dormir, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde. Además solo llevo media hora despierta. – explicó bebiendo un sorbo del café. – Nos hemos dormido las dos.  
- Caroline me va a matar, tenía que devolverle hoy sus apuntes. – recordó Elena, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Jenna rió ante su gesto, volviendo a dejar la taza en la mesa.  
- Vístete anda. Te acercó a la salida si quieres, para que se los lleves. – y con picardía, riéndose por anticipado, añadió. – Y si quieres, nos pasamos antes por casa de Ric y vemos como les va a los chicos.  
- ¡Jenna! – protestó ella sonrojándose, acercándose al sofá y tirándole uno de los cojines a su tía, que seguía riéndose. – Voy a vestirme. – suspiró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Justo entraba en la habitación cuando escuchó su móvil. Sonriendo por anticipado, lo cogió de la mesilla y se sentó en la cama para leerlo. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que no se había equivocado, era un nuevo mensaje de Damon. Primero releyó el de la noche anterior:

"No puedo parar de pensar en ti, cada vez que nos cruzamos es una tortura… Y por más que lo intento no puedo resistirme a verte, aunque sea de lejos. D."

Y después fue a leer el que acababa de recibir:

"A este paso voy a quemar el reproductor, tener que escuchar las conversaciones de mi hermano es peor que veros juntos. Si no fuese porque es mi hermano… Me estoy volviendo loco… por ti. D."

- He llamado a Ric, están en casa. – le informó Jenna a su sobrina cuando la vio volver a bajar, lista para salir y con una carpeta en la mano.

La casa de Ric estaba más cerca de lo que la chica pensaba, en coche tardaron algo menos de diez minutos. Siguió a su tía hasta un bloque de apartamentos.

- Somos nosotras Ric. – anunció, llamando al telefonillo. Con un pitido, la puerta se abrió.

Ric las estaba esperando, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola. – las saludó con una sonrisa, pasando su mirada de una a otra.

Se apartó para dejarlas pasar, haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran. Jenna entró directamente hacia el salón, mientras Elena, con más timidez, la seguía. Su tía dejó el abrigo en una silla y Elena le imitó, dejando su cazadora y la carpeta junto al bolso de ella.

- ¿Qué tal Ric? – preguntó Jenna, sentándose en el sofá.  
- Bueno… – respondió con ambigüedad él, haciendo un gesto. – Mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad.  
- Eso es bueno.

Él asintió apoyando los brazos sobre el sofá y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo que tenía detrás de él. Las chicas imitaron su gesto, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

- La segunda puerta a la izquierda. – dijo mirando directamente a Elena, contestando a la pregunta que aún no había formulado. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que fuera.

Notando las miradas de los dos sobre ella, Elena le hizo caso y recorrió el pasillo. La puerta que le había indicado Ric no estaba completamente cerrada, solo entornada. Por el hueco que quedaba pudo ver a Damon, tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, observando el techo con gesto ausente.

Llamó ligeramente y sin esperar una respuesta, entró. Damon se giró hacia ella, y Elena sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían iluminado al verla y su expresión había cambiado.

- Hola. – le saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta.  
- Hola. – respondió él, incorporándose y sentándose en el lateral de la cama. - ¿Qué haces aquí Elena?  
- He venido a verte. – sonrió ella, obteniendo una sonrisa como premio. - ¿Cómo estás?

Damon se encogió de hombros antes hacer un gesto, abriendo los brazos, invitándola a ir con él.  
- Mejor ahora que estás aquí. – respondió, abrazándola contra él cuando la notó en sus brazos.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él, mientras escuchaba su risa. Se tomaron unos segundos para acomodarse mejor, antes de seguir hablando.

- Ahora en serio Damon. – dijo ella, acomodándose en su pecho.  
- No te preocupes Elena, no voy a hacer ninguna locura. – la tranquilizó él, sabiendo lo que preocupaba a la chica. La noche anterior había tenido una conversación parecida con Ric. – Todo lo que han hecho, ha sido con un objetivo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es no darles esa satisfacción. No voy a dejar que me vean hecho polvo, voy a seguir adelante con mi vida. Duele, es cierto, pero lo superaré, no voy a dejarme hundir. – explicó mientras acariciaba con la mano el hombro de la chica.  
- Me gusta esa actitud. – sonrió ella, sintiendo como las palabras de Damon acababan con su preocupación.  
- A Ric también. – confesó él. – Y a mí. Os tengo a vosotros, es lo que necesito para salir adelante.  
- Estamos contigo Damon, para lo que necesites. Los tres. Ric. – empezó a enumerar Elena.  
- Mi mejor amigo, lo ha demostrado con creces. – sonrió Damon, mientras le definía.  
- Jenna.  
- Tu tía, que apenas me conoce, y a pesar de eso, ha estado ahí con vosotros.  
- Y la novia de tu mejor amigo, no te olvides de eso. – se rió ella. – Y yo.  
- Mi chica. – sonrió de medio lado él, sin dejar de acariciarla.  
- ¿Y a mí no me describes? – bromeó Elena, dándole un ligero codazo.  
- Si ya lo he hecho. – protestó él, girándose para que viera como le guiñaba un ojo.

Elena se giró a su vez, para poder contemplarle.

- Me gusta verte así. – le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente, a la vez que se perdía en sus ojos.  
- Lo sé, Elena. – sonrió de nuevo él, aunque sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco. – Y lo intento, de verdad, pero necesitaré tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Que mi propio hermano haya intentado joderme de la forma en que lo ha hecho, interponiéndose entre la persona que sabe que quiero y yo, y luego haciéndome sentir fatal, es duro…Y sobre todo los motivos por los que lo hace… Yo nunca quise que pasará algo así, en ese momento pensé que era la mejor opción y Ric estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. – explicó en voz baja.  
- No fue tu culpa Damon, no lo es. Que Stefan haya preferido malinterpretarlo y retorcerlo todo, no ha sido por tu culpa, fue su decisión. – intentó reconfortarle Elena, acariciando su brazo suavemente, desde el hombro hasta su mano, terminando acariciando sus dedos.  
- Lo sé, pero me gustaría poder pensar que se va a dar cuenta de los errores que ha cometido, sigue siendo mi hermano, Elena. Aunque no voy a ilusionarme con eso, si con el tiempo lo hace, mejor, y si no lo hace, no habré malgastado mi vida esperándolo. Pero ya basta de hablar de esto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Damon, recuperando su actitud anterior, entrelazando la mano de Elena con la suya.  
- Eh… pues no sé. Tengo que ir a llevarle a Caroline unos apuntes que la hacen falta, del otro día que tampoco fui. – le contó ella, mirando su reloj.  
- ¿Al instituto?  
- Sí.  
- Estás cogiendo por costumbre eso de saltarte las clases ¿eh? – bromeó Damon.  
- Encima que lo hago para estar contigo. – fingió ofenderse Elena, cruzando los brazos, provocando que los dos rieran.  
- ¿Te llevo? Ya he recuperado mi coche del arresto de Ric. – preguntó mientras agitaba en el aire las llaves, que había cogido de la mesilla.  
- Me encantaría. – aceptó ella.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama y Elena le esperó, mientras se ponía su cazadora. Se giró para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Damon la cogió del codo atrayéndola hacia él.

- Aún no me has dado mi beso de buenos días. – la susurró antes de robarle dicho beso.  
- Entonces te daré otro, para compensar el olvido. – susurró ella cuando se separaron, a milímetros de sus labios, volviendo a besarle.

Se separaron sin aliento y fue Damon, con un guiño pícaro, el primero en salir de la habitación. Sin poder borrar su sonrisa, Elena le siguió.

- ¿Te importa si te la robo un rato Jenna? – le escuchó preguntar antes de llegar al salón.  
- Mientras me la devuelvas de una pieza. – bromeó ella.  
- Supongo que podré hacerlo. – respondió Damon después de volverse para mirarla, como si estuviese evaluando el riesgo.  
- Toda tuya entonces. – se rió Jenna.

Elena medio protestó un poco, cuando Damon tiró de ella suavemente hacia la puerta. Ric y Jenna volvieron a reír ante la imagen. Y Damon seguía sonriéndola, por lo que acabó riendo ella también, mientras salía, cogiendo sus cosas.

Como siempre, se adueñó de la radio del coche, mientras él conducía, despacio para alargar el tiempo, hasta el instituto. Detuvo el coche en la puerta del parking.

- Tú dirás.  
- Las clases van a terminar en diez minutos, supongo que lo mejor será que la espere donde siempre, al lado de su coche. Pero no sé donde está. – Damon arqueó las cejas y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando Elena le hizo callar con un gesto. – Normalmente aparcamos por allí. – le señaló una zona a mitad de camino entra el instituto y donde estaban ellos.  
- ¿En qué clase deberías estar ahora? – preguntó Damon, mientras conducía despacio por la zona.  
- En… Literatura. – respondió distraídamente mientras iba buscando el coche de su amiga.

Como después de la primera vuelta no lo habían encontrado, dieron una segunda vuelta hasta que Elena lo vio, aparcado un poco más delante de donde habían empezado la primera vez, justo cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases.

- ¿Me esperas aquí? – pidió Damon. – Voy a aparcar fuera, sino no va a haber quien salga de aquí cuando empiecen a salir todos.  
- Vale, pero no tardes. – dijo Elena, inclinándose para besarle, antes de salir del coche.  
- No lo haré. – respondió con un guiño.

Elena meneó la cabeza divertida, sin apartar la mirada de él. Aún estaba girándose, cuando apareció su amiga.

- Hombre, si es la desaparecida. – saludó Caroline. – Pensaba que hoy tampoco ibas a venir.  
- Me he quedado dormida. – se excusó ella, y le ofreció la carpeta como gesto de paz. – He venido a traerte los apuntes.  
- ¿Dormida eh? Vaya costumbre que estás cogiendo de saltarte las clases. – se rió la rubia, guardando la carpeta en la mochila. – Damon te trae por el mal camino, Elena. La próxima vez, avísame para que no pase a buscarte.  
- Lo siento, ayer tuvimos un día duro y esta mañana me he dormido. – volvió a repetir ella, sonriendo a su amiga, que le sonrió de vuelta.  
- ¿Tuvimos eh? ¿A qué adivino quien más está incluido ahí?  
- Sí, pero no de la forma que crees. – de reojo, Elena miró para ver si veía a Damon, entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Caroline, quien también siguió la dirección de su mirada.

- ¿Has venido con él? – Elena asintió mientras seguía buscándole.

Pero al que encontró fue a Stefan, que andaba por allí en compañía de los de su equipo de futbol. Se miraron unos segundos, antes de que él siguiese su camino. Elena no fue la única en fijarse en su labio partido y el morado de su pómulo.

- ¿Y a éste que le ha pasado? – preguntó Caroline.

Elena abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no sabía que decir, era todo tan complicado y no quería traicionar la confianza de Damon al hablar de más. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, el propio Damon apareció por detrás, rodeándola por la cintura.

- Que se metió con quien no debía. – respondió él por ella, en tono sombrío.

Caroline los miró, sin entender a que se refería, pero no fue la única. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia allí de hermano, Stefan también se giró hacia ellos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Damon, quien le sonrió irónicamente antes de inclinarse hacia Elena, besando su cuello. Ante su gesto Elena, acarició sus manos riendo, notando el aliento de Damon haciéndole cosquillas. La imagen de los dos felices y a gusto era lo que Damon quería que su hermano viese, y eso tuvo justo el efecto que esperaba, Stefan dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, seguido por sus amigos, que le miraban sin comprender su actitud.

- Cortaros un poco. – les dijo Caroline, dándole un codazo a Elena. – Que sigo estando aquí.  
- Lo siento, pero quería que lo viera, para que supiera que no va a tener éxito. – le susurró Damon en el oído, antes de retirarse un poco hacia atrás.  
- Perdona Caroline. – se disculpó ella, dándole un codazo al chico.  
- No importa. ¿Te veo esta tarde Elena? Para preparar el examen de mañana.  
- Eh… - dudó ella.  
- Ve- le animó Damon, entendiendo sus dudas. – Iba a acompañar a Ric, para echarle una mano, que tiene mucho trabajo acumulado.  
- Te espero en mi casa, no vengas muy tarde. Y tú, no me la robes, que también es mi amiga. – bromeó con Damon.  
- Hay suficiente Elena para los dos. – respondió él siguiéndole la broma.  
- Entonces nos llevaremos bien. – dijo la rubia, abriendo la puerta del coche. – Me alegro de verte Damon, cuídala. Nos vemos Elena.

- De una pieza, suficiente para los dos,.. Que no soy un objeto. – le regañó Elena, separándose de él.  
- ¿Te has enfadado? Pero si son bromas. Anda. – el chico le tendió una mano mientras le hacia un gesto suplicante.  
- Si me compensas… - se hizo de rogar ella, aunque cogió su mano.  
- Eso está hecho. – sonrió con picardía él, llevando su mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, para después abrazar su cintura.

Caminaron fuera del parking, sin separarse, sorteando los últimos grupos de estudiantes.

- Damon. – le llamó ella, recordando algo. – No debiste pegar a Stefan, así solo te guardará más rencor.  
- Posiblemente, pero se lo merecía. Lo que te dijo… eso no podía permitirlo Elena. – respondió tensando el puño de su mano libre al recordarlo. – Le habría pegado por menos que eso, de todas formas. Que lo diga de mí… ¿Pero de ti? Eso no podía dejarlo pasar. – se relajó cuando ella se acercó más, medio recostándose contra él al andar. – Lo habría por menos, con cualquiera que se atreva a decir algo sobre ti, ya lo hice con Kol. – confesó finalmente Damon.  
- Espera, ¿por eso te metiste en esa pelea? – preguntó Elena, sorprendida, parándose de golpe.  
- Sí, ya te dije que me provocó.  
- ¿Qué te dijo?  
- Estupideces que no pienso repetir, sobre la chica que había jugado conmigo. Estaba borracho y deprimido Elena, y tenía fiebre, no podía pensar con claridad. Kol buscaba pelea y no necesitó mucho para provocarme. – explicó Damon, mirándola a los ojos. – Por mucho que lo intentase en algunos momentos, nunca he podido sacarte de mi mente, desde el momento en que aceptaste la loca oferta que te hice, el día que apareciste en mi despacho. – dijo sonriéndola.  
- ¿Te metiste en eso por mí? – volvió a repetir ella. Damon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a la espera de una respuesta por su parte. – No sé si sentirme halagada porque me defendieras o cabrearme por la estupidez que hiciste.  
- Bueno, espero que te decidas por lo primero, he hecho méritos para ello, ¿no? – respondió él, haciendo un gesto de puchero, que hizo reír a Elena.  
- Ya me lo pensaré. – dijo mientras continuaba riendo, Damon se unió a su risa, porque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Ric y Jenna les esperaban en casa de las chicas, ocupados en la cocina. Desde el salón, los chicos les escuchaban bromear y ambos se sonreían al verles así. Como de costumbre, la comida seguía siendo un momento tenso entre Damon y Ric, aunque cada vez Damon iba recuperando el apetito y comiendo mejor, por lo que Elena acabó volviendo a echarle una mano. Por lo que terminaron en el cuarto de la chica, comiendo el postre, mientras bromeaban, totalmente relajados.

Por la tarde, Damon y Ric se marcharon, primero para la revisión en el hospital y después para trabajar en la consulta. Mientras Elena estaba con Caroline, estudiando en su casa, recibió un nuevo mensaje de Damon.

"Esto me duele demasiado, estoy completamente enamorado de ti Elena… No consigo sacarte de mi mente, esto va a acabar conmigo… Ojala pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo para evitar que esto pasase. D."

Lo leyó sonriendo, ocultando el móvil a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga. Tenía que acordarse de preguntarle a Damon por ellos, por una cosa o por otra, siempre se le olvidaba.

Después de unas horas de estudio, cuando ya tenían el temario controlado, se tumbaron en la cama mientras hablaban. El móvil de Elena volvió a sonar, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Cómo lo llevas guapa? ¿Quieres qué te pasé a buscar? D."

Por toda respuesta, Elena le envió un mensaje de respuesta con la dirección de la casa de Caroline. Poco después el sonido de un claxon interrumpió su conversación, las dos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron a Damon, que las saludó desde el coche, mientras volvía a hacer sonar el claxon.

- Hola. – saludó Damon, girado de lado viendo como entraba.  
- Hola. – repitió ella, acercándose para besarle.

Cuando se separaron, Elena pudo ver el brillo que recorría sus ojos, ese que tanto le gustaba ver en él.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó la chica, observando como arrancaba el coche.  
- Bien. Ya no tengo que volver al hospital, todo está bien. Tendrías que haber visto a Meredith, poniéndole ojitos a Ric. – se rió Damon al recordarlo.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Sí, y la cara de Ric tampoco tenía desperdicio. –volvió a reírse él, esta vez Elena le imitó al imaginarse la escena. – Hasta que Ric le ha acabado diciendo que tenía novia.  
- ¿Te quedas esta noche? – preguntó Elena al ver que detenía el coche frente a su casa.  
- ¿Quieres qué me quede? – respondió con otra pregunta, sonriendo de medio lado.  
- ¿Tú qué crees?  
- No sé, no sé. – se hizo de rogar.  
- Tonto. – se rió ella.  
- Me quedo. – sonrió. – Y Ric también. No sé a quién le gusta más quedarse, si a él o a mí. – dijo mientras salía del coche, siguiendo a Elena dentro de la casa.

Como había dicho Damon, Ric y Jenna estaban encantados con la oportunidad de estar juntos, y eso se les notaba. Después de la cena, los cuatro pasaron un rato juntos en el sofá, viendo la tele hasta que Damon se levantó y se despidió de todos para ir a la cama. Diez minutos después, el móvil de Elena vibró en su bolsillo.

"Te estoy esperando D."

La chica se levantó, dando las buenas noches a Ric y Jenna, antes de subir las escaleras. Primero decidió ir a su habitación, para llevarse las cosas para el día siguiente a la otra habitación, y además, coger el despertador. No podía permitirse volver a dormirse, tenía examen a primera hora.

- Pasa. – dijo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Ric el que entraba. - ¿Qué pasa Ric?  
- Quería decirte algo, he estado pensándolo esta tarde y lo he comentado con Jenna y también está de acuerdo. – Ric parecía avergonzado mientras hablaba. – Ya no tienes que venir a la consulta, como paciente digo, lo tienes todo bajo control, ayer lo demostraste. – sonrió.  
- Ni lo había pensado. – comentó ella. – Gracias Ric, por todo.  
- Dáselas a Damon, él también estuvo metido ahí.  
- Él me ayudó a dar el primer paso, pero el resto lo hiciste tú. Gracias Ric. – sonrió ella.  
- De nada, que descanses Elena. – respondió él, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Esperó unos minutos mientras terminaba de preparar todo, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Damon.

- ¿Qué les has dicho? – preguntó él, mientras Elena se acurrucaba en sus brazos.  
- ¿Decir a quién?  
- A Ric y Jenna.  
- Que me iba a la cama. ¿Qué querías que les dijera?  
- Sí, conmigo. – se rió, mientras Elena intentaba mirarle desconcertada, pero sus brazos no la dejaban moverse. – Ric ha subido buscándote aquí. – le explicó.  
- Eso tiene una explicación. – respondió ella, acariciando su mano. – Ayer, Ric me pilló cuando salía de aquí.  
- Eso explica su cara al darse cuenta de que estaba solo. – volvió a reírse Damon, ocultando la cara contra el cuello de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas.  
- Damon. – le medio regañó ella. – Que Ric y Jenna están por aquí.  
- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Hoy solo quiero dormir, ayer no dormí mucho y estoy cansado. – respondió el chico, abrazándola con más fuerza.

- Damon. – le llamó Elena cuando ya estaban medio dormidos. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Lo que quieras.  
- Tus mensajes, ¿por qué me los estás mandando ahora?  
- Bueno, pensé que como estabas dolida conmigo porque no hubiese confiado en ti, que tenía que demostrarte lo mucho que lo hago. Los hechos hablan más que las palabras, y como me habías dicho varias veces que querías verlos, pensé que una buena forma de demostrarte todo lo que confío en ti era mandártelos, no dejaría que nadie más los viera, Elena. – confesó Damon, contra su oído.  
- No tenías porque hacerlo, pero aún así, me encanta el detalle. Como todos los detalles que tienes conmigo.  
- Buenas noches Elena. – dijo besando la nuca de la chica.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo su mano.

El resto de la semana se les pasó rápidamente. A pesar de estar ocupados, Elena con el instituto y Damon, ayudando a Ric, siempre sacaban tiempo para pasar un rato juntos. Bien porque Damon se acercaba a recogerla después de clases, ella quien iba a buscarle a la consulta.

Y aunque tanto a Ric como a Damon les encantaba, no se quedaron más noches, lo que sí siguieron manteniendo fue ir a comer con ellas. Aunque a Damon le hubiese encantando desvincularse totalmente de su hermano, no podía hacerlo porque éste era aún menor de edad y además seguía viviendo allí. Por eso Ric y él, se quedaban en el apartamento de Ric, revisando documentos y pensando cómo iban a actuar con eso. Al contrario de lo que Ric temía, Damon se tomaba el tema con tranquilidad, sabía que encontrarían una  
buena solución y que su amigo le ayudaría en ello.

Fue precisamente Stefan quien les resolvió el problema, cuando el viernes avisó a Ric de que en cuanto acabase el curso se marcharía de allí con Kath, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, y que le avisaría a él si necesitaba algo en algún tema legal, porque no pensaba contactar con Damon, ya que le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

A Ric no le hicieron ninguna gracia las palabras de Stefan, pero aún así aceptó, porque sabía que era la mejor solución para todos. En cuanto el chico se fue, se lo contó a Damon, quien le agradeció el gesto repetidas veces.

El sábado había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta y las dos parejas tenían planes para disfrutar de un día tranquilo juntos. A primera hora de la tarde, Jenna se marchó con Ric. Poco después apareció Damon, vestido con sus inseparables vaqueros negros, una camisa del mismo color y llevando colgada del hombro su cazadora, buscando a Elena. Se saludaron con un beso, en el que jugaron con sus lenguas.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Elena.  
- Lo que quieras, tú eliges.  
- ¿Me dejas elegir a mí? Eso es nuevo. – bromeó ella. - ¿Peli y palomitas?  
- Me parece bien, pero a ver que me pones ¿eh?  
- Pues por gracioso, ya sé lo que te voy a poner. – respondió sonriendo ella, tomando su mano para salir fuera. – Hay que ir a comprar las palomitas. – le explicó guiándole. – Es a la vuelta de la esquina, no hace falta que cojas el coche.

Cuando volvían, Damon la iba abrazando por la cintura, mientras que ella tenía la mano en su espalda.

- Me gusta más ahí. – dijo pícaro, soltándola por un momento para bajarle la mano hasta su bolsillo trasero.  
- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó ella de la misma forma, mientras seguían caminando. – Pues a mí me gusta más así. – y sorprendió a Damon sacando la mano del bolsillo, para acariciar primero su espalda por debajo de su cazadora y después introducirla por debajo de sus bóxers, acariciando su piel, antes de salir corriendo entre risas.

El chico se quedó estático, sorprendido. La dejó alejarse un poco antes de perseguirla, también riendo, con el pensamiento de que como Elena siguiese así, la película les iba a durar poco. La alcanzó en el porche, y sin hacer caso a sus protestas, la cogió en brazos antes de entrar en la casa.

Elena pataleó protestando, hasta que consiguió que Damon la bajase. Le lanzó la bolsa de palomitas y sacó un bol de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

- Sube cuando estén hechas. – le dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Damon la contempló, mordiéndose levemente el labio, antes de girarse y ocuparse de hacer las palomitas en el microondas.

- Cuidado que queman. – le advirtió a Elena, tumbándose con ella en su cama.  
- Están buenas. – respondió ella ignorándole, después de comer un par de palomitas.  
- Estás jugando con fuego Elena. – le dijo al ver el título de la película que había elegido esta vez la chica, La cruda realidad.  
- Espera a verla, te va a gustar. – respondió ella, mientras seguía comiendo palomitas.

Llevaban la mitad de la película y Damon notaba que ya no podía más. Entre algunas de las escenas de la película, la mano de Elena que mantenía encima su estómago, a veces jugueteando con los botones de su camisa y a veces, rozándole la piel, y simplemente todo lo que sentía por la chica, no aguantaba más.

Se giró sobre ella para coger el mando y parar la película. Después acalló sus protestas con un beso apasionado.

- Llevas provocándome toda la tarde. – susurró travieso.  
- Te la debía. – sonrió, igual de traviesa ella.  
- ¿Quieres jugar Elena? Juguemos.

Y sin más palabras, Damon se inclinó sobre ella, besando su cuello, en cada punto que primero mordía suavemente, mientras que Elena  
acariciaba su cuerpo por debajo de su camisa.

- Damon. – dijo la chica.  
- Dios Elena, me vuelves loco. – susurró él contra su cuello, provocando que ella se apretará más contra él, volviendo a pronunciar su nombre. – Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. – dijo, sin disimular su excitación.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora era Elena la que estaba sentada encima de él, a horcajadas, desabrochando lentamente su camisa, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de él. El aliento de Elena en su cuello le hizo gemir, al igual que sentir sus labios, primero en el cuello y después por todo su torso. Se incorporó un poco sujetándola contra él, para poder deshacer de su ropa, observándola semidesnuda por unos instantes, con sus ojos brillando por el amor y la pasión que sentía.

También retiró su camisa, antes de dejarse caer, girándose para volver a colocarse encima de Elena. Durante un tiempo siguieron acariciándose y besándose, sin necesidad de palabras, se terminaron de desnudar el uno al otro, perdiéndose en sus cuerpos.

Se quedaron abrazados bastante tiempo, después de terminar, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de todo lo que  
había entre ellos. De vez en cuando, Damon acariciaba su rostro.

- Te he echado de menos estos días. – dijo Elena rompiendo el silencio. – Me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo.  
- Solo han sido dos días Elena. – sonrió él, acariciando su pelo. – Yo también lo he extrañado.  
- Quédate más días. – le pidió la chica.  
- Me gustaría, de verdad, pero no quiero abusar, haber si se va a enfadar tu tía.  
- ¿Jenna? Si está encantada de que estés por aquí y si te traes a Ric, aún más. – los dos rieron ante el comentario. – Oye, ¿a qué hora has quedado con ellos?  
- A las 9. No te preocupes si aún es pronto, solo son… - se giró un poco para ver el reloj en la mesilla de la chica. – las 7.  
- ¿Las 7? No puede ser, si hemos empezado a ver la peli a las 6. – se separó del chico para coger su móvil. – Son las 8 y media, Damon. – dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama y buscando ropa en sus armarios. – Voy a darme una ducha rápida.  
- Tardaremos menos si nos duchamos juntos. Seré bueno, lo prometo. – sonrió avanzando con los manos en alto, recogiendo su ropa del suelo de la habitación.  
- Cómo lleguemos tarde, te voy a echar las culpas a ti, que lo sepas. – aceptó Elena, perdiéndose por unos segundos en su cuerpo, Damon sonrió de medio lado al notar su mirada.

A las 9 en punto, Damon aparcaba delante de la puerta del apartamento de su amigo. Jenna y Ric ya estaban allí y les esperaban apoyados en el coche de éste. Al reconocer el coche de Damon, su amigo les hizo gestos para que fueran.

- Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que hoy nos íbamos a poder duchar larga y relajadamente, juntos. – le susurró Damon.  
- Ya lo haremos, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. – respondió Elena en el mismo tono, notando como se ponía roja.  
- Lo tomaré como una promesa. – sonrió mientras la guiñaba el ojo, antes de salir del coche.

La chica le imitó, y de su mano, alcanzaron a sus amigos. Se saludaron y todos subieron al coche de Ric, Jenna delante y los chicos atrás. Jenna y Damon se llevaban muy bien, al igual que Ric con Elena, en cuanto superaron una pequeña incomodidad inicial por la relación de médico-paciente que estaban acostumbrados a mantener. Por eso habían decidido quedar un rato los cuatro para divertirse.

El restaurante que había elegido Ric era muy tranquilo y acogedor, y a las chicas las encantó. El buen ambiente y la conversación que tenían en el coche, se prolongó también durante toda la cena. Aprovechando que después de los postres les habían servido unos chupitos de un licor dulce, Damon empezó un brindis para agradecerlos lo que hacían por él.

- Por vosotros, porque los vínculos de sangres son importantes, pero los sentimientos aún lo son más. – dijo levantando el vaso y acariciando con la otra mano la de Elena.  
- Por todos, porque las cosas no hagan más que mejorar. – le corrigieron los tres, chocando los vasos y bebiendo cuando Damon repitió su brindis.

Después de eso todos rieron, relajados y disfrutando del momento, en una atmosfera familiar, en la que excepto Jenna y Elena, ninguno tenía vínculos de sangre con los demás, pero todos se sentían unidos.

**FIN**


End file.
